South Park : L'invasion Yaoi !
by IvyFenrir
Summary: Fanfiction yaoi Le temps a passé à South Park, les enfants que nous connaissons ont désormais débuté leur vie de jeunes adultes. Seuls les meilleurs sont restés. L'inspecteur Cartman est confronté à une terrible affaire: l'invasion yaoi. Personnages présents : Cartman ; Stan ; Kyle ; Kenny ; Butters ; Tweek ; Craig ; Clyde ; Token ; Ike ; Firkle ; Pete ; Michael
1. Chapter 1

_Et voilà le tout premier! Que j'ai écrit en 2 fois mais j'ai préféré assembler les deux parties pour vous offrir un plus gros contenu ! Ne me remerciez pas :p En échange, j'attends vos premières impressions!_

On est dimanche matin, en septembre, à l'aube d'une nouvelle année académique à South Park. Cette année est synonyme de changements. La majorité, de nouvelles perspectives d'avenirs, des adieux aussi. Rares sont ceux qui sont resté dans cette petite ville de montagne isolée pour leurs études. Ce n'est pas faute à la ville d'avoir tenté de les faire rester, en construisant une haute école offrant diverses orientations, mais les universités des plus grandes villes des États-Unis sont décidément bien plus attrayantes. Et puis qui voudrait rester à South Park, franchement ? Eric Cartman est un des étudiants à être encore là, justement. Sa petite-amie, Heidi, la lâchement abandonné pour des études prestigieuses, comment a-t-elle osé lui faire ça ?! Remarque, cela ne l'a pas empêché de dormir. Dans sa chambre, encore un brin enfantine, ses poupées favorites, fidèles compagnes depuis toujours, sont encore là : Peter Panda, M. Croa et la jolie Polly Petit Pois ; il ronfle à en faire trembler les murs. Jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de son téléphone dernier cri le réveille dans un râle colérique.

 **Cartman: Bordel de merde ! Qui est le connard qui me réveille un dimanche matin ?!**

 **? : C'est moi, gros lard !**

Cartman reconnait la voix de son ami Kenny McCormick, le mec le plus pauvre de tout South Park. Il semble furax lui aussi, ce qui n'arrange pas la fureur matinale du dénommé « gros lard ».

 **Cartman: Putain, Kenny, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

 **Kenny: Tu devais venir m'aider à déménager, connard !**

Un silence se fait. Il avait totalement zappé ça. Kenny s'en va, il quitte sa maison, ou plutôt son taudis. Madame le maire a pensé que construire des appartements étudiants en même temps que cette haute école allait motiver la population à rester et surtout encourager d'autres personnes à venir s'installer ici. C'est complètement débile, mais ça n'a rien de surprenant, au fond. Du coup, Kenny a sauté sur l'occasion pour déguerpir de chez lui, on peut le comprendre, partager sa piaule avec des rats, c'est pas très enviable. Surtout pour ramener des conquêtes chez lui.

 **Cartman: Ah oui heuuu... mais tu vois Kenny, je me suis fait très mal au dos hier soir et... je me suis dit que je vous freinerais toi et les autres dans toute cette installation...**

 **Kenny: Enfoiré !**

Kenny n'a pas été dupe et a immédiatement raccroché, il avait assez perdu de temps comme ça faut croire. Cartman hausse les épaules et se rendort, ne se sentant absolument pas concerné.

 **Kenny: Bâtard !**

Jure le jeune homme blond en veste orange. Bon d'accord, il n'a pas énormément d'affaires à transporter, mais c'est son déménagement, merde ! C'est le plus grand changement qu'il n'ait jamais connu dans sa vie et Cartman n'est même pas foutu de venir !

 **? : C'était prévisible qu'il ne vienne pas, ce gros cul.**

Déclare un grand rouquin à ses côtés. Kyle Broflovski est un de ses amis les plus proches, lui, est là depuis la première heure à l'aider à porter des caisses et des meubles. L'appartement était assez vide, normal vu son prix plus que démocratique. Si Kenny arrive à se le payer, avec l'aide d'une bourse et de l'argent que son grand-frère lui envoie, c'est qu'il ne doit pas coûter un bras. Son frère est devenu garagiste dans une ville voisine, il ne s'en sort pas trop mal à ce qu'il parait. Il préfère aider son petit-frère financièrement plutôt que leurs parents, qui dépensent tout en alcool, c'est triste à dire, mais c'est la réalité. Kenny lui est extrêmement reconnaissant, il est très attaché à sa fratrie, surtout à sa petite-sœur, Karen. Comme toutes les jeunes femmes de South Park, elle est partie. Elle est partie dans un internat, pas vraiment recommandable, mais c'est toujours mieux que chez elle. Ils n'ont pas les moyens de s'offrir le luxe de toute manière. Imaginez le choc de Kenny, les filles qui s'en vont, c'est terrible, c'est l'apocalypse ! Les boobs, partis, évaporés ! Mais alors sa petite protégée qui le quitte, c'est le ciel qui s'effondre sur sa tête ! Pas littéralement, il meurt déjà assez souvent comme ça. Son immortalité est pour lui une malédiction, il revient toujours à la vie, certes, mais à quel prix ?

 **?: Te préoccupes pas de Cartman, on est là pour t'aider, nous.**

Le rassure son autre ami, Stan Marsh. Avec Kyle, ce sont des inséparables, meilleurs amis depuis l'enfance, ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble. Logique qu'il vienne l'aider aussi. Ils ont des valeurs et sont des amis dévoués, contrairement à certain... Aussitôt sa petite-ami partie, il reprend ses mauvaises habitudes et son caractère exécrable, chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.

L'appartement d'étudiant commence à prendre forme, et Kenny s'exclame, emballé par ce qu'il découvre. A ses yeux, c'est le paradis. Un endroit propre, sans vermine et des espaces rien que pour lui, ça lui change du tout au tout par rapport à ce qu'il a connu auparavant.

 **Kyle: Stan et moi, on s'est cotisé pour t'offrir ça.**

Lui lance Kyle en portant une lourde caisse dans sa direction, soutenu par son meilleur ami.

 **Stan: C'est un peu le cadeau de pendaison de crémaillère !**

Enchérit Stan, tout sourire devant le visage incrédule de leur ami. Ils ouvrent ensemble le grand carton et Kenny découvre une télévision, pas un modèle tout récent mais c'est une télé quoi ! Et qui fonctionne !

 **Kenny: Merci les mecs, vous êtes géniaux !**

Un bruit de sonnette retenti dans la pièce.

 **Kenny: Il va falloir que je m'y habitue !**

Rigole Kenny avant se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il tombe nez à nez avec une petite tête blonde enthousiaste.

 **?: Salut Kenny !**

Butters lui adresse un grand sourire et lui tend un plat visiblement fait maison.

 **Butters: Je t'ai apporté un gâteau au chocolat ! Je-je me suis dit que c'était bien de t'apporter quelque chose pour ton premier jour dans ton nouveau chez toi.**

Il balbutie un peu, se justifiant et précisant qu'il n'est pas extrêmement doué en cuisine mais qu'il a fait de son mieux. Kenny le remercie avec un clin d'œil.

 **Kenny: Merci Leo, entre !**

Butters est plus petit que lui, et ses cheveux blonds sont davantage doré, blonds comme les blés en fait. Par sa nature innocente et maladroite, il fait un peu plus jeune que son âge, contrairement à Kenny qui est de grande taille et plutôt bien bâti. « Je fais pas mal de sport tu sais » Dit-il à chacune des nanas qui le reluque. Ce qui est plus ou moins vrai mais pas autant que Kyle, qui est membre du club de basket de la ville et excelle en ce domaine.

 **Butters: Waw alors c'est ici que tu habites maintenant ! C'est fantastique !**

Butters s'extasie pour pas grand-chose, mais c'est mignon. Lui aussi il aimerait tant prendre son indépendance, ne plus vivre avec ses parents complètement barjots. Même encore maintenant il se fait punir pour la moindre petite chose, alors qu'il n'est plus un enfant. Il restera toujours leur « vilain petit garçon ». Il salue chaleureusement Kyle et Stan avant de couper le dessert et d'en distribuer une part à chacun. Cela marque une pause parfaite avant de continuer l'installation.

Un peu plus tard...

 **Stan: Et voilà, je pense qu'on a fini !**

Déclare Stan en se frottant les mains, satisfait.

 **Kenny: Merci à tous !**

Les trois jeunes hommes sourient à Kenny avant de doucement prendre le chemin de la sortie.

 **Kyle: On va te laisser t'installer.**

 **Butters: Et profiter de ta nouvelle maison !**

Kenny les raccompagne, et une fois la porte refermée, il souffle de soulagement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sent chez lui.

Le premier jour de l'année commence, et il faut être honnête peu sont motivé à l'idée de retourner aux cours. Surtout qu'une nouvelle école peu être quelque chose d'effrayant. Pour Cartman, c'est juste gonflant. Il traîne des pieds et arrive presque en retard dans la classe, presque tous les étudiants se sont déjà installés. Stan et Kyle sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre, quelle surprise ! **"Bande de pds."** Kenny est près d'eux également, il semble de bonne humeur, sûrement que dormir au calme dans son nouveau chez lui a été plaisant. Butters est non loin de là et lui fait un signe de la main.

 **Butters: Coucou Eric !**

 **Cartman: Oui oui salut, Butters.**

Répond sèchement le jeune homme enveloppé, il n'est pas d'humeur pour les niaiseries du petit blond. Il se cherche une place de libre, passe près de Clyde Donovan, encore occupé à pleurnicher.

 **Clyde: Toutes les filles sont parties bouhouhou ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ?!**

Token Black, qui porte bien son nom, lui tapote l'épaule, habitué aux crises de larmes de son ami. Craig Tucker, ne réagit même plus, mais il en faut beaucoup pour le faire réagir d'un côté. Cartman salue sa patience, être assis entre le pleurnichard et Tweek Tweak, c'est pas mal. Le blond tremble et ne tient pas en place.

 **Tweek: Les gars, la rentrée c'est trop de pression ! Gah !**

Évidemment, Craig tente de le rassurer, devant cette scène, Cartman lève les yeux au ciel. Il est mal à l'aise en les voyant ces deux-là, depuis ces conneries qu'on amenés les asiatiques : le yaoi. Du coup ils sont devenus des genres de vedettes juste parce qu'ils sont gays ! Est-ce qu'il y a eu des dessins d'Heidi et lui dans toute la ville ? NON ! Alors pourquoi eux, putain de merde ! Finalement, toutes les places de derrière, cet endroit stratégique lorsqu'on désire glander, sont occupées. Cette journée s'annonce grave pourrie ! Cartman jette un regard noir aux gothiques qui ont squattés la place qu'il voulait. C'est bien la première fois qu'ils sont dans la même classe. Cartman se retrouve à l'avant et de rage, mange en avance son casse-croute. Heureusement que le premier jour de cours, on ne fout rien !

C'est l'heure de la pause et tout le monde se précipite prendre l'air, c'est pas trop tôt ! Cartman se dirige vers les distributeurs de friandises, fidèle à lui-même. C'est alors qu'il entend une sorte de langage inconnu, il se fige, soudain attentif. Il jurerait déjà avoir entendu ce dialecte. Ce pourrait-il que... **"Nan ! NAN !** " Il se retourne et hurle : des asiatiques ! Les jeunes femmes aux longs cheveux noirs le fixent, effrayées par cette situation incongrue. Mais pourquoi ce mec, qui ressemble à un grizzli mal léché se met à leur crier dessus ?! L'ours s'en va en courant, la plus petite se jette dans les bras de la plus grande, comme pour se cacher.

Cartman court à toute hâte, enfin on se comprend, à la recherche de ses amis. Stan, Kyle et Kenny, discutent avec Butters, à l'extérieure, Kenny voulant se griller une cigarette durant la pause.

 **Butters: Tu devrais faire attention à ta santé, Kenny, c'est pas bon le tabac.**

S'inquiète le petit blond.

 **Kenny: T'inquiète Leo, je risque pas grand-chose.**

Kenny lui tire la langue et rigole.

 **Butters: Je ne comprends pas...**

 **Cartman: LES MECS ! LES MECS, SANS DECONNER !**

Cartman débarque et crie à pleins poumons. Kyle se pince l'arrête du nez et fronce les sourcils, c'est sa signature manifestant son agacement. Étrangement, ou pas, ce geste est souvent provoqué par cet individu grassouillet.

 **Kyle: Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore, le gros lard ?!**

 **Stan: Ouais, à tous les coups c'est encore une connerie grosse comme son cul !**

Les deux acolytes s'esclaffent, Cartman devient rouge de colère, ou alors c'est parce qu'il a « couru » ?

 **Cartman: Elles sont de retour ! On les pensait parties, mais elles sont là !**

Un silence se fait, les 4 jeunes hommes en face de lui le fixe, comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de complètement insensé, et pourtant, le meilleur reste à venir...

 **Kyle: Mais de qui tu parles, gros cul ?!**

 **Cartman: Ta gueule le juif !**

Kyle et Cartman commencent à se disputer, à s'insulter à n'en plus finir. Kenny continue de fumer, ce genre de moment est tellement commun qu'il ne s'en occupe plus. Butters les regarde faire, complètement démuni et paniqué. Stan fait de son mieux pour calmer son meilleur ami, qui fini par l'écouter. Cela laisse l'occasion à Cartman de s'expliquer.

 **Cartman: Les asiatiques ! Elles sont parmi nous !**

 **Kyle: Queuwa ?**

 **Stan: Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a foutre ?**

 **Kenny: Elles sont bonnes ?**

 **Cartman: Putain Kenny, on s'en bat les couilles qu'elles soient bonnes !**

La voix de Cartman monte dans les aigus, à bout de nerfs.

 **Cartman: Vous vous ne souvenez pas ?!**

 **Stan: Non.**

Kyle soupire d'exaspération et Kenny a déjà détourné son attention ailleurs. Butters, lui, est scotché aux lèvres de Cartman, à la fois curieux et effrayé.

 **Cartman: Ce qu'elles ont fait à Craig et Tweek, les mecs. Ça pourrait nous arriver !**

 **Kyle: Encore cette histoire !**

Le rouquin est-il le seul à n'en avoir rien à cirer ?! Les autres ont la bouche jusque par terre.

 **Butters: Mais heu, comment on sait si elles vont nous rendre gays ou pas ?**

Demande timidement Butters.

 **Cartman: Je ne sais pas Butters... Je ne sais pas ! Mon dieu ayez pitié de nous !**

Cartman se lamente, rendant la situation dramatique, s'effondrant presque à même le sol.

 **Kyle: Putain Cartman ! Arrête avec tes conneries ! C'est pas les asiatiques qui font que des mecs soient gays !**

 **Cartman: Ah vraiment, Kyle ? Et comment en es-tu si sûr ? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui nous dit que tu n'es déjà pas contaminé ?**

Toute le bande se fige, c'est que Cartman arriverait presque à leur faire peur.

 **Kyle: Tu racontes n'importe quoi !**

 **Cartman: Mais bordel, Kyle ! Ouvre les yeux ! Toutes les filles de South Park sont parties et des asiatiques sont arrivées juste après ! C'est une coïncidence peut-être ?**

Kyle croise les bras, Cartman a dépassé les limites, là !

 **Kyle: Être gay n'a rien de terrifiant, Cartman ! Regarde Tweek et Craig ! Si ça se trouve ils sont reconnaissants de cette « mode yaoi ». La preuve, ils sont toujours ensemble depuis toutes ces années !**

La bande acquiesce, se ralliant aux côtés de Kyle. Cartman grimace, son visage est déformé par un rictus de colère.

 **Cartman: C'est ça ! Voilez-vous la face, la vérité c'est que vous n'osez pas affronter le problème ! Mais moi, je le ferais ! Je triompherai de ce fléau !**

Sur ce, il détourne les talons et rentre à sa maison.

 **Stan: Putain, il a vraiment disjoncté cette fois !**

 **Kenny: En vrai, c'est juste qu'il assume pas ses pulsions gays.**

 **Stan: Tu crois ?**

 **Kenny: Ouais c'est normal, sa copine est partie. Sans filles, c'est l'occasion d'avoir des expériences.**

 **"Des expériences, hein ? C'est pas con."** Pense Stan, qui lui, n'en a pas vraiment, voire pas du tout d'expérience. Lui et les filles, ça ne fonctionnent pas très bien. Des histoires de nausées et tout ça...

 **Butters: Mais heu, les copains, je suis perdu... Finalement, on a pas besoin que les asiatiques nous disent qu'on soit gay pour l'être alors ?**

 **Kyle: Mais non !**

 **Butters: Alors si j'aime bien un garçon, c'est pareil que pour une fille ? L'amour c'est l'amour ?**

 **Kyle: Heu ouais, je pense ouais.**

Le calme revient enfin dans le groupe. Les jeunes hommes se regardent l'un après l'autre, gênés. L'ambiance est devenue vraiment bizarre depuis le passage du gros lard. Et malgré que tout le monde sache que ses dires soient vachement improbables, un léger doute plane malgré tout. Pensifs, ils sursautent en s'apercevant de l'heure.

 **Butters: Il faut vite retourner en classe, sinon on va se faire punir !**

 **Stan: On a passé l'âge de se faire gronder, Butters !**

 _A suivre..._

 _Je pense pouvoir écrire le prochain chapitre dès demain! Il arrive tout bientôt donc! Enfin, si vous voulez la suite bien sûr..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour votre enthousiasme pour le début de cette nouvelle fic! Je suis hyper motivée et je m'amuse beaucoup à l'écrire, j'espère donc que vous vous amuserez en la lisant!_

Le lendemain, Cartman a décidé de sortir de sa maison, enfin, il est un peu obligé quoi. Sa mère commençait à devenir casse-pied, persuadée qu'il est terriblement souffrant pour avoir séché l'après-midi hier. « Mais môman, mes copains ne veulent pas comprendre que la ville va être contaminée par le virus yaoi à cause des asiatiques ! ». Celle-ci s'est contentée de le fixer avec des grands yeux incrédules et lui a, pour finir, répondu qu'elle allait lui concocter un brownie pour le 3e dessert de la journée. Comme hier, il arrive à la limite du retard, reprend la même place, bien décidé à se mettre à l'écart de tout le monde pour observer de loin. Il a remué cette histoire toute la nuit : il a décidé de revêtir à nouveau son costume d'inspecteur. Enfin, pas littéralement, car la discrétion serait foutue du coup. Vu la réaction de ses amis hier, Cartman est quasiment certain d'une chose : ils sont déjà infectés. Reste à voir à quel stade ils en sont. Peut-être qu'il existe une chance de les sauver... Il analyse le terrain consciencieusement : rien d'inhabituel. Clyde reste inconsolable, Tweek tremble et manque de renverser son thermos de café, Stan et Kyle sont quasiment collés l'un à l'autre, Kenny mate des photos de cul sur son téléphone, Butters sourit bêtement, les gothiques revendiquent à quel point le monde craint... Et pourtant, quelque chose a changé. A la fin des cours, Cartman accoste McCormick, avec une voix faussement mielleuse.

 **Cartman: Salut Kenny ! Comment tu vas mon pote ?**

 **Kenny: Salut gros con.**

L'intonation de Cartman change du tout au tout.

 **Cartman: HEY ! Ne me dis que tu m'en veux encore pour ton histoire de déménagement ! Ce que tu peux être immature c'est incroyable !**

Kenny ne répond pas et s'allume une cigarette, ça y est, il en a déjà marre, et franchement il a mieux à faire que de se coltiner Cartman à la sortie des cours, genre rentrer chez lui et se branler. Mais l'inspecteur n'en fit rien, il doit bien commencer son enquête par quelque part et Kenny est une cible de premier choix. En effet, en matière de sexualité, c'est lui le mieux placé, le plus connaisseur en la matière. Et s'il présente des symptômes de l'invasion yaoi, il sera très simple de le repérer.

 **Cartman: Bon, pour me faire pardonner, je rentre avec toi pour voir où t'habites. Ok ? Super !**

 **Kenny: J'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord !**

 **Cartman: Oh allez Kenny, ce sera marrant ! Et pour fêter ça, je te ramènerai demain une bouteille de la réserve de ma mère, il doit bien avoir encore de la Tequila qui traîne.**

Cartman sait très bien comment amadouer le blond, il capitule.

 **Kenny: Mouais ça va, mais elle a intérêt à être bonne !**

Les deux jeunes hommes rentrent à pied chez Kenny, aucun des deux ne possède une voiture, peu de jeunes à South Park peuvent prétendre le contraire. Ils passent devant l'armurerie de Jimbo, du City Wock, du bar de Skeeter... Cartman se plaint de devoir « autant marcher ». Ils arrivent finalement à bon port. Kenny est au dernier étage ce qui fini d'achever son pote colérique.

 **Cartman:** **Oh putain sa mère !**

Râle Cartman, essoufflé au possible. Il se précipite à l'intérieur. C'est rien de grandiose, mais c'est toujours mieux que le trou à rats où son ami habitait. Il s'affale dans le canapé sans demander son reste.

 **Cartman: Sois un amour Kenny, amène-moi une bière.**

Kenny lui en apporte une, bon gré mal gré, son sens de l'hospitalité le perdra.

 **Kenny: A ta santé, enfoiré !**

Cartman entame son breuvage, scrute les alentours avec attention, Kenny ne semble guère y faire attention, perdu dans ses pensées, certainement érotiques.

 **Cartman: Dis-moi Kenny, je peux voir ta piaule ?**

C'est là où il pourra trouver des indices, ici, il n'y a rien de probant, rien de compromettant.

 **Kenny: Si c'est une invitation, sache que je ne suis pas intéressé, Cartman.**

L'inspecteur devient rouge de colère et hurle sous les rires de Kenny. Il entre dans la chambre, seul, laissant le blond hilare dans son fauteuil. Jusque-là, tout parait normal, un lit défait, des vêtements qui traînent à même le sol, sur le mur, des posters de... de ... ?!

 **Cartman: AHHHHH PUTAIIIIINNNNN !**

Cartman sort de la chambre, claque la porte derrière lui et s'appuie contre celle-ci, tremblant de tous ses membres. S'il avait vu un spectre, l'effet serait pareil. Kenny le regarde avec amusement.

 **Kenny: Quoi ? Il y a une araignée ?**

 **Cartman: Te-te-te fous pas de moi, Kenny ! Putain, sans déconner !**

Kenny se remémore ce qu'il se trouve dans sa chambre qui pourrait traumatiser Cartman à ce point. Des capotes ? Non, il en a déjà vu quand même. Une photo de Karen qu'il a mal interprété ? Non il réfléchi trop, c'est trop tordu, même pour Cartman. Mais bon, quoi alors ?!

 **Kenny: Explique-toi !**

 **Cartman: Tu peux me dire, bordel de merde, POURQUOI il y a CES posters dans ta putain de chambre ?!**

Le blond reste planté là, peu affecté par la crise de nerfs de son ami. Il ne comprend pas vraiment sa réaction.

 **Kenny: Bah parce que j'aime bien.**

 **Cartman: QUOIIII ?!**

Cartman marque une pause, passe sa main sur son visage, respire profondément.

 **Cartman: Écoute Kenny, au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ce ne sont pas des nanas à poil sur tes posters... mais des MECS ! Kenny, sérieusement ?!**

 **Kenny: Je ne vois pas où est le problème... J'ai toujours eu des posters chauds dans ma chambre.**

Cartman se décompose. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Mon dieu pourquoi ?! Qu'arrive-t-il à Kenny ?

 **Cartman: Mais... et les boobs alors ? Dis-moi que tu les aime toujours !**

 **Kenny: Oui évidemment ! Mais parfois, un peu de changement c'est sympa aussi.**

Cette fois, son ami fronce les sourcils, la colère remonte en flèche. Du changement ? Il déconne là ?

 **Cartman: Kenny, répond-moi franchement : t'as envie de baiser avec des mecs ?**

 **Kenny: Ouais. Pourquoi ça t'étonne ?**

La bouche de Cartman tombe presque par terre, il s'y attendait oui, mais pas à ce point, pas comme ça. Livide, il quitte l'appartement de Kenny, qui se contente de lui rire à la figure en lui disant qu'il devrait essayer lui aussi et qu'il serait moins débile après ça. Cartman l'emmerde et rentre à sa maison.

Stan et Kyle sont chez le rouquin, occupés à jouer aux jeux vidéo. Stan se fait massacrer, il n'est pas très en forme aujourd'hui, il joue carrément comme un manche pour être honnête. Après le départ de Wendy, son ex pseudo petite-amie, il a la tête ailleurs. Elle est partie changer de vie et c'est comme s'il sentait avoir le devoir de faire pareil.

 **Kyle: Vieux, ressaisi-toi ! Tu nous fais perdre là !**

S'exclame Kyle, concentré à rattraper les erreurs de son meilleur pote. Stan lui répond à peine, il ne regarde même plus l'écran, il fixe son ami de toujours, l'air hagard. La voix de Kenny résonne dans son esprit : « Sans filles, c'est l'occasion d'avoir des expériences. ».

 **Stan: Ky ?**

 **Kyle: Ouais ?**

Le rouquin met le jeu en pause, quand Stan est comme ça, c'est qu'il doit lui parler de quelque chose d'important. Il est quasiment certain que cela concerne cette pute de Testaburger, son ancienne copine, qui avait pour hobbies de mettre le cœur de Stan en miette, ou son égo, ou peu importe, c'est une pute. Il déteste entendre son meilleur ami parler d'elle, mais il est et restera une oreille attentive pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive. Il est la personne qui compte le plus à ses yeux, avec son petit-frère, Ike. C'est pourquoi il se fait force, tente de contenir sa colère, sa lassitude, du mieux qu'il peut. Aussitôt que ses yeux verts croisent les bleus de Stan, il se retourne, évite le contact. Ça doit être quelque chose de grave cette fois. Stan n'a jamais réagi ainsi avec lui !

 **Stan: Tu sais, Kenny a parlé d'expériences et j'arrête pas d'y penser...**

 **Kyle: Et ?**

 **Stan: Bah je pensais qu'on pourrait... heu qu'on pourrait...**

Stan est interrompu par un vacarme retentissant, comme si un éléphant dévalait dans les escaliers, et puis la porte s'ouvre violemment.

 **?: LES MEEEEECS !**

 **Stan: Bordel de merde !**

Cartman se trouve face à eux, en sueur et suffoquant.

 **Kyle: Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi, gros lard ?!**

 **Cartman: C'est... oh mon dieu c'est trop dur ! Les mecs je suis vraiment désolé de devoir vous apprendre ça comme ça...**

Stan et Kyle se lèvent, intrigués. Quoi encore ?

 **Cartman: C'est Kenny... il est contaminé. C'est trop tard pour lui. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu mais... c'est fini !**

Cartman en a presque la larme à l'œil.

 **Stan: Hein ?! Il est arrivé quelque chose à Kenny ?**

 **Kyle: Espèce d'enfoiré !**

Jure Kyle, exaspéré devant toute cette mise en scène absurde.

 **Cartman: Le yaoi l'a pris ! Kenny aime les hommes désormais ! Je n'ai rien pu faire pour le sauver !**

 **Stan: Putain, Cartman...**

 **Kyle: STOP ! J'en ai assez ! Dégage de ma chambre, gros con !**

 **Cartman: Je sais que c'est dur, les mecs. Mais nous allons devoir affronter la perte de Kenny, ensemble.**

 **Stan: Cette fois y'en a vraiment marre ! Je rentre chez moi ! Kyle, je t'appelle ce soir.**

 **Kyle: Heu... Ok.**

Stan quitte la pièce, peu après suivit par Cartman qui est foutu dehors par le rouquin qui devenait limite hystérique. Encore une fois, le gros lard l'a fait sortir de ses gonds, une fois n'est pas coutume. Kyle s'assied sur son lit et compose le numéro de Kenny, il s'avoue inquiet malgré tout.

 **Kyle: Kenny ? Ça va mec ?**

 **Kenny: Ouais pourquoi ? Attends, je crois deviner : le gros est passé chez toi.**

Kyle souffle de soulagement. Mais comment a-t-il pu se laisser manipuler par Cartman ? Évidemment que Kenny va bien, que pourrait-il lui arriver de toute façon ? Il ne lui arrive jamais rien de bien spécial à ce bon vieux Kenny !

 **Kyle: Touché. Il est venu hurler que t'as changé de bord et j'ai eu besoin de l'aide de Ike pour le faire sortir !**

Le blond se met à rire, s'imaginant la scène. Kyle sourit en l'entendant se marrer. Mais il doit savoir, une question lui brûle les lèvres.

 **Kyle: Et... c'est vrai ?**

Kenny reprend son sérieux, enfin c'est relatif connaissant sa personnalité.

 **Kenny: Yep. Il n'y a plus de nanas à se mettre sous la dent alors autant élargir ses horizons !**

Il se remet à rire. Le coming-out semble être un jeu d'enfant pour lui.

 **Kenny: D'ailleurs, si t'as envie de t'amuser un de ce soirs...**

 **Kyle: Putain Kenny !**

Kyle devient rouge, c'est pas l'idée que Kenny soit un mec qui le dérange, mais c'est que c'est Kenny, justement ! Hors de question de faire la chose avec lui ! Le sexe ça se fait avec quelqu'un de spécial, c'est du moins ce qu'il pense. Et le blond ne partage pas cette réflexion, vu son nombre colossal de conquêtes. Il n'a aucune envie d'être un de plus à son tableau de chasse !

 **Kenny: T'inquiète ! Je sais bien que t'es déjà pris ! De toute façon il y a un mec que je veux en particulier. Lui, et pas un autre !**

 **Kyle: Queuwa ? Qui ça ?!**

 **Kenny: Tu verras bien. Allez, salut Kyle !**

Le blond raccroche, laissant un Kyle « sur le cul ». Ça ne devrait pas l'étonner, Kenny a toujours été un obsédé, alors qu'il soit tenté de tester ça avec un mec, c'est quelque chose qui devait bien finir par arriver. Mais quand même, ça fait un choc. Ça montre à quel point ils ont grandi. Kyle se laisse tomber sur son lit, songeur. **"Attend, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit avant de parler de son mec ?!"**

 **?: Kyyyyle ! Le dîner est servi !**

Sheila Broflovski, sa chère maman autoritaire et au sang-chaud, le réclame pour le repas. Kyle soupire et se masse les tempes : impossible de se poser deux secondes pour réfléchir dans cette maison !

 _A suivre..._

 _Le prochain chapitre arrivera un peu plus tard que d'habitude, je pars en vacances quelques jours! Prenez-soin de vous et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un retour sur ce chapitre! Des bisous!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut vous tous! Et voilà je suis rentrée de vacances et voilà pour vous un nouveau chapitre! Les choses se mettent tout doucement en place, la fic sera sûrement de la même longueur que South Park : After 10 years, prenez votre mal en patience ! Hahahaha!_

Kyle se décide à descendre et rejoindre sa famille pour le repas, qui est déjà installée à table. Une discussion routinière s'entame « comment s'est passé votre journée les garçons ? », le rouquin a pris pour habitude de répondre un « ça va » évasif, il préfère éviter de se confier à ses parents. Sa mère surréagit pour un rien et pique facilement des crises, et les conseils de son père sont soit complètement débiles, soit immoraux à souhait. Ike a adopté le même réflexe, s'il a besoin d'une oreille attentive, il sait qu'il a son grand frère. Kyle est très protecteur envers lui, peut-être même un peu trop à son goût. Il semble ne pas réaliser qu'il a 16 ans désormais, que ce n'est plus un gosse. D'ailleurs, il a grandi très rapidement et est presque aussi grand que lui. Mais ce soir, Ike ne répond rien, il est comme absent, son corps est là mais son esprit est ailleurs. Si bien qu'il fait déborder son verre en se servant de l'eau, il ne s'en rend pas compte et sursaute au son de la voix de sa mère qui s'écrie.

 **Sheila: Mais enfin, Ike ! Fais attention ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?!**

Elle éponge d'une serviette l'eau qui s'est accumulée sur la nappe, Kyle contemple la scène, dubitatif et Ike revient enfin sur Terre. Il regarde les membres de sa famille un par un, le silence est pesant, Kyle a l'impression de ressentir la tension qui s'est emparée de son petit frère adoptif.

 **Ike: Je suis amoureux.**

Dit-il simplement. Kyle manque de s'étrangler avec un morceau de pomme de terre tandis que ses parents s'exclament.

 **Sheila: Oh c'est adorable ! Qui est-ce ?**

 **Gerald (Le papa): C'est fantastique mon grand ! Vive l'amour !**

Kyle se sent de plus en plus mal à l'aise. L'amour et ce genre d'histoire ne sont pas des sujets souvent abordés chez lui. C'est même un peu tabou, c'est sûrement lié à la religion de ses parents et de leur éducation. Et pourtant, voila qu'ils manifestent gaiment leur joie, c'est niais au possible ! Et pourtant, Ike se met à pâlir. Aussitôt, le grand frère s'inquiète : Ike n'est pas du genre à se montrant gêné ou hésitant. La question de leur mère le glace, il peut ressentir son frissonnement venir jusqu'à lui. Ike continue de manger, fixe son assiette, n'osant pas affronter ses regards curieux.

 **Ike: C'est un garçon. Tu ne le connais pas.**

La réponse fait tressaillir le rouquin, qui en perd sa fourchette. A-t-il bien entendu ? Comment est-ce possible ? Enfin, oui, son petit frère préfère visiblement les hommes mais comment est-ce possible qu'il ose en parler comme ça si soudainement ? A leurs juifs de parents ?! C'est comme s'il venait de se prendre un poing en pleine figure.

 **Sheila: Oh Ike c'est merveilleux ! Je suis sûre que ce garçon doit être formidable pour qu'un fils aussi extraordinaire comme toi ait de l'intérêt pour lui !**

 **Gerald: Oui, n'hésite pas à nous le présenter, fiston ! Tiens, voilà 20 dollars !**

Ike les remercie avec un embarras manifeste. La discussion reprend son cours « normal » mais Kyle ne parvient pas à se remettre du choc. C'est quoi cette réaction de ses parents ? Jamais il n'aurait pu s'attendre à cela ! Très vite, il se sent incompris, désabusé. Lui, qui s'est toujours posé autant de questions sur son orientation et qui a tout fait pour le cacher, est confronté à ça ! Ike se déclare gay et ses parents le félicitent ?! Et si ça avait été lui, ça aurait été pareil ? A la fin du dîner, Kyle décide de parler à son petit frère, installé devant son ordinateur, dans sa chambre.

 **Kyle: Ike ? Je peux entrer ?**

 **Ike: Oui oui.**

Kyle s'assied sur le lit, devant Ike. Il l'analyse des yeux, il est toujours le même qu'avant. Rien n'a changé et pourtant, il a la sensation que son petit frère a comme tout à coup gagné énormément en maturité en l'espace d'un instant.

 **Kyle: Ça te dérange si on en parle ?**

Ike comprend immédiatement où son grand frère veut en venir et secoue la tête vivement.

 **Ike: Non, je comptais t'en parler de toute façon. C'est bizarre tout ça ! J'ai comme perdu la tête !**

Kyle regarde son petit frère avec attendrissement, ah le premier émoi amoureux, c'est touchant ! Le rouquin a conscience qu'il n'y connait strictement rien, n'ayant jamais eu de relations intimes et ne s'est encore jamais épris de quelqu'un. Mais il a lu beaucoup de livres. C'est déjà ça.

 **Kyle: Heu... Je le connais ?**

 **Ike: Ouais, c'est un mec de ma classe. Mais je préfère pas te dire qui s'est pour le moment.**

Frustré, Kyle se montre curieux voire insistant.

 **Kye: Rohh allez, Ike ! C'est qui ? Filmore ?**

 **Ike: T'es dingue ! C'est mon meilleur pote.**

S'indigne le brun, visiblement dégouté par l'idée.

 **Ike: Enfin, il n'y a pas de mal être attiré par son meilleur ami, au contraire ! Mais bon, pas Filmore quoi**

Ike se justifie, tout à coup agité, laissant Kyle perplexe. Le rouquin s'excuse avec amusement.

 **Kyle: N'empêche que je vais pas en dormir ! Qui est ce mec putain ?!**

Les deux frères rigolent et se chamaillent jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Kyle sonne.

 **Kyle: Ah oui, Stan devait me contacter ! Je te laisse !**

Kyle retourne rapidement dans sa chambre sous le sourire amusé de Ike. Quand il s'agit de Stan, on ne l'arrête plus !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu s'allonge sur son lit, son téléphone en main, il est impatient de raconter à Stan sa soirée de dingue : l'appel de Kenny, le coming out de Ike et surtout la réaction de ses parents. Mais le message de son meilleur super pote ne lui en laisse pas vraiment l'occasion. Kyle doit le relire plusieurs fois, il n'est pas sûr de bien comprendre.

 **Stan: Ce que je voulais te dire tantôt c'est que ce que Kenny a dit m'a donné une idée. Faire des expériences. Je veux en faire, car j'en ai aucune. Et je veux savoir de quel bord je suis. Ça a toujours été la merde avec les nanas... Je veux connaître une expérience gay et je ne vois que toi pour faire ça... t'as le droit de me taper si ça te choque et que tu refuses. =/ Désolé, fallait que je t'en parle. Impossible de dormir sinon.**

Le feu aux joues et les doigts tremblants, Kyle rédige sa réponse avec précaution. Il ne sait pas quoi répondre à ça ! C'est horriblement gênant ! Et pourtant... il est tenté de dire oui.

 **Kyle: Faut pas t'excuser. On a toujours tout fait ensemble et j'ai besoin de le savoir aussi. Je me pose des questions sur mon orientation depuis longtemps... Alors c'est ok =)**

Il fixe son écran, il envoie ce message ou pas ? Il hésite de longues minutes et fini par se lancer. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Stan sans réponse, il est visiblement mal à l'aise et dans l'attente d'une confirmation rapide. Kyle soupire, il a le trac et se sent nerveux. Stan lui répond presque aussitôt.

 **Stan: T'es vraiment le meilleur Ky =) Façon si ça va pas on arrête, c'est juste un test haha !**

Ils continuent de discuter ensemble pendant plusieurs heures, comme quasiment chaque soirée. Ils ont toujours quelque chose à se dire et aujourd'hui encore plus que d'ordinaire. Ils se sont mis d'accord pour se retrouver chez Stan pour faire « l'expérience » demain soir. Ce sera uniquement s'embrasser et rien d'autre, il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer. Et pourtant, Kyle a la boule au ventre. C'est la première fois qu'il va embrasser un mec !

Le lendemain matin est pluvieux et Cartman arrive en classe, toujours bon dernier, complètement trempé. Il prend sa place habituelle et observe McCormick. Dire que comme ça il a l'air normal. Comme s'il était dans son état habituel. Et pourtant, Cartman sait que son ami a changé définitivement. Quel malheur ! Mais il va devoir faire attention, Kenny a la réputation du beau gosse et s'il cherche à se faire un mec, ce ne sera pas une chose difficile pour lui ! Il va contaminer un autre gars ! Sur qui va-t-il jeter son dévolu ? Pas sur lui quand même ? D'accord, il est beau et super cool mais fait chier quoi ! Hier Kenny a dit ne pas être intéressé par lui, mais comment en être bien certain ? Il ne connait pas encore toutes les réactions des infectés, il va falloir être attentif aux moindres signaux que Kenny envoie. D'ailleurs, il faut tellement être attentif que l'inspecteur s'endort la tête la première sur son banc...

Kyle est comme tous les jours assis à côté de Stan, mais contrairement aux autres jours, une certaine gêne s'est installée entre eux deux. Nulle doute que cela provient de leur conversation d'hier soir. Le rouquin pense même avoir aperçu son meilleur ami rougir. Il s'en veut de penser ça, mais il le trouve adorable. Stan est un garçon très mignon : ses cheveux noir corbeau dont des mèches tombent par-dessus son front mettent son visage fin bien évidence, ses yeux bleus gris intenses et son style vestimentaire assez original, hérité des gothiques, subliment le tout. Il s'habille encore façon non-conformiste mais ne se maquille plus les yeux d'un trait d'eye-liner noir, il avait peur que ça fasse trop gay. Et voila que désormais, ils se posent des questions sur leur orientation. Ironie du sort ! Kyle est sorti de ses pensées par une notification sur son smartphone. C'est une invitation de Token pour sa prochaine soirée. Ses parents, constamment en voyage d'affaire, lui ont en quelque sorte fait don de cette immense demeure. Les meilleures soirées de la ville s'y déroulent. Kyle s'y rend à chacune, il n'est pas spécialement friand de boire de tout son saoul mais tous ses amis sont de la partie et il s'amuse beaucoup au final. Il est un bon ami de Token depuis qu'ils jouent ensemble dans le même groupe. Il y joue de la guitare, et le black de la basse. Celui-ci déteste le stéréotype que les noirs ont un talent inné à la basse, comme dirait si bien Cartman, mais le fait est là : il en joue extrêmement bien et c'est une de ses passions. Au chant, c'est Craig Tucker, sa voix grave et nasillarde et parfaite pour le genre punk-rock, et sa manie de faire des fucks colle bien aussi au style. Enfin, à la batterie, c'est son charmant petit frère, Ike, qui est survolté et se défoule un max durant les répétitions. Le seul regret de Kyle est que Stan ne soit pas de la partie, lui aussi est guitariste, mais pas dans le même groupe. Il est dans la bande des gothiques, sous le nom de Raven. Aujourd'hui, après les cours, ils allaient découvrir leur nouveau local de répét'. Inutile de dire qu'il est impatient.

Lors de la pause, tout le monde se retrouve dehors à prendre l'air. Il fait irrespirable dans cette classe, la pluie s'est arrêtée mais le climat est moite et suffoquant. Kenny s'allume une cigarette en compagnie de Craig et Token. Les deux bandes au complet se réunissent peu à peu, normal, après que la population de South Park s'est effondrée, le peu qu'il reste se rapproche.

 **Tweek: Gah ! Ils sont dingues de fumer autant !**

S'écrire Tweek en avalant une énième gorgée de café, ce qui est aussi une addiction se révélant être nocive sur le long terme, mais à ses yeux, le café, c'est le saint Graal et est donc inoffensif voire recommandé ! Clyde hausse les épaules, dubitatif, depuis le départ des filles il est assez déprimé. En gros il pleure quasiment sans arrêt, il en a honte mais il n'y peut rien, il ne parvient pas à se contrôler. Un peu comme le blond qui ne peut s'empêcher de trembler. Les adieux de la gent féminine lui rappelle le décès de sa mère, à quel point elle lui manque. Des larmes lui montent aux yeux. Il se cache de sa main, feignant la fatigue et la lassitude, c'est ce cours qui est endormant et rien d'autre !

 **Token: Je m'inquiète pour Clyde.**

Commence Token, observant son ami qui, il le sait très bien, se retient d'éclater en sanglot. Donovan ne sait rien lui cacher, Token le connait presque par cœur. Normal, à force de l'avoir vu pleurer, il a même arrêté de compter le nombre de fois qu'il l'a vu en pleurs !

 **Craig: Ça va lui passer.**

Répond simplement Craig, impassible comme à son habitude.

 **Token: C'est plus sérieux cette fois, j'ai l'impression. Ça dure depuis un bon moment et il est inconsolable.**

Le brun coiffé de son fidèle bonnet bleu péruvien souffle la fumée de sa cigarette, imperturbable. Clyde est une drama queen, c'est tout. Pas de quoi en faire tout un bordel. Token a retourné la question dans tous les sens, mais aucune solution ne lui vient à l'esprit. Comment apaiser son ami ? Son regard passe alors sur Tweek, qui pousse un petit cri en se sentant observer de la sorte. Mais c'est bien sûr ! Tweek se calme toujours quand Craig est près de lui, il doit bien exister une astuce ou un truc du genre.

 **Token: Tweek se détend quand il est avec toi. C'est quoi ton secret ?**

Craig hausse un sourcil, déstabilisé par cette question stupide. Il soupire.

 **Craig: Je le prends dans mes bras. Ça a un effet radical.**

 **Token: Tu penses que ça peut marcher sur Clyde ?**

 **Craig: J'en sais rien. Essaie et tu verras.**

Token se contente de répondre un « ok », il a obtenu de Tucker ce qu'il voulait. Reste à voir si ce plan peut fonctionner. Connaissant Clyde, il ne serait pas du genre à refuser un câlin réconfortant, c'est peut-être de ça dont il a besoin après tout ?

 **Kenny: Vous allez tous à la soirée chez Token de ce weekend ?**

Demande Kenny au groupe avec enthousiasme. Ces soirées sont parfaites pour s'envoyer en l'air dans tous les sens du terme : alcool, délires et baise. A la différence que désormais, ce sera uniquement entre mecs. La fête de la saucisse quoi ! A cela, Tweek répond innocemment qu'il aime bien les saucisses, ce qui fait rire tout le monde. C'est tellement excessif que Kenny se demande bien si le petit blond est si pur que ça... il aimerait bien le découvrir. Depuis qu'il a pris conscience de son penchant pour les hommes, il se met à envisager des parties de jambes en l'air avec tous ses potes ! C'est hilarant ! Mais comme il l'a dit à Kyle hier, il y en a un en particulier. Le plus pur de tous, celui qui sera le plus excitant à pervertir : Leopold Stotch. La personne de ses convoitises inavouables prend la parole, d'un ton penaud.

 **Butters: Je ne sais pas. Il faut que je demande à mes parents s'ils sont d'accord.**

 **Stan: Butters, t'es un adulte maintenant, laisse tes parents là où ils sont !**

S'indigne Stan, suivit de Kyle qui en rajoute. Avec les années, ils sont devenus de très bons amis, et sont même assez protecteur envers le petit blond, qui est souvent la victime de connards qui le manipulent, genre le gros cul.

 **Butters: Mais je risque de me faire punir !**

Panique le pauvre Butters qui semble attristé à l'idée qu'une fois de plus, il allait rater une soirée qui s'avérait être géniale.

 **Kenny: T'en fais pas Leo, je passerais te chercher chez toi. Tes parents, je m'en occupe, fais-moi confiance !**

Kenny lui lance un clin d'œil ainsi qu'un pouce vainqueur. Butters lui répond d'un grand sourire.

 **Butters: Wah merci Kenny, je sais pas comment te remercier ! Tu es si gentil !**

Le grand blond rigole gentiment, il a bien une petite idée mais il ne serait pas sage de la dévoiler si rapidement. Butters risquerait de lui filer entre les doigts s'il manque de tact. Il faut se rapprocher en douceur, tâter le terrain avant de bondir sur sa proie...

Kyle analyse la scène, suspicieux. Se pourrait-il que... **Putain Kenny ! T'abuse là !**

 _A suivre..._

 _Comme à chaque fois, j'ai hâte de connaître vos impressions et réflexions en tous genres ! A la prochaine les ami-e-s!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Tout fraîchement écrit, je le poste directe, je suis comme ça moi! Tout doucement les choses se mettent en place! Hé oui! Si c'est pas beau ça ?! Non mon état mental ne se porte toujours pas mieux... mais tout le monde est fou ici!_

Il est 16 et la journée de cours se termine enfin au lycée de South Park. Un jeune homme tout de noir vêtu attend à l'arrêt de bus, une cigarette à la bouche et le regard sombre. Il a horreur de prendre le bus. Tout ça parce que Pete, a encore cours, il ne peut pas rentrer avec lui en voiture, ça craint. En fait, depuis que Pete et Michael ont quitté le lycée, son quotidien craint encore plus qu'avant, alors que sa vie n'était déjà pas une réussite. Firkle fait partie de la bande des gothiques, et l'adage est que le monde est NAZE. En réalité, il s'entend plutôt bien avec ses parents, est en bonne santé et n'est pas particulièrement mauvais élève. Tout va bien en somme, c'est juste qu'il est entouré de ces maudits conformistes ! Ce qu'il peut les haïr. Il se sent seul parmi eux, cette année est complètement différente des autres. Être au lycée sans vraiment d'amis, c'est pourri, mais il n'a aucune envie de fraterniser avec ces êtres pitoyables. Avant, quand Henriette habitait encore à South Park, il se rendait chez elle avec Pete et Michael. A eux 4, ils formaient une vraie famille. Il considérait la jeune femme comme sa grande sœur. Et cette salope est partie pour ses études, elle n'en pouvait plus de ses ringards de parents et surtout, elle a succombé aux charmes de Red, une fille bizarre aux cheveux rouges. Elle l'a suivi et les a plantés là. Du coup, ils ont dû se trouver un nouveau repère. Le choix a été facile : chez Michael. Il habite pour ainsi dire seul, car son père en bon vieux divorcé, parcours le monde de bar en bar et de conquêtes en conquêtes. Dès que le grand ténébreux a atteint sa majorité, il s'est cassé sans demander son reste, il ne revient que temps en temps. Finalement, ça arrange tout le monde. Firkle soupire et met ses écouteurs, le temps passera plus vite avec de la musique. Ce soir, il rejoint les deux autres à la salle de répétition, et en attendant, il n'a pas grand-chose à faire. Le départ de Henrietta l'a affecté plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il l'appelait « salope » sans aucun scrupule mais le constat est là : elle lui manque. Son regard se perd dans le vide. Il voit alors des autres élèves de sa classe se rapprocher de l'arrêt de bus, il lève les yeux au ciel et se décale. Il n'a aucune envie de les côtoyer. De toute façon, soit il est ignoré, soit il est sujet de moqueries. Ouais il a un accoutrement différent, il a des cheveux noirs mi-longs avec une mèche qui couvre presque entièrement son œil droit et oui il porte du rouge à lèvre noir lui aussi. Mon dieu, que c'est terrible ! Il n'en a pas grand-chose à foutre de leur avis, peu importe. Ils sont futiles. Tous autant qu'ils sont. Tous, enfin presque. Il y a toujours ce grand brun, sympa et populaire qui le salue avec un petit sourire. Il n'a pas l'air de le juger, se montre curieux uniquement. Firkle a beau le rejeter comme il peut, cet abruti continue d'être gentil avec lui. Et le pire de ce qui pouvait arriver arriva : il est tombé amoureux d'un conformiste. Firkle rougit violement en croisant son regard et se détourne. Ce qu'il peut détester son corps de réagir comme ça ! C'est pas gothique ! Il se hait lui-même de ressentir ça, il a l'impression de trahir ses propres convictions, mais aussi sa famille. Que diraient Michael et Pete en apprenant ça ? Depuis la rentrée ça le ronge, le coup de foudre a été fulgurent, ce qui est d'autant plus pathétique. Et comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez compliqué, ce mec est dans sa classe, franchement, comme il est censé réagir dans cette situation ? Si Henrietta était encore là, il pourrait se confier à elle comme il l'a toujours fait. Il ne voit qu'une solution : se résoudre à en parler à celui qu'il considère comme son grand frère, Michael. Ce sera le moment le plus honteux de sa vie, mais au point où il en est...

Kyle, Ike, Craig et Token découvrent leur toute nouvelle salle où ils pourraient s'exercer dans leur passion commune : la musique. Ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais ça change du garage où ils répétaient avant. Et puis, elle ne se loue pas très cher. Entre le rouquin qui était tout stressé en vue de son « rencard » ce soir avec Stan et Token qui n'a pas le moral au beau fixe, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils sont des plus productifs. Ike est sur sa planète, il a visiblement passé une bonne journée et a eu l'occasion d'observer le mec de ses rêves un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude aujourd'hui. Craig lui, est spécialement de mauvaise humeur et les doigts d'honneur fusent bien plus que d'ordinaire. Ils doivent s'interrompre car Token reçoit un appel. Il sort de la pièce pour y répondre et Craig grogne.

 **Craig: C'est encore la drama queen qui lui fait une scène !**

 **Kyle: Clyde n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien en ce moment... Je me demande ce qu'il lui arrive.**

 **Craig: Chacun ses problèmes.**

Répond le brun sèchement, son visage impassible laisse place à des sourcils froncés, ce qui est assez rare de sa part.

 **Kyle: Tu as des soucis aussi ?**

 **Craig: Je peux savoir en quoi ça te regarde ?**

Kyle hausse les épaules, tant pis pour lui après tout. Craig croise les bras, pensif. Il est décidé à régler le problème après la répétition de toute manière. Il ne sait pas du tout comment les choses vont tourner, mais la situation lui devient insupportable, même son cochon d'Indes, Stripe, ne parvient pas à faire taire sa frustration. Le black refait son apparition, l'air contrarié.

 **Token: Clyde ne digère toujours pas l'idée qu'il ne fasse pas partie du groupe.**

 **Craig: Rien à foutre, il ne sait pas jouer d'un instrument, c'est donc logique, nan ?**

Token lui répond un simple « mouais ». Le fait que Clyde soit déprimé à ce point le tracasse. Il se laisse aller, ne fait plus attention à son apparence lui qui aime tant plaire, ne mange presque plus et ne fait surtout que pleurer. Quelque chose cloche. Mais quoi ? Une fille qu'il aimait est partie elle aussi ? Pourtant, il n'a jamais dit avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un. Il adore les filles, les drague de manière très lourde, mais n'a jamais eu de relations sérieuses. En primaire, les filles étaient dingue de lui, mais en grandissant, tout a changé. Clyde n'arrêtait pas de s'en plaindre, ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ses amis avaient bien une petite idée mais expliquer leur théorie n'allait qu'empirer les choses, surtout qu'ils n'en étaient pas tous certains. Bref, c'est la merde et il faut faire quelque chose. Token lui a donc proposé de passer chez lui ce soir, espérant avoir l'occasion de tester « la technique Tucker ». Il ne sait pas s'il doit y croire, mais autant essayer, ils n'ont rien à y perdre.

« It doesn't really matter

What you've got to say

They never fucking listen

To you any way

So fuck the system

You can bring it down

So fuck the system

We can bring it down » *

Ils en ont fini pour aujourd'hui, chacun est impatient de mettre les voiles. Leur matériel rangé, ils s'apprêtent à partir quand les gothkids débarquèrent. Ils ont réservé la salle pour ce soir. Michael et Pete regardent la bande de Craig de façon hautaine, une certaine rivalité règne entre les deux groupes. Déjà pour se trouver une salle, et ensuite pour trouver des lieux où se donner en concert c'est galère, alors quand en plus deux groupes se les disputent férocement, ça n'aide pas. Ce qui est amusant, si on peut dire, c'est que cette rivalité n'existe que lorsqu'ils ont leur instrument en main. En dehors de ça, ils sont en quelque sorte potes. Du moins, les gothiques les tolèrent. Ils doivent cela à Stan alias Raven, qui est entre les deux et les ont amenés à s'entendre. Les gothiques témoignent qu'il y a pire que le genre punk, que s'ils faisaient autre chose ils auraient pu aller se faire mettre. C'est déjà ça. Stan s'approche de son meilleur ami.

 **Stan: On se voit chez moi après alors ?**

 **Kyle: Ouais, on fait ça.**

Ils se sourient et la bande de Craig s'en allèrent, laissant les gothiques à leur occupation. Kyle attend Ike, qui semble peu motivé à partir. Craig et Token sont quant à eux sortis à vive allure, ils ont sans doute quelque chose d'urgent à faire.

 **Firkle: Bordel, j'ai oublié mes baguettes !**

Grogne le plus jeune des gothiques en farfouillant dans son sac, excédé.

 **Michael: Firkle n'a plus tout son esprit en ce moment. Ça sent l'ensorcellement !**

Ricane Michael en branchant son micro.

 **Pete: C'est le départ d'Henrietta qui te perturbe autant ?**

En rajoute Pete, occupé à accorder sa basse.

 **Ike: Je peux te prêter les miennes, si tu veux.**

Firkle sursaute en voyant la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulait voir, ou alors la personne qu'il voulait voir le plus au monde, tout est question de point de vue. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en saisissant les baguettes et frôlant sa main par la même occasion.

 **Firkle: Merci, Broflovski.**

 **Ike: Tu peux m'appeler Ike, tu sais.**

Le plus jeune gothique n'y répondit pas et s'assied sur le tabouret derrière la batterie. Il fixe les deux morceaux de bois et son cœur bat à tout rompre. Imbécile qu'il est. Il espère juste que Michael et Pete n'aient pas remarqué son trouble. Broflovski s'en va et le salue d'un signe de main. Enfoiré de Broflovski.

Craig marche d'un pas pressé vers un endroit bien précis, où il a désormais coutume d'y aller presque chaque jour : le Tweak bros coffee. Tweek y travaille quasiment tous les jours après les cours, en tant que parfait fils dévoué. Ou exploité même. Le brun s'approche de la grande baie vitrée, il peut voir le blond au comptoir, prenant les commandes des cafés et diverses pâtisseries de sa confection. Il porte son fidèle tablier et un bandeau dans les cheveux. Il est craquant, c'est devenu un mec vachement mignon. Trop étrange aux yeux de certains, mais personne ne peut nier qu'il est bien foutu, c'est ce que pense Craig en tous cas. Le café n'est pas trop bondé aujourd'hui, et c'est tant mieux. Le brun entre et se dirige immédiatement vers Tweek, qui sursaute légèrement en le voyant arriver.

 **Tweek: C-Craig ! Bonsoir !**

 **Craig: Tweek. Il faut qu'on parle.**

Le blond laisse échapper un petit cri d'anxiété. Ça n'annonce rien de bon.

 **Tweek: Gah ! D'accord ! Je t'écoute !**

 **Craig: Pas ici. Seul à seul.**

 **Tweek: On peut aller dans la réserve.**

Tweek prévient ses parents qu'il prend sa pause maintenant et guide le brun dans la réserve, au sous-sol. Anxieux, il se tord les mains et est pris de spasmes. Craig se met face à lui et met un certain temps avant d'ouvrir la bouche. **"C'est trop de pression ! Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ?! GAH ! Mon dieu !"**

 **Craig: On ne peut pas continuer comme ça.**

Le blond est pris d'un choc, bien qu'il s'y attendait. Leur relation a toujours été étrange, fondée sur la polémique que les asiatiques ont crées avec leur dessin yaoi à leur effigie. Ils sont ensuite sortis ensemble pour ne décevoir personne de leur entourage, tout le monde était si content. Mais ils savaient très bien que ce n'était avant tout qu'une façade. Ils sont plus des meilleurs amis que des amants, et Tweek le sait très bien. Ils ne se sont embrassés que lorsque des potes les mettent au défi durant des soirées arrosées. Ils se tiennent par la main en public, mais de moins en moins, la « mode » est passée. Le blond a conscience que Craig se sente étouffé, à cause de lui il ne peut pas avoir de véritables relations amoureuses. Il le sait, il s'y est préparé, et pourtant il sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

 **Craig: Nous ne sommes pas réellement ensemble. Ça ne peut plus durer. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?**

 **Tweek: Gah ! Oui !**

Le visage de Tweek se décompose, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça lui fasse aussi mal. Craig le scrute avec étonnement.

 **Craig: Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu m'aides pas là.**

 **Tweek: D-Désolé ! Je savais que ça arriverait un jour, mais... tu vas me manquer... je crois!**

Tweek essuie une larme qui dévale le long de sa joue rapidement, il s'était juré de ne pas pleurer, il sait que Craig a horreur de ça, il a pu le voir ces derniers temps avec Clyde et ses crises de larmes récurrentes.

 **Craig: Mais qu'est-ce tu dis encore ?! Rahhh.**

Craig grogne et passe sa main sur son visage, c'est bien plus difficile que ce qu'il pensait.

 **Craig: C'est pas une rupture, idiot. Comment veux-tu qu'on rompe si on était pas vraiment ensemble ?**

Tweek est pris d'un spasme à l'œil, surpris au possible. Craig se rapproche de lui, un peu trop à son goût et son cœur bat beaucoup trop fort.

 **Craig: Je veux qu'on soit un vrai couple, Tweek. Ça me rend dingue que tout le monde pense qu'on soit ensemble et qu'il n'y est rien en vrai, que je ne puisse pas te toucher, te prendre dans mes bras, t'embrasser... et plus encore.**

Le blond devient rouge vif et tremble de plus en plus, c'est ce dont il a toujours rêvé, mais tout cela est-il réellement en train de se produire ?!

 **Craig: C'est pour ça que cette fois, on fait ça dans les règles : Tweek, est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?**

Ses yeux bleus se perdent dans les émeraudes pétillantes de détermination, Craig est sincère, il peut le lire dans son regard.

 **Tweek: Gah ! Trop de pression ! Oui ! Oui Craig, évidemment que je veux !**

Le brun l'attire aussitôt contre lui et l'enlace.

 **Craig: J'avais vraiment peur que tu dises non.**

Tweek ferme les yeux, la chaleur du corps de Craig l'apaise alors que son cœur s'emballe. Il vit un rêve éveillé. Cette fois, ils sont en couple et pour de vrai. Il croise le regard de son petit-ami, ses yeux verts sont si beaux. Tweek se jette sur ses lèvres, maladroitement, si bien que leurs bouchent se percutent dans un sursaut et leurs dents s'entrechoquent. Ce baiser était soudain, un peu raté même, mais ce n'est pas grave, il y en aura d'autre.

 **Tweek: Je dois y retourner.**

Dit Tweek à contre-cœur, il serait bien resté dans les bras de Craig toute la soirée s'il avait pu.

 **Craig: Je me doute oui. On se voit demain, chéri.**

Craig l'embrasse rapidement et ils regagnent le salon du Tweak Bros. Le blond reprend sa place derrière le comptoir, le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi heureux.

 **Madame Tweak: Je crois que ça y est !**

 **Monsieur Tweak: C'est pas trop tôt ! Ça va être bon pour les affaires ça !**

Stan et Kyle sont dans la chambre du brun. Ils jouent aux jeux vidéo depuis maintenant un bon moment, comme d'habitude en fait. Cependant une certaine gêne est présente, ils savent très bien qu'ils ont prévu d'expérimenter quelque chose ce soir, mais aucun n'ose faire le premier pas, ce qui rend la situation encore plus embarrassante. Assis à même le sol en tailleur, leurs genoux se frôlent presque. Stan et ses lèvres si tentantes ne sont qu'à un pas de Kyle, qui peine de plus en plus à rester attentif sur ce qu'il se passe sur l'écran. Ça fait maintenant presque deux heures qu'il hésite à se lancer, attendant ce bon moment qui ne venait pas. **"Et puis merde !"** Kyle se penche vers Stan, qui devient rouge en le voyant faire. Ils se regardent un instant, leurs bouchent ne sont séparées que de quelques centimètres. Doucement, ils ferment les yeux et rompent cette infime distance. La sensation est très agréable, les lèvres du brun sont douces. Kyle se met juste à espérer que ce dernier ne soit pas pris de nausée, ça lui arrivait tout le temps avec les filles. Mais tout semble aller pour le mieux.

 **Stan: On... on pourrait essayer avec la langue.**

Kyle hoche de la tête, ce ne serait pas un vrai baiser sans, après tout, non ? C'est Stan qui remet leurs bouches en contact et c'est Kyle qui avec délicatesse, franchi le barrage de ses lèvres. Leurs langues se touchent avec une légère hésitation, à ce doux contact, Stan gémit. Une vague de chaleur envahi son corps au fur et à mesure qu'ils approfondissent leur baiser. Kyle se rapproche davantage de lui, avide de ces nouvelles sensations. Il a le sentiment de perde peu à peu le contrôle de son esprit, il ne voit plus que Stan et ce qu'ils sont en train de faire. La température grimpe, et leurs bouchent ne semblent pas vouloir se séparer. Kyle laisse échapper un gémissement rauque.

 **Kyle: Mec, ton genou !**

Affreusement gêné, Stan se rend compte qu'il venait d'appuyer là où il ne fallait pas : son entre-jambe. Et visiblement, cela n'a pas été douloureux, au contraire. Kyle tente de se dissimuler comme il peut.

 **Kyle: Désolé ! Je ferais mieux de partir !**

Le rouquin se lève rapidement, enfile sa veste et prend la fuite.

 **Stan: Kyle, attend !**

Trop tard. Le brun ne sait pas dire s'il est soulagé ou non que son meilleur ami s'en aille maintenant. Ce baiser a pris une tournure bizarre. Il commençait à ressentir de drôles de sensations dans tout son corps. Kyle bandait... et lui aussi. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il fixe la bosse qui s'est formée dans son jean, il meurt d'envie de se toucher et se demande s'il n'aurait pas encore préféré que ce soit Kyle qui le touche à cet endroit. Il lui demandera ça demain...

Token et Clyde sont installés dans le canapé, occupés à regarder un film. Le black avait choisi un des préférés de son ami, histoire d'essayer de lui remonter un peu le moral. Hélas, il semble toujours aussi morose.

 **Token: Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, Clyde. Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire.**

 **Clyde: Ouais je sais bien, Tok. Mais... c'est bizarre.**

Token lui lance un regard empli de compassion, incitant le châtain à se confier.

 **Clyde: Je me sens seul. Je sais que je vous ai toi et les autres mais... j'arrive pas à expliquer. Et les filles qui sont toutes parties ça m'a fait un choc parce que...**

Clyde se coupe, ne parvient pas à terminer sa phrase.

 **Token: Parce que... ?**

L'aide Token avec toute la patience et la délicatesse dont il peut faire preuve.

 **Clyde: Parce que je me suis dit que c'était bizarre que je ne sois jamais sorti avec une fille et les voir partir ça me l'a seulement rappelé, ma chance est passée. J'ai l'impression d'être un raté. Pourquoi je ne plais pas aux filles ? Je suis si moche que ça ?**

Token soupire, que répondre à ça ?

 **Token: Bien sûr que non. T'es beau mec, vraiment. Mais...**

Le black tente de trouver les mots justes, Clyde est assez soupe au lait et pourrait se vexer facilement.

 **Token: Disons que les filles ne le remarquent pas.**

 **Clyde: C'est parce que je ne suis pas musclé ? J'essaie pourtant mais mon corps reste tout fin !**

 **Token: Ton corps est très bien comme ça !**

Cette discussion ne mène à rien, pense Token, las. Pourquoi son ami a-t-il si peu confiance en lui ? Il a tout pour plaire, c'est uniquement l'assurance qu'il lui fait défaut. Lui qui en avait tant, voire un peu trop lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Mais voilà, en grandissant, Clyde n'a pas spécialement gagné en virilité. Il est plus mignon que viril on va dire, mais comment lui expliquer ça sans le blesser ?

 **Clyde: Toi, tu as de la chance, Tok. Toutes les nanas sont folles de toi ! T'es grand, t'as des abdos et tu es... enfin voilà quoi !**

Token se met à rire, c'est bien gentil mais sincèrement, il s'en fiche. Il n'a jamais trouvé une fille qui l'intéressait au point de s'investir à long terme dans une relation. Elles ne sont après lui que pour la fortune de ses parents, il le sait très bien. Ok, il est beau gosse, mais l'intérêt que la gent féminine lui porte est superficiel et il n'a pas besoin de ça.

 **Token: Ouais, mais j'en ai rien à foutre !**

Clyde fait de grands yeux, hébété.

 **Clyde: Quoi mais pourquoi ?! Avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds c'est le rêve de chaque mec !**

 **Token: Heuuuu... nan !**

Ils éclatent de rire, Token reprend, cette fois plus sérieusement.

 **Token: Je veux quelqu'un qui m'aime pour ce que je suis vraiment. C'est un putain de cliché mais c'est vrai !**

Finalement, le film s'est terminé, le commencement du générique de fin les rappelle à l'ordre.

 **Token: On va devoir aller se coucher, on a cours demain.**

Token gagne son lit, songeur. Cette conversation lui a rappelé sa propre solitude point de vue sentimental. Ces filles avec qui il a couché l'ont à chaque fois déçu. Finalement ne pas plaire aux filles, ça ne va pas et leur plaire trop ça ne va pas non plus ! Alors quoi ?! Il se retourne et se retourne encore, ne trouve pas le sommeil. Une petite voix le sort de ses pensées monotones.

 **Clyde: Euh... Tok ? Je peux venir près de toi ?**

C'est Clyde, qui ne veux apparemment dormir seul dans la chambre d'ami. Token sourit et tapote la place vide de son lit.

 **Token: Yep, t'inquiète pas.**

Clyde, vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un short court s'approche sous le regard du black. Il est tenté de lui dire qu'une des raisons que les nanas ne le trouvent pas attirant, ce serait peut-être bien qu'elles soient jalouses de ses jolies et fines jambes, sans aucune imperfection. Mais ce serait bizarre de dire ça, alors il s'abstient. Mais sérieusement, elles sont plus belles que celle d'une femme.

 **Clyde: Je ne t'ai pas tout dit tantôt.**

Clyde a sa voix enrouée, Token se doute qu'il est au bord des larmes.

 **Clyde: Ça va pas du tout avec mon père. Il a rencontré une femme et elle est tout le temps chez nous. Elle est horrible. On se dispute tout le temps. Je ne la supporte pas. Jamais elle ne pourra remplacer maman...**

Token peut entendre ses sanglots et son cœur se serre. Lui est détaché de ses parents, mais Clyde est beaucoup plus sensible et a énormément souffert du décès de sa mère.

 **Token: Viens-là.**

Murmure-t-il avant de l'attirer tout contre lui. Il câline Clyde dans ses bras, réalisant l'astuce made in Craig. Le châtain s'est laissé faire sans dire un mot. Très vite, les larmes se sont arrêtées de couler et ils se sont endormis ainsi.

* « Fuck the system », The Exploited

 _A suivre..._

 _Un bon gros chapitre pour mes lecteur-trice-s d'amour! Un petit commentaire c'est de l'amour ! Bisous sur la fesse ! Non je déconne, sauf si vous insistez..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Je suis motivation! Et en un jour j'ai écrit ceci! Le tout premier lemon est digne d'un premier, c'est-à-dire qu'il est chaud mais que légèrement, car c'est le début. Il faut bien commencer en douceur ;)_

 _"Et maintenant, votre programme pour bien démarrer la journée : Good Morning South Park ! Bonjour South Park. Aujourd'hui annonce l'arrivée d'une nouvelle sauce pour tacos "*zap*_

 **Cartman: Bordel de merde ! Rien à foutre des tacos !**

Crie Cartman de bon matin en éteignant la télévision avec rage. S'il regarde les infos, c'est bien pour savoir si la ville a enfin remarqué l'invasion yaoi, par pour entendre parler d'une nouvelle sauce ! Bien que... Non, le travail avant le plaisir. La ville est en proie à un grand danger ! Est-il le seul à s'en rendre compte ?!

 **Madame Cartman: Mon poussin ? Dépêche-toi de t'habiller, tu vas être en retard pour l'école !**

 **Cartman: Ta gueule môman, j'ai 18 ans j'suis plus un poussin !**

Le poussin arrive finalement à l'heure, même un peu en avance, c'est bien la première fois que ça lui arrive cette année. Il passe par son casier, histoire de vérifier s'il lui reste de la bouffe de secours, pour le cas où. En se retournant, un terrible spectacle se déroule devant ses yeux. Craig et Tweek qui s'embrassent !

 **Cartman: Ahhh ! Putain sans déconner ! Les MEEEECCCCS !**

Il se dirige précipitamment vers Stan, Kyle et Kenny, qui sont déjà blasés en le voyant les rejoindre dans cet état.

 **Cartman: Vous... vous avez vu ?!**

 **Stan: Vu quoi ?**

 **Cartman:Tweek et Craig ! Ils se roulaient une pelle y'a pas deux secondes !**

Kenny éclate de rire devant la mine toute choquée du gros lard et Stan se pince l'arête du nez, désespéré.

 **Stan: T'as toujours pas compris qu'ils sortent ensemble ?**

 **Cartman: Mais... Mais on ne les avait jamais vu s'embrasser avant ! Vous le savez très bien ! C'est louche !**

 **Kyle: Ça n'a rien de louche, Cartman. Fou-nous la paix !**

 **Cartman: Ta gueule le juif !**

 **?: Oh non, les copains, ne vous disputez pas encore ! S'il vous plait !**

Couine le petit blond de Butters, qui vient de faire son entrée.

 **Kenny: Salut Leo !**

Kenny lui adresse un clin d'œil et un charmant sourire, Leopold lui sourit en retour.

 **Butters: Coucou Kenny !**

 **Cartman: Hé ho ! Ça va, on vous dérange pas ?!**

Rugit l'inspecteur, contrarié qu'on l'interrompe dans ses élocutions.

 **Stan, Kyle et Kenny: Ta gueule, Cartman !**

Tout ce beau monde gagne la classe, avec toute cette histoire, ils ont bien failli louper le début du cours. Cartman n'en a rien à cirer et griffonne un plan sur ses notes de cours, qui de toute manière, sont loin d'être complètes et entretenues. Et si l'épidémie était causée par Tweek et Craig ? Ils ont peut-être une sorte de pouvoir qui fait que lorsque les mecs qui les voient s'embrasser, deviennent homo à leur tour ? Ça a du sens. Il faut creuser la question. Les personnes qui sont les plus proches d'eux sont Token et Clyde. Il ne reste plus qu'à les observer pour confirmer sa génialissime théorie. Cartman se retourne sur le châtain, qui pour une fois, ne chiale pas. Token, assis juste à côté, est toujours aussi black. Rien à signaler. La classe n'est pas le lieu idéal pour dénicher les secrets des gens. C'est con, il va s'ennuyer, il n'y a rien à faire ici !

Stan est comme à son habitude assis à côté de son meilleur ami, qui a l'air particulièrement songeur ce matin. Il espère que ce n'est pas suite à ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Quand ils se sont dit bonjour, tout était normal, ils ont agi comme si rien ne s'était produit entre eux.

 **Stan: Ça va, vieux ?**

Le rouquin lui adresse un petit sourire, il devine que Stan craint qu'il regrette pour leur expérience. Mais non, au contraire, il a même envie de recommencer. Ce n'est pas ce sujet-là qui le perturbe, enfin perturber est un grand mot, disons qu'il réfléchit.

 **Kyle: Ouais t'en fais pas. C'est juste que Cartman me gonfle, pour pas changer. Et puis, j'ai remarqué un truc, je sais pas si toi aussi... à propos de Kenny.**

 **Stan: Bah...**

Kyle s'amuse du visage perplexe de son ami, il n'a jamais été très doué pour percevoir ce genre de choses.

 **Kyle: Il est à fond sur Butters.**

 **Stan: Nan ?!**

 **Kyle: Si, j'en suis sûr ! Le problème c'est qu'il veut juste se faire un mec pour le fun et que ce sera rien de sérieux. J'ai de la peine pour Butters, et s'il en souffrait ?**

Stan se met à rougir, inévitablement, cela lui renvoie à leur baiser assez chaud d'hier soir et l'envie d'aller plus loin qu'il a ressenti. Il bafouille quelque chose d'à peine compréhensible.

 **Stan: Je sais pas. Parles-en à Kenny.**

Kyle change de sujet, ressentant la gêne du brun.

 **Kyle: Et sinon, je n'arrête pas de me demander de qui mon frère est amoureux. Il ne veut pas me dire qui c'est ! C'est chiant !**

 **Stan: Essaie de le suivre pour voir avec qui il sort!**

Propose Stan, un brin malicieux.

 **Kyle: Impossible, il ne s'est pas encore déclaré.**

 **Stan: Alors demande lui des indices !**

 **Kyle: Ouais, ça mérite d'être tenté !**

Tweek reste concentré du mieux qu'il peut sur le cours, mais ça s'avère bien difficile. Il a l'amour en tête comme on dit. Il peine à croire que Craig et lui, c'est pour de vrai. La façon dont il l'a embrassé pour lui dire bonjour ne l'a que trop confirmé. Il est sur un nuage et ne cesse de regarder dans la direction du brun, qui finit par le remarquer. Pris en flagrant délit, Tweek est pris d'un spasme à l'œil et rougit. Il sursaute encore en sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche.

 **Craig:** **On se voit ce soir ?**

Le blond s'agite, leur relation a évolué et il se pourrait très bien qu'ils ne se contentent plus de regarder des films durant cette soirée. Oh mon Dieu, ça y est ! Trop de pression ! Il s'imagine nu dans les bras de Craig, à deux dans le même lit ... Il bouillonne d'anxiété et d'excitation. Gah ! Et si j'étais éjaculateur précoce ?!

 **Tweek: Oui ! Mes parents ne seront pas là :o**

 **Craig: Cool. Je passerais te chercher au café.**

Craig fixe avec intensité Tweek qui ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Le pauvre est proche de la crise d'apoplexie. Il a besoin d'un café, maintenant !

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Firkle a cette fois la chance de rentrer des cours en voiture. Pete est venu le chercher dans son véhicule, qui a connu des jours meilleurs mais a le mérite d'être personnalisé avec des décos en tout genre. Pete est peut-être bien le seul jeune adulte à avoir sa propre bagnole, qu'il a retapé comme il peut histoire de lui éviter la décharge. Une figurine de Cthulhu dont la grosse tête ronde se balance règne sur le tableau de bord. Ils se décident à patienter dans le cimetière, lieu de prédilection pour dessiner ou rédiger une poésie au calme, Michael a fini les cours plus tard qu'eux. Ça faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seul tous les deux pour dessiner. Ils s'asseyent dans l'herbe et s'allument une clope, ensuite, ils se mettent à l'ouvrage durant un bon bout de temps. Ils ne sont pas du genre à beaucoup parler, ce qui n'aide pas forcément le plus jeune à révéler son tourment. Après avoir fini son renard squelette garni de derniers lambeaux de chaires, il tente de jeter un œil sur le travail de Pete, qui se détourne immédiatement.

 **Pete: N'y pense même pas.**

Il remet sa mèche rouge en place et range son cahier à dessins, l'expression maussade, plus que d'ordinaire du moins. Firkle n'en fit rien, partager son talent n'est pas une chose facile d'autant plus que Pete ne se dévoile quasiment jamais, mis à part à la basse. En représailles, il ne lui présente pas son renard décharné. Terrible sentence. Ils retournent dans la caisse pour chercher Michael, le plus petit monte à l'arrière, laissant la place à côté de Pete libre, elle est réservée au leader. Ils arrivent pile au moment où le grand ténébreux sortait du bâtiment, en compagnie de Raven. Firkle ressent la fureur de son ami, il n'a jamais vraiment pu supporter « la recrue ». Cela doit être dû au fait que Raven ne parvient pas à choisir son clan : les conformistes ou eux. Michael entre dans la voiture et soupire.

 **Michael: Journée merdique.**

 **Pete: Comme tous les jours.**

Ils sont juste impatients de gagner leur repère, fumer, écouter du bon son et boire du café agrémenté de whisky, de rhum ou d'un autre alcool, cela varie selon leur humeur.

 **Michael: On est invité chez le conformiste black, samedi.**

Annonce simplement le chef, d'une voix éteinte d'émotion.

 **Pete: On doit ça à Jock* j'imagine.**

Marmonne Pete qui ne semble guère ravi. Firkle ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir de la joie à l'idée de voir son élu, il sait qu'il y sera présent. Ça craint d'être content pour ça quand même.

 **Michael: Henrietta y allait, à ces soirées.**

 **Firkle: Pour voir sa salope.**

Enchérit Firkle en ricanant.

 **Pete: Ça m'apporterait quoi de supporter ces débiles de conformistes toute une soirée ?**

 **Michael: Rien n'empêche de profiter des festivités à notre manière.**

Pete souffle, exaspéré, Michael est décidé à y aller, et par conséquent, ils aillaient le suivre, bien évidemment.

 **Pete: Très bien. Je n'arriverais pas à te faire changer d'avis à ce que je vois. T'as intérêt à ce que ça vaille le coup, Michael.**

Le concerné ouvre le carreau et s'allume une cigarette, un sourire en coin satisfait sur ses lèvres.

Une fois arrivé chez le grand brun, celui-ci se mit à jurer en apercevant qu'une voiture était déjà garée en face de chez lui.

 **Michael: Putain c'est mon père. Montez dans ma chambre, je m'en occupe.**

Pete et Firkle n'osent pas s'y opposer, ils n'ont encore jamais été confronté à son paternel, ils savent juste que c'est un être pathétique qui réapparait de temps en temps pour régler le loyer, prendre des affaires et vérifier si son fils est toujours vivant. « T'es pas encore mort, fiston ? Allez, je vais à la chasse aux gonzesses, éclate-toi bien dans ta petite secte de pd ! » et il s'en va. Firkle se retrouve seul dans la chambre du chef, Pete est sorti dans le couloir pour passer un appel, et c'est sûrement aussi pour être aux alentours de Michael, on n'est jamais trop prudent avec les pères alcooliques. Firkle déambule dans la pièce, il y a toujours de quoi regarder ici. Des posters des groupes qu'ils affectionnent, des bougies, de l'encens, des faux crânes, des bouquins par dizaines, etc. Il percute le bureau de Michael et s'y attarde. Dans un cadre, il y a une photo d'eux 4 : Henrietta, Michael, Pete et lui. C'était le bon vieux temps, même s'ils se refusaient à le dire. Michael est passionné de photo, il a déjà complété plusieurs albums de ses clichés. Un polaroïd à l'aspect rétro trône au milieu du meuble. Curieux, le plus jeune gothique continue son exploration, les occasions sont bien trop rares pour regarder les photos de plus près, Michael n'est pas du genre à montrer ses réalisations à tout va, contrairement à ses poèmes qu'il apprécie lire à sa petite famille dévouée. Il ose désobéir et ouvre un tiroir, il est rempli d'albums aux couvertures sombres. Intrigué, il s'en saisi d'un et l'ouvre. Il est sur le point de découvrir l'esprit torturé de Michael, il ne serait pas étonné de voir des photos du cimetière de nuit ou des cadavres d'animaux sur le bord de la route. Mais ce qu'il voit le trouble bien plus que cela. Pete. Pete, Pete, Pete et encore Pete. Il redépose l'album, ça en devient presque flippant. Il découvre un autre, tout aussi semblable, Pete fumant une cigarette, Pete de profil, Pete de dos, Pete de face, etc. La plupart sont des photos où le sujet n'a pas spécialement l'air d'être conscient d'être pris pour modèle. Il y en a tant. Il doit s'agir d'une véritable obsession. A une page, on peut voir un emplacement vide. Étrange. Firkle remet tout à sa place, s'assied sur le lit et se prend une clope. Il ne peut s'agir que d'une chose. Si Michael a des sentiments pour Pete, ça veut dire que l'amour, c'est gothique ? Car Michael est le gars le plus gothique qu'il connaisse. C'est de plus en plus curieux tout ça. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il sursaute en entendant crier. Il s'approche de la porte à pas de loup, ce n'est pas l'imbécile de paternel et son anticonformiste de fils, c'est Pete.

 **Pete: JE TE JURE, JOCK, SI T'APPROCHES ENCORE MICHAEL JE DEMOLI TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE ET JE ME FERAI UN PLAISIR DE T'ETRIPER !**

Firkle en tombe presque, quelle journée bizarre ! Voilà que Pete, le mec qui ne parle pas beaucoup et dont la voix est assez douce, se met à hurler comme un démené sur Raven. Lui qui n'a pas encore bu son café amélioré, il hésite vraiment à le faire, il a la sensation de nager en plein délire. Il se prend les pieds dans le sac mauve foncé du fou furieux. Il décide de prendre ça comme un signe et continue à fouiner. Son karma est déjà dans les négatifs de toute façon. Il trouve ce qu'il cherche en très peu de temps : le cahier à dessins que ce fourbe a voulu lui cacher tout à l'heure. Et on ne peut rien cacher à Firkle Georgie Smith. Il s'en empare et le dissimule dans son propre sac, juste à temps avant que Pete ne rentre dans la chambre. Son visage est impassible, personne ne croirait au fait qu'il ait menacé vigoureusement quelqu'un par téléphone il n'y a que quelques instants. Firkle le fixe attentivement, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Pete ne le remarque, pris dans ses pensées. Il parait triste, mais tout est relatif avec eux. En face des conformistes, ils se la jouent sarcastiques, blasés, de vraies âmes en peine. Mais en réalité, quand ils sont juste ensemble, ils sont comme tout le monde, ils font les cons, jouent aux jeux vidéo et se marrent bien. C'est insensé, mais c'est la première fois qu'il voit Pete réellement en souffrance. Il est presque sûr qu'il a pleuré, mais ne le jurerait pas, c'est bien trop anormal. Firkle se laisse tomber en arrière sur le lit, son cœur lui fait mal aussi. En entendant le moteur de la voiture du père de Michael, il se rend compte qu'il n'avait pas encore mis de musique, il se redresse cherche à tâtons la télécommande de la chaîne hi-fi sur la table de nuit. Résultat : il fait tomber la lampe de chevet et fout le bordel, c'était bien joué ça. Il grogne et se relève, ramassant les affaires du chef, il doute qu'il apprécierait d'apprendre ça. Dans tout ce barda, il tombe sur une photo, et quelle surprise c'est encore son compère à la mèche rouge qui est dessus. Il doit sacrément l'aimer pour en être passionné comme ça. Firkle ne savait pas trop où elle était rangée à la base et tente de la replacer sur le meuble comme il peut. Il allume la musique et souffle, s'il avait pu s'imaginer un truc pareil.

 **Michael: L'empereur des attardés a repris son envol.**

Déclare Michael, comme usé de cette confrontation vaine et inutile. Il a rapporté un thermos de café bien noir. Il le sert dans des grands mugs et Pete vient lui apporter du Whisky. Désormais, Firkle a l'impression de remarquer le regard persistant du plus grand sur son amour secret. Il se fait peut-être des idées suite à ses découvertes. Michael lui tend le breuvage, il se rue dessus. Il constate avec frustration qu'il ne contient pas d'alcool.

 **Firkle: T'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ?**

 **Michael: Juste.**

Les deux jeunes adultes ne se sont pas encore faits à l'idée qu'il a 16 ans désormais, et que boire de l'alcool, même fort, ne lui cause aucun problème. D'autant plus qu'il a commencé à fumer, à quoi, à l'âge de 5 ou 6 ans ? Qu'est-ce ça peut leur faire dans ce cas ?

 **Firkle: Je ne suis plus un gosse, merde !**

Michael hausse les sourcils, il constate son caractère inhabituel, il s'est fait griller.

 **Michael: Allez Firkle, dis-nous ce qui te ronge.**

Il s'assied nonchalamment dans son fauteuil, comme s'il était le roi, sur un trône prestigieux. Le plus jeune dépose sa tasse sur un meuble et prend son visage entre ses mains, incapable d'affronter leur regard. Ils sont étonnés, il le sent, ils veulent connaître son tourment et il sait aussi qu'ils veulent l'aider. Mais comment diable le pourraient-ils ? Des larmes coulent, son eye-liner va être fichu. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré. A force de parler de douleur avec sa famille, il en était comme immunisé. Il sent un poids sur le lit se poser sur sa droite, puis sur sa gauche. Il est alors enlacé par ses deux grands frères. Ça le soulage, ses sanglots se calment.

 **Firkle: Je suis atteint de la pire des malédictions. J'aime un conformiste et je me hais pour ça.**

Un silence de mort retenti, Firkle en frissonne. Il s'attend à être insulté, renié, jeté dehors. Mais non, rien de tout ça, juste le silence. Michael se décide à le briser.

 **Michael: S'il t'attire à ce point, c'est que ce n'est tant que ça un conformiste.**

 **Pete: S'il s'est montré digne de tes sentiments, cela prouve qu'il n'en est pas un.**

Firkle est tellement surpris par ces paroles qu'il peine à respirer. Il n'avait encore jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Ça change tout. Il en est d'autant plus bouleversé.

Stan est rentré des cours avec Kyle, il est encore légèrement surpris de cet appel agressif du gothique. Il s'est approché de Michael ? Il veut dire quoi par-là ? Ils sont potes, c'est leur leader, alors oui ils se parlent mais sans plus. Franchement, il n'a pas envie de se prendre la tête avec ça, il a mieux à penser, mieux à faire. Il respire un grand coup et s'assied à côté de Kyle, sur le lit.

 **Stan: Je voulais te parler d'hier soir.**

Kyle en est aussitôt mal à l'aise, se remémorant la situation très gênante dans laquelle il s'est retrouvé.

 **Kyle: Je suis désolé, Stan ! C'est la première fois que ça m'est arrivé. Je m'en veux.**

 **Stan: Nan faut pas. Moi aussi j'ai...**

Le rouquin dégluti, savoir que Stan s'est retrouvé dans le même état que lui, lui provoque la même vague de chaleur qu'il a ressenti la veille.

 **Stan: Et pour tout te dire, j'ai... euh je me suis touché après.**

Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvent avec les joues écarlates.

 **Kyle: Moi aussi... Pourtant j'aime pas trop faire ça mais là... j'en avais vraiment besoin.**

C'est comme si son meilleur ami avait éveillé sa libido, qui était encore ensommeillée jusque-là. Et le réveil a été soudain, intense. Les sens de Kyle sont en éveils et ressent quasiment constamment du désir pour le brun. Rien qu'à s'imaginer Stan se donner du plaisir en pensant à lui, sa respiration s'accélère et il commence à entrer en érection. Kyle s'écarte un peu, embarrassé, Stan risque de le prendre pour un pervers !

 **Stan: Je faisais ça en m'imaginant que c'était ta main.**

Murmure Stan, sa voix légèrement différente, modifiée par l'envie. La chaleur est montée en flèche et ils se retrouvent à s'embrasser comme le jour précédent. Cette fois, leurs langues viennent immédiatement à la rencontre de l'autre, comme affamées. Stan s'agrippe aux épaules de son meilleur ami et l'entraîne à le renverser sur lui. Ils ont perdu le contrôle de la raison. Kyle caresse le torse du brun en faufilant sa main en dessous de son t-shirt, les petits gémissements qu'il pousse le motive à descendre toujours plus bas. Il frôle son bas ventre, Kyle peut voir que Stan est très excité, l'expression de son visage lui supplie de continuer. Il déboutonne son jean et passe sa main dans le boxer du brun qui se cambre, follement impatient. Il pose ses doigts sur le sexe tendu, Stan tremble sous lui.

 **?: Kyle ! Kyle ! IL sera à la soirée chez Token ! Tu te rends compte ?!**

Ike débarque dans la chambre de son grand frère en s'écriant, tout enjoué. Il s'interrompt et devient rouge.

 **Kyle: Putain Ike t'aurait pu frapper !**

 **Ike: Je-je suis désolé ! J'ai rien vu ! Je m'en vais, continuez !**

Le canadien repart aussi vite qu'il est apparu. Les deux jeunes hommes soupirent de frustration, la magie est brisée.

 **Kyle: Je vais devoir aller lui parler.**

Se lamente Kyle, terriblement déçu de voir renoncer au corps de son ami.

 **Stan: Heu ouais, moi je vais rentrer... tu pourrais passer chez moi après avoir vu Ike.**

Propose Stan en se passant une main derrière la nuque, comme intimidé tout à coup.

 **Kyle: Ouais, il faut terminer ce qu'on a commencé.**

 **Stan: Ouais.**

Stan s'apprête à partir et Kyle lui dépose rapidement un baiser sur les lèvres. Il ne sait pas s'il pouvait, mais il l'a fait s'en vraiment le réaliser. Stan sourit et le salue. Une fois parti, le rouquin patiente le temps que son excitation retombe un peu avant de se rendre dans la chambre de son petit frère.

 **Kyle: C'est moi.**

S'annonce-t-il avant d'entrer. Ike l'accueille avec étonnement. Il s'attendait à quoi ? A ce que Stan et lui puissent reprendre là où ils en étaient comme si de rien n'était ?!

 **Kyle: Tu voulais me parler donc.**

 **Ike: Oui ! IL va à la soirée de Token aussi ! Je suis content mais j'ai le trac aussi !**

Kyle ne peut s'empêcher d'être attendri, son frère est juste adorable quand il veut. Il est parfois très insolent, exubérant et il en passe, mais il est aussi adorable. Ils discutent ensemble de comment il pourrait l'aborder, de quoi devait-il avoir l'air pour lui faire comprendre, etc.

 **Kyle: Ça, ça dépend de quel genre de mec c'est.**

Le grand frère tend une perche afin que Ike lui révèle enfin de qui il s'agit, mais le plus jeune est rusé et ne tombe pas dans son piège.

 **Ike: Il est très mignon. Il n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais il a bon fond, j'en suis sûr. Il me fascine. Il est super intéressant, j'aimerais vraiment mieux le connaître.**

Encore une fois, son petit frère le fait craquer. Ils ont beau ne pas partager le même sang, pour lui, c'est bel et bien son frère, à 100 %. Ike lui sourit, reconnaissant de la conversation qui mine de rien, l'aide beaucoup, il n'y connait rien en amour, leurs parents ne leur ont strictement rien enseigné à ce sujet.

 **Ike: Tu t'es enfin mis avec Stan, félicitations. Je suis content pour vous deux.**

Lui lance alors Ike, en toute sincérité. Kyle devient légèrement rouge.

 **Kyle: On n'est pas ensemble !**

Ike ouvre grands les yeux, quelque chose lui échappe.

 **Ike: Mais... Pourtant vous étiez en train de ...**

Kyle l'interrompt brusquement, comme paniqué.

 **Kyle: On-on découvre notre sexualité ensemble, c'est tout.**

Son petit frère lui répond un simple « ok », il semble perplexe. Il réfléchit un instant et reprend :

 **Ike: Toi aussi tu es gay, Kyle, non ?**

Le rouquin détourne le regard. Ça va être difficile de le nier, il s'est toujours posé la question. Et maintenant qu'il a franchi le cap de se découvrir, ce tourbillon d'émotions confirment ce dont il a toujours douté.

 **Kyle: On dirait bien que oui.**

 **Ike: Génial ! Papa et maman seront trop contents de savoir que leurs deux enfants soient gays !**

 **Kyle: Heu mouais...**

Ça, il n'en est pas tout à fait sûr, mais pourquoi pas, il vaut mieux prendre les choses de cette façon.

* Mot anglais péjoratif pour désigner "le beau gosse stéréotypé, populaire, chouchou des filles etc." Impossible d'en trouver une traduction française exacte, sorry ^^

 _A suivre..._

 _Pour être honnête, je m'impressionne, je m'attendais pas à pouvoir écrire autant en une soirée ! Je suis très inspirée en ce moment! Vous me récompenserez bien d'un petit commentaire, non ? :3_


	6. Chapter 6

_Oh yeah! Je suis parvenue à écrire ceci aujourd'hui! Youpie, c'est la fête! Par contre j'ai une grosse journée de boulot demain donc je ne garanti pas pouvoir écrire en rentrant :o Du coup profitez bien de ce chapitre !_

Stan est rentré chez lui, seul Randy, son père qu'il trouve stupide mais gentil, au fond, est présent. Il est affalé dans le fauteuil, une canette de bière à la main.

 **Randy : Ah Stanley, te voilà ! Comment ça va ?**

 **Stan: Bof...**

Randy tapote la place de libre à côté de lui, l'incitant à venir s'installer afin de parler « d'homme à homme ».

 **Randy: Tu peux absolument tout me dire Stanley, profites-en tant que je sois encore sobre hahaha !**

Stan soupire, son père est incorrigible, il est soit trop con soit trop bourré. Ou les deux. Mais il n'a personne d'autre à qui se confier, enfin d'habitude il se confie à son meilleur ami, mais dans ce cas-ci c'est impossible.

 **Stan: Papa, comment on sait qu'on est gay ?**

Randy se met à bafouiller et marmonner des bouts de phrases incompréhensibles. Tout en précisant que ce n'est pas grave, que quoi qu'il en soit, lui et sa mère l'aimeront toujours et ce genre de banalités.

 **Randy: J'aurais dû t'en parler il y a bien longtemps, fiston... Vois-tu, moi aussi je me suis posé cette question un jour. Et sache que si tu regardes un pote se masturber dans un jacuzzi, ce n'est pas gay, tout le monde fait ça !**

Stan le fixe avec des grands yeux.

 **Stan: Queuwa ?**

 **Randy: Tout s'est passé à une soirée chez Mr. Mackey, avec Gerald on a testé son nouveau jacuzzi et... enfin voilà on a tenté une expérience.**

Mais comment son père peut-il lui raconter ça, putain ?! Le terme « expérience » le fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, disons que ça lui rappelle des souvenirs, de bons souvenirs, des souvenirs pas si lointains d'ailleurs.

 **Randy: Oui, Stanley tu as compris : le papa de ton ami Kyle et moi sommes proches et avons partager certaines choses.**

Randy est plus sérieux que jamais, et son fils a du mal à s'en remettre.

 **Randy: Tu n'es donc pas gay, mon fils !**

 **Stan: Mais heu, et si on s'est embrassé ?**

 **Randy Ah ça si c'est complètement gay ! Tu es gay Stanley ! Tiens, voilà 20 dollars !**

Son père le prend dans ses bras, fou de joie, s'exclamant qu'il a hâte d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à sa mère, qui est partie chez des amies pour la soirée. Stan le remercie et monte dans sa chambre, tel un automate. Ce que les adultes de cette ville peuvent être étranges ! La tête de Kyle quand il apprendra ce que font ensemble leurs pères !

Craig entre dans le Tweak Bros Coffee, qui est bondé ce soir. A peine a-t-il posé un pied dans le café que tous les clients se retournent dans sa direction. Il doit lutter pour ne pas leur faire un doigt. Mr et Madame Tweak l'accueillent avec une joie non-feinte.

 **Madame Tweak: Le voilà !**

 **Mr Tweak: Craig ! Bienvenue ! Tweek est dans la réserve.**

L'assemblée le fixe avec un sourire béat, Craig hausse les épaules, c'était déjà comme ça au début de leur soi-disant relation, il commence à en avoir l'habitude. La rumeur qu'ils sont plus proches que jamais et s'embrassent en public s'est répandue à une vitesse folle. Avoir changé son statut Facebook « en couple avec Tweek Tweak » n'a pas dû aider à rester discret, mais rien à secouer de tout ça. Le blond se jette sur lui, tout tremblant.

 **Tweek: Craig ! Gah il y a trop de monde ! Ils sont trop nombreux ! Trop de pression !**

Tweek a déjà retiré son tablier et son bandeau et enfilé sa veste, signe qu'il est prêt à partir. Tout de suite !

 **Craig: Respire profondément, Tweek.**

Le brun l'attire contre lui et l'enlace un instant, aussitôt son petit-ami s'apaise. Il peut sentir son cœur battre plus vite, mais ce n'est plus à cause de l'anxiété. Craig pose son nez contre celui de Tweek qui se met à sourire, amusé.

 **Craig: C'est mieux comme ça.**

Main dans la main, ils quittent la réserve sous les regards intéressés des personnes présentes, ce qui crispe le petit blond. Lui, ne si est jamais vraiment fait, à être le centre de l'attention. Ils s'apprêtent à partir quand Mr Tweak interpelle son fils et employé.

 **Mr Tweak: Tweek, puis-je te parler une minute ?**

 **Tweek: Gah ! D'accord papa !**

Il le rejoint rapidement, derrière le comptoir. Craig se retrouve en plan, face à Madame Tweak qui lui sourit avec attendrissement.

 **Madame Tweak: Je suis si heureuse que tout aille mieux entre vous deux !**

 **Craig: Merci Madame Tweak.**

Honnêtement, il ne sait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il vaut mieux pour lui et pour sa relation avec le blond qu'il ne parle pas trop, il pourrait se montrer désobligeant sans même s'en apercevoir.

 **Tweek: Fais vite papa, Craig m'attend !**

 **Mr Tweak: Oui Tweek, je me doute bien que vous êtes impatients de vous retrouver seuls tous les deux. Mais avant je voudrais te parler... de sexe anal.**

 **Tweek: Gah ! Je ne veux pas entendre ça ! Doux Jésus, c'est trop embarrassant !**

 **Mr Tweak: Tiens, prend un café. Il est doux et réchauffant comme le soleil couchant.**

Son père lui tend un gobelet encore bien chaud, Tweek l'accepte, comment pourrait-il refuser après tout ? Le café, il est né dedans, enfin, pas littéralement, bien que parfois il en doute.

 **Mr Tweak: Tu vois, Tweek, le sexe avec un homme est un comme un café noir de Java, très fort. Au début, cela paraît amer, mais ensuite tu ressens sa chaleur intense, tu la sens parcourir tout ton corps et...**

 **Tweek: Papa ! Arrête avec tes métaphores !**

Cramoisi, le petit blond s'en va sans demander son reste.

 **Mr Tweak: Amusez-vous bien, vous deux !**

Craig est presque obligé de courir pour suivre son petit-ami, survolté.

 **Craig: Il a dit quoi ton père ?**

 **Tweek: GAH ! RIEN ! Rien du tout !**

Connaissant Tweek, ça ne devait pas être « rien », Craig stoppe le pas et le fixe de ses yeux vert perçants. Le blond trésaille.

 **Tweek: Il voulait me parler de sexe ! C'est terrible !**

 **Craig: C'est horrible en effet.**

Le ton impassible du brun tranche avec la voix aigüe et stridente de Tweek. Il se renfrogne quelque peu, se sentant provoqué par son petit-ami, qui a un talent particulier pour ça.

 **Tweek: Comme s'il avait pu m'apprendre quelque chose ! Je sais ce que c'est de baiser, pas besoin de me faire un dessin !**

Craig s'amuse beaucoup de la situation, n'importe qui aurait pu se douter que le caféiné angoisse à l'idée de coucher pour la première fois. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'a pas conscience que ça le rend adorable, et sexy aussi. Ils arrivent chez Tweek, celui-ci mont les escaliers et se rend immédiatement dans sa chambre. Cette chambre où ils ont passé des après-midis entières à regarder des films et jouer sur la console. Tweek se tient devant lui, il le regarde dans les yeux avec intensité, il tremble un peu, mais il est déterminé. Il commence à déboutonner sa chemise devant Craig qui est surpris et craint de se mettre à saigner du nez. **"Super Craig approuve".** Tweek laisse tomber à même le sol son premier vêtement, il s'attaque maintenant à sa ceinture, ne quittant toujours pas son petit-ami des yeux.

 **Craig: Te sens pas obligé, chéri. On a le temps, il faut que tu te sentes prêt.**

 **Tweek: Gah ! Merci mais on a déjà attendu trop longtemps !**

Il marque un point, personnellement, il a dû contenir son désir pour le blond durant des mois, voire des années. Tweek ne peut et ne veut pas reculer, qu'il en soi ainsi. Craig ôte son t-shirt noir. Devant son torse finement musclé, Tweek à le rouge aux joues.

 **Tweek: C-Craig ! Tu es si beau !**

 **Craig: Je sais.**

Grogne-t-il non sans être rouge lui aussi. Lui faire un compliment comme ça, il ne se réalise pas ce qu'il fait... Craig s'approche de lui, tel un prédateur. Il l'embrasse fougueusement et caresse son corps à moitié dénudé avec convoitise. Il sait très bien qu'un simple french kiss entraîne une grande excitation chez son petit-ami, mais pour lui également. Ses mains parcourent son ventre pour finir sur la boucle de ceinture, dont Tweek ne parvenait pas à se séparer devant lui précédemment. Craig l'a défait pour lui et fait glisser son jean le long de ses fines jambes. Tweek sursaute quand il agrippe ses fesses de ses mains, il ne s'est encore jamais fait toucher à cet endroit, ça fait bizarre. Le brun dépose des baisers dévorants dans son cou, tout en continuant à le caresser. Tweek penche la tête en arrière, s'offrant complètement à la bouche de Craig. La chaleur qui l'étreint lui fait tourner la tête.

 **Tweek: C-Craiiiig !**

L'interpellé pose une main sur son entre-jambe pour toute réponse. Tweek se mord la lèvre. Il attendait ça depuis longtemps, ça l'effrayait mais ça l'excitait aussi beaucoup. Craig exerce une pression sur son membre durci, son petit-ami est au stade où il le supplierait bien d'arracher le dernier tissu qu'il lui reste et d'être directement en contact avec sa main. Craig entend sa supplique silencieuse et achève de le mettre nu, il en fait de même pour sa personne. Tweek l'examine des pieds à la tête, son mec est hyper bien foutu, viril, masculin, hot et c'est SON mec ! Il fini par se séparer de son fidèle bonnet, Tweek peut enfin voir ses cheveux noirs de jais taquiner son visage. Il est parfait, juste parfait. Ses yeux se dirigent face à l'érection imposante, son tic à l'œil refait surface. Oui, il est vraiment parfait, de partout. Tweek s'allonge sur le lit, rapidement suivi de Craig, qui se colle tout contre lui. Le blond ne peut s'empêcher de regarder le sexe de son petit-ami, il tend sa main en sa direction, mais se fige, il n'ose pas sans la permission de Craig.

 **Craig: Tu peux toucher.**

Celui-ci lui prend la main et vient la déposer sur sa virilité. Tweek s'étonne de la chaleur que son sexe dégage, il est brûlant et dur, ça le rend dingue. Une sensation inconnue se répand dans le bas de ses reins et de son ventre. Il pousse un petit cri de soulagement quand son propre sexe se retrouve entouré des doigts de Craig. Ils commencent à se masturber mutuellement. Le plaisir grimpe rapidement, le bond lutte pour se retenir d'éjaculer, il se mord sa main libre afin de se trouver une contenance. Il entend alors la voix rauque et pressante de son homme.

 **Craig: Tweek, je vais venir...**

Il arrête aussitôt tout mouvement et Craig grogne de frustration.

 **Tweek: Je-je veux aller jusqu'au bout !**

S'écrie Tweek. Ça y est, enfin il l'a dit. Il se sent plus léger d'un poids. Craig sourit et l'embrasse vivement.

 **Craig: Je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour ne pas te faire mal alors.**

Il le pénètre d'abord d'un doigt, Tweek a sursauté, surpris de cette sensation inconnue. Il ne peut pas dire qu'il a réellement mal, il a le trac c'est tout. Il s'était déjà touché de cette manière dans ses séances de plaisir solitaire, mais quand c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui vous le fait ce n'est pas pareil, et là, ce n'est pas n'importe qui : c'est Craig. Craig Tucker, son premier et unique amour. Craig a repris les caresses sur son pénis, Tweek est si concentré à ne pas se laisser jouir qu'il ne remarque pas qu'il a plusieurs doigts qui s'agitent à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne le remarque pas jusqu'à ce que sa zone érogène soit stimulée. Il fait alors un bond et tente de repousser la main de son petit-ami.

 **Tweek: Gahhh ! C'est trop ! TROP !**

 **Craig: Trop de pression ?**

Lui demande Craig avec un sourire en coin.

 **Tweek: Ne te moque pas de moi !**

Tweek n'a pas spécialement le temps de se vexer, car Craig s'est mis à le pénétrer d'un coup de rein bien placé. Le blond pousse de nombreux cris et gémissements, la douleur est forte, peut-être pas autant qu'il se l'imaginait, mais tout de même. **"Vais-je réussir à supporter ça ?! Oh mon Dieu !"** Il ferme les yeux et se concentre sur la chaleur que lui apporte Craig, le contact de sa peau contre la sienne, le son de sa respiration saccadée, son sexe qui palpite en lui. Il perd pied. Craig fait preuve de patience, il attend que les soubresauts de son petit-ami s'estompent. Il le couvre de baiser, le caresse, titille un de ses tétons.

 **Tweek: Mon amour ?**

Craig sent son cœur s'affoler. Ce que Tweek vient de lui murmurer... C'est toujours lui qui lui donne des petits noms normalement.

 **Craig: Je suis là.**

Il entame un mouvement qui les fait gémir tous les deux. Il enchaîne avec un deuxième, puis un troisième, il commence à saisir les gestes qui leur amènent du plaisir. Tweek se montre très expressif, entendre le son de sa voix dans cette circonstance accentue davantage la montée de l'orgasme. Le blond crie de plus en plus et serre le dos de Craig de toutes ses forces. Le brun l'aide à atteindre l'apogée en le branlant.

 **Tweek: Ahh ! Ahhgghhh !**

Son petit-ami se répand dans sa main. En le sentant se contracter ainsi, Craig le rejoint dans sa jouissance dans un râle. Ça y est, il n'est plus puceau. Toute sa frustration s'envole, un sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres. S'envoyer en l'air avec Tweek, c'est de dont il avait toujours espéré. Il serre le blond dans ses bras, qui s'y blotti volontiers.

 **Tweek: Ah, j'espère que ce sera toujours aussi bien quand on le refera ! Et si c'était bien juste la première fois ?!**

 **Craig: Doucement, chéri. Tu es bon au lit, ne t'en fais pas.**

 **Tweek: Oh ! C'est vrai ?! Toi aussi, Craig !**

Tweek est rougissant, flatté. Ça veut dire que Craig a aimé aussi et qu'ils vont le refaire ! En extase, il ne s'aperçoit pas tout de suite que son amant s'est endormi sur lui.

 **Tweek: Gah ! Craig ! Ne t'endors pas ! Il faut prévenir tes parents si tu veux passer la nuit ici ! Craig !**

 _A suivre..._

 _Voila le premier vrai lemon, pour me faire pardonne de l'interruption du premier ! N'oubliez pas, des reviews c'est de la motivation, des commentaires c'est de l'amour !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Une semaine mortelle s'annonce, pour me changer les idées, j'ai écrit! J'espère pouvoir encore écrire les prochains jours même si ça va être tendu je pense. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je pense à vous!_

Firkle est rentré chez lui assez tôt dans la soirée, c'est la première fois qu'il écourte volontairement le temps qu'il passe aux côtés des gothkids. Depuis qu'il connait le secret de Michael, il a l'impression de voir des sous-entendus partout, l'ambiance était étrange. Sans compter qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise face à Pete, dont il a « emprunté » le cahier. Il va être dans une rage folle quand il va remarquer sa disparition. Dans quel bordel il s'est fourré encore ?! Ses parents, installés confortablement devant la télévision, une émission idiote comme le jeune gothique les déteste, l'interceptent en le voyant monter les escaliers.

 **Madame Smith: Comment a été ta journée, mon ange ?**

Firkle fait la grimace, ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre.

 **Firkle: Infernale.**

Aboie-t-il en continuant son chemin. Ses parents ne réagirent pas, c'est sa façon de dire que tout allait bien. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils ont appris à interpréter avec les années. Le petit brun s'enferme dans sa chambre après être passé à la salle de bain afin de se démaquiller. Il se jette sur son sac et attrape le cahier. Il a patienté assez longtemps, il meurt d'impatience d'en découvrir son interdit contenu. Pete a toujours été doué en dessin, alors pourquoi dissimuler son talent si soudainement ? Il s'allonge sur son lit, s'allume une cigarette, c'est le rituel qu'il mène avant de lire un bon bouquin. Du Lovecraft ou du Allan Poe, généralement. Dans ce cas-ci, il s'apprête à trahir la confiance d'un ami très cher, peu importe, son âme est déjà corrompue. Au fur et à mesure qu'il tourne les pages, l'expression de son visage s'obscurcit, un rictus de colère s'empare de ses lèvres, il bouillonne et se retient de hurler. « **V-O-U-S Ê-T-E-S D-E-S A-B-R-U-T-I-S ! »**. Sur le papier, des esquisses de Michael, Michael, Michael, Michael et encore Michael. Michael fumant une cigarette, Michael de profil, Michael de dos, Michael de face, etc. « **Vous êtes désespérants, vous le savez ça ?!** » Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient sans lui ? Il attrape son téléphone et rédige un message à chaud au leader, tant que ses émotions lui permettent de parler sans hésitation.

 **Firkle: Jolie collection de photos. Tu comptes lui dire quand ?**

Firkle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse si rapide, connaissant le plus grand, il prend le temps de penser chaque réponse, de peser chacun de ses mots. Il vient de toucher à une corde sensible, son unique point faible visiblement.

 **Michael: Jamais.**

Ça a le mérite d'être clair. Il est assez étonné que son grand frère ne cherche même pas à savoir quand et comment il a trouvé ses albums secrets, de s'énerver et de lui dire de ne pas s'en mêler, bref, plus que ça quoi, merde ! Ok, il est mal placé pour lui dire de se lancer, lui-même en serait incapable avec ce misérable conformiste. Mais là c'est totalement différent, ils sont pareils et les sentiments sont partagés, que demander de plus ?

 **Firkle: Aurais-tu peur ?**

 **Michael: La vie est faite de déceptions.**

Firkle lève les yeux au ciel. C'est bon, il a compris, il n'arrivera pas à le convaincre comme ça. Il passera chez lui demain et lui donnera le cahier. Et pour bien faire, il faudrait que Pete sache où il l'a « perdu ».

 **Firkle:Ton précieux cahier est chez Michael. Jolis coups de crayons.**

Pete lui aussi, ne se fait pas attendre pour répondre.

 **Pete: Il l'a vu aussi ?!**

Firkle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire avec un certain sadisme, il vient certainement de lui donner la plus grosse frousse de sa vie.

 **Firkle: Non, pas encore. Il te le rendra demain. Profites-en pour te déclarer aussi.**

 **Pete: Impossible. T'imagine la tête qu'il ferait ? Je préfère mourir que de subir ça !**

 **Firkle: Et garder le silence et souffrir, c'est mieux peut-être ?**

 **Pete: Oui. Si c'est lui qui me fait souffrir ça me convient. Je ne veux pas renoncer à lui suite à son rejet.**

C'est la misère ! Comment font-ils pour être aussi aveugles ?! Bon d'accord, lui aussi l'a été avant ses découvertes. Il veut y remédier, il veut qu'ils se trouvent et soient heureux. C'est normal de souhaiter le bonheur de sa famille, n'est-ce pas ? Lui n'y accèdera probablement jamais, alors s'il peut les aider, ce sera déjà une victoire à ses yeux.

 **Firkle: Regarde ses albums photos demain.**

Après la conversation avec Ike, Kyle se hâte de retrouver Stan chez lui. Il n'a même pas pris le temps de manger, il est trop impatient de le retrouver, surtout après avoir été séparé de cette manière. Il n'en veut pas à son petit frère, c'est normal qu'il ressente le besoin de se confier à lui, d'autant plus qu'il n'a personne d'autre avec qui le faire, ce n'est pas avec Filmore qu'il obtiendrait une discussion constructive et avec ses parents, n'en parlons même pas. Le père de Stan vient lui ouvrir avec un sourire au visage encore plus bête que d'habitude. Il lui informe que Stan est dans la cuisine. Le rouquin le rejoint, devinant que c'est son meilleur ami qui se colle à la tâche de faire le repas aujourd'hui. Ça lui arrive régulièrement depuis qu'il est devenu végétarien. Stan a toujours été un ami et défenseur des animaux. Il a été inconsolable après la mort de son ami canin, Sparky. La boule de poils a eu une très belle vie, la vieillesse l'a rattrapé, on ne pouvait rien y faire. Repenser au brun en train de sangloter dans ses bras lui donne un pincement au cœur, tout pour ne pas revoir ça ! Stan est dos à lui, occupé à faire mijoter des légumes ou autre chose, ça sent très bon en tous cas.

 **Kyle: Me voilà !**

Il lui signale sa présence chaleureusement. Son meilleur super pote se retourne et lui sourit.

 **Stan: J'espère que t'as encore faim ! Et fais pas attention au tablier...**

Le brun a l'air embarrassé par celui-ci, comme si c'était un frein à la masculinité ou quelque chose comme ça.

 **Kyle: Je n'ai pas encore mangé en fait. Je suis vite venu te retrouver.**

Kyle se rend compte que ce qu'il vient de dire est bizarre et les joues de Stan se colorent.

 **Stan: Cool.**

Lui répond-il simplement, tout à coup gêné. Ils s'installent ensuite pour goûter la préparation du végétarien. Randy passe la tête rapidement dans l'embrasure de la porte.

 **Randy: Je vous laisse les gars. Je vais manger de la vraie bouffe au City Wok hahaha ! Je rigole hein, Stanley.**

Il reprend sur un ton sérieux :

 **Randy: Vous avez la maison pour vous deux. Vous allez être seuls, rien qu'à deux. Seuls.**

Sur ce, il s'en va et Stan manque de s'étrangler. Ce que son père peut être stupide ! Kyle semble perplexe à première vue mais ne s'y attarde pas longtemps. Randy Marsh est toujours comme ça, imprévisible et incroyablement idiot quand il s'y met. Par contre, l'idée de se retrouver seul avec Stan le réjouit. Ils sont ainsi garantis de ne plus être interrompu, car après le petit frère de l'un, il ne manquerait plus que l'interruption de la mère ou du père de l'autre.

 **Stan: Alors ? Tu en sais plus sur le mec potentiel de ton frère ?**

Demande Stan, rompant le silence gênant.

 **Kyle: Toujours pas. Mais je sais qu'il sera là demain chez Token !**

 **Stan: Il y a toujours plein de monde à ses soirées, ça risque d'être compliqué.**

 **Kyle: On mènera l'enquête !**

Le taquine Kyle avec un clin d'œil. Stan baisse aussitôt la tête, perdant son regard dans son assiette. Il a les mains moites, d'un coup. Et son cœur bat très vite. Bizarre, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Tracassé, il ne termine pas son repas, contrairement à Kyle qui a rapidement dévoré l'entièreté de sa portion. Le rouquin a toujours eu une bonne fourchette, surtout quand il s'agit des petits plats de Stan. Ils montent ensuite dans la chambre du brun et s'installent sur le lit. Stan met en route directement un film, trop mal à l'aise pour se lancer sur Kyle comme il en avait pourtant envie. Cette situation est trop bizarre, ils sont amis, et se retrouver pour se câliner voire plus, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que des amis d'enfance font, si ? Il se concentre comme il peut sur les images qui défilent sur l'écran. Il est de nouveau pris de palpitation lorsque la main de Kyle frôle la sienne. Il ne l'a pas fait exprès, c'était involontaire. Stan s'écarte de son meilleur ami, il a trop chaud.

 **Kyle: Ça ne va pas ?**

Demande alors Kyle, qui commence sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Stan n'agit pas normalement, il est beaucoup plus distant. Et sa réponse prouve qu'il n'est pas dans son état ordinaire.

 **Stan: Si-si, j'ai juste un peu trop mangé.**

 **Kyle: Tu es sûr ? J'ai l'impression que tu me fuis.**

Kyle se rapproche très près de Stan, et rapidement, il se retrouve au-dessus de lui. Stan devient rouge et dégluti.

 **Stan: N-Non.**

Le rouquin est dangereusement proche de son visage, il peut sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres.

 **Kyle: Tu n'as pas envie de continuer ce qu'on a commencé ?**

Lui murmure-t-il au creux de l'oreille. Stan frémis, son meilleur ami le rend dingue.

 **Stan: Si. Mais j'osais pas.**

Kyle rigole doucement. Stan, ne pas oser ? Mais ils se connaissent depuis des années, ils se connaissent d'ailleurs par cœur, en quoi il n'osait pas faire le premier pas ? C'est adorable, vraiment, Stan est adorable, il serait fâché de savoir que Kyle pense ça. Comment ne s'en était-il jamais aperçu ? Kyle dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes, surprenant le brun qui laisse échapper un gémissement. Très vite, le baiser s'approfondit. Avec le temps, ils ont appris ce qui faisait craquer l'autre, un certain mouvement, une légère morsure de la lèvre, etc. Kyle décide d'aller un peu plus loin et entreprend de retirer le t-shirt de Stan. Aucun risque d'être vu par quelqu'un, il faut en profiter. Le brun se laisse faire timidement. Il se met à fixer le t-shirt vert de Kyle mais ne parvenait pas à faire un mouvement vers lui. Son meilleur ami compris son intention et l'ôte lui-même. Il s'allonge ensuite sur lui, leurs deux torses entrent en contact, peau contre peau. La chaleur du corps de Kyle apaise Stan, mais le stimule également, sa gêne disparait peu à peu. Il caresse le torse légèrement musclé de Kyle. Contrairement à lui, il continue de s'adonner à un sport régulièrement et ça se voit. Son corps à lui est resté assez fin. Kyle l'embrasse à nouveau, Stan s'enivre et joue avec l'élastique qui retient ses cheveux roux bouclés. Il le fait glisser et joue avec la douce tignasse de feu, ses doigts s'y entremêlent. Le rouquin apprécie le geste d'affection, ses doigts à lui joue avec les tétons de Stan, qu'il s'amuse à pincer doucement. Stan peine à contenir des gémissements, ressentir du plaisir à se faire peloter, c'est pas bizarre quand on est un mec ? Il peut sentir l'érection de Kyle contre lui, et celui-ci peut certainement sentir la sienne. La main de Kyle se pose désormais sur son jean, qu'il défait et retire avec précaution, s'assurant que Stan n'ait rien à y redire. Stan se retrouve en boxer face à son meilleur ami, il rougit atrocement, ça se voit qu'il bande comme un fou en plus. Il se soulève un peu et défait les boutons du jean de Kyle, pas question d'être le seul à être en sous-vêtement ! Le rouquin le regarde faire avec un sourire, il préfère largement quand Stan prend des initiatives, quoi que son côté timide est assez excitant, lui aussi. Le brun en profite pour également faire glisser le boxer de Kyle, tant qu'il y était. Il s'enflamme en contemplant sa virilité enflée.

 **Stan: Waw, je pense que t'es mieux membré que moi...**

Murmure Stan, comme captivé. Kyle est cette fois le plus gêné des deux.

 **Kyle: C'est parce que je suis circoncis qu'elle parait plus grosse.**

Kyle déteste parfois l'idée que son intimité soit marquée de la religion que ses parents ont voulu lui inculquer. Mais si Stan aime, peut-être qu'il pourrait le supporter. Il termine de déshabiller Stan, qui détourne le regard, à nouveau intimidé.

 **Kyle: Tu n'es pas mal aussi, je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains !**

Dit Kyle d'un ton amusé, Stan rigole un peu, rassuré. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question à propos de la taille de son sexe. Décidément, il vit beaucoup de premières avec son meilleur ami. Pour l'heure, l'excitation est trop forte pour continuer de tergiverser. Kyle commence à le caresser avec délicatesse.

 **Kyle: C'est vrai que tu n'es pas circoncis. Heu...**

Affirme-t-il avec hésitation. Comment doit-il s'y prendre, est-ce différent que lorsqu'il se touche lui-même ?

 **Stan: C'est pareil, fais juste attention en me décalottant.**

Stan entame un mouvement de va-et-vient sur son propre membre, montrant l'exemple à Kyle, qui se mord la lèvre d'excitation. Il prend ensuite la relève alors que Stan s'occupe désormais de lui. Le brun repère que Kyle est moins sensible au niveau du gland que lui, ce qui est normal vu qu'il ne possède plus la fine peau de protection, il se permet d'insister sur le bout de sa queue et Kyle gémit. Le rouquin le masturbe avec plus de douceur, chacun s'adapte à l'autre. Stan se contracte, un plaisir intense l'envahit. Tous les deux gémissent en chœur. Les mains s'accélèrent, renforcent leur emprise. Le brun perd pied et se libère dans un cri, il prononce le nom de son meilleur ami, comme il le fait à chaque fois lors de ses séances de plaisir solitaire.

 **Stan: Kyle ! Ahhh !**

Sous les assauts de Kyle, il n'était plus parvenu à continuer ses caresses. Sentant que le rouquin ne demande qu'à jouir lui aussi, il réitère ses mouvements, cette fois plus rapidement. Kyle ne tient pas longtemps avant de se répandre dans sa main. Lui aussi a crié le nom de compagnon.

 **Kyle: Stan ! Hmmm !**

Kyle revient s'occuper de sa bouche, dans un baiser final. Stan se sent comme sur un nuage, étourdi par ce déluge de sensations. Ça n'a rien à voir de se masturber seul, le faire mutuellement est tellement meilleur. Et Kyle s'est montré soucieux de son plaisir et il l'a été tout autant pour le sien. C'est sûrement l'avantage de faire ça entre meilleurs amis. Ils restent blottis l'un contre l'autre un moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent conscience de l'heure.

 **Kyle: Je ferais mieux d'y aller.**

Annonce le rouquin en se rhabillant. Stan enfile son t-shirt et un boxer, c'est toujours ce qu'il porte pour dormir.

 **Kyle: C'était vraiment bon.**

Ajoute-t-il, un brin gêné.

 **Stan: Ouais, trop. Faudra qu'on le refasse.**

Tente Stan avec appréhension, il se pourrait qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une expérience exceptionnelle, mais il ne souhaite pas en rester là. Il espère que c'est pareil pour son meilleur ami.

 **Kyle: Ouais. De toute façon je pense que c'est clair : on est gay.**

Stan se met à sourire, heureux et soulagé que tout ne soit pas fini.

 **Stan: C'est pas encore sûr. Il y a d'autres qu'on a pas encore testé.**

Il n'arrive pas à croire à ce qu'il vient de dire ! Il chauffe Kyle, là, carrément. Mais c'est plus fort que lui, c'est sorti tout seul. Les yeux émeraudes de Kyle brillent.

 **Kyle: Ça me convient. Bonne nuit, Stan.**

Ils se donnent un bisou d'au revoir, ce qui achève de bouleverser le cœur du brun. Pourquoi il bat encore comme ça ? Il pensait que c'était le trac, puis le désir et puis l'effet de l'orgasme. Alors pourquoi encore maintenant ?

 _A suivre..._

 _Un lemon tout doux pour se réchauffer, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais en Belgique, il fait froid!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Allez allez, on se réveille! On se bouge, on se réchauffe, on se dynamise! Et pour ça, quoi de mieux que de faire la fête à South Park ?! Quoi de mieux qu'un IMMENSE chapitre ?!_

Le samedi, c'est le jour parfait pour se lever tard, après s'être couché tard en sachant qu'on ira à nouveau dormir tard et que dimanche, on se réveillera tard aussi ! Mais ça, c'est à condition de savoir fermer l'œil. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Michael qui a passé la nuit à fumer cigarettes sur cigarettes et à se torturer l'esprit. Il est toujours un peu chamboulé après une visite de son géniteur, mais les messages de Firkle n'ont fait qu'empirer les choses. Pete est le meilleur sujet pour lui faire perdre la tête, et le plus jeune l'a bien capté. Pourquoi c'est le moins âgé d'entre eux qui se montre le plus lucide ? Si encore Henrietta était là. Elle rirait bien de sa situation. Il se souvient encore de l'annonce de son départ.

 **Henrietta: Je me casse de cette ville minable avec Red.**

 **Firkle: Salope.**

Elle et Firkle se taquinent sans arrêt, c'est presque mignon, si on considère que les insultes sont attendrissantes.

 **Pete : C'est qui, elle ?**

 **Firkle: Une fille aux cheveux rouges.**

 **Henrietta: Michael devrait bien l'aimer, les cheveux rouges, il adore ça !**

S'amuse la jeune femme en lui donnant un coup de coude. Le grand ténébreux s'estime heureux que Pete n'ait rien entendu, occupé à dénigrer la salope qui leur « vole » Henrietta avec Firkle. A sa grande surprise, elle l'enlace soudainement, les larmes aux yeux.

 **Henrietta: Vous allez quand même me manquer... Prend bien soin de Pete, Michael.**

 _Fin du flashback._

Il écrase machinalement son mégot de cigarette dans le cendrier customisé en pentacle et se décide à quitter le lit. Un café pour se réveiller et il devrait pouvoir travailler un peu ses textes. Il peine à trouver l'inspiration, ou bien à se concentrer, c'est difficile à dire. Les mots de Firkle lui restent dans un coin de l'esprit. Au diable cette petite terreur ! Et fouineur en plus, il a déniché ses albums secrets, le temps qu'il se confronte à son père probablement. Il doit le prendre pour un stalker ou un pervers avec tous ses clichés de leur ami. Il est fasciné, il n'y peut rien, c'est un sentiment qu'il n'a jamais pu contrôler. Prendre ces photos de lui, c'est déjà une façon d'être davantage lié à lui, qu'il lui appartienne un peu. Il met de la musique, histoire d'aérer ses pensées. Pete l'obsède, et plus le temps passe et plus son mal s'intensifie.

 _« Ô Satan, prends pitié de ma longue misère !_

 _Ô toi, le plus savant et le plus beau des Anges_

 _Dieu trahi par le sort et privé de louanges_

 _Ô Prince de l'exil, à qui l'on a fait tort_

 _Et qui, vaincu, toujours te redresses plus fort_

 _Toi qui sais tout, grand roi des choses souterraines_

 _Guérisseur familier des angoisses humaines_

 _Toi qui, même aux lépreux, aux parias maudits_

 _Enseignes par l'amour le goût du Paradis » *_

Ouais, l'amour et la passion, c'est gothique. Pas les sentiments débiles de Ken et Barbie. Mais cette adoration qui vient du fin fond des tripes, qui s'empare de son âme et de son esprit, qu'il consume à petit feu jusqu'à mener droit aux portes de la folie. Portes ? Oui c'est un coup à la porte qu'il vient d'entendre. Par Satan ! C'est la petite terreur...

 **Michael: Je ne t'attendais pas, Firkle.**

Le petit gothique n'attend pas l'invitation à rentrer pour se faufiler derrière Michael.

 **Firkle: J'ai un cadeau pour toi.**

Lui répond-il avec un sourire presque malsain. Allons bon... Il lui lance un cahier. Il reconnait celui de Pete. Il a toujours été tenté d'y voir d'un peu plus près, mais il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. Ce serait comme ouvrir la boîte de Pandore. Firkle le met en garde.

 **Firkle: Pete ne devrait pas tarder à venir le chercher.**

Et il s'en va, comme ça. Petite peste ! C'est peut-être bien le plus vicieux de leur bande. Il fixe le cahier, comme s'il s'agissait d'une puissante relique. Il pèse le pour et pour le contre. Prend-t-il le risque de l'ouvrir ? Déjà, comment Firkle a-t-il pu mettre la main dessus ? Ça l'étonnerait très fort que ce soit Pete qu'il lui ait prêté, il lui aurait d'abord donné à lui, son leader. Il ne passe pas après Firkle tout de même ?! Il perçoit le son de son smartphone. Un message. Pete va débarquer, évidemment ! Malédiction ! Il remet en ordre sa chemise, commence à faire les cent pas. Cette sensation est insupportable ! Une clope devrait aider, si pas deux ou trois. Il tressaille en voyant ces fameux cheveux rouges arriver dans son champ de vision. D'apparence il reste impassible, il a de l'expérience pour ça. Pete évite de croiser son regard et croise les bras. A vrai dire, il se hait de tout son être. Comment s'y est-il pris pour oublier son putain de cahier chez Michael ? C'est bien le dernier endroit où il fallait le perdre !

 **Pete: Tu as le cahier ?**

Il en perd ses « bonnes manières » et ne salue pas son aîné, qui n'en fit rien. Michael se contente de lui afficher l'objet tant convoité en face de lui, sans pour autant lui donner.

 **Michael: Je peux y jeter un œil avant ? Je t'ai attendu avant de le faire.**

C'était plus ou moins vrai. Pete lui lance un regard noir, il en est hors de question. A moins que...

 **Pete: Uniquement si tu me laisses regarder tes albums photos.**

Michael en reste dubitatif, comment est-il au courant ? Bien sûr il ne cache sa passion pour la photo à personne, mais que Pete lui parle d'albums soudainement, c'est louche. Il soupçonne Firkle d'être derrière tout ça. La canaille ! Il s'y résigne néanmoins c'est donnant donnant, il ne peut plus reculer. Il s'exilera loin, très loin après ça. Ou bien il trouvera un moyen de justifier sa collection inavouable. C'est un projet qui ne devait être centré que sur un seul modèle. Ça passe ça, non ? Il apporte lesdits albums, attend sa sentence. Il préfère se retourner, il ne veut pas assister à son mépris, son dégout, sa stupeur ou autres faces de rejet. Il consulte les pages crayonnées avec soin. Il n'en croit pas ses yeux, si bien qu'il pense être encore endormi, que tout cela n'est que songes.

 **Michael: C'est moi.**

Murmure-t-il, éberlué.

 **Pete: Perspicace.**

Répond Pete, plus que mal à l'aise. Michael jette un regard derrière son épaule, il est dos à lui, feuillette les pages jusqu'à la dernière, comme pour s'assurer que oui, il n'y a bien que lui.

 **Pete: Depuis combien de temps ?**

Sa voix tremble. Que ressent-il en ce moment même ?

 **Michael: Je l'ignore. Des années peut-être. Et toi ?**

 **Pete: Aussi.**

C'est clair et limpide, ce qu'il éprouve pour Pete est réciproque, alors pourquoi ne parvient-il pas à se retourner et lui faire face ?

 **Pete: Michael, est-ce que... ?**

Il pleure ? Non, impossible ! Son sang ne fait qu'un quart de tour et il prend Pete dans ses bras. Il l'a blotti contre lui sans même s'en rendre compte. Qu'il soit en larmes lui est inadmissible et Michael a perdu le contrôle de ses actes. C'est le moment ou jamais, cette occasion ne se représentera pas. Il soulève le visage de Pete de sa main et pose ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils viennent ainsi de lier un pacte, de confirmer que oui, leur émoi est partagé.

Ce soir, l'inspecteur gagne la demeure des Black en tant qu'invité, mais il est bien plus que cela en réalité ! Il n'est pas là pour boire, danser et manger des biscuits apéritifs, non, il est là pour son enquête ! Pour cela, il devra bien sûr se fondre dans la masse et donc boire et manger des chips, c'est essentiel pour qu'il ne paraisse en rien suspect. Jusque maintenant, personne ne se méfie, personne n'a la moindre idée de qu'il se passe en réalité. Serait-il l'élu ? Serait-il immunisé du virus yaoi ? Il s'est toujours senti spécial, unique. Ce sera lui, Eric Cartman, qui sauvera l'humanité !

 **Kyle: Ne me dis pas que t'es arrivé dans les premiers juste pour bouffer, gros lard ?!**

 **Cartman: Ta gueule, Kyle ! Je te hais ! Si tu savais comme je te hais !**

Le juif vient de gâcher ses pensées pourtant si épiques ! Il faudra qu'il pense à les noter, cela lui sera utile lorsqu'il écrira sa biographie pour ses fans.

Kenny patiente devant la porte des Stotch. Il a appuyé sur la sonnette il y a un bon moment déjà mais n'ose pas spécialement le refaire. Les parents de Butters sont étranges, lunatiques et souvent hystériques au sujet de leur « délinquant » de fils. Il a promis à la petite tête blonde de lui permettre d'assister à la soirée, mais comment va-t-il s'y prendre pour convaincre son père et sa mère ? Doit-il inventer une excuse ? Non, trop dangereux, avec la malchance de Butters, cumulée à la sienne, leur mensonge ne tiendra guère longtemps. D'autant plus que le caractère suspicieux de monsieur Stotch aura vite fait de flairer l'arnaque. Il se doit d'être honnête et le plus présentable possible. Le souci, c'est qu'il reste un McCormick, un pauvre emprunt d'une certaine réputation qu'il doit majoritairement à son beauf de père. Merci papa ! Faire bonne impression s'avère compliqué... La porte s'ouvre sur le paternel, lui et son air idiot, idiot mais dangereux aux yeux de son innocent de fils.

 **Mr Stotch: Te voilà Kenny, entre entre. Nous devons discuter.**

Le grand blond le suit dubitativement, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça. Il pensait devoir convaincre le père sur le pas de la porte en compagnie de Butters, suppliant. Madame Stotch et son fils patientent dans le salon, assis dans les fauteuils, un peu comme si une réunion allait commencer.

 **Mr Stotch: Assieds-toi, mon garçon.**

Kenny obtempère, ne fit rien du « mon garçon » qu'il trouve ridicule. Butters lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

 **Butters: Hey ! Coucou Kenny !**

 **Kenny: Salut Léo !**

Le sourire du petit blond est contagieux, enfin pas vraiment pour ses géniteurs.

 **Mr Stotch: Alors comme ça, tu proposes à mon fils de sortir ?**

 **Kenny: ... Oui. C'est chez Token, un ami de longue date en qui nous avons confiance.**

 **Madame Stotch: C'est le genre de soirée où il y aura de l'alcool, non ?**

Demande Madame Stotch, une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix. Kenny est dans une impasse, impossible de nier, personne n'y croirait. Une soirée chez un pote qui ne vit plus avec ses parents, avec autant d'invités, évidemment qu'il y aura de la boisson ! Le tout est de bien choisir ses mots...

 **Kenny: Effectivement. Mais rien ne dit qu'on doit en boire. Je veillerais sur Butters personnellement.**

Ça lui fait bizarre d'utiliser son surnom, par respect et gentillesse, il a toujours nommé le petit blond par son véritable prénom. Mais même ses propres parents lui collent ce pseudonyme. Kenny ne les apprécie pas trop, pas du tout même. Il se retient de foutre son poing dans la figure du père et d'envoyer valdinguer la mère. Cependant, ça signerait la fin de tout contact avec son petit protégé, donc, il s'abstient. Les parents se consultent, échangent des regards hésitants.

 **Butters: S'il vous plait ! J'ai été sage ces derniers temps ! Et puis, je ne suis plus un enfant !**

 **Mr Stotch: C'est vrai Butters, c'est vrai...**

 **Madame Stotch: Mais tu dois nous promettre d'agir en adulte responsable !**

 **Mr Stotch: Sinon tu seras puni, jeune homme !**

Kenny et Butters sortent de la maison presque en courant, soulagés d'être parvenu à gagner la liberté de ce dernier. Ce n'est que pour un soir, mais ce n'est que le début ! Kenny s'est engagé à veiller sur lui et de le raccompagner, tâches qui ne l'incommodent pas, au contraire. Il a jeté son dévolu sur lui depuis qu'il a pris conscience de son penchant pour les hommes. Il se demande même s'il n'existait pas une certaine attirance depuis un sacré bon bout de temps. Il pense par exemple à Marjorine, la fille qu'incarnait Butters. Kenny était tombé sous le charme de cette petite nouvelle, même si au fond, il savait que c'était le blond déguisé. Et il y avait cette fameuse histoire à Hawaï. Bref, les exemples ne manquent pas. Kenny l'observe, il est fou de joie, déambulant dans les rues, l'euphorie de cette victoire contre ses parents le gagne. Il a fait l'effort de mettre des beaux habits et de discipliner ses cheveux comme il pouvait. Il faut dire ce qui y est, Kenny le trouve bandant. Bien sûr, Butters est certainement à cent lieux d'imaginer l'effet qu'il procure sur lui. Sa crédulité et sa naïveté le rendent encore plus désirable. Le pervertir est devenu un véritable fantasme. Quand ils arrivent chez Token, la fête bat déjà son plein.

 **Butters: Hé ben, il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde...**

S'ébahit Butters, impressionné. Et pourtant, il en faut beaucoup pour l'impressionner.

 **Butters: Waw tu as vu la taille de cette plante ?!**

Aussitôt Kenny s'éloigne un instant de son protégé pour se prendre une bière, Kyle l'aborde, avec sa tête de « putain, arrête de déconner ! ».

 **Kyle: Je sais ce que tu as derrière la tête, Kenny. Il n'est pas question de saouler Butters pour pouvoir faire ce que tu veux de lui ensuite !**

 **Kenny: J'avoue, j'y ai pensé, mais j'ai changé d'avis.**

Son ami peine à le croire, il connait bien le grand blond et son addiction pour la baise.

 **Kyle: Butters est notre ami, ne le fais pas souffrir pour une histoire de cul idiote.**

Lance Kyle dans un dernier avertissement avant de lui-même se prendre à boire et rejoindre les autres. Stan, Token, Craig et Tweek l'attendaient, étonnés de le voir revenir sans Kenny et Butters.

 **Kyle: Kenny est le chaperon de Butters ce soir, je me demande s'il va rester raisonnable pour autant.**

 **Token: Il n'y a pas de filles, c'est déjà ça.**

 **Tweek: Gah ! C'est d'autant plus dangereux !**

 **Craig: C'est vrai ça.**

Craig enlace son petit-ami et Kyle se détourne par politesse. Il croise le regard de Stan.

 **Kyle: Tu bois un soft ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

Le taquine-t-il, sachant que son meilleur ami a une forte tendance à aimer l'alcool et ses effets. Surtout lorsqu'il est déprimé. Ça lui a presque valu des problèmes d'alcoolismes, s'il n'avait pas été là...

 **Stan: Heu non, je me sentais déjà pas très bien alors on sait jamais, ça pourrait empirer si je bois.**

 **Kyle: Vraiment ? Bizarre. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

 **Stan: Je sais pas. J'irais peut-être voir le médecin un jour.**

Kyle est sérieusement inquiet pour le brun, il sait qu'il peut être fragilisé par moment comme il est asthmatique. Mais récemment, il n'a plus fait de crise et ne s'en est jamais plaint. Il en deviendrait malade si Stan avait quelque chose de grave. Il prend Stan dans ses bras, manifestant son soutien et son affection. Stan de son côté sent ses symptômes s'aggraver, des bouffées de chaleur et des palpitations lui font tourner de l'œil. Pourtant, il ne veut pas quitter les bras de Kyle, ils ont comme quelque chose de protecteur et rassurant.

Token soupire, mimant d'être blasé face à deux couples qui se font des câlins près de lui. Il ne le remarque pas, mais ils sont observés. Ils sont analysés par un inspecteur se goinfrant d'une part de pizza. Il griffonne dans un cahier des éléments importants. **"Craig et Tweek se sont rapprochés et pouf ! Stan et Kyle se font un câlin de pd. Bon sang, tout est lié !"**

L'hôte de la fête commence à s'inquiéter, Clyde n'est toujours pas là. Lui qui d'habitude est un des premiers arrivés. En ce moment, il cherche encore plus à éviter de rester chez lui, alors où est-il ? Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ? Il fixe la porte d'entrée depuis maintenant un bon moment. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvre, il se ressaisit, enfin le voilà ! Merde, non, ce n'est que Ike. Enfin, il aime beaucoup Ike, c'est un mec cool, le petit frère d'un bon ami, mais il n'est pas Clyde.

 **Kyle:** **Mon frère est là !**

Dit Kyle à son coéquipier.

 **Stan: Maintenant, il faut voir qui il va rejoindre.**

Ils se retiennent de rire en s'apercevant qu'il venait vers eux avec un grand sourire.

 **Stan: Bon OK, c'est pas pour tout de suite, mais après oui !**

 **Kyle: Papa et maman t'ont laissé venir ?**

Le questionne Kyle, toujours aussi protecteur, bienveillant mais peut-être aussi un peu gonflant aux yeux de son frère.

 **Ike: Mais oui ! Ce n'est pas ma première soirée et je ne vais pas me bourrer la gueule !**

Il provoque le rouquin avec un malin plaisir avant de partir récupérer une bière. Kyle n'y réagi plus trop, ça doit être dû à la force des années, c'est Ike et on ne le changera pas. Il peut être un ange, tout sourire, gentil, mais aussi un démon qui se montre parfois vulgaire, trash et démonte la tête des gens. Bon c'est vrai, il n'est pas souvent impliqué dans des bagarres, dans des joutes verbales par contre... Et c'est encore pire sur les réseaux sociaux, Ike est un véritable troll, probablement influencé par leur père.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau, espérons que c'est la dernière fois de la soirée car il commence à avoir beaucoup trop de gens au goût de certains. Le nouveau venu provoque bien des commérages et attire les regards.

 **Craig: C'est qui lui ?**

 **Tweek: Gah ! C'est Clyde !**

 **Token: Vous exagérez, il n'a pas tant changé que ça !**

Répond Token, plus secoué qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Clyde a changé de coupe de cheveux, il est visiblement passé chez le coiffeur, celle-ci met davantage son fin visage en valeur. Il porte aussi de nouveaux vêtements, il commençait à en avoir assez de ses vieilles fringues usées. En fait, il a décidé qu'il était grand temps qu'il prenne à nouveau soin de lui, il doit faire le deuil du départ des filles et donc de son ancienne vie.

 **Craig: Putain, il est devenu mignon.**

 **Tweek: Gah ! Et moi alors ?!**

 **Craig: Pas autant que toi, chéri. Tout le monde sait que c'est toi le mec le plus mignon de South Park, mais tu es à moi, pas de chance pour les autres...**

Craig s'empare des lèvres de Tweek, ils commencent à s'embrasser de manière enflammée, suscitant de la jalousie chez la plupart de leurs amis. Eux aussi veulent partager avec quelqu'un ce genre de moment. Clyde parvient à les rejoindre tant bien que mal, s'étant déjà fait approcher par quelques hommes, intrigués par sa transformation.

 **Token: Te voilà ! Je me faisais du souci mais il n'y avait pas de quoi on dirait... tu rayonnes !**

Dit Token en riant gentiment. Clyde le remercie, radieux.

 **Kenny: Quelque chose a changé chez toi, Clyde.**

Affirme Kenny, venu les rejoindre, accompagné de Butters.

 **Butters: Tu es drôlement mignon ! J'adore ce que tu portes !**

 **Clyde: Merci ! Toi aussi t'es pas mal du tout !**

Tout le monde écoute la conversation entre Butters et Clyde, qui était franchement inattendue. Ça rappelle à certains cette fameuse mode métrosexuelle où tous les hommes étaient branchés des pieds à la tête, à en perdre la raison. Kenny se racle la gorge.

 **Kenny: Je disais : tu as changé, Clyde.**

 **Clyde: Ah oui. Je me disais qu'il était temps de me reprendre en main et de voir de nouveaux horizons. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

 **Kenny: Je vois tout à fait !**

 **Butters: Moi non...**

La bande éclate de rire, le pauvre Butters est largué, encore une fois ! Mais en réalité, il n'est pas le seul.

 **Stan: Tu veux dire que... que tu es...**

Commence Stan sans pour autant terminer sa phrase. Il a peur de se tromper totalement et de paraître débile ou de vexer Clyde.

 **Clyde: Gay oui, tu peux le dire ! Ça m'a mis du temps de le réaliser mais je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant !**

 **Stan: Ah bon. Cool.**

Répond Stan, intimidé. Il ne se sent pas encore prêt à révéler qu'il l'est plus que probablement lui aussi, surtout face à Kyle, ça le gêne vu que c'est lui qu'il lui en a fait prendre consicence. En vrai, la révélation de Clyde ne surprend personne, au fil des années ils l'ont comme prédit. Cet acharnement à courir après des filles qui ne le remarquent pas et son obsession sur la chose et les sites porno cachaient bien cet attrait pour la gent masculine. Seul Token reste silencieux à ce sujet. Plein de questions fusent dans sa tête. Est-ce pour ça qui allait si mal ces derniers temps, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'assumer ? Cette histoire de coming out est-elle sérieuse, et pas une histoire passagère pour surmonter le départ des filles ? Est-ce qu'il a un mec ou quelqu'un en vue ? Il décide de reprendre un verre, c'est épuisant tout ça. Pendant ce temps, Cartman crie qu'il en était sûr ! La propagation du yaoi continue et a maintenant affecté Clyde. Mais qui est le prochain sur la liste ?! Mon dieu ! Que faire ?! Et ses cons d'amis qui ne remarquent rien !

L'heure avance et tout le monde s'amuse, certains n'ont plus toute leur lucidité. Stan se sent un peu à l'écart pour le coup, les autres sont sous l'effet de la boisson et s'éclatent comme des dingues, lui reste sobre et perturbé. Il reçoit un message de Kyle, qui pourtant ne se trouve qu'à quelques mètres.

 **Kyle: J'ai envie de t'embrasser.**

Stan devient rouge vif et son cœur lui fait à nouveau mal. Est-il devenu cardiaque ? Anxieux, il décide de trouver son autre bande. Ça peut paraître étrange aux yeux des autres, mais il se sent bien avec les gothiques, il se ressource et s'apaise auprès d'eux. Ils doivent être dehors, sur la terrasse à fumer des clopes et s'isoler des conformistes. Il passe par la cuisine, désertée de tous, mis à part par un couple qui s'embrasse à perdre haleine. Normal, ça arrive à chaque soirée. Non, attendez, là ce n'est pas comme d'habitude. Stan reste figé, il s'en veut de les avoir surpris.

 **Pete: On pourrait nous voir.**

 **Michael: Ça leur donnerait quelque chose à voir, à ces conformistes.**

Michael reprend la bouche de Pete avec passion. Depuis qu'il a goûté à ses baisers, il ne peut plus s'en passer. Il est comme drogué. Sa dose est de l'avoir tout près de lui, de pouvoir le toucher. Par chance, Pete a fait de lui sa drogue également. C'est par contre difficile lorsqu'ils ne sont pas rien qu'à deux. Mais peu importe. Ils ont laissé volontairement Firkle fumer à l'extérieur pour se retrouver seul un moment. Stan reste pantois devant la scène et reste à mi-chemin entre le salon et la cuisine. Il trésaille en voyant Cartman passer à côté de lui, ce gros cul cherche sûrement de quoi bouffer.

 **Cartman: Oh putaiiiin !**

 **"Merde trop tard !"**

 **Cartman: Les meeeeeeeecs !**

Stan soupire, ça recommence ! Il suit néanmoins Cartman, qui lui mande de venir avec lui.

 **Cartman: Sérieusement, vous devinerez jamais ce que je viens de voir ! Tu l'as vu aussi, Stan, pas vrai ?**

A la mention de Stan, Kyle s'interroge et le fixe avec intérêt.

 **Cartman: J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Ils ont toujours été bizarres et ils se maquillent aussi, c'était un signe!**

 **Stan: Ta gueule Cartman !**

S'offusque Stan, il s'est déjà mis du noir sur les yeux et c'est pas pour ça qu'il... heu bref, ça n'a rien à voir !

 **Kyle: Accouche gros lard !**

 **Cartman: Les gothiques se roulent des patins dans la cuisine !**

En fait, Cartman hésite entre piquer une crise de panique ou une crise de rire. Il choisit la panique, dans le cas contraire, la situation perdrait toute sa crédibilité.

 **Kyle: Vraiment ? Lesquels ?**

 **Cartman: Le tout grand et la tapette avec la mèche rouge.**

Ike souffle de soulagement mais personne ne le remarque.

 **Butters: Ils sont amoureux alors ? Mais c'est super !**

S'exclame Butters, sous le sourire de Kenny. Son caractère enjoué est craquant. Il ne les connait que très peu, mais il éprouve de la joie pour eux et leur bonheur, s'il en est du moins.

 **Kyle: C'est tellement ils sont bourrés vous croyez ?**

 **Stan: Ça ne leur ressemble pas en tout cas.**

 **Token: Du moment qu'ils ne s'envoient pas en l'air dans ma cuisine, ils font ce qu'ils veulent!**

La discussion s'emballe et Ike en reste à l'écart. Il doit admettre avoir eu peur que Firkle soit impliqué dans cette histoire. Mais si ses amis proches sont de ce bord-là, peut-être que lui aussi l'est, qui sait ? Cela lui donne un peu d'espoir. Le petit gothique est inaccessible, mais c'est ce qui fait son charme. A priori, ils n'ont rien en commun, mais Ike est persuadé du contraire. Son instinct ne le trompe jamais. Il guète son arrivée avec attention. Le temps file, il est déjà tard, si bien qu'on pourrait dire qu'il est tôt. Mais il veut le voir. Tout un weekend sans l'avoir dans son champ de vision ne serait-ce qu'une seconde serait trop long. Enfin il apparait, cherchant de quoi s'hydrater, seul. Ike prend son courage à deux mains et s'approche. Ne pas dire de connerie, ne pas bégayer, surtout rester naturel.

 **Ike: Salut Firkle ! C'est génial que tu sois venu !**

 **Firkle: Salut Broflovski.**

Il n'a pas l'air spécialement content de le voir, mais Ike ne s'en offusque pas. C'est sa façon d'être et c'est ce qu'il lui plait chez lui, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître. Il se décide à aborder le sujet de ses amis qui sont visiblement plus que cela.

 **Ike: Alors... Michael et Pete sont ensemble, c'est ça ? Je ne savais pas.**

 **Firkle: Ça ne date que depuis ce matin.**

Répond Firkle avec un petit sourire satisfait. Son plan a fonctionné et il jubile. Bien sûr son grand frère s'est montré légèrement agressif en le revoyant, mais il a ensuite été remercié. Il a reçu le surnom de « petite terreur » au passage, ce qui est du coup moins glorifiant, il préfère passer ce détail.

 **Firkle: Et c'est grâce à moi.**

Ajoute-t-il avec une pointe de fierté. Cela attise immédiatement l'intérêt de Ike, qui se montre curieux. Il explique son stratagème et se surprend à en rire avec le canadien.

 **Ike: C'est pareil avec mon frère. Tout le monde sait qu'ils se tournent autour, avec son meilleur ami, mais ils ne bougent pas. Je vais devoir faire comme toi !**

 **Firkle: Mon frère est le mec le plus gothique que je connaisse, mais pour le coup il me mettait les nerfs, ça se voyait pourtant que Pete n'attendait que ça.**

 **Ike: Ton frère ?**

Firkle se racle la gorge, il parle trop. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de faire la causette avec ce conformiste ?

 **Firkle: Je considère Michael comme mon grand frère.**

 **Ike: Je comprends. Les liens du sang ne sont pas importants pour ça. Kyle n'est pas mon frère biologique mais je le considère comme tel.**

Firkle l'écoute attentivement et le fixe, comme s'il analysait une espèce inconnue.

 **Ike: Ça nous fait un point en commun.**

Ose Ike avec précaution. Firkle ne le prend pas mal et ne l'insulte pas, il se contente de marmonner un simple « mouais » mais c'est déjà une grande avancée ! Ike exulte de joie.

Clyde enchaîne les verres et se déchaîne sur la piste de danse improvisée près de la grande et luxueuse chaîne hi-fi. Enfin il retrouve la sensation de plaire, il ne cesse de se faire draguer et reçoit des propositions aguicheuses. A cela, il répète toujours la même phrase : « merci mais je ne suis pas intéressé ». Pour une fois que ce n'est pas lui qui est rejeté ! Il savoure sa vengeance et avale une gorgée et encore une autre. Il se sent pousser des ailes. Token, qui l'observe maintenant depuis un moment s'insurge et avance vers lui, en colère. Il nous fait quoi là ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Il joue à l'allumeuse avec ses potes et tient à peine sur ses pieds. Quelque chose cloche dans son comportement, que cherche-t-il ? Il empoigne fermement le châtain qui se met à hurler.

 **Clyde: Naaaaaaan ! Je veux encore danser ! Laisse-moi danser, Tok ! Laissez-moi danserrrrr !**

Il se met à chanter à tue-tête, il commence à attirer l'attention de l'assemblée mais plus vraiment de la même manière qu'auparavant.

 **Token: Ça suffit ! Au lit !**

Token l'attrape et le balance derrière son épaule, comme s'il s'agissait d'un sac de pommes de terre. Clyde continue de crier et s'agiter.

 **Clyde: Je ne suis pas bourré heuuuu !**

Le grand black l'emporte dans la chambre d'ami et dépose Clyde sur le lit. Il tente de le maintenir en place tant bien que mal.

 **Clyde: Je veux y retourner !**

 **Token: Tu as trop bu, tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais !**

 **Clyde: C'est pas juste ! Méchant !**

Le cœur de Token se serre, ce ne sont que des propos d'un mec bourré, mais malgré cela, ces mots lui font mal. Entendre son ami de toujours lui dire qu'il est méchant le perturbe plus qu'il ne le voudrait. Il fait ça uniquement pour son bien. Dans son état, il pourrait se mettre dans une situation qu'il regretterait.

 **Token: C'est parce que je m'inquiète pour toi.**

Token applique de nouveau la technique Tucker et blotti Clyde contre lui, ne lui laissant plus l'occasion de se débattre. Clyde répond à son étreinte, pose sa tête contre son épaule.

 **Clyde: Tu sens si bon Tok ! Tu sens bon comme... comme du chocolat !**

Token lève les yeux au ciel et rigole, il est vraiment temps qu'il dorme celui-là ! Il le berce et l'allonge sous les couvertures. Clyde ne tarde pas à tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Token s'en va rejoindre ses invités, il va enfin pouvoir profiter de sa soirée.

Butters s'amuse comme un petit fou, il n'a pas beaucoup bu, juste une bière, mais il n'a pas besoin d'alcool pour être joyeux. Il danse de manière endiablée. Il attrape la main de Kenny et l'entraîne vers lui.

 **Butters: Allez viens danser, Kenny ! C'est grâce à toi si je suis ici alors amusons-nous !**

C'est adorable, vraiment. Mais le grand blond ne sait pas vraiment danser, ça lui est déjà arrivé bien sûr, mais c'était surtout des nanas qui bougeaient de manière lascive contre lui, c'est pas la même chose. Les deux blonds éclatent de rire, le plus petit sait y faire mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas de Kenny, peu importe ! La chanson s'arrête et celle d'un slow commence. Toujours aussi enthousiaste, Butters vient se lover contre Kenny et commence à se mouvoir en rythme, ses bras autour de son cou. Kenny pose ses mains sur sa fine taille, embarrassé. Il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il fait ! Il se jette dans la gueule du loup ! Il est si naïf, il est complétement à sa merci, et pourtant Kenny reste décent. Il se contient de toutes ses forces pour ne pas dévorer ses lèves si tentantes, pour ne pas faire glisser ses mains sur son si joli petit cul et il se retient surtout de ne pas l'emmener dans une chambre et s'emparer de sa virginité. Mais voir ce sourire pur et véritablement heureux le fait sourire et il se sent bien. Il n'a pas envie d'interrompre ce moment. C'est bien comme ça.

Stan et Kyle se retrouvent seuls le temps du slow, certains jouent le jeu et dansent, d'autres en profitent pour partir. Stan s'est surpris à vouloir être tout contre son meilleur ami, mais il n'a jamais été question de ça. Ils ne sont pas en couple, ils expérimentent juste des choses ensemble. S'il veut danser un slow avec un mec, il faudra se trouver un petit-ami, et d'un côté, il n'en a pas vraiment envie. Pensif, il ne remarque pas son meilleur ami se pencher légèrement et lui vole un baiser. C'était un contact rapide, bref et le plus discret possible mais pourtant très agréable. Un peu frustrant aussi, Kyle aurait voulu qu'il dure plus longtemps, qu'il soit plus profond. Mais il a bien remarqué le malaise du brun durant toute la soirée. Une certaine distance s'est installée entre eux alors qu'il veut justement se rapprocher encore et encore. Kyle ignore si c'est l'alcool qui lui monte à la tête mais il a le sentiment d'être plus qu'attiré sexuellement par son meilleur ami. Si c'était uniquement sexuel, il n'aurait pas tout le temps envie d'être avec lui, de le voir sourire et de le câliner. Il se perd dans les saphirs de Stan, comme hypnotisé. Il est amoureux. Il est follement amoureux. Il sait désormais ce que son petit frère ressent, enfin il va pouvoir en discuter avec lui en sachant un minimum de quoi il parle. Il réalise alors que ce dernier est introuvable.

 **Kyle: Où est Ike ?!**

Ike est actuellement dans les rues de South Park, et il n'est pas seul. Il s'est proposé de raccompagner Firkle, il a évidemment essuyé plusieurs refus mais il s'est montré obstiné. Le gothique a fini par capituler, a prétendu que de toute façon il n'en a rien à foutre.

 **Firkle: Je pouvais rentrer seul.**

 **Ike: Je préférais venir avec toi.**

 **Firkle: Comme tu veux.**

Tout pour passer plus de temps avec lui. De plus, il pourrait voir où il habite, c'est l'occasion d'en connaître un peu plus sur lui. Il a le sentiment de s'être rapproché de Firkle, ce n'est peut-être qu'une illusion mais il se sent heureux, c'est ce qui compte. Ils arrivent face une maison, qui ressemble à la sienne. Rien de particulier, jolie sans plus. Firkle sort des clés de sa poche et ouvre la porte. Il se retourne face à lui et le fixe de nouveau, le sonde du regard. Ike frémis légèrement, ce regard le fascine tant.

 **Firkle: Merci.**

Dit-il simplement.

 **Ike: Avec plaisir ! Faudra qu'on refasse ça ! J'ai.. j'ai vraiment apprécié ce moment avec toi.**

Il en a trop fait ! Ike panique intérieurement, les sourcils du gothique se froncent l'espace d'un instant, puis son visage se radoucit.

 **Firkle: Tu es bizarre, Broflovski.**

Ses lèvres se déposent sur sa joue et Firkle s'éclipse derrière la porte. Ike pose sa main sur son visage, l'a où Firkle l'a... il vient vraiment de l'embrasser ?! Bouleversé, il reste ainsi un moment, comme figé. **"C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !"**

 _A suivre..._

*Les Litanies De Satan (Les Fleurs Du Mal) Rotting Christ / Samael

 _Au dodo maintenant! J'espère que ça été la fête chez vous aussi !_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonsoir les ami-e-s ! Voici pour vous un chapitre plutôt conséquent ! Et je pense continuer d'écrire ce soir, afin d'essayer de vous poster plus rapidement une suite._

La joie du lundi matin, vous la connaissez ? Si vous répondez non, on est pas dans la merde ! On passe par toutes sortes d'événements lors de ce jour fatidique de début de semaine : prendre le bus, retourner en cours, fumer sa première cigarette ou boire son premier café, d'autres vont chez le médecin, comme le malheureux Stan. Ça fait maintenant longtemps qu'il somnole dans la salle d'attente. Les magazines mis à dispositions sont chiants comme la pluie et une grand-mère parle toute seule à côté de lui. Il y a mieux comme ambiance. Il se demande ce qu'il fait là en fait. Ses symptômes qui le perturbaient tant ont comme disparu depuis hier soir. C'est toujours comme ça lorsqu'on se décide enfin à prendre rendez-vous chez le docteur, ironie du sort. Après une éternité et quelques secondes, il se retrouve enfin face au médecin familial, qui ressemble à un parfait imbécile à première vue mais ne l'est pas tant que ça, du moins on l'espère.

 **Le Docteur (un peu con): Salut Stanley, ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est plus vu dis-moi !**

Effectivement, les crises d'asthmes se sont calmées au fil des années. Le cinquantenaire lui demande la raison du pourquoi il est là.

 **Stan: C'est difficile à expliquer. Par moment j'ai mon cœur qui bat très fort, j'ai chaud et j'ai les mains moites. Je me sens tout embrouillé et je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur ce qu'il se passe autour de moi.**

 **Le Docteur (légèrement stupide): Je vois. Peux-tu me dire à quel moment plus ou moins tu ressens tout cela ?**

Bonne question. Stan met un certain temps avant de répondre.

 **Stan: Tout le temps je crois. Sauf hier, quand j'étais seul chez moi.**

Le docteur l'ausculte, prend son pouls, sa température et tout le toutim.

 **Le Docteur (non mais sérieux, il est un peu bête): Je ne constate rien d'anormal. Tu fais un effort physique particulier quand ça te prend ?**

 **Stan: Non.**

 **Le Docteur (qui est quand même gentil): Quelque chose a changé dans ton quotidien récemment ?**

Stan se creuse la tête, un changement ? Mis à part ce qu'il se passe avec Kyle et qui a pour conséquent éveillé en flèche sa libido, il ne voit pas. Il se met à rougir en se remémorant leurs expériences sensuelles.

 **Stan: Heu.. non je-je crois pas.**

Le docteur se met à sourire, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si amusant ?

 **Le Docteur (pas très lucide): Vois-tu Stanley, je ne pense pas tu sois souffrant.**

 **Stan: Ah ?**

 **Le Docteur (ou peut-être que si ?) Oui, ce que tu ressens, ça ressemble à s'y méprendre à l'état amoureux.**

Stan reste bouche bée et son visage s'enflamme encore plus.

 **Le Docteur (un peu chiant): Ah oui oui, c'est bien ça, j'ai vu juste !**

 **Stan: Mais... attendez, je comprends pas. On m'a toujours dit que quand on est amoureux on vomi !**

Cette fois le professionnel de la santé perd son sourire, laisse place à une expression d'ahuri.

 **Le Docteur (hébété): Hé bien, on peut ressentir des « papillons dans le ventre » mais vomir me parait exagéré !**

Il se retient visiblement de rire.

 **Stan: Mais avec mon ex petite-amie, je vomissais tout le temps ! J'arrivais même pas à l'embrasser.**

Stan est de plus en plus perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez lui ?

 **Le Docteur (qui est rusé pour finir): Stanley, on n'a pas la nausée à ce point normalement. Je pense que le problème n'est pas là... Je pense que c'était lié au stress ou quelque chose du genre. Etais-tu à l'aise avec cette fille ?**

 **Stan: Bah ouais je crois.**

 **Le Docteur (plus malin qu'on ne pense): D'accord... Et as-tu eu d'autres relations ?**

 **Stan: J'ai connu d'autres filles et c'était toujours pareil.**

Stan ne comprend pas pourquoi il a besoin de répondre à ça lors d'une consultation médicale, mais bon, si ça peut l'aider à mettre en lumière ce qu'il vit ces derniers temps...

 **Le Docteur (qui a conscience qu'on parle de lui): Et avec un garçon ?**

Stan est percé à jour, gêné, il baisse les yeux. Ça se voit tant que ça qu'il est gay ? Il préfère les mecs c'est vrai, bien qu'il n'est connu que Kyle et n'a pas spécialement envie de connaître ça avec quelqu'un d'autre, il ne ressent pas d'attirance pour un autre.

 **Stan: Heu... là ça va. Je me sens bien avec lui.**

Le médecin familial prend une longue inspiration et lance dans souffle :

 **Le Docteur (qui commence en avoir marre d'être analysé entre parenthèses): J'ai peut-être tort, mais selon moi, tu es probablement attiré par les hommes, ce qui explique ton malaise avec les femmes et tes vomissements répétés en leur présence. Et tu es vraisemblablement amoureux de celui avec qui « tu te sens bien ». Ça fera 25 dollars.**

 **? : Butters ! BUTTERS ! Ramène ton cul ici, bordel de merde !**

Cartman est de mauvaise humeur, sa haine du premier jour de la semaine y est pour quelque chose, mais s'il n'y avait que ça ! Le petit blond le rejoint, souriant, comme toujours.

 **Butters: Salut Eric ! Tu vas bien, tu as passé un bon dimanche ?**

 **Cartman: Épargne-moi ça, Butters ! Il faut qu'on parle !**

Sous le regard menaçant de Cartman, il perd sa mine enjouée, devient penaud.

 **Butters: Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Holala je suis hors de contrôle, c'est horrible !**

 **Cartman: Écoute : j'ai approfondi mes recherches et il semble que le virus yaoi touche de plus en plus de monde. Méfie-toi des mecs qui t'approchent trop, c'est un conseil.**

Butters s'inquiète de plus en plus, effaré devant le visage grave de l'inspecteur.

 **Butters: Quoi ? Mais pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?!**

 **Cartman: TA GUEULE BUTTERS ! Laisse-moi parler. Kenny est le premier à avoir été contaminé et comme par hasard, vous êtes beaucoup plus proches d'un coup ! Coïncidence, je ne crois pas !**

Cette fois les joues de Butters prennent une teinte rosée, contrairement à Cartman, il ne parait guère horrifié par cette idée.

 **Butters: Waw tu crois vraiment que je plais à Kenny ?! J'ai vraiment de la chance, le plus beau garçon de tout South Park m'aime bien !**

 **Cartman: Oui et c'est pour ça que ... Attends, quoi ?!**

 **Butters: Mais je me demande ce qu'il me trouve... lui qui est si parfait. Je ne ressemble à rien à côté de lui, il est grand, musclé aussi et ses cheveux sentent bons et...**

 **Cartman: Mais arrête, bordel !**

Cartman devient rouge de colère, il se passe quoi là ?! Ça suffit, tout de suite ! Cet idiot ne comprend même pas la gravité de la situation, alors qu'il est pris pour cible ! Incroyable ça quand même !

 **Cartman: Butters, sérieusement, il faut que tu t'éloignes de Kenny, tu risques de devenir pd comme lui.**

 **Butters: Mais Eric, je suis déjà pd.**

 **Cartman: QUOI ?!**

Butters lui dit ça, comme ça, comme une fleur. Il se fout de sa gueule ?! Il continue de sourire bêtement. Était-il contaminé depuis le début ? Si c'est le cas, c'est un brillant acteur. Il n'est peut-être pas si con que ça en fin de compte...

 **Butters: C'est mon papa qui me l'a dit hier. Lui il est pd depuis toujours et il m'a dit que c'était sûrement héréditaire ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu sais, il va souvent faire du catch au sauna pour hommes, par contre il est nul, c'est lui qui finit toujours au sol avec un monsieur au-dessus de lui et...**

 **Cartman: Mais la ferme ! LA FERME ! Je voulais t'aider Butters, sincèrement, mais là tu me casses les couilles !**

Déchaîné, Cartman tourne les talons, laissant un Butters perplexe, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'était fâché comme ça. Cartman voulait rejoindre sa bande habituelle, mais une mauvaise surprise l'attend : il y a juste Kyle, qui est assis sur un banc. Kenny est certainement sorti fumer et Stan n'est pas là, bravo ! Il s'installe à côté du rouquin, bon gré mal gré. Il sent son regard s'assombrir.

 **Kyle: Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries, gros cul, je te le dis tout de suite.**

 **Cartman: On est de mauvaise humeur, le juif ? C'est parce que ton petit toutou est absent ?**

 **Kyle: Ne parle pas de Stan comme ça, connard ! Il est chez le docteur, il ne va pas très bien en ce moment.**

Sa voix se radoucit, il est véritablement inquiet pour son ami. Il ne lui a encore donné aucune nouvelle. Et si c'était quelque chose de grave ? Il ne le supporterait pas. D'autant plus qu'il est désormais bien plus qu'un ami à ses yeux... Son rêve est qu'ils deviennent ensemble bien plus que cela, mais il n'ose pas trop y espérer. La situation dans laquelle ils sont est spéciale, excitante oui mais il a peur d'en souffrir. Pour lui, ce n'est plus un jeu, des sentiments sont nés. Ou peut-être qu'en fait, ils ont toujours été là ?

 **Cartman: Je vois, il s'est enfin décidé à se faire soigner. Je crains hélas que le syndrome yaoi soit incurable.**

La colère fait rage dans les orbes vertes de Kyle qui se retient de tabasser Cartman, de le rouer de coups et de le laisser dans le couloir de l'école pour mort. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de se causer des ennuis pour lui.

 **Kyle: Tu n'en as toujours pas marre de cette histoire ridicule ?!**

 **Cartman: Stan est pd Kyle, faudra t'y faire. C'est sûrement les gothiques qui l'ont contaminé.**

 **Kyle: Putain, ça y est, t'as réussi à me pourrir la journée ! Je préférais être sourd que d'entendre ça, je me casse !**

Cartman hausse les épaules, ce que les juifs peuvent être susceptibles !

Tweek est étonnement près de la machine à café (ou pas) prenant sa dose avant le début du cours et rejoindre les autres. Il sursaute à l'entente de son prénom.

 **Tweek: GAH ! Oui, quoi, qui a-t-il ?!**

C'est Chris Donnely, un mec qu'il ne connait pas vraiment. Il sait juste qu'il a son âge et jouait avec eux dans leur quête du bâton de la vérité quand ils étaient gosses.

 **Chris: T'es un ami de Clyde pas vrai ?**

 **Tweek: O-Oui, pourquoi ?!**

 **Chris: Je me disais que tu pouvais... tu sais, lui parler de moi. Il ne répond pas à mes messages mais il me plait beaucoup...**

 **Tweek: Ah ! Ok ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire !**

Tout pour s'en débarrasser ! Chris le remercie et disparait. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il s'adresse justement à lui ?! Il prend son gobelet de café et rejoint la bande. Craig sourit et vient l'embrasser doucement, sous le regard appréciateur de Clyde. Tweek en oublierait presque sa mission. Il se détache à contre-cœur de son petit-ami et se concentre sur le châtain. Il est tout sourire et ses vêtements sont plus « rock » qu'avant. Craig le raillait toujours en disant qu'il faisait tâche à côté d'eux avec ses fringues passe-partout, ce n'est maintenant plus d'actualité.

 **Tweek: C-Clyde ! Chris voudrait te faire savoir qu'il ... Gah ! est très intéressé.**

Le jeune Donovan lève les yeux au ciel, feignant la lassitude d'être réclamé alors qu'il n'attendait que ça il n'y a pas si longtemps.

 **Clyde: Encore ! Quand est-ce qu'il va comprendre qu'il n'est pas du tout mon style ?**

 **Tweek: Gah ! C'est quoi ton style alors ?**

 **Clyde: Beau, grand, musclé mais pas trop, brun. Canon quoi !**

 **Tweek: Désolé mais Craig est déjà pris !**

Ils éclatent de rire, le concerné vient l'enlacer par derrière, ayant entendu qu'on parlait de lui. Le seul à ne pas s'amuser de la situation est Token. En vérité, il est même carrément furax.

 **Token: Ces mecs ne s'intéressent à toi uniquement parce que tu as changé d'apparence ! Ce qu'ils peuvent être superficiels !**

Cela ne plut pas à Clyde, qui ne manifeste pas son mécontentement par sa petite voix triste habituelle.

 **Clyde: Les filles qui te courraient après c'était mieux sans doute ? Elles n'en avaient que pour ton fric !**

Tweek laisse échapper un cri de panique, une tension commence à s'amplifier au fur et à mesure de la conversation. Mais qu'est-ce qui leur arrivent ? Ça ne leur ressemble pas de se chamailler comme ça ! **"Trop de pression !"**

 **Token: Je me fais du souci pour toi, c'est tout. Mais si tu le prends comme ça... Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton cul.**

Token s'en alla rejoindre Kenny à l'extérieur du bâtiment, prétextant avoir besoin d'une dernière clope avant les cours. Les trois autres restent dubitatifs, ce n'est pas le genre du black à réagir comme ça et de partir sans demander son reste. Ça ressemble plutôt à la drama queen, qui n'en est plus vraiment une d'ailleurs. Clyde serre les poings, en rage.

 **Clyde: En vrai, il ne supporte pas que je sois devenu plus populaire que lui, c'est juste ça ! Il avait toutes les nanas pour lui, hé ben maintenant j'ai tous les mecs pour moi, na !**

Sur ce, il laisse à son tour Tweek et Craig, en prenant bien soin de s'éloigner dans la direction opposée de Token.

 **Craig: C'était chiant.**

Commente Craig, blasé de cette scène de gamins.

 **Tweek: Gah ! Token et Clyde se font la gueule c'est terrible ! Doux Jésus !**

 **Craig: Calme-toi, chéri.**

Il enlace son petit-ami névrosé avec délicatesse. Tweek soupire, ferme les yeux et se concentre sur la chaleur et les bras rassurants de Craig. Ça va déjà mieux.

 **Tweek: Nous aussi on de disputait avant de sortir ensemble.**

Le blond se remémore leurs bagarres, il avait même appris à faire de la boxe pour le défi qu'ils s'étaient lancé. Ils en ont fait du chemin quand il y pense. Il se love un peu plus contre son brun en souriant.

 **Craig: L'amour commence toujours par une dispute et blablabla... Continue de sourire comme ça et j'arrête de faire des efforts pour ne pas te sauter dessus en public.**

Les premières heures de la matinée passent comme une flèche, surtout pour l'inspecteur, occupé à échafauder toutes sortes de théories. Il tombe sur une impasse, le fait est là : il n'y connait pas grand-chose à cet art asiatique, et il se retrouve bloqué. Qui donc pourrait éclairer sa lanterne ? Il doit ajouter à son enquête l'objectif de se trouver une sorte d'informateur, le genre de type présent dans chaque enquête de série policière, qui connait tout sur tout. Il doit dénicher son Watson ! Ce ne sera pas aisé : qui s'y connait dans ce milieu ? Et surtout, l'individu ne doit pas être contaminé, dans le cas contraire cela serait contre-productif ! Bordel c'est compliqué ! Il jette un œil à sa liste de choses à faire : durant la pause il devra enquêter sur ces tarlouzes de gothiques. Cartman est persuadé qu'ils ont quelque chose à voir avec tout ça, leur échange de salive lors de la soirée de Token n'a fait que confirmer ses doutes. Ils doivent être dehors en train de s'intoxiquer les poumons, quelque part. Il est soulagé en les voyant l'un à côté de l'autre mais sans pour autant se donner en spectacle en faisant des trucs pas cools. Il voit aussitôt le plus petit à la mèche rouge lever les yeux au ciel en le voyant s'approcher. L'inspecteur choisi de l'ignorer et s'adresse au leader d'une voix autoritaire.

 **Cartman: Je sais ce que vous manigancez ! Vous êtes faits comme des rats, les gothiques !**

 **Pete: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut ce minable ?**

S'interroge Pete en remettant sa mèche en place. Michael se contente de lui lancer un regard interrogateur, le gros conformiste l'indiffère mais on peut dire que sa curiosité naturelle prend le dessus. Cartman se retient de jurer sur le plus jeune mais il n'a pas vraiment envie de mettre en rogne le chef qui est vachement grand et a des allures de tueur en série. Il tient à la vie quand même, et puis il ne touche pas de prime de risque. Pays à la con !

 **Cartman: Une épidémie touche l'entièreté des mecs de South Park et tout me force à croire que vous avez quelque chose à voir là-dedans.**

 **Pete: Et moi, tout me force à croire que t'es ravagé du cerveau ! Casse-toi, le conformiste.**

Cartman fulmine, ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer ! Ils sont résistants, ils ne parleront pas si facilement, il aurait dû s'en douter !

 **Cartman: Laissez-moi vous expliquer : il y a de plus en plus de gay. Vous êtes des sataniques bizarres, et les pd, c'est le mal : tout est lié ! Vous avez fait un de vos rituels diaboliques pour maudire cette ville qui vous rejette. Maintenant je vous demande de tout annuler !**

 **Pete: Putain, mais qu'est-ce que t'as fumé ?!**

 **Michael: Attend, je regarde dans mon agenda, voir quelles malédictions on a fait récemment... ah désolé la fin du monde par invasion de sodomites n'était pas au programme !**

Les deux compères s'esclaffent devant la tête déconfite du conformiste. Ils l'auront voulu !

 **Cartman: Vous n'êtes qu'une secte de malades ! Et toi, je sais que c'est toi qui a rendu Stan pd !**

Aboie-t-il en désignant Michael du doigt. Pete le fusille du regard, son aura devient sombre au possible.

 **Pete: Il y a quoi entre Raven et toi ?**

 **Michael: Strictement rien. Ne l'écoute pas, tu vois bien que c'est un putain d'attardé !**

Cartman jubile intérieurement, il semble avoir réussi à semer la zizanie entre eux. Cette tarlouze est jalouse de Stan ! Hilarant ! Il vient de trouver un point faible et il compte bien en faire bon usage.

 **Cartman: A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que Stan garde contact avec vous alors qu'il ne partage pas toutes vos convictions ? C'est suspect, non ? C'est peut-être, je sais pas moi, pour rester auprès de quelqu'un en particulier...**

Il fixe Michael du regard qui se décompose peu à peu. Pete est fou de rage, ça se voit dans ses yeux, Cartman s'en frotte les mains : si ça casse entre eux il y a une chance pour que la ville soit sauvée. Au pire, s'ils ne sont pas responsables de la contamination, ça reste marrant à faire, de foutre la merde. L'inspecteur s'éclipse : mission accomplie.

Stan profite de la pause pour retrouver sa bande, encore secoué par son diagnostic. Il ne sait même pas s'il arrivera à regarder en face son meilleur ami après ça. Kenny et Token sont assis sur un banc, fumant tranquillement en observant au loin Clyde et Butters qui papotent vivement. Stan les rejoint, aussitôt suivi par Cartman.

 **Cartman: Tien, te voilà toi ! Alors ça donne quoi ? On va pouvoir te soigner ?**

 **Stan: Je ne suis pas malade, Cartman.**

 **Kenny: Il t'a dit quoi le médecin ?**

Demande Kenny avec intérêt. Stan s'apprête à lui répondre quand il s'aperçoit de l'arrivée de Kyle tout près d'eux. Il vient directement à ses côtés.

 **Kyle: Stan ! Tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles, je m'inquiétais !**

Stan pique un fard et se met bégayer.

 **Stan: Bah heu... c-c'est parce que c'est rien de grave du tout et heu...**

 **Cartman: Hahaha mais regardez-moi ces fiotes ! Vous êtes tellement mignons les mecs, prenez une chambre tant que vous y êtes !**

Cartman hurle de rire, foudroyé du regard par l'assemblée. Franchement, les blagues homophobes ne sont pas à faire en ce moment, mais alors pas du tout, et ça, tout le monde est d'accord là-dessus.

 **Tout le monde: Ta gueule, Cartman !**

 **Cartman: Je vous emmerde, les mecs !**

C'est l'heure de manger ! Les élèves se ruent vers la cantine, les estomacs crient famine. Ike picore dans son assiette, sans vraiment y toucher, ce qui ne passe pas inaperçu auprès de ses amis.

 **? : Tu n'as pas faim, mec ?**

Demande Billy, un de ses amis proches. Il est toujours aux petits soins avec lui, il lui rappelle un peu son grand frère parfois. Il apprécie toute l'attention qu'il porte sur lui, mais il ressent la même sensation d'étouffement qu'avec Kyle. Il veut juste qu'on lui foute la paix de temps en temps !

 **Ike: Cette bouffe est dégueu en fait.**

Filmore, son pote de toujours assis juste à côté de lui éclate de rire, Ike n'a jamais mâché ses mots et c'est tant mieux ! A vrai dire, la nourriture n'est pas si mauvaise que ça, la vérité c'est qu'il n'a pas vraiment d'appétit et qu'il a l'esprit ailleurs. Il cherche Firkle du regard. Depuis leur rapprochement lors de la soirée de samedi, le jeune gothique occupe toute ses pensées. Enfin, encore plus que d'habitude. Il le voit s'installer à une table, seul. Il a de la peine pour lui, même s'il sait que c'est délibéré, Firkle n'a aucune envie de se taper la discute avec des conformistes. Il préfère être seul que d'être mal accompagné, sans doute. Ike le contemple de loin, l'observe dans ses moindres gestes. Il suit des yeux la fourchette qui frôle ses lèvres maquillées de noir...qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait être cette fourchette tout à coup !

 **Filmore: Hey, le canadien !**

Ike sursaute et ses amis se mettent à rire.

 **Billy: Ça fait plusieurs fois qu'on t'appelle !**

L'informe Billy avec un petit sourire.

 **Filmore: Tu matais encore le gothique ?**

Demande Filmore d'un ton moqueur. Ike sait très bien que ses potes ne portent pas Firkle dans leur cœur. Ils le surnomment le psychopathe ou la pédale suicidaire, le genre de trucs qu'il ne supporte pas en gros. Il les adore, mais ce qu'ils peuvent être cons parfois ! Ils s'arrêtent uniquement aux apparences et ne cherchent même pas à savoir ce que Firkle est réellement. Ok, lui aussi c'est retourné sur lui à cause de son look, mais c'était par curiosité, puis par intérêt et ensuite par attirance. C'est totalement différent, lui, il ne le dénigre pas, au contraire.

 **Billy: Il mange encore tout seul.**

 **Filmore: Tu m'étonnes, qui voudrait s'afficher avec lui !**

Ike se lève et abandonne son plateau repas, excédé. Billy et Filmore l'interpellent, surpris de sa réaction.

 **Ike: Allez-vous faire foutre !**

Il est suivi de son meilleur ami, une fois dehors, il l'attrape par le bras fermement.

 **Filmore: Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Ike ? On va pas se faire la gueule pour cette tafiole quand même ?**

Filmore jure et serre les dents, comprenant sa gaffe.

 **Filmore: Ouais enfin c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'ai rien contre les homos. Mais lui est super bizarre, peut-être pas gay mais super bizarre !**

 **Ike: Tu me fatigues, Filmore !**

Ike est à deux doigts de foutre son poing dans la gueule de son ami d'enfance et de se tirer, celui-ci doit le sentir et tente de se rattraper.

 **Filmore: Tu restes mon meilleur pote Ike, rien à foutre de ton orientation, tu le sais pas vrai ?**

Il marmonne un « ouais ouais », évidemment qu'il est au courant de ça. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas hésité à faire son coming out auprès de Billy et lui, il les sait tolérants à ce sujet et ils sont amis depuis toujours.

 **Filmore: Mais...**

Il y a toujours un putain de « mais ».

 **Filmore: Je me demande pourquoi tu t'intéresses autant au... à... Il s'appelle comment déjà ?**

 **Ike: Georgie... ou Firkle.**

Répond sèchement le brun, il n'est même pas foutu de retenir son prénom alors qu'il est dans leur classe !

 **Filmore: Ouais c'est ça... Tu connais même son surnom...**

Filmore lui lance un regard suspicieux et Ike le défie en ne le quittant pas des yeux, glacial. Son ami fini par baisser les yeux, vaincu.

 **Filmore: Je veux dire, il y a des mecs bien mieux que lui !**

 **Ike: Et je peux savoir comment tu sais ça ? Tu ne le connais même pas !**

Ike hausse le ton, il perd patience, cette colère qui le démange de temps à autre refait surface.

 **Filmore: Putain Ike tu fais chier ! Tu vois pas que Billy s'intéresse à toi ? Tu préfères vraiment ce cinglé à lui ?!**

Filmore lui balance ça comme ça et Ike est sous le choc. Billy craque sur lui ? Impossible, il ne s'en est jamais aperçu ! Sa surprise est vite remplacée par la haine, provoquée par la fin de cette phrase. Personne ne traite Firkle de cinglé ! Il en a plus qu'assez de ces insultes qui ne sortent de nulle part, qui n'ont aucun fondement.

 **Ike: Retourne à l'intérieur, Filmore. Éloigne-toi où je te jure que je t'explose les dents.**

Son ami trésaille, cherche dans ses yeux s'il est sérieux, il a sa réponse en voyant des éclairs dans ses orbes bleues. Il frémi, Ike peut être vraiment flippant parfois. Il sait qu'il ne sera pas de taille à l'affronter, il préfère rentrer, rejoindre Billy, la queue entre les jambes.

Ike grogne en s'appuyant contre le mur. Il se masse les tempes, encore sur les nerfs. A croire que Filmore et Billy se sont passés le mot pour le foutre en rogne aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, en ce qui concerne Billy, il n'a pas la moindre idée de comment réagir avec lui désormais. Est-ce seulement vrai ? Le truc c'est que ce n'est pas réciproque, mais alors pas du tout. Il est trop calme, simple, il est trop normal en fait. Il l'apprécie comme ami, mais il n'y a aucune attirance, physiquement, il le trouve ennuyeux, sans vouloir être vexant. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça lui prend la tête, il a envie de hurler.

 **Ike: Je hais le monde entier.**

 **?: Tu deviens lucide, Broflovski.**

Ike sursaute, il reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille ! Firkle le rejoint contre le mur, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il s'allume une clope en silence. Ike se sent nerveux, comme à chaque fois qu'il est en sa présence. Il espère juste que le gothique n'a rien entendu de leur conversation, avec Filmore.

 **Ike: Je commence à en avoir assez des autres. Cons, intolérants, sans intérêt.**

Il se surprend lui-même à se confier de la sorte à son crush, il n'avait pas prévu ça, mais il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher.

 **Firkle: Au moins tu t'en rends compte, c'est déjà ça.**

Ike décide de prendre son courage à deux mains, tant que l'occasion se présente. S'il échoue lamentablement, il pourra tourner la page. Non, il sait très bien qu'il n'y arrivera pas, a renoncer ça lui, alors c'est hors de question d'échouer !

 **Ike: Je veux apprendre à te connaître. Je veux découvrir autre chose que... tout ça.**

Il sent les yeux noisette du gothique se poser sur lui, il en est tout troublé. Il cherche à l'analyser, il en est certain.

 **Firkle: C'est Michael qui s'occupe des « recrues ». Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ?**

Firkle se rapproche de lui, le cœur de Ike s'emballe face à cette proximité soudaine. Il le teste.

 **Ike: Parce que... tu m'intrigues... beaucoup.**

 **Firkle: L'intérêt est partagé.**

Ike peut ressentir son souffle contre son visage. Il fixe sa bouche avec envie, il a vraiment envie de l'embrasser, là, maintenant. Cependant, il s'y résigne, il n'y parvient pas. Il perd tout ses moyens face à lui. Firkle s'éloigne subitement et prend la direction de l'école.

 **Firkle: On en reparle plus tard. Je t'enverrai un message.**

Lui lance-t-il sans se retourner. Ike se retient de crier de joie. Il a réussi ? Il a vraiment réussi ?!

 _A suivre..._

 _C'est la deuxième fois que je termine sur Ike et Firkle, si c'est pas un coup du destin ça ! Je veux connaître vos ressentis, et vite ! Respectez mon autorité ! (Cartman sort de ce corps)._


	10. Chapter 10

_En ce moment, je n'ai pas assez de temps, à mon goût, pour écrire. J'espère pouvoir reprendre le rythme idéal que j'avais pour la fanfic précédente! Ah c'était le bon vieux temps ! (Pas si vieux que ça en fait)._

Le soir tombe et cette journée contrariante prend fin pour Kyle. Il y a des jours comme ça, où absolument tout est fatiguant. Cartman et sa théorie sans queue ni tête, Ike qui vole de ses propres ailes, s'éloigne de lui de plus en plus et surtout Stan. Stan qui n'a pas dit un mot, ne lui a pas expliqué ce que son médecin lui a révélé. Ils se sont très fort rapprochés ces derniers temps et maintenant ils semblent si loin l'un de l'autre. Pourtant il ne regrette rien, il sait désormais qui il est, et qui il veut auprès lui, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il ne peut pas rester dans le silence, et le mensonge est tout à fait exclu. Il ne lui reste qu'une solution. Il doit lui parler impérativement, mais quand et surtout, comment ? Il ne le sait pas, mais Stan est lui aussi allongé sur son lit, occupé à fixer le plafond. Les paroles de son médecin traitant résonnent encore et encore dans sa tête, de façon interminable.

Le moral n'est pas non plus au beau fixe dans la plus grande demeure de South Park. Token est affalé dans le canapé, fixe le mini bar que ses parents ont bien rempli avant de partir. Il est très tenté de se boire une bonne bouteille et d'oublier cette amertume. Mais ce serait stupide. Il est déjà assez con comme ça pour avoir réagi de la sorte. Il s'en veut d'avoir parlé à Clyde sur ce ton. Il dit s'inquiéter pour lui mais finalement le malmène, ça n'a strictement aucun sens ! Quand il allait si mal, les mecs qui le reluquent aujourd'hui n'en avaient rien à cirer de lui ! C'est lui qui le consolait comme il pouvait, qui supportait ses crises et épongeait ses larmes ! Il culpabilise à en venir à regretter ce temps-là. Ses prétendants ont mis une distance entre eux. Et s'il avait infligé la même blessure à Clyde sans s'en rendre compte, à l'époque ? Avec toutes ces filles qui lui tournaient autour, alors que son ami se comparait au vilain petit canard. Après leur discussion houleuse de ce matin, ils ne se sont plus reparlés, c'est idiot, ils agissent encore comme des enfants. D'habitude, quand une rare dispute se déclenche entre eux, Clyde est le premier à venir s'excuser et se met à pleurer. Ça n'a pas été le cas aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui a fait qu'il ait changé à ce point en l'espace de quelques jours ? Token n'a pas bougé de son siège depuis qu'il est rentré des cours, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Son téléphone entre les mains, il vérifie toutes les minutes s'il n'a pas reçu un message. Il se sent débile. C'est toujours Clyde qui fait le premier pas pour faire la paix, c'est peut-être maintenant à lui de se lancer ? Il se casse la tête pour lui écrire un texto pas trop niais mais pas trop rageux non plus. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi galère. Il le relit plusieurs fois, procède à des modifications encore et encore. Cette fois ça y est, il va envoyer ce foutu message d'excuse et il en aura fini. Il pleut dehors, joie. On sonne à la porte, surpris, Token laisse tomber son smartphone à même le sol. Il jure et examine l'objet, qui heureusement est resté intact. Il a les moyens de s'en racheter un, mais quand même. Qui ça peut être à cette heure ? Il ne devait voir personne, il n'y avait pas de répétition de prévue il lui semble. Il ouvre la porte, et tombe sur un Clyde trempé par la pluie, les yeux larmoyants. L'identité véritable du garçon aurait-elle déjà refait surface ? Le black le laisse entrer, sans un mot. Le jeune châtain dépose un grand sac au sol et retire son sweat humide, même son t-shirt a pris l'eau. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de sortir comme ça par ce temps et sans veste en plus ? Clyde répond à sa question silencieuse.

 **Clyde: Je suis parti de chez moi. Je n'ai que toi pour m'héberger. Je suis désolé Tok.**

Clyde se retrouve rapidement emmitouflé sous une couette avec une tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains. Son sauveur s'assied près de lui. Leur différent de ce matin a comme disparu.

 **Clyde: C'est la nouvelle compagne de mon père, elle est insupportable. Elle m'insulte tout le temps, mais aujourd'hui en rentrant des cours, j'étais déjà énervé...**

Il s'interrompt et échange avec Token un sourire gêné, oui leur petite dispute l'a chamboulé lui aussi.

 **Clyde: Alors je lui ai répondu, je lui ai tenu tête. Elle m'a giflé, mon père était là mais il n'a rien fait ! Il s'en foutait carrément ! Il n'y a plus qu'elle qui compte !**

 **Token: Il sait que tu es parti ?**

Token n'ose pas dire le mot « fugue » alors que c'est bien de ça dont il s'agit, mais il ne connait que trop bien le caractère soupe au lait de son ami et il l'aurait très mal pris.

 **Clyde: Oui c'est ça le pire ! Il m'a dit que je suis majeur, que je peux faire ce que je veux et qu'il n'est plus responsable !**

 **Token: Connard.**

 **Clyde: Même pour mon coming out il n'a pas réagi, il n'en a plus rien à foutre de moi.**

Clyde éclate en sanglot et Token le ramène près de lui, un bras autour de ses épaules.

 **Token: Reste ici le temps qu'il faut. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.**

Son instinct protecteur envers son ami est réapparu, c'est plus fort que lui. Il a besoin de lui et une présence dans cette grande maison vide lui fera du bien à lui aussi. Clyde est là parce qu'il a besoin d'un endroit où dormir, mais il est aussi venu vers Token car il est capable de l'écouter et de le consoler. Il le considère comme un ami fidèle, qui est présent dans les bons moments comme dans les mauvais. Leur relation n'est pas basée sur des intérêts, comme sur son fric par exemple. Token ne digère toujours pas les sales coups qu'il a vécu avec diverses personnes dont il se croyait proche. Tout n'était qu'illusion et manipulation pour profiter de sa situation avantageuse. Il était réduit à l'état d'objet. Il soutient Clyde et d'une certaine manière, Clyde le soutient aussi quand il lui demande de l'aide. Ils sont complémentaires, c'est la recette de leur amitié solide. Une tendre amitié.

Token n'est pas le seul à recevoir une visite surprise, en effet, Butters s'est ramené chez Kenny avec de quoi faire le repas, comme si de rien n'était et avec le sourire s'il vous plait!

 **Butters: Je me suis dit qu'un bon vrai repas te ferait du bien ! On ne pense pas à cuisiner quand on vit seul !**

Affirme le petit blond en commençant les préparatifs. Kenny ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça, du coup son appartement d'étudiant n'est pas spécialement bien rangé. C'est pas terrible pour recevoir quelqu'un qu'on veut séduire. Mais le fait qu'il soit là, chez lui et qu'ils sont seuls est une excellente opportunité. Hélas, Butters ne semble guère d'humeur pour des coquineries, il se comporte comme une véritable fée du logis en lui préparant un petit plat et parlant de faire un peu de ménage. Comment fait-il pour être si gentil et mignon, et ce, de façon naturelle ? Personne ne s'est jamais comporté ainsi avec lui. Il a toujours été le vilain petit garçon pauvre et rejeté de tous, sauf de Butters, évidemment. C'est intriguant. Mais tout ceci cache quelque chose, non ? Tout parait trop beau pour être vrai. Kenny observe attentivement son bienfaiteur : son sourire est crispé et surtout : une marque sur son joli minois abîme son visage fin. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Le grand blond le rejoint, le pauvre Butters est pris d'un léger sursaut.

 **Butters: Oh tu veux m'aider à éplucher les carottes, Kenny ?**

Lui propose-t-il innocemment. Kenny décline son offre avec délicatesse, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

 **Kenny: Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose et que tu ne veux pas me le dire. Mais il y a bien une raison pour que tu débarques ici sans prévenir, je me trompe ?**

Butters se fige, son masque de bonne humeur tombe, il se dirige faire le canapé et s'y laisse tomber en soupirant.

 **Butters: C'est la galère avec mes parents. Ça, c'est mon père...**

Dit-il en désignant sa joue, rougie par ce qui devait être un coup. Sa relation avec ses géniteurs a toujours été spéciale, ils sont bien loin de former la famille exemplaire. Il n'est pas rare que son père se défoule sur lui.

 **Butters: Tu sais, mon père est persuadé que je préfère les garçons. Parfois il est content et parfois il me frappe et m'insulte. Maman dit que c'est parce que c'est un connard qui n'assume pas d'aller voir des hommes dans son dos.**

Kenny le rejoint, assaillit de plusieurs émotions : de la surprise, de la peine pour son protégé et surtout de la rage : comment osent-ils maltraiter leur fils qui est pourtant si adorable, si pur ?

 **Kenny: Les parents, on sait tous les deux que c'est pas toujours la joie, hein ?**

Lui répond-il en lui désignant sa cicatrice sur le front, cachée sous sa mèche blonde. Son père le frappait aussi, quand il était trop saoul pour avoir conscience de ce qu'il faisait.

 **Kenny: Si j'avais le fric, je partirais, loin. Et je te prendrai avec moi!**

Lance Kenny à Butters avec un clin d'œil. Le plus petit retrouve le sourire.

 **Butters: Oui, on repartirait à Hawaii !**

Ils rient en se remémorant ces beaux souvenirs. Butters reprend la cuisine et Kenny tente comme il peut de rendre l'endroit plus présentable et dresse la table. Ils mangèrent ensemble en regardant une série. Ce genre de gestes du quotidien, ils n'en ont pas l'habitude finalement, cela leur parait presque irréel, mais tellement agréable. Si seulement ce moment pouvait durer un peu plus longtemps.

 **Butters: Dis Kenny, tu crois que je pourrai passer la nuit ici ?**

McCormick est surpris, décidément Butters est plein de surprise. Il n'a pas eu besoin de le draguer ou quoi que ce soit pour le faire rester. Il a pour principe d'inviter quelqu'un à rester dormir, pas à ce que ce quelqu'un « s'impose », cette situation est pour le moins atypique pour lui. Il est fort probable que le jeune Stotch voit cela de manière dépourvue de sous-entendu. Il va dormir chez un pote, rien de plus. Une pyjama party, youpie !

 **Kenny: Bien sûr. Mais comme tu t'en doutes, je n'ai pas de chambre d'ami.**

 **Butters: Oui oui je sais. Mais je peux dormir avec toi non ?**

Kenny acquiesce non sans un sourire ravi, c'est presque trop facile ! Depuis le temps qu'il se serre la ceinture, il va enfin pouvoir baiser un mec pour la première fois ! Le tout est d'y aller en douceur, ne pas trop se précipiter...

 **Butters: Et comme on est tous les deux de ce bord là on pourrait coucher ensemble, non ? T'en pense quoi ? Ce sera ma première fois, mais je te fais entièrement confiance, Kenny !**

Butters se rapproche de lui, avec un petit sourire juste trop craquant. Pourtant, la réaction de Kenny n'est pas celle recherchée, lui-même ne se comprend pas, mais il fuit. C'est lui qui fait le premier pas normalement ! Mais alors Butters qui lui propose de s'envoyer en l'air allégrement, ça dépasse l'entendement ! Mais où est passée son innocence, sa naïveté ?! Il ne peut l'expliquer, mais il est bloqué. Il ne veut pas s'emparer de sa virginité aussi simplement, elle est beaucoup trop précieuse ! Les paroles de Kyle lui reviennent à l'esprit : il n'est pas question de jouer avec lui.

 **Kenny: Heu... Je-je préfère pas. Tu mérites mieux que moi pour ta première fois. Je te respecte trop pour ça, Léo.**

Léopold se recroqueville sur lui-même, sa tête posée sur ses genoux, il se cache du regard de Kenny, penaud et honteux.

 **Butters: Mon Dieu, je suis désolé ! Je pensais que je te plaisais, même un tout petit peu. J'ai été bête. Comment un mec comme toi pourrait m'aimer ? Personne ne m'aime.**

Kenny se serait bien tapé la tête contre les murs : mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ?! Il se fait force pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, il se retient de se taper le premier mec venu pour enfin pouvoir le déflorer et il s'y refuse quand l'occasion se présente ?! Pire que ça, il l'a blessé ! Paniqué, il entoure le petit blond de ses bras.

 **Kenny: Si tu m'attires ! Trop même ! Tu ne t'es pas trompé. Et ne dis plus jamais ça, tu es le mec le plus mignon que je connaisse !**

Butters le fixe avec des grands yeux, incrédule. Il se met à rougir.

 **Butters: Vraiment ?! Mais alors pourquoi tu n'as pas envie qu'on fasse l'amour ?**

Le visage de Kenny prend des couleurs également. Comment lui expliquer qu'en vrai, il n'a jamais fait l'amour ? Il baisait oui, il couchait, il avait des coups d'un soir, des aventures qui ne duraient qu'une fois. Tout ça, sans sentiment, pas le moindre. L'amour, ça n'a jamais été pour lui. Personne n'est jamais tombé amoureux de lui, et il n'est jamais tombé amoureux de quelqu'un. C'est comme ça. Qui aimerait un plus pauvre que pauvre, et maudit en plus de ça ?

 **Kenny: J'en ai envie. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, tu mérites mieux. Il te faut quelqu'un de spécial, de très important à tes yeux pour faire ça.**

A cela, Butters répond instantanément, cela venait du cœur, il n'y en a aucun doute.

 **Butters: Mais tu es très important pour moi, Kenny !**

Kenny sourit avec tendresse, c'est mignon, vraiment. Mais il ne songeait pas à ce type d'importance, Butters a beau tenir à lui comme super copain, ce n'est l'amour adéquat pour ce genre de relation. Il ébouriffe les cheveux blonds de Butters, affectueusement.

 **Kenny: Tu comptes énormément pour moi aussi.**

Leurs regards se croisent, doucement le plus petit se rapproche et vient déposer ses lèvres sur celles du plus grand. Le baiser est chaste, incroyablement doux et sincère. Kenny en est plus troublé qu'il ne le voudrait, au point qu'il ait craint que son cœur s'arrête et qu'une énième mort s'ajoute à son palmarès. Butters l'a embrassé, qui l'aurait cru ? En fait, s'il le raconte aux autres, ils ne le croiront jamais ! Il serre Butters un peu plus contre lui. Il se noie dans ses yeux bleus, ils sont plus clairs que les siens. Un ciel bleu paisible comparé à son regard orageux.

 **Butters: Je me sens si bien avec toi.**

Sa petite voix est comparable à celle d'un ange. Depuis quand il fond pour des phrases aussi guimauves ?

 **Kenny: Moi aussi.**

Et depuis quand il évoque ses ressentis, depuis quand il est romantique ? Butters pose sa tête dans son cou, se love dans ses bras. Un câlin ? Il n'en a pas l'habitude, mais c'est plutôt bien. Très bien même, c'est tendre, ça réchauffe le corps et le cœur. Il se surprend à fermer les yeux et savourer le moment.

 **Butters: Je... j'ai vraiment envie d'être ton petit-ami, Kenny.**

De nouveau, McCormick perd les pédales. On ne lui avait encore jamais demandé ça de cette façon. Des filles l'ont peut-être fait quand ils étaient gosses, mais ce n'est pas comparable. Ça change des « On va dans ma chambre ? », « T'as une capote ? », « Ma copine m'a dit que t'es un bon coup... ». Mais de nouveau cette peur lui serre les entrailles. Il n'est pas fait pour s'engager dans une relation stable. Du moins, on ne lui en a jamais donné l'opportunité. En est-il capable ? Trop de questions sans réponses. Et une réponse, Butters en attend une, maintenant.

 **Kenny: Ça me fait très plaisir d'entendre ça. Mais... je dois y réfléchir. Je ne suis jamais vraiment sorti avec quelqu'un et je ne veux pas prendre une décision qui te ferait souffrir.**

Bien sûr, Léopold est déçu, mais il conserve de l'optimise : il n'a pas dit non. Pas totalement. Il va y réfléchir et c'est déjà ça. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que son attirance est réciproque et rien que pour ça, c'est déjà la fête en lui !

 **Butters: D'accord ! Tu me diras quand tu sauras ! Mais ne me fais pas attendre trop longtemps quand même!**

Ils se sourient maladroitement, se séparent avec précaution. C'est un peu gênant comme situation.

 **Butters: Heu... Je peux quand même rester dormir ?**

 **Kenny: Évidemment ! Je ne vais pas te mettre dehors, surtout après ça !**

Reste à savoir se contrôler... Une douche froide s'impose.

 **?: Non pas les hippies ! Des hippies gays, quelle horreur ! Au secours, môman !**

Cartman se réveille et hurle, en sueur. Quel horrible cauchemar ! Ils étaient tous là à fumer des joints, à jouer du tam-tam et à se rouler des pelles ! Il en est tellement traumatisé qu'il ne s'est resservi que trois fois au petit-déjeuner, et pourtant, c'était des pancakes. Devant l'école, il rejoint sa fidèle bande. Du moins Stan et Kyle, Kenny n'étant pas encore arrivé. Les deux inséparables ne papotent pas comme ils le font toujours, ils sont mêmes plus distants. Bizarre, une dispute de pd sûrement. L'inspecteur n'y prend pas attention.

 **Cartman: T'as encore une plus sale gueule que d'habitude, le juif !**

Kyle lui renvoie un simple « ta gueule gros cul » sans trop de conviction. Cartman fronce les sourcils, frustré de son manque de réaction. S'il ne s'énerve pas c'est pas marrant ! McCormick débarque enfin, en compagnie de Butters. L'inspecteur les scrutes avec suspicion, il avait pourtant prévu cet idiot de Stotch. Il cherche vraiment à se faire enculer c'est pas possible ! Et ce, au sens propre comme au figuré. Butters leur fait signe de la main avant de rejoindre Clyde, ils sont devenus de bons potes apparemment.

 **Stan: Tu es venu avec Butters, ce matin ?**

Demande Stan au grand blond qui vient tout juste d'arriver auprès d'eux. Le visage de Kenny devient légèrement rouge, évidemment il a fallu que ses amis le remarque !

 **Kenny: Comme tu vois.**

 **Kyle: Vous avez passé la nuit ensemble ?**

Kyle le fixe avec sérieux, il n'est pas difficile de s'imaginer ce qu'il a interprété.

 **Kenny: Ouais, ça se passe mal chez lui alors je l'ai hébergé. Et non, on a pas couché ensemble.**

 **Cartman: Bah putain il ne manquerait plus que ça !**

Rouspète Cartman avec une grimace. Kyle croise les bras, songeur, il décide de faire confiance en son ami. Il n'est pas du style à mentir, surtout à ce sujet. Mais pourquoi il ne s'est rien passé entre eux ? Ça par contre, ça ne ressemble pas du tout à Kenny. Et il a rougit, il l'a bien repéré. C'est louche ! Il leur cache quelque chose, c'est certain ! Mais honnêtement, il a ses propres histoires à régler, Kenny est un grand garçon et peut gérer sa vie sentimentale et/ou sexuelle sans son aide. Il espère juste que cela ne va pas finir en cœur brisé. Butters peut se montrer imprévisible quand il a du chagrin, ou est en colère. Quand il veut se rebeller, cela prend de drôles de conséquences, tous le savent très bien. Il n'y a qu'à voir son rôle de « Professeur Chaos » de l'Impunissable » et bien d'autres choses. Un gamin persécuté par des parents hystériques, ça ne pouvait donner rien de bon sur le long terme, bien que Butters s'en sort plutôt bien quand on voit sa situation.

Cartman décide de les laisser, en précisant bien qu'il avait quelque chose d'extrêmement important à faire, cependant, tout le monde s'en moque. Sa mission du jour est de trouver son Watson, quelqu'un qui pourrait l'informer comme il se doit, quelqu'un d'intelligent, pas comme ses potes quoi. Il y a réfléchi toute la nuit et pense avoir trouvé la personne qui convient. Il cherche dans les couloirs, il ne devrait pas être loin. Il repère un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs assis à même le sol, un ordinateur portable sur les genoux. C'est lui.

 **Cartman: Salut Kevin, on doit causer toi et moi.**

Kevin Stoley, jeune américain d'origine asiatique, lève la tête de son écran, pour voir Eric Cartman lui adresser la parole. Voila qui est inhabituel, il ne prend pas souvent la peine de venir lui "causer".

 **Kevin: Salutation Cartman, paix et prospérité sur ton peuple.**

Cartman ne peut s'empêcher de penser que ce mec est geek au plus haut level possible, il ne peut même pas s'empêcher de faire une référence à cette célèbre série de science-fiction, celle avec les vulcains, pour simplement dire bonjour. Mais c'est bien pour ça qu'il s'adresse à lui.

 **Cartman: Mouais, merci. J'ai besoin de ton savoir, t'es un geek et tu pourras sûrement m'en apprendre plus sur le syndrome yaoi.**

Kevin réajuste ses lunettes, il en porte depuis peu, sa vue s'étant dégradée à force de passer la quasi-entièreté de son temps devant des écrans.

 **Kevin: Le yaoi... Ce domaine est davantage maîtrisé par les otaku, mais en tant que geek, je suis à la recherche de la connaissance infinie. Je peux donc essayer de t'aider. Que veux-tu savoir ?**

 **Cartman: Chut ! Pas ici ! On pourrait nous entendre !**

Averti Cartman en baissant le ton, paniqué. Il est dangereux de parler de ça en public, des infectés pourraient les repérer ! Kevin parait étonné mais ne le manifeste pas plus que ça, il ne se rend pas compte de la gravité de la situation.

 **Cartman: Rendez-vous chez toi après les cours !**

Lance l'inspecteur avant de partir. Kevin le laisse déguerpir, ne s'opposant pas à leur rencontre de ce soir. Il avait prévu de jouer à un nouveau jeu vidéo mais ce que lui demande Cartman l'intrigue. Sa curiosité est décidément un défaut qui va lui coûter quelques heures de gaming.

La moitié de la journée de cours est faite, courage, plus que quelques heures à tenir ! Clyde se bat avec toutes les affaires stockées dans son casier, cherchant à dénicher un bouquin pour cette après-midi. Ce n'est pas qu'il est bordélique mais disons qu'il n'est pas spécialement bien organisé non plus. Il parvient à attraper le livre et referme la porte sans rien faire tomber. Triomphant, il tombe face à Chris, qui lui adresse un sourire charmeur. Clyde tente de passer à côté de lui et de l'éviter mais ce dernier s'interpose, ne lui laissant guère le choix de lui parler.

 **Chris: Alors Clyde, on se fait désirer ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu...**

Le châtain se sent opprimé, le blond empiète sur son espace vital et son insistance le fait fuir plus qu'autre chose. Que lui faut-il pour qu'il capte qu'il n'est pas intéressé ?

 **Clyde: Non... Je ne sais même pas ce que tu me veux.**

Il feint l'ignorance, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance il se lasserait. Au lieu de ça, il rigole.

 **Chris: Vraiment ? Fais pas genre, tu m'as allumé l'autre soir.**

Il se rapproche trop et il ne peut plus reculer. Merde ! S'il l'a vraiment aguiché lors de la soirée où il a exagéré sur la bouteille, ce n'était pas voulu ! Mais il est trop bouché pour comprendre !

 **Chris: Tu n'as pas envie qu'on se voit ce soir ? Rien que toi, moi et le lit...**

Clyde ne peut s'empêcher de grimacer, non, il n'a pas du tout envie ! C'est flatteur d'être désiré mais là ça devient glauque. Il a surtout envie de hurler en fait. Mais il reste figé. La bouche de Chris continue de se rapprocher et il ne peut rien faire. Son corps est comme paralysé. Il voit alors le blond sauvagement percuté, il peut enfin respirer à nouveau ! Sauf que sa bouche est prise d'un assaut inattendu. Ce n'est pas Chris qui l'embrasse mais c'est... Token ?!

 **Chris: Qu'est-ce que... ?! On était occupé au cas ou t'aurais pas remarqué!**

Les parles de Chris sont ignorées. Leurs 5 sens sont entièrement consacrés à cet échange particulier. Clyde se retrouve dans les bras de son ami, sa langue vient rejoindre la sienne. Ils commencent à s'embrasser avec fougue. Chris crache son mécontentement.

 **Chris: Putain, fallait le dire si tu préférais les blacks !**

Donnely se casse en jurant, laissant Clyde et Token seul à seul. Ils prennent seulement conscience de leur geste, se reculent et se fixent, chamboulés.

 **Clyde: Tok mais... que... quoi ? Pourquoi ?**

 **Token: Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Désolé.**

Ça ne l'aide pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Ce moment est terriblement gênant.

 **Token: Mais... tu as répondu à mon baiser.**

Murmure le grand brun, comme pour se justifier. Oui il y a répondu, et pas qu'un peu, c'est d'ailleurs ça le plus troublant. Il n'y a eu aucun signe de résistance. Clyde ouvre la bouche mais aucune réponse n'en sort. Il se ravise et baisse la tête. Va-t-il pleurer ? Non, enfin, il n'en sait rien, car celui-ci quitte son champ de vision. Token culpabilise. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? En voyant Chris le harceler comme ça, il a perdu le contrôle et voila le résultat. Il ne supporte pas voir ces mecs tourner autour de Clyde tels une bande de vautours. Ils n'ont jamais levé le petit doigt pour lui et maintenant qu'il est... il est quoi au juste ? Affirmé ? Sexy ? Un mec super mignon qui serait même capable de séduire le plus hétéros d'entre eux ? Il est jaloux, mais de quoi ? Qu'il plaise autant ou bien serait-ce... ça parait dingue, mais ça expliquerait pas mal de chose.

 _A suivre..._

 _Un nouveau personnage débarque sans prévenir ! Vous en pensez quoi de l'arrivée de Kevin ? :3 Un commentaire c'est pour lui un bisou de bienvenue :p_


	11. Chapter 11

_J'ai eu le temps d'écrire ça aujourd'hui, je suis joie! Et c'est le retour du tout puissant et vénéré lemon!_

Cartman se retrouve à « la fédération » ou autrement dit chez les Stoley, les parents, tout aussi arrangés que leur fils, sont très étonnés de le voir ici. Mais franchement, Cartman n'en a rien foutre, c'est pas pour eux qu'il est venu. Dans la chambre de Kevin, c'est rempli de maquettes de vaisseaux spatiaux, de figurines de toutes sortes, et d'affiches de film et un immense bureau sert de support à plusieurs écrans. Dans quelle sorte d'antre il s'est encore fichu ? Il manque de trébucher dans une reconstitution d'un sabre-laser qui traînait au sol et grogne. C'est le bordel ici ! Voila ce qui arrive quand on collectionne tout et n'importe quoi ! Kevin le rejoint en lui apportant une chaise, c'est qu'il n'a pas l'habitude d'avoir des visiteurs, un siège lui suffit amplement normalement. L'inspecteur ne prend pas le temps de le remercier, comme si c'était acquis d'avance qu'il obtienne tout ce dont il ait besoin en un claquement de doigt. C'est comme ça que sa mère l'a élevé après tout. Kevin s'assied près de lui et commence à pianoter sur son clavier.

 **Kevin: Que veux-tu savoir exactement ?**

 **Cartman: J'en sais rien moi ! Les bases, enfin s'il y en a.**

Kevin lui lit pour commencer la définition de base.

Kevin: le Yaoi ou aussi appelé Boys Love désigne un genre d'œuvre basée sur les relations sentimentales entre personnages masculins.

Cartman remarque qu'il a omis le « et/ou sexuelles » à propos des relations et ça le fait bien marrer. Évidemment, les geeks sont d'éternels puceaux et ne connaissent rien au sexe. Rien qu'en parler leur fout la honte.

 **Kevin: On parle de Seme, autrement dit l'actif, le uke, le passif ou encore le seke, le versatile.**

Finalement c'est plutôt chiant et ça ne l'aide pas pour son enquête. Comme pour illustrer ses propos, Kevin fait défiler des images, certaines sont loin d'être anodines et Cartman devient rouge, de colère bien évidemment du moins il veut s'en persuader.

 **Cartman: Putain mais c'est dégueulasse ! Vire-moi ça !**

 **Kevin: C'est toi qui avait demandé d'apprendre.**

Kevin remet ses lunettes en place, le visage rouge lui aussi. Il n'a pas spécialement pour coutume de regarder des images érotiques de ce genre. Après ce coup de chaud, la théorie reprend, ils errent sur les internets. L'inspecteur s'impatiente.

 **Cartman: Tout ça c'est bien joli mais comment on sait qui est contaminé ?**

Kevin lui jette un rapide regard interrogateur. Il veut dire quoi exactement par « contaminé » ?

 **Kevin: Je dirais que dans les scénarios classiques on retrouve les amis d'enfances qui tombent amoureux, ou encore deux mecs a priori totalement différents mais qui s'aiment. C'est ce qui me vient directement à l'esprit.**

Cartman hoche de la tête, attentif. Tout cela lui évoque quelques cas dans son entourage. Kevin s'y connait bien c'est certain. Peut-être un peu trop même...

 **Cartman: Mais dis donc toi, tu es chinois alors pourquoi t'es pas l'un d'entre eux ?**

Kevin est peu impressionné devant son mécontentement soudain et son ton menaçant.

 **Kevin: J'ai des origines chinoises oui mais le yaoi est d'origine japonaise. Tu n'as rien écouté à ce que je t'ai dit, pas vrai ?**

Cartman croise les bras, boudeur.

 **Cartman: Bien sûr que si ! Je vérifie si t'es vraiment quelqu'un de confiance, c'est tout.**

 **Kevin: Et en quoi l'orientation d'une personne détermine sa capacité à gagner ta confiance ?**

 **Cartman: Parce que... heu... je t'emmerde Kevin ! Je t'emmerde !**

Le jeune brun esquisse un petit sourire, Cartman est visiblement à court d'argumentation, preuve qu'il n'y a pas vraiment réfléchi.

 **Kevin: L'amour est un sentiment qui te met mal à l'aise on dirait.**

 **Cartman: Ta gueule sale geek ! Je suis pas venu chez toi pour me faire psychanalyser !**

Un intello dans son genre qui se fout de sa gueule, non mais on aura tout vu ! La voix de l'inspecteur tire dans les aigus, preuve qu'il est à bout de nerfs. De rage, il bouscule Kevin et ouvre la page du profil de sa petite-amie sur Facebook. C'est puéril, mais il est impossible pour lui de rester sur cette affirmation, il fallait la briser !

 **Cartman: Tu vois ça, c'est Heidi ! Donc en amour, je m'y connais mieux que toi d'abord !**

Kevin ne se laisse pas déstabiliser et pose le doigt sur une photo en particulier.

 **Kevin: Et c'est qui à côté d'elle ?**

Cartman perd son sourire, c'est vrai ça, c'est qui ce connard ?! Sûrement un mec random qu'elle a rencontré à l'université, c'est normal qu'elle rencontre des gens. Malgré tout, il se sent comme trahi. Avec son affaire yaoi, il l'a complètement délaissée, mise à l'écart de sa vie. Il aurait dû faire attention, il va la perdre si ça continue ! Cette photo est un avertissement !

 **Cartman: C'est personne !**

Crie-t-il rageusement en dégagent la main de Kevin. Il constate avec horreur qu'il a touché sa main, plus petite que la sienne, plus fine et plus douce aussi. Un malaise se produit, leurs regards se croisent et Cartman hurle.

 **Cartman: Bordel ! J'en ai marre, je me casse, je rentre à ma maison !**

Sur le trajet du retour, il envoie un message à Heidi. Un des premiers depuis qu'elle est partie. Il a ignoré tous les siens. Et là, il reprend contact uniquement parce qu'il vient de la voir sur une photo avec un autre. Ça ne tourne pas rond chez lui, si ?

Stan attend maintenant depuis presque une heure le dernier membre du groupe pour commencer leur répétition. C'est la première fois que ça arrive, un retard pareil. Pete n'a jamais raté une occasion de jouer de la basse. Firkle reste silencieux et Michael fait les cent pas, tel un lion en cage. Stan se décide à briser ce calme qui devenait oppressant à la longue.

 **Stan: Vous savez ce que fout Pete ?**

 **Michael: NON.**

Répond sèchement Michael, d'un ton glacial. Stan frémi, quand leur chef est en colère il vaut mieux ne pas trop l'importuner. Il a déjà une voix grave de base, mais lorsqu'il est contrarié c'est encore pire, si une voix pouvait tuer, ce serait sûrement celle-là. Finalement ils quittèrent la salle, toujours sans nouvelle de leur bassiste. Kyle attendait Stan dehors avec un petit sourire maladroit. Ils patientèrent le temps que les gothiques s'en aillent avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Stan ne supporte plus de porter seul le lourd poids de la révélation de son cher docteur, qu'il l'a traumatisé plutôt que soigné. Surtout qu'après réflexion, ça lui semble logique. Un ami ne balbutie pas, ne rougit pas, ne fantasme pas sur son pote, même s'ils sont les meilleurs copains du monde ! Et puis surtout, Kyle est la personne la plus importante dans sa vie, il a toujours été là, il a toujours pu compter sur lui et ils ont partagé ensemble des tonnes de souvenirs, des bons comme des mauvais mais inoubliables. Il est soulagé que Kyle soit venu le voir, il va enfin pouvoir lui confier tout ce qui le perturbe. Mais c'est le rouquin qui commence en premier, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de se déclarer.

 **Kyle: Écoute, Stan, je sais qu'on avait prévu d'aller plus loin... tu sais, dans nos expériences...**

Kyle peine à trouver ses mots et Stan devient rouge. Dès que ces événements lui reviennent en mémoire, il s'enflamme, gêné mais aussi excité. Ça lui donne vraiment chaud et il éprouve souvent le besoin de se toucher depuis, la honte ! Kyle soupire, et les ardeurs du brun se calment instantanément.

 **Kyle: Mais je pense qu'on devrait s'arrêter là. Je veux dire, tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas que ça change entre nous. Tu es devenu plus distant avec moi et...**

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Stan est déjà parti en courant. Il a beau l'appeler encore et encore, il s'encoure sans se retourner. Kyle se résigne à le poursuivre, il a certainement besoin d'être seul. Il ne comprend pas sa réaction, pourquoi fuir ? Il a fait ou dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Lui qui s'est préparé mentalement histoire que ça se passe le mieux possible, il s'est bien foiré.

Stan court à perdre haleine, des larmes coulent sur son visage mais il choisit de les ignorer et de continuer sa course. Il sait où il va : rejoindre celui qui apaise sa douleur lorsque Kyle n'est pas disponible pour lui. En l'occurrence, c'est son ami qui est responsable de son chagrin, et le gothique reste sa seule option. Il pénètre dans le Benny's, un restaurant ou les gothiques se retrouvent pour déguster du café pendant des heures. C'est un peu leur lieu de rassemblement quand ils ne sont pas dans leur planque ou au cimetière. Comme il s'y attendait, Michael est là, assis seul à une table, le regard perdu dans le vide. Que fait-il seul ? Pete était absent lors de la répétition donc ça peut se comprendre qu'il ne soit pas ici non plus, mais et Firkle ? Le grand ténébreux hausse les sourcils en le voyant débarquer comme ça, essoufflé et en larmes. Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus connu ce genre d'épisode dépressif. Il s'installe en face de Michael, penaud.

 **Michael: Raven.**

Commence-t-il simplement, l'incitant à s'expliquer.

 **Stan: Je suis paumé, je sais plus où j'en suis et j'ai le cœur brisé je crois.**

 **Michael: C'est encore à propos de ta Wendy ?**

Wendy ? Putain il l'avait complètement oubliée ! Vu la tête qu'il vient de tirer, impossible de répondre par l'affirmative et puis Michael capterait sans problème qu'il ment s'il essaie.

 **Stan: Non. Heu...**

Il hésite à se confier totalement, bien qu'il ait vu Michael et Pete s'embrasser de manière passionnée lors de la dernière soirée, rien n'indique qu'il soit réellement pour les mecs ou en tout cas gayfriendly.

 **Michael: L'amour est la plus belle des souffrances, mais c'est la plus hardcore aussi. Ça possède ton âme.**

Michael écrase rageusement sa cigarette dans le cendrier, un point important de ce restaurent est que les fumeurs sont autorisés, la loi à South Park c'est particulier, hors norme même. De toute façon, Stan doute que les gothiques s'abstiendraient de fumer leur clope où bon leur semble de toute façon. Le cœur de Stan est douloureux, il n'aura jamais rien de plus avec Kyle, leurs moments intimes sont terminés et il n'y en aura jamais plus. Jamais plus.

 **Stan: Je l'ai perdu.**

Ses larmes tombent dans son café noir et Michael soupire. La souffrance c'est cool, sauf quand elle est réelle et profonde. Lui aussi a mal, bien sûr il ne va pas se mettre à chialer mais Pete qui le nie totalement ça craint. Ça craint vraiment. Il lui manque. Ils ont toujours été ensemble et même ne pas le voir pendant plus de 24 heures, c'est étrange, c'est vide, froid, son monde s'en retrouve brisé et fade. Stan réclame du whisky dans son café, il sait que les alcools forts ne le réussissent pas, il a arrêté pendant un bon bout de temps, mais aujourd'hui il en a besoin. Juste un seul, pour marquer le coup de sa détresse, qu'il espère oublier sans trop se faire d'illusion. Tout a commencé depuis ce baiser, il n'aurait jamais dû goûter aux lèvres de son meilleur ami, il est maintenant envoûté et Kyle s'est accaparé de son cœur, sans même s'en rendre compte. Ce baiser... y-a-t-il moyen de l'effacer, de le remplacer ? S'il embrasse un autre, cela produira le même résultat? Stan se penche subitement sur la table et vole un baiser à Michael qui reste de marbre. Il fronce les sourcils et Stan pense recevoir son poing en pleine figure mais non, il le scrute de manière blasée et c'est tout.

 **Michael: Et quoi ? Ça soulage la douleur peut-être ?**

 **Stan: Non... ça ne m'a rien fait du tout. Et toi ?**

 **Michael: Le néant.**

Pas un frisson, pas une émotion, rien. Absolument rien. C'est bien loin des sensations que lui procurent les lèvres de Kyle. Rien que son regard émeraude le fait rêver. Ici : nada. Dire qu'il ne pourra plus jamais l'embrasser... Stan est alors empoigné par son t-shirt, tiré vers l'arrière et reçoit un violent uppercut en plein visage. Un cri de rage résonne dans ses oreilles.

 **?: JE T'AVAIS DIT DE NE PAS L'APPROCHER ! TU VAS ME PAYER CA !**

Michael sort de ses lamentations et voit Pete se déchaîner sur Raven, qui ne comprend rien à ce qu'il lui arrive.

 **Pete: MICHAEL EST A MOI !**

 **Stan: Dé-désolé, je savais pas !**

 **? : Hé ! Si vous voulez vous bagarrer c'est dehors !**

Marmonne la vieille serveuse mais qui, en fait, s'en moque complètement, c'est juste pour la forme. Le leader des gothiques reste figé, il devrait les séparer mais voir Pete dans cet état le trouble, ce n'est sûrement pas le moment de penser ça, mais il le trouve magnifique, terriblement sexy, dommage qu'il n'a pas son appareil photo sur lui. Cette colère le captive, et c'est lui qui en est à l'origine, c'est grisant.

 **?: Stan ! Lâche-le, espèce de psychopathe !**

Kyle apparait héroïquement, ou presque, et libère Marsh de l'attaque de Thelman. Pete est propulsé vers l'arrière, rattrapé de justesse par Michael, qui a enfin décidé de se bouger. Il tente de le calmer, le prend dans ses bras pour le contenir. Son regard furieux croise le sien, les flammes qui brillent dans ses yeux sont hypnotisantes. Pete se jette sur ses lèvres, comme pour effacer le passage de celles de Raven. Il met rapidement fin au baiser et se recule de Michael, qui lui en redemandait pourtant.

Pendant ce temps, Kyle aidait Stan à se remettre sur pied, encore tremblant après cette agression inattendue. Le rouquin s'aperçoit de son état, des poches sous les yeux, Stan a dû beaucoup pleurer et s'il avait rejoint les gothiques ce n'était pas par hasard, il a mal.

 **Stan: Kyle, je suis désolé !**

Mais pourquoi s'excuse-t-il ? C'est lui qui l'a anéanti en le rejetant. Il a mis un terme à leur amitié améliorée par peur d'en souffrir et voilà que tout va de travers ! Stan n'était pas censé le prendre comme ça, dans son plan. Ils devaient juste redevenir des meilleurs amis comme avant, sans ambigüité. Ainsi, Kyle espérait pouvoir oublier son amour pour lui. Faire des choses avec Stan d'ordre sexuel en ignorant ses ressentis, sans pouvoir lui dire à quel point il l'aime, ça lui était impossible. Il serre Stan contre lui, le voir pleurer lui donne la larme à l'œil à lui aussi. Il ne supporte pas de voir ça, et c'est lui qui en est la cause ! Qu'a-t-il fait ?!

 **Kyle: Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il n'y a pas de raison de t'excuser.**

Il le berce contre lui, comme s'il consolait un enfant cher à son cœur.

 **Stan: On devait faire tout ça pour le fun, pour se découvrir mais... j'ai commencé à ressentir plein de choses. Je me demandais ce qui m'arrivait et le docteur m'a dit... il m'a dit que j'étais sûrement amoureux. Et il a raison ! Je sais qu'il a raison !**

Kyle l'écoute attentivement, ouvre grand les yeux, il ne parvient pas y croire. Il en reste muet.

 **Stan: Ce que j'éprouve, je ne l'avais encore jamais eu avant. Et maintenant que je le sais, c'est comme si c'était là depuis toujours : je t'aime Kyle !**

Broflovski cru s'évanouir, mais il en est hors de question. Un bonheur immense le traverse. Stan l'aime aussi ! Il n'était pas étrange d'avoir des sentiments pour lui vu qu'il ressent pareil !

 **Kyle: Oh putain Stan m-moi aussi ! Moi aussi ! J'ai pris peur quand j'en ai pris conscience et j'ai voulu m'éloigner... j'avais peur que tout ça ne soit qu'un jeu pour toi. Je suis désolé ! Je t'aime.**

Kyle voulut l'embrasser de toute ses forces, mais Stan grimace de douleur. Sa lèvre est fendue et saigne légèrement, c'est que Pete a une sacrée droite.

 **Kyle: Viens, on va soigner ça chez moi.**

Leurs mains se rejoignent et ils quittèrent le bâtiment sous les yeux des gothiques, qui n'ont pas tout suivi mais ont compris ce qui en résulte : ils sont officiellement ensemble ces deux-là.

 **Michael: Tu vois, t'avais rien à craindre, c'est Broflovski qui l'intéresse.**

Pete se contente de gronder un « mouais » entre ses dents. Lui-même ne s'attendait pas à réagir comme ça et il se sent honteux désormais. Dès que ça concerne Michael il perd la raison et c'est plutôt flippant. Qui sait ce qu'il aurait fait à Raven si personne ne l'avait arrêté ?

 **Michael: Alors tout ça, c'est parce que tu étais jaloux de Raven ?**

Demande Michael avec un sourire idiot aux lèvres. C'est bien la première fois que Pete le voit sourire de cette manière, comme un bienheureux, limite béat. Il en est encore plus troublé et essaie en vain de se dissimuler derrière sa mèche.

 **Pete: ... Non.**

Il l'entend rire doucement et se fait enlacer. La colère est retombée, il se rend compte de leur promiscuité et il rougit violemment. Michael le serre presque à l'en étouffer, c'est comme s'il ne voulait plus le lâcher.

 **Michael: T'es vraiment bandant quand tu t'énerves...**

Lui murmure-t-il au creux de l'oreille d'une voix suave. Pete frémit et rougit davantage.

 **Pete: Putain, Michael ! Dis pas ça... Et puis dégageons d'ici tu veux ?**

Kyle et Stan sont dans la salle de bain de ce premier. Le rouquin s'évertue à désinfecter la plaie, tout en questionnant son meilleur ami et désormais petit-ami à propos de la raison de cette blessure.

 **Stan:** **Si j'ai bien tout capté, Pete n'a pas supporté que je sois proche de Michael.**

 **Kyle: Proche comment ?**

Demande Kyle du tac au tac, ce qui fait rigoler Stan.

 **Stan: Tu vois, toi aussi t'es jaloux !**

Il reprend son sérieux, il préfère lui avouer TOUT ce qu'il s'est passé, inutile de faire des secrets dès le début de leur relation. Il veut être totalement honnête avec Kyle.

 **Stan: Je l'ai embrassé, pour voir si ça faisait la même chose qu'avec toi... C'était nul, j'ai rien ressenti.**

Plusieurs émotions défilent sur le visage de Kyle : la surprise, la tristesse, la colère puis pour finir il embrasse son petit-ami avec douceur, pour ne pas lui faire mal. Sa langue vient titiller celle de Stan et celui-ci laisse échapper un gémissement. Ce simple contact a éveillé ses sens.

 **Kyle: Voilà, c'est réparé.**

Commente Kyle avec un clin d'œil, Stan rougit quelque peu, il est encore tout chose après ce baiser, c'est dingue l'effet que lui procure son mec. Rien à voir avec Michael, il n'est peut-être d'ailleurs pas attiré par les mecs mais juste par Kyle. Peu importe.

 **Stan: Tu n'es pas fâché ? Parce que Pete nous a vu et voilà ce que ça donne...**

 **Kyle: Je comprends, voir la personne qu'on aime embrasser une autre ça fait mal... mais je suis content que tu me l'ai dit et si ça ne t'as pas plût ça me rassure.**

Ils rient ensemble de manière complice.

 **Stan: Ouais, il y a que toi pour me donner envie.**

Sur ce, leurs bouchent se retrouvent, insatiables. Le baiser gagne en intensité et profondeur, Stan sent le désir monter en flèche et se retrouve bien vite à l'étroit dans son jean. Kyle est dans le même état, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il ferait l'amour à Stan ici, dans la salle de bain, mais pour une première fois ce n'est sans doute pas l'idéal.

 **Kyle: On va dans ma chambre ? Ma famille doit dormir...**

Stan acquiesce et ils s'y rendent de ce pas, main dans la main. Une fois la porte fermée, et soigneusement verrouillée derrière eux, ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre, affamés, envieux de perdre leur virginité ensemble. Ils se dénudent mutuellement, profitent du corps qui se dévoile devant eux. Kyle découvre le tatouage de Stan situé sur l'aine gauche, un corbeau...

 **Kyle: J'aime bien, c'est sexy.**

Déclare Kyle en venant le caresser. Stan frisonne sous le doux contact. Envoûté, Kyle continue de promener sa main sur le corps nu de son petit-ami, il se délecte de la sensation de sa peau sous ses doigts, de sa chaleur qu'il sent grimper. Sa main finit par se poser sur son membre tendu à son summum, Stan gémit de plaisir, fou d'envie d'être branlé. Mais Kyle compte lui offrir bien plus que cela. Il se laisse tomber à genoux, positionne son visage à la bonne hauteur pour lui procurer une fellation. Stan ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un cri, en extase face à cette sensation nouvelle. La langue de Kyle le lèche de bas en haut, exerce des arcs de cercle autour de sa partie la plus sensible. Il ne parvient plus à contrôler ses gémissements et il n'est pas au bout de ses peines car Kyle vient de le prendre dans sa bouche.

 **Stan: Ahhh ! Oui ! Kyle, oui !**

Stan suffoque sous les va et vient que Kyle exerce, il perd la tête en voyant que ce dernier se touche de lui-même, visiblement trop excité pour se retenir. C'est trop ! Il va...

 **Stan: Je vais jou... ahhh !**

Il n'a pas réussi à prévenir à temps son petit-ami, qui est contraint de recevoir le fruit de son plaisir dans sa bouche. Ça ne déplait pas à Kyle qui ne bronche guère et atteint l'orgasme également, se libérant dans sa main. Ils se laissent quelques minutes pour récupérer avant se mettre au lit. Ils ont été si excités qu'ils n'ont pas tenus pour s'adonner à l'acte final.

 **Kyle: Désolé, j'ai pas pu me contrôler.**

Avoue Kyle avec un sourire gêné.

 **Stan: C'est pas grave. C'était génial. Et puis... tu sais comment on fait pour la suite, toi ?**

 **Kyle: Pas vraiment. Faudra qu'on regarde à ça.**

Ils continuent de se sourire, amusés. Ils avaient tout le temps pour aller jusqu'au bout. En attendant, ils s'endorment, étroitement enlacés, avec toujours ce même sourire sur leur visage.

 _A suivre..._

 _Je sais pas vous, mais pour moi ce chapitre était chargé en émotions ! Au plaisir de vous retrouver, mes ami.e.s yaoiste.s !_


	12. Chapter 12

_Me revoilà ! J'ai préféré attendre d'avoir écrit un contenu assez grand avec de poster! J'espère que ça vous plaira! Il y a beaucoup d'aspects à aborder étant donné qu'il y a plus de personnages que dans l'autre fic, ce qui explique qu'elle est donc plus longue, c'est peut-être plus lent et désolée pour ça! Mais du lemon il y en aura à la pelle, promis :D_

Cette soirée est riche en péripéties et c'est loin d'être fini vu que Clyde a disparu. Il a pourtant laissé ses affaires chez Token mais il n'est pas rentré. Token a essayé de contacter tous ses potes au cas où l'un d'eux saurait où il se planque, mis à part Stan et Kyle qui sont restés silencieux, tout le monde a répondu par la négative. Personne ne sait où il se trouve. Le black se ronge les sangs, déjà qu'il se sentait mal après son geste inavouable, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Cela dit, cela a sûrement un rapport avec sa « fugue ». Il en est au point où il hésite à contacter le père de Donovan mais s'il a bien compris les dires de son ami, il ne se préoccupe pas spécialement de ce que fait son fils. South Park n'est pas gigantesque, c'est quand même dingue que personne ne l'ait aperçu ! Enfin cette putain de sonnette retenti, à cette heure, ça ne devait être que lui ! Il ouvre en effet sur Clyde, livide.

 **Token: Merde, Clyde ! Où t'étais ?!**

 **Clyde: Je suis allé voir ma mère.**

Répond-il d'un ton morne, ce qui glace Token, qui comprend directement que celui-ci a passé des heures au cimetière, près de la tombe de la défunte.

 **Clyde: Je suis juste passé prendre mon sac.**

Clyde le bouscule légèrement et passe la porte sans scrupule, n'attendant guère un quelconque accord de sa part. Token panique, il ne va pas le laisser partir comme ça ! Et il ne va pas rentrer chez son père comme il est là, il n'a nulle part où aller ! Il l'empoigne immédiatement par le poignet, se montrant le plus persuasif possible.

 **Token: Écoute, j'ai fait le con c'est vrai, mais tu peux rester. C'est pas comme si j'allais te violer non plus !**

Clyde tente de se libérer de son emprise, mais le black est bien plus costaud que lui, il doit se résigner à l'écouter.

 **Token: Allez Clyde, c'était rien de sérieux, ça change rien entre nous !**

Le châtain refuse pertinemment de le regarder en face, il s'obstine dans son idée de vouloir mettre les voiles.

 **Clyde: Pour moi ce n'était pas rien.**

Murmure-t-il en se faisant force pour conserver son calme. Token le fixe, incrédule.

 **Token: Je comprends pas.**

 **Clyde: Oui je m'y attendais.**

Clyde esquisse un petit sourire triste. Le black est décontenancé, si bien que Clyde a pu en profiter pour s'échapper. Non, il n'est pas question de le laisser s'enfuir ! Il a une meilleure condition physique que lui, il le rattrapera en un rien de temps ! Mais il s'arrête bien vite en voyant la scène qui se déroule devant ses yeux. Près des grilles protégeant l'accès à son immense demeure se tient monsieur Donovan, qui se précipite sur Clyde et l'enlace.

 **Mr Donovan: Fiston ! Je me doutais que tu serais ici ! Un de tes amis a appelé en me disant que tu étais introuvable ! J'ai eu si peur de te perdre toi aussi.**

Clyde éclate en sanglot dans les bras de son géniteur. Token ne peut se permettre d'interrompre ce moment et tourne les talons, ferme la porte derrière lui. Clyde n'a pas eu l'occasion de récupérer son sac finalement, il reviendra, du moins il l'espère.

 **Mr Donovan: Je suis désolé, désolé pour tout. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste et je t'ai pourtant fait passer après.**

 **Clyde: Papa, j'ai mal ! Tellement mal !**

Son père s'excuse à n'en plus finir et le ramène chez eux. Tout est bien qui finit bien finalement, non ? Pourtant ses larmes ne veulent pas s'arrêter de couler. Il s'écroule dans son lit, souhaite une bonne nuit à sa mère par pensées et s'endort rapidement, épuisé et le cœur lourd.

Le jour se lève enfin, le soleil émerge timidement des nuages et Craig Tucker ouvre les yeux. Durant les premières secondes de son éveil, il se demande ce qu'il fout là puis se souvient qu'il a passé la nuit chez les Tweak. Son petit-ami est encore endormi. Avec son addiction à la caféine, il dort peu la nuit et se rattrape aux petites heures. Il est dos à lui, en dehors des couvertures, il a toujours trop chaud. Son corps nu s'offre au regard gourmand de Craig, ses doigts viennent glisser de sa nuque jusqu'au bas de son dos. Il peut le sentir frémir. Il se rapproche de lui et l'enlace de façon à ce qu'ils se retrouvent en petites cuillères. Il caresse son torse, titille un téton au passage et continue de descendre. Il atteint l'endroit convoité et le palpe avec envie. Tweek est déjà dur, il fait peut-être un rêve érotique, ou bien il réagit déjà à ses attouchements. Il le masturbe doucement, de façon à ne pas le réveiller complétement, pas tout de suite. Des petits gémissements s'échappent de sa gorge. Craig ne résiste pas à l'envie d'aller plus loin et glisse un doigt dans son intimité, puis un deuxième, les faisant bouger en ciseaux.

 **Tweek: C-Craig...**

Tweek l'appelle d'une petite voix plaintive, il est cette fois totalement éveillé et très excité. Le sentant prêt, le brun s'insère délicatement dans sa cavité, avec un râle de plaisir. Tweek pousse un petit cri aigu sous l'agréable intrusion. Craig bouge de façon langoureuse en lui, la position lui permet de le caresser en même temps, de partout. Les sensations sont fortes, intenses de si bon matin et Tweek ne parvient pas à rester sur Terre. Craig le fait décoller dans un autre monde, l'orgasme ne va pas tarder. Ses mouvements sont lents mais profonds. Craig reconnait à ses petits cris de plus en plus répétés qu'il est proche du nirvana et l'y aide de sa main droite.

 **Tweek: Gahhhh... ahhh...ah !**

Tout son corps vibre sous la jouissance, amenant son partenaire à l'y rejoindre. Tweek peut sentir son petit-ami éjaculer en lui alors qu'il venait de faire de même dans sa main. Craig se retire mais reste contre lui, le câline, dépose des baisers dans sa nuque.

 **Tweek: Je-je m'y attendais pas du tout. Mais c'était bien !**

S'exclame le petit blond, encore tout secoué par ce flot d'émotions. Il remarque qu'il est l'heure pour eux de se lever s'ils veulent arriver à temps pour les cours. Mais s'ils ont eu le temps de le faire ça veut dire que...

 **Tweek: Tu as fait exprès de te réveiller plus tôt ?**

Demande-t-il nerveusement, ça ne ressemble pas à Craig d'être matinal, contrairement à lui, il est de nature nonchalante et aime se prélasser au lit, faire la grasse-matinée.

 **Craig: Ouais. Je voulais qu'on ait du temps pour que je puisse te prendre avant les cours.**

Tweek rougissait, comblé par son intention. Il croyait qu'il était le seul à avoir tout le temps envie de sexe, si bien qu'il stressait à l'idée d'être un obsédé ou un nympho.

 **Craig: J'ai lu quelque part que le sexe au matin permet de se sentir bien pour la journée. C'est lié aux hormones. Je me suis dit que ça pouvait t'aider à te détendre.**

Tweek se retourne et vient l'embrasser avec bonheur.

 **Tweek: Craig ! Tu te soucies à ce point de moi ?**

 **Craig: Évidemment, ton bonheur c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important. Le reste, j'men fou.**

Le petit blond le regarde avec des yeux émerveillés, brillants d'amour pour lui. Craig se racle la gorge, dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et quitte le lit.

 **Craig: Va falloir se préparer pour y aller.**

Marmonne-t-il en cherchant ses vêtements. Il commence à s'habiller et s'interrompt, se sentant observé avec attention. Tweek le fixe, le rouge aux joues. Craig le trouve vraiment mignon, bordel qu'est-ce qu'il est gay pour ce mec !

 **Craig: Quoi ?**

 **Tweek :Ri-rien ! Je te trouve vraiment beau ! C'est tout ! Gah !**

Craig continue de marmonner dans son coin rougissant légèrement, voilà que son petit-ami se met à dire n'importe quoi ! Tweek continue de le contempler, se délecte de son torse finement musclé, de sa carrure, de ses cheveux noir indisciplinés bien trop souvent dissimulés sous son bonnet. Il ressent à nouveau une vague de chaleur dans son bas ventre, tremble un peu et sursaute en constatant qu'il est à nouveau en érection. Il est peut-être vraiment un pervers finalement ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! Il a encore envie alors qu'ils viennent tout juste de faire l'amour ! Il pourrait courir jusqu'à la salle de bain et s'en occuper tout seul mais Craig le remarquerait !

 **Craig: Bah alors ? Tu ne te lèves pas ?**

 **Tweek: Gah !**

Craig s'approche de lui, à la façon d'un prédateur. Il sourit s'apercevant de la cause du trouble de son petit-ami.

 **Craig: Je vois...**

Tweek gémit d'anxiété, tente de se cacher sous la couverture mais c'était sans compter sur l'assaut de Craig, qui bondi sur lui.

 **Craig: Je n'avais pas réussi à te satisfaire ?**

Prononce-t-il lentement en saisissant le membre du blond dans sa main.

 **Tweek: Ahh ! Si ! Mais ça m'arrive souvent en te regardant, désolé !**

Craig s'esclaffe devant sa honte apparente, il n'y a pourtant aucun mal à désirer son mec comme un fou. C'est même mieux comme ça.

 **Craig: Ah ouais ? Intéressant...**

Il commence un rapide mouvement de bas en haut ce qui fait crier Tweek. Il s'agrippe aux draps, se mordille la lèvre pour essayer de se contenir mais rien n'y fait, Craig lui fait perdre le contrôle à un point inimaginable. Le brun est captivé par le visage de son mec qui est marqué par la jouissance. Il accélère encore. La main de Tweek se pose sur la sienne, comme s'il voulait le stopper, mais c'est peine perdue, il ne s'arrêtera pas.

 **Tweek: Ahh ! Je vais encore jouir !**

Le petit blond est pris d'un puissant orgasme, tout aussi intense que le premier, il en perd la tête. Il est comme sur un nuage.

 **Craig: Putain... l'expression que t'as quand tu jouis...**

Craig est en totale fascination, il doit veiller à ne pas lui sauter dessus encore une fois, ils ne quitteront jamais le lit sinon. Tweek a un sourire rêveur, totalement satisfait. C'est définitivement le bon plan pour commencer la journée.

Cartman traîne les pieds jusqu'à la haute école, il est d'humeur maussade, comme souvent le matin mais là c'est pire. Il n'a presque pas dormi de la nuit, ça se voit à ses gros cernes sous les yeux. Heidi n'a pas répondu à son message, ni au deuxième, et pas au troisième non plus et pour ce qui est de tous les autres, bah elle a pas répondu non plus. Ça parait logique vu sa longue absence, il l'a ignorée si longtemps. Il se retrouve en quelque sorte célibataire forcé et c'est putain de désagréable ! Il rugit en voyant Stan et Kyle arriver, main dans main. Ok, ils sont pd et c'est pas nouveau, mais là ils dépassent les bornes !

 **Cartman: HEY ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite !**

 **Kyle: Ta gueule gros cul !**

Se contente de répondre au loin Kyle. Et les autres, ils devraient s'y opposer aussi, ou dire un truc intelligent, mais non, ils applaudissent et les félicitent comme des cons !

 **Craig: Ah ! Vous êtes gay !**

Rigole Craig en les pointant du doigt.

 **Stan: Mais toi aussi !**

 **Craig: Ouais, c'est vrai.**

L'assemblée rigole, tout le monde est content, oui oui c'est bien, youpie, trop délire ! Cartman est-il donc le seul à ne pas sourire comme un idiot ? Dans l'euphorie générale, personne ne s'aperçoit que Token s'amène et embarque Clyde avec lui, le tirant par l'avant-bras. Une fois au calme, Clyde s'écrie de toute ses forces, reprenant ses airs de drama queen.

 **Clyde: Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je n'ai aucune envie de te parler !**

 **Token: Pourtant tu vas m'écouter : j'ai essayé de te rattraper hier mais ton père était là...**

 **Clyde: Ouais bah tant mieux ! Je veux plus te voir.**

Token est blessé, qu'a-t-il fait pour être rejeté de la sorte ? Il s'est excusé, l'avoir embrassé est si grave que ça à ses yeux ?

 **Token: Je comprends pas ta réaction. Tu disais que Chris ne te plaisait pas, c'est pas comme si j'avais ruiné un truc entre vous deux !**

 **Clyde: Mais il ne me plait pas !**

La tension monte, Token est à bout, il s'inquiète et s'énerve à son sujet depuis maintenant plusieurs jours, il n'en ferme plus l'œil et ne pense plus qu'à ça ! Il a l'impression de devenir dingue. Il secoue Clyde par les épaules, le brusquant comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait.

 **Token: Mais alors pourquoi, Clyde ?! POURQUOI ?!**

 **Clyde: Parce que je suis amoureux de toi ! Voilà je l'ai dit ! T'es content ?!**

Token recule d'un bond, en état de choc. Que vient-il de dire ? Tout s'effondre autour de lui, tous ses repères se sont évanouis. Son cœur tambourine violemment dans sa poitrine. Il serre les poings, il lutte contre une force invisible.

 **Token: J'aime les filles.**

Lance-t-il d'un ton amer. Il a la sensation de dire un énorme mensonge, que le monde le pointe du doigt en le traitant de lâche, de menteur. Clyde lui répond d'une voix calme, même s'il évite son regard.

 **Clyde: Je sais bien, c'est pour ça que je ne te l'ai jamais dit.**

Token bouillonne, c'est le chaos dans son esprit, il taperait bien dans le mur en face de lui.

 **Token: Et tu me caches ça depuis combien de temps ?!**

Clyde inspire et expire du mieux qu'il peut, il ne doit pas craquer, il ne peut plus reculer. Il doit lui dire, il n'y a que comme ça qu'il parviendra à tourner la page. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Il va s'en remettre. Normalement.

 **Clyde: Je l'ai su quand tu m'as pris dans tes bras, la première fois que je t'ai parlé de la** **copine de mon père. Ça été comme... une révélation.**

Le black devient livide, sa rage le quitte et un vide immense l'envahi. Il fixe le sol et sa vue se brouille. Tout est de sa faute, il voulait juste le protéger, essayer de faire en sorte qu'il se sente mieux. Il voulait le voir sourire à nouveau.

 **Clyde: Tok...**

 **Token: Bordel pourquoi c'est moi qui chiale ?!**

Depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas pleuré ? Et surtout, comment ce fait-ce que Clyde reste si calme, lui qui fait un drame de tout et de rien d'habitude ? Clyde pose ses mains sur les joues de Token, jouant pour la première fois le rôle de celui qui console l'autre.

 **Token: Pardon, je ne supportais pas de te voir malheureux et j'ai tout gâché entre nous.**

 **Clyde: Non c'est moi qui dois te demander pardon. Je t'ai provoqué en draguant tous ces mecs rien que pour attirer ton attention. Si j'avais pas allumé Chris ce serait jamais arrivé.**

Token ne se remet pas de ce tourbillon d'émotions, il n'en revient pas de son propre état. Clyde se blotti contre lui, cette fois c'est lui qui utilise la méthode Tucker. Token ferme les yeux, retrouve son calme intérieur, il faut qu'il retrouve sa lucidité, sa logique. Ou alors son erreur est justement d'avoir été toujours trop logique ? La spontanéité vis-à-vis de ses émotions c'est peut-être ce qu'il lui manque ?

 **Token: Et puis merde ! On essaie !**

Crie-t-il en plaquant le châtain contre lui.

 **Clyde: Heu quoi ?!**

Token le regarde droit dans les yeux, plus sérieux que jamais.

 **Token: Sortons ensemble. Je ne veux pas qu'on perde la relation spéciale qu'on a tous les deux, alors autant la rendre encore plus spéciale !**

Clyde devient rouge vif, des larmes émergent dans le coin de ses yeux bleus.

 **Clyde: Mais Tok, tu déconnes !**

 **Token: Pas du tout ! T'as pas à t'en faire, je me suis toujours préoccupé de ton bonheur et ça ne va pas changer de sitôt, je ne te ferais pas souffrir, je te le promets.**

Devant son regard suppliant, Clyde ne parvient pas à refuser, est-il d'ailleurs seulement capable de refuser quelque chose à Token ?

 **Clyde: Je le veux. Heu ! Je veux dire ok !**

Le brun parait aussitôt soulagé et l'embrasse de suite. Ce n'est pas un baiser soudain, rapide et limite choquant comme leur tout premier. Non, ici c'est plutôt romantique. En tous cas, ça suffit à Clyde pour avoir l'impression d'être au Paradis. Ils restent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent conscience qu'ils sont censés être en classe. Ils arrivent en retard ensemble, normalement ça ne devrait pas éveiller trop de soupçons, ils sont potes depuis toujours. Et ils le sont encore, mais ils sont aussi en couple maintenant, c'est juste trop bizarre de penser ça ! Token, de son côté, se demande s'il allait changer son profil Facebook, dans la rubrique « intéressé par... » il va devoir ajouter que les hommes, c'est son truc aussi apparemment. Il n'aurait jamais autant apprécié embrasser Clyde sinon. Si on lui avait dit ça il y a quelques années il n'y aurait jamais cru ! Il a le sourire aux lèvres et se sent euphorique comme un jeune ado qui vit sa première histoire d'amour. Ça lui manquait, l'idée de sortir avec quelqu'un mine de rien. Il ne veut qu'une seule chose : que le cours finisse rapidement et pouvoir à nouveau profiter de la bouche de son nouveau petit-ami. A l'autre bout de la classe, l'inspecteur manque de casser son crayon en deux, furieux. « **On vient d'en perdre deux de plus ».**

Ça fait maintenant plusieurs heures que Firkle prend Ike en filature, tel un espion affirmé. Il a déjà la tenue sombre du ninja en plus. Depuis hier soir il réfléchit à comment l'aborder depuis leur dernière discussion, car finalement, il n'a pas osé le contacter par texto. C'est pitoyable. Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre toute la soirée face à son smartphone, écrivant le début d'un message, le supprimait pour en recommencer un autre et ça n'a pour finir abouti à rien. Le plus simple est de lui parler en face à face, enfin peut-être. Il a conservé ses baguettes de batterie depuis tout ce temps, afin de les utiliser comme excuse pour venir lui parler mais il n'y parvient pas. Le dénigrer de conformiste, c'est bien plus facile que de lui manifester son intérêt. Et puis, il n'est quand même pas si con, il doit bien se rendre compte qu'il l'observe depuis le début de la journée, non ? Firkle est obligé de stopper le pas, Ike s'étant arrêté à la hauteur de son casier. Même dans de simples gestes du quotidien, il a quelque chose de fascinant.

Ike est dans la lune, comme bien souvent, mais il a une bonne raison à cela pour une fois : son grand frère est en couple désormais. Il a toujours présumé que Kyle était fou amoureux de Stan est apparemment, il avait vu juste. Son frère est venu le trouver, à bafouiller qu'il était plus sage qu'il l'en informe et tout et tout. Ça ne l'a pas vraiment étonné, étant donné qu'il les avait surpris dans une position embarrassante l'autre jour. Et comme par hasard il en a profité pour encore une fois le questionner à propos du mec de ses rêves. Non, il ne lui dira rien ! Ça servirait à quoi ? Ils ne sont pas casés et en plus Kyle le connait ce qui serait vraiment gênant. Pire, c'est un ami proche de Stan, qui est maintenant son petit-ami. Ça forme un sacré foutoir tout ça. Il pense à Firkle. Il aimerait dire un jour qu'il est en couple avec quelqu'un lui aussi, avec lui plus précisément. Firkle et ses cheveux noirs d'ébène, ses yeux noisette maquillés de liner noir, et aujourd'hui il porte un t-shirt du groupe Ghost. Son jean noir met aussi particulièrement en valeur son joli p'tit cul. Il faut être honnête. Ike s'aperçoit qu'il est en bug depuis plusieurs minutes, la tête plongée dans son casier sans pour autant savoir ce qu'il y cherchait. Il est dans une attente constante, dans l'espoir de recevoir LE message. Toujours rien à l'horizon et il ne parvient pas à faire le premier pas. C'est tellement plus facile de troller les gens, seulement voilà il n'a aucune envie de troller Firkle. Il a plutôt le désir de le câliner, de l'embrasser et bien d'autres choses encore. C'est la première personne avec qui il veut avoir une relation intime et perdre son pucelage. Est-ce que Firkle l'a déjà fait ? Ike adorerait être son premier. Pour lui en tout cas, c'est la première fois qu'il fantasme sur quelqu'un. Avant, durant ses plaisirs solitaires, il ne s'imaginait personne en particulier, mais là, c'est le bouleversement total : non seulement ses rêveries sont peuplées du jeune gothique mais en plus le besoin de se soulager a décuplé. Penser à tout ça ne l'aide pas beaucoup pour ce léger problème d'ailleurs. Il hésite à se rendre aux toilettes pour régler ça, c'est un peu la honte de se masturber au lycée, non ? Il sursaute en entendant son prénom, comme pris en flagrant délit d'avoir envisagé un truc pareil. C'est Billy, et franchement, il n'est pas spécialement content de le voir. Depuis que Filmore lui a appris qu'il en pince pour lui, il fait tout pour éviter de se retrouver seul avec lui.

 **Billy: Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air ailleurs.**

Et voilà qu'il s'inquiète encore pour lui ! Il n'est pas en sucre ! S'il savait seulement ce qui se passait dans sa tête il y a encore quelques secondes il en tomberait à la renverse !

 **Ike: Ça va.**

Dans le genre amical, il a déjà fait mieux, c'est vrai. Mais à l'instant, il n'a aucune motivation de faire un effort pour être aimable.

 **Billy: Je me disais qu'on traîne souvent à trois, avec Filmore et du coup... on se connait pas tant que ça toi et moi... Ce serait bien de se voir ce soir après les cours, juste nous deux.**

Billy est rouge pivoine, entremêle ses doigts, il est super intimidé. Ça pourrait être mignon, mais Ike reste de marbre. Il n'y peut rien si son cœur est déjà pris. Et puis se voir ok, mais pour faire quoi ? Jouer au Monopoly ? Il n'a rien contre Billy, ils sont potes au lycée, mais ils n'ont pas grand-chose en commun et il n'est passionné de rien. Ce serait chiant ! C'est malin il peut répondre quoi à ça ? Sans trop l'amocher si possible.

 **Ike: Ok.**

Mais quel con ! Et Billy, lui, est soulagé et retrouve le sourire. S'il savait... Il s'en va d'un pas léger, lui rappelant que les cours allaient bientôt reprendre. Pire qu'une maman celui-là. Ike ressent alors un grand frisson, il caille tout à coup. Il croise une paire d'yeux qui le glacent. Son échange avec Billy n'est pas passé inaperçu auprès de Firkle. C'est bien la dernière personne qui devait assister à ça ! Et bien sûr il a fallu qu'il tombe sur lui à ce moment-là ! Sans trop réfléchir il s'élance à sa rencontre, il a trop peur que le gothique interprète mal ce qu'il vient de voir ou même d'entendre, qui sait !

 **Ike: Salut !**

 **Firkle: Broflovski.**

Il adore l'entendre dire son nom, même si cette fois le ton employé est davantage lugubre.

 **Ike: J'attends toujours ton message.**

Pour une fois, son impertinence sert à quelque chose, Firkle fronce les sourcils, un léger rictus d'antipathie sur le facies, Ike trouve ça adorable, mais ce n'est certainement pas l'effet escompté.

 **Firkle: Tu as déjà quelque chose de prévu, nan ?**

Aie ! Vite, trouver une réplique, quelque chose, n'importe quoi !

 **Firkle: Retourne près de ton petit conformiste, il a l'air d'avoir très envie de te connaître... en profondeur.**

Il insiste sur les derniers mots, Ike est troublé, cette situation l'effraie à l'idée de perdre toutes ses chances avec Firkle, mais son intonation l'a aussi un peu excité. « **C'est toi que j'ai envie de connaître en profondeur... ».**

 **Ike: Sauf que moi j'en ai tout sauf envie ! Ce mec est ennuyeux comme un rat mort. Mort et décomposition.**

A sa grande surprise Firkle éclate de rire, un rire sincère, dénué de toute ironie. Le cœur de Ike a failli s'arrêter. Il est beaucoup trop mignon, beau, sexy, canon, tout ça à la fois. Firkle devrait rire plus souvent, il aurait le monde entier à ses pieds.

 **Firkle: Dans ce cas : ce soir, 21h, le Troll des Tavernes. Et t'as pas intérêt à me foutre la honte, le conformiste.**

 **Ike: Génial... On sera que nous deux ou... ?**

 **Firkle: Ouais, parce « qu'on se connait pas tant que ça toi et moi ».**

Firkle ricane, pauvre Billy il s'en prend plein la figure ! Mais ça amuse beaucoup le canadien, il aime se foutre de la gueule des gens, il tient ça de son père adoptif. Il est temps de retourner en classe, Ike est dans un état extatique. Il a un rencard avec Firkle ! Il se pince afin de vérifier s'il ne rêve pas. Faite que la journée passe vite ! Il a trop hâte d'annoncer la grande nouvelle à Kyle !

A la fin des cours, tout le monde en profite pour se saluer dehors, le temps d'une dernière clope pour la route, d'autant plus qu'il fait encore beau pour ce début du mois d'octobre. Stan s'enthousiasme à propager la nouvelle : il va organiser une soirée d'enfer chez lui pour son anniversaire.

 **Butters: Mes tes parents, ils seront là ? Ils vont pas te punir en nous voyant bourrés ?**

 **Stan: Nan, ils en profitent pour faire un city trip ce weekend-là.**

La plupart partage son enjouement, d'habitude, les grosses soirées sans l'ombre d'un parent, c'est chez Token. Ici, comme il y a moins d'espace chez Marsh, ce sera en petit comité, ce qui en fin de compte n'est pas plus mal. Justement, Black les rejoint, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. L'idée de la fête al'air de réjouir tout le monde, Stan est plutôt soulagé, il craignait une certaine rivalité, il prenait en quelque sorte la vedette, d'ordinaire c'est toujours Token qui invite les potes pour des nuits endiablées. En fait, non seulement il trouve ça cool, mais en plus il en embrasse Clyde sur la bouche, ce qui étonne tout le monde. Le châtain devient rouge vif mais ne parvient pas à le repousser.

 **Tweek: Gah ! Ils se sont réconciliés alors ? Je suis trop soulagé ! Les disputes c'est trop de pression ! Mais pourquoi ils s'embrassent ?!**

 **Craig: Respire profondément, Tweek.**

Un autre devrait prendre le temps de respirer un bon coup : Cartman. Il grimace et hurle, fou de rage.

 **Cartman: BORDEL DE MERDE ! J'en étais sûr !**

Le fait que personne ne l'écoute et ne lui prête guère l'attention qu'il mérite l'excède encore plus.

 **Token: On a décidé de sortir ensemble !**

Explique Token en prenant Clyde par la main. Le pauvre est gêné, c'est assez soudain d'autant plus que sa relation avec Token n'est pas très claire à ses yeux. On dirait que ça l'amuse, qu'il prend ça à la légère alors qu'il lui a avoué ce qu'il ressent pour lui. Il a terriblement peur de se faire manipuler et d'en souffrir, d'un autre côté, il a entièrement confiance en Token, jamais il ne lui ferait ça quand même.

 **Craig: Ça se voit.**

Répond Craig d'un ton peu concerné.

 **Kyle: Heu... c'est super.**

Kyle et Stan s'échangent un regard surpris, rien n'avait laissé transparaître qu'ils soient ensemble. Ou alors ils étaient tellement absorbés par leur propre histoire qu'ils n'ont rien vu venir, c'est possible aussi. Le rouquin se perd dans les yeux bleus de son petit-ami, c'est plus fort que lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de déposer rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes, n'en faisant pas trop, histoire de rester discret auprès de leurs portes. Mais évidemment tout le monde s'en est aperçu.

 **Butters: Waw c'est génial, il y a plein d'amour ici !**

S'exclame Butters avec un sourire angélique. Il est si heureux pour ses amis, ils ont trouvé le bonheur dans les bras de la personne qu'ils aiment. Malgré ses bons sentiments, il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie, lui n'a pas cette chance-là. Il jette un coup d'œil dans la direction de Kenny, qui s'est éloigné pour fumer une cigarette. En vrai, le grand blond s'est retiré car trop mal à l'aise en ce qui concerne le sujet de l'amour, de l'engagement et des félicitations qui vont avec. Au début, c'est lui qu'on écoutait quand il racontait ses premières aventures avec des nanas. On lui demandait comment c'était, si la fille était bonne ou si elle suçait. Mais au fil du temps, ses amis s'en sont lassés, ils ont dû comprendre que c'était toujours pareil finalement. Il écrase sa clope avec frustration et se dirige vers Butters, qui fait alors semblant de regarder ailleurs, sûrement honteux d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit d'admiration. Kenny lui tapote l'épaule et le petit blond se retourne vivement, feignant la surprise.

 **Butters: Oh, coucou Kenny !**

L'immortel le salue avec un sourire sincère, lui au moins, il garde la joie de vivre. Et coup de chance, cette « maladie » est contagieuse.

 **Kenny: Ça te dirait de rentrer ensemble ? Ça pourrait m'aider à réfléchir à propos de tu sais quoi...**

 **Butters: Oui bien sûr ça serait chouette ! Mais tu veux penser à quoi ? Ah heu oui je vois!**

Butters rougit un peu et rit nerveusement ce qui amuse beaucoup Kenny, sa naïveté qu'il trouve tout simplement craquante est de retour. La bande se sépare petit à petit, Tweek va rejoindre ses parents pour leur donner un coup de main au café, Stan va déjà préparer un peu la fête qui a lieu dans quelques jours, Clyde passe une soirée père-fils comme il n'en a plus passé depuis très longtemps, bref, tout le monde se casse. Butters emboîte le pas, Kenny à ses côtés.

 **Butters: On va chez moi, si ça va pour toi. Comme ça je suis sûr que je n'aurais pas d'ennuis avec mes parents.**

Le grand blond acquiesce, un peu dépité néanmoins, niveau intimité c'est mort. Ils se retrouvent quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre du jeune Stotch. On voit bien que c'est son endroit à lui, il traîne encore ça et là des peluches Chimpokomon, sont affichés aux murs des posters de super-héros, une cage avec un minon du chaos, ou plutôt un mignon petit hamster, est posée sur un meuble. Bref c'est chez lui ! Mais autre chose attire l'attention de McCormick, là-bas, près de son bureau. Sur un tableau sont affichées des notes et des photos, toutes des informations sur le sombre héros de South Park sont rassemblées.

 **Kenny Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais autant à Mysterion...**

Lance-t-il à Butters de manière taquine, celui-ci n'en tient pas compte et s'emballe.

 **Butters: C'est mon héros ! C'est le seul à savoir se mesurer au grand Professeur Chaos ! Il est TROP classe!**

Kenny le trouve attendrissant, il est son héros, vraiment ? Pourquoi ne lui en a-t-il jamais parlé ?

 **Butters: Il m'obsède. Je n'ai jamais réussi à découvrir qui se cache sous son identité de super-héros.**

Il est sérieux ? Il n'a jamais capté que c'était lui ? Ce n'est plus de la naïveté là, c'est de l'innocence à l'état pur !

 **Butters: J'ai toujours rêvé de faire équipe avec lui... Tu sais Kenny, je t'aime beaucoup, mais il y aura toujours Mysterion dans mon cœur.**

Butters s'agite dans tous les sens, s'exprime de façon théâtrale, incitant sur le drama de la chose. Pourtant Kenny ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer.

 **Kenny: Réveille-toi Professeur, JE suis Mysterion !**

Butters s'interrompt, se fige et le fixe avec des grands yeux. On dirait qu'il a vu un fantôme. Bien que c'est parfois la sensation que Kenny a, d'être un simple spectre à force de mourir, de revenir, de remourir et de rerevenir. C'est déstabilisant, jamais il ne s'y ferra.

 **Butters: Quoi ?! Mais ! Non... Ne te moque pas de moi !**

L'incarnation du Professeur Chaos ne veut pas le croire, il va falloir se montrer plus convaincant. Kenny prend sa voix grave, il prend la voix de Mysterion.

 **Kenny: Je suis sérieux, Leo. Kenny McCormick est la véritable identité de Mysterion.**

La bouche de Butters tombe jusque par terre, il est sidéré mais aussi en extase ! Il connait enfin la vérité, lui qui la traque depuis toutes ces années !

 **Butters: Oh mon dieu tu es tellement canon ! C'est logique en fait, les deux plus beaux mecs de South Park sont la même personne !**

Kenny sourit, c'est touchant mais aussi très flatteur. Jamais il ne s'est senti admiré comme cela, le petit blond le regarde avec des yeux brillants, émerveillé. Il a envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Mysterion est une âme solitaire, qui ne désirait être le partenaire de personne, mais ce n'est peut-être pas le cas de Kenneth McCormick.

 **Kenny: Le plus beau mec de South Park, hein ?**

Kenny lui adresse un clin d'œil et Butters fixe ses chaussures, embarrassé et parle d'une toute petite voix.

 **Butters: Ben oui...**

 **Kenny: Et toi tu es le mec le plus adorable que je connaisse.**

 **Butters: oh, ah bon ?**

Il se rapproche de lui, retrouvant ses instincts de prédateur. Ils sont totalement sous le charme de l'un de l'autre, il s'apprête à bondir quand la porte s'ouvre sur monsieur Stotch ! Putain de merde, il va se faire trucider ! Encore une fois...

 **Mr Stotch: Butters, je vais à l'Homo Erectus, ça te dit de venir avec moi ? Tu pourrais rencontrer quelqu'un pour te dépuceler.**

Il s'interrompt et regarde Kenny droit dans les yeux. Le grand blond ne parvient pas à enregistrer ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Le père de Butters veut l'emmener avec lui dans un bar gay ?! Et il veut que n'importe qui s'empare de sa virginité ?! Monstre !

 **Mr Stotch: Oh je vois que tu as déjà trouvé quelqu'un, amuse-toi bien. Oh, et pas un mot à maman ou tu seras puni jeune homme !**

 **Butters: D'accord papa, bonne soirée !**

Monsieur Stotch s'en va en sifflotant, laissant Kenny perplexe.

 **Butters: Papa est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ! C'est grâce à toi je pense.**

 **Kenny: Ne dis pas des trucs aussi bizarres !**

Ils se retrouvent à avoir un fou rire et ils ne voient pas le temps passer. L'horloge est réglée sur pause, les aiguilles se sont arrêtées, les grains du sablier cessent de s'écouler. Les difficultés de leur vie respective sont oubliées.

Cartman est seul dans sa chambre, les rideaux fermés et la musique « Say something »* passe en boucle. Alors ça y est, tout est fini. Heidi l'a quitté. Elle lui annonce ça comme ça, par un putain de texto ! Elle dit ne plus supporter cette relation à distance, qu'elle en a marre d'être ignorée, d'être considérée comme une moins que rien. Elle dit qu'elle a rencontré quelqu'un de fantastique, qu'elle lui souhaite la même chose malgré tout. Elle se fout de sa gueule ou quoi ?! Il essaie de l'appeler de vive voix, mais impossible de la joindre. Il comprend qu'elle a bloqué son numéro. Que va-t-il devenir ? Un célibataire ne peut survivre bien longtemps ! Surtout en temps de crise, d'épidémie yaoi. Si ça se trouve, Heidi était la raison de son immunité ! Il va mourir, ou pire : devenir gay. Il pleure à chaudes larmes, se lamente, supprime les photos de son ex petite-amie et lui de son pc, de son smartphone, jette rageusement le cadre photos à la poubelle. Ce n'est rien qu'une connasse de toute façon ! Il n'aura aucun mal à se trouver une meilleure nana qu'elle ! Il hurle sur sa mère qui lui proposait pourtant bien gentiment un goûter. Il n'a pas faim ! Oui ça parait dingue et alors ?! Il a le cœur brisé, merde ! C'est alors qu'il perçoit un petit rire familier, et qui pourtant, ne l'avait pas entendu depuis très longtemps.

 **?: Teeheehee!**

 **Cartman: Que... Cupidon Eric, c'est toi ?**

Un petit angelot grassouillet apparait alors. Il volette dans les airs, un arc en main et offre à Cartman un sourire radieux.

 **Cupidon Eric: Oui Eric, je suis revenu ! Teeheehee!**

 **Cartman; Tu tombes bien ! Ma vie sentimentale est un échec ! Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu branlais ?**

 **Cupidon Eric: Ne t'en fais pas, Eric, je vais t'aider !**

L'angelot disparait dans un nuage de paillettes et de petits cœurs roses. Cartman passe la main sur son visage, épuisé : ça ne promet rien de bon ! Dans quel merdier va-t-il encore se mettre ?

 _A suivre..._

* Say Something par A Great Big World

 _Alors oui Pete et Michael ne sont pas présents dans ce chapitre, ne me frappez pas! Il seront très vite de retour et pour le meilleur... Sinon, vos réactions mes lecteur-trice-s adoré-e-s ? Je suis toute ouïe !_


	13. Chapter 13

_Pour ce chapitre 13, c'est 100% gothiques ! J'en connais qui vont être content-e-s ! Pratique pour se réchauffer par cette vague de froid! En tous cas moi, ça m'a donné chaud :p_

 _« We're standing here by the abyss_

 _And the world_

 _Is in flames_

 _Two star-crossed lovers reaching out_

 _To the beast_

 _With many names »*_

Dans cette chambre ténébreuse, seule la musique se fait entendre, un calme mystérieux y règne. Ils ne sont que tous les deux, ça n'arrive pas souvent. Ils devraient en profiter, ils en ont longtemps rêvé, mais ils restent figés, lançant de temps à autre un regard appuyé à l'autre. Auraient-ils peur ? Non, jamais, ce n'est pas gothique d'avoir peur. Le trac fasse à une personne qui nous plait, c'est une invention des conformistes, non ? C'est peut-être parce qu'ils savent très bien que cette fois, ils ne parviendront pas à se contenter de baisers passionnés, qu'une envie pressante d'aller plus loin s'est déclarée.

 **Pete: Firkle ne vient pas ?**

Demande Pete, histoire de briser ce silence pesant. Les yeux de Michael se posent sur lui, il frémi. Celui-ci a ôté son fidèle manteau noir et se retrouve en chemise, blanche, a moitié déboutonnée. Il n'aurait pas dû laisser son regard divaguer ainsi, il dégluti, le rouge aux joues. C'est le mec le plus gothique qu'il connaisse et par conséquent le plus attirant. Il dégage une classe et un charisme qui le fascine, si bien qu'il en pourrait presque se prosterner à ses pieds, assouvir tous ses désirs. Merde, il n'aurait pas dû penser à ça.

 **Michael: Non, il a un rencard.**

 **Pete: Avec le soi-disant conformiste ?**

 **Michael: Faut croire.**

Le jeune homme à la mèche rouge soupire, c'est le plus jeune d'entre eux qui a le plus de couilles, si c'est pas lamentable.

 _« He is_

 _He's the shining in the light_

 _Without whom I cannot see_

 _And he is_

 _Insurrection, he is spite_

 _He's the force that made me be_

 _He is »_

Le plus grand des deux, fait signe à l'autre de se rapprocher. Pete obtempère même si c'est la panique dans tout son être. Mais il se voit mal dire non, dire qu'il a la trouille qu'il lui saute dessus, dire que ce sera sa première fois et que ça l'effraie un peu. Ouais, il est toujours vierge, mais est-ce sa faute s'il n'a jamais eu envie de connaître le plaisir de la chair avant Michael ? Il préfère l'idée d'être puceau plutôt que celle d'avoir couché avec un conformiste.

 _« We're hiding here inside a dream_

 _And all our doubts_

 _Are now destroyed »_

Pete se retrouve lové dans les bras de Michael, ils restent un moment à simplement se câliner. C'est dur à avouer, mais c'est vraiment agréable. Même en étant amateur de chaos et de noirceur, la tendresse est appréciée. C'est leur secret à tous les deux, jamais ils ne se feraient des gestes aussi doux en présence de quelqu'un. Leurs lèvres se retrouvent, en manque de l'autre, c'était à prévoir. Leur étreinte s'enflamme. Ils se retirent mutuellement leur chemise. Pete est séduit par le torse si viril de son partenaire, ce mec est juste putain de parfait. Michael caresse ses parcelles de peau couverte de son tatouage, cela rend plus sensible à en croire la réaction du plus jeune. Ils se sont fait ensemble ce tatouage, le même jour, le même motif, le même emplacement. Un pentagramme au niveau du cœur. Si ce n'était déjà pas un signe de dévotion l'un à l'autre... Michael s'allonge sur Pete, ce dernier perd ses moyens en se retrouvant sous lui, il est totalement à sa merci. Michael l'embrasse de partout, comme s'il voulait le goûter dans le moindre détail. Il s'occupe de ses tétons avec ambition et Pete se sent défaillir. Il ne s'attendait pas à apprécier autant ça, être aussi sensible de là. C'est vraiment gay d'aimer ça. Il se cache le visage de sa main, comme s'il ne voulait pas voir ça, comme s'il voulait s'empêcher de gémir et manifester son plaisir. Michael s'en aperçoit et plonge son regard dans le sien, lui saisissant cette main qui lui cachait le spectacle. Les yeux de Michael sont sombres, d'une intensité incomparable, Pete y laisse son cœur ainsi que son âme. Il lève la tête pour l'embrasser, Michael répond à son baiser avec fougue.

 **Pete: C'est de l'amour que tu ressens pour moi ?**

Demande le plus jeune entre deux coups de langue.

 **Michael: Quelque chose d'encore plus fort.**

Répond le grand gothique avant de s'accaparer à nouveau de ses lèvres. Pete peine à lui dire que c'est pareil pour lui, Michael ne lui passe d'occasion d'utiliser sa bouche pour autre chose que de l'embrasser. Le plus grand poursuit ses caresses, progressant vers le bas ventre de Pete. Ce dernier se cambre, l'incitant à continuer plus bas. La crainte a laissé place au désir, un désir dévorant. Michael pose sa ma main sur la boucle de ceinture, jette un regard à son amant, comme dans l'attente d'une confirmation.

 **Pete: Tu as mon âme, tu peux avoir mon corps.**

 **Michael: Putain, comment je suis censé rester calme après ça ?!**

Michael se hâte de le dévêtir, le voir aussi impatient ne fait que renforcer l'excitation de Pete, qui en oublie presque sa timidité de se dévoiler à lui pour la première fois. Cependant, il lui laisse son boxer avant de se mettre à égalité avec lui. Ils se contemplent avec désir, trouvant l'autre extrêmement captivant. Le plus grand reprend sa place au-dessus de Pete. Ils s'embrassent, se caressent, se blottissent, ce faisant, leur sexe en érection entrent en contact ce qui les fait gémir. L'attrait pour la luxure est en marche. Michael entame un mouvement de va et vient, presque comme s'il le pénétrait déjà. Il ne tenait déjà plus et fini de déshabiller entièrement Thelman, libérant son érection à l'air libre. Michael s'en saisit, la douce voix de Pete se manifeste, il en trésaille, comment un son peut-il être aussi excitant ? Le membre de son partenaire est déjà humide, ayant été fortement stimulé par leur frottement. Michael descend dans le lit, se plaçant à un endroit stratégique. Le voyant faire, Pete cache son intimité, tout à coup honteux.

 **Pete: Fais pas ça. T'as pas à faire ça.**

 **Michael: Pourquoi ?**

 **Pete: Parce que c'est à moi de te le faire, toi tu es trop... trop classe pour t'abaisser à faire ça.**

Pete est cramoisi et tente à nouveau de se dissimuler, et à sa grande surprise, Michael lui offre un sourire sincère.

 **Michael: J'en ai vraiment envie, t'en fais pas. Je vois pas en quoi c'est m'abaisser de te posséder entièrement.**

Le cœur de Pete s'arrête un laps de temps avant de s'agiter dans sa poitrine, comment de simples mots peuvent-ils provoquer un tel effet ? Voyant à sa réaction qu'il a réussi à le convaincre, Michael reprend son exploration. Il taquine son nombril de sa langue, parcours ses poils pubiens, il devient dingue en voyant la respiration de Pete s'accélérer. Il pose enfin ses lèvres à l'endroit convoité. Les mains de Pete viennent se perdre dans ses cheveux bouclés, les tirant un peu, renforçant son excitation. Il goûte avec ardeur le membre de son amant, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Il pourrait jouir rien qu'en l'entendant prendre son pied.

 **Pete: Ahhh-Attends !**

Michael stoppe tout mouvement, à la demande de Pete qui est arrivé à sa limite.

 **Pete: Je veux jouir quand tu seras en moi.**

Le leader le fixe un instant, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu, c'est une des choses les plus bouleversante qu'on lui ait dites dans sa vie. Il s'en va chercher un tube de lubrifiant qu'il a récemment acquis, depuis leur rapprochement, il l'a acheté sans vraiment y croire et voilà qu'ils vont le faire ! Il attend ce moment depuis si longtemps, il s'y préparait en secret, il va enfin ne faire plus qu'un avec la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Pete accueille ses doigts lubrifiés avec impatience, la douleur lui parait infime, la sensation que Michael lui fait ces choses inavouables l'excite trop pour s'en préoccuper. Il lui offre un plaisir défendu, encore inconnu jusqu'ici, une chaleur intense étreint son corps. Il ne tient plus.

 **Pete: Mets-la moi !**

Un gémissement rauque s'échappe de la gorge de Michael, cette phrase a fini de le rendre fou de désir. Il arrache presque son dernier vêtement, dévoilant son érection douloureuse à Pete qui gémit d'excitation en l'apercevant. Pete se mord la lèvre en sentant Michael se faufiler entre ses cuisses, leurs deux corps nus se frottent avec convoitise. Michael lui soulève délicatement une jambe, afin de s'emparer de lui plus facilement. Ils poussent un cri au moment où leurs corps se mélangent.

 **Michael: Bordel, Pete ! Ahhh tu es... tu es tellement...**

Il en perdait ses mots, envahi de sensations nouvelles et dévastatrices. Pete halète, il ne pourrait dire si c'est la douleur de la première fois ou un plaisir extrême qui le met dans cet état. Ça y est, il fait l'amour avec Michael. Il est en lui. Il a envie de hurler tant il est heureux. Il capture les lèvres de Michael, les mordille, donnant le signal qu'il est prêt. La musique continue, couverte par leurs cris d'extases. Ils peuvent profiter de la tolérance à la douleur du gothique à la mèche rouge pour rapidement prendre un rythme effréné. Ils peinent à garder une respiration constante, ce flot de sensations est incroyable. La chanson arrive à son refrain, Michael accélère la cadence, sentant l'échéance devenir proche.

 _« Come together, together as a one_

 _Come together for Lucifer's son »**_

Dans les limbes du plaisir, Pete sent qu'il atteint l'orgasme et lui griffe le dos. Cette stimulation supplémentaire fait succomber Michael à la jouissance.

 **Pete: Oh putain oui ! Ouiiii ! Michael !**

 **Michael: Aaaghh !**

Michael se résigne à quitter le corps de son cher et tendre, il y serait bien resté pour l'éternité. Pete quitte le lit, partant à la recherche de clopes sous le regard gourmand de son amant. Ce cul sublimissime, il lui appartient, il vient de le faire sien, il est à lui et rien qu'à lui. Son propre sperme coule légèrement le long des cuisses de Pete, cette vue est orgasmique, son appareil photo est trop loin, c'est regrettable mais il aura d'autre occasion de le faire, ce cliché post sexe. Pete se retourne et lui lance un regard interrogateur, puis un peu gêné. Oui, ils l'ont fait. Et par Cthulhu, c'était putain de fantastique ! Pete lui adresse ensuite un petit sourire, ce sourire qui n'existe que pour lui. Il le rejoint sur le lit, lui passe une clope et dépose sa tête sur son torse.

 **Michael: Tu as crié mon nom quand tu as joui.**

Dit Michael, un sourire provoquant aux lèvres. Comme il s'y attendait, Pete réagi vivement.

 **Pete: Tsss, tu te fais des films. Et puis on contrôle pas ce genre de chose quand on a un orgasme !**

Le plus grand tente de l'embrasser et Pete lui souffle la fumée de sa cigarette au visage, répondant à sa provocation. Qui cherche trouve. Ils rigolent de leur connerie et termine leur soirée devant un film, toujours l'un contre l'autre sous les draps.

Tout le monde ne passe pas le même genre de soirée, même si ça aurait été vivement apprécié. Kyle ne voit pas Stan ce soir, du coup il en profite pour étudier, enfin, il passe le temps quoi. Mais cette ambiance calme et studieuse ne fait pas long feu.

 **?: Kyle ! Kyle ! KYLE ! Ky-**

 **Kyle: Oui Ike ?**

Pas besoin de crier comme ça, et il n'a toujours pas pris l'habitude de frapper avant d'entrer ! Ah les petits frères... Ike est surexcité et s'agite dans tous les sens, et franchement, il n'a pas besoin de ça.

 **Ike: Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur. C'est parce que tu n'es pas avec Stan ?**

Le rouquin est marqué de quelques rougeurs.

 **Kyle: Ça va je vais survivre, c'est pas pour un soir que je passe sans lui ! Tu me veux quoi ?**

Ike s'esclaffe devant la réaction de son grand frère, il est soupe au lait quand il veut et lui aime particulièrement titiller ses nerfs, ça donne parfois une concoction explosive. Kyle daigne enfin lever les yeux de ses bouquins et met un certain temps à réaliser que c'est bien son petit frère qui est dans sa chambre.

 **Kyle: T'as trouvé ces vêtements où ?**

 **Ike: Je les ai depuis un moment et je n'ai jamais vraiment eu la motivation de les mettre... Ça me va bien ?**

Kyle examine Ike, qui porte une veste en cuir décorée de patchs, un jean foncé avec quelques trous ça et là, ainsi qu'un t-shirt de « Tagada Jones » un groupe punk. A croire qu'il s'est enfin décidé à adopter le style de leur bande, il était le seul à porter des fringues « conventionnels ». N'empêche que ce changement si soudain est perturbant.

 **Kyle: Ouais, c'est mieux. Je crois.**

Il rigole nerveusement, il se rend compte à quel point Ike a grandi, pris de nostalgie il ne remarque pas sa nervosité.

 **Ike: Tu sais où c'est le Troll des Tavernes ?**

Kyle sursaute presque, il va sortir, maintenant ? Bon c'est vrai qu'il a 16 ans et la population de South Park n'est pas du genre à empêcher les mineurs de consommer de la boisson, ce serait même plutôt le contraire.

 **Kyle: Bah ouais, c'est là-bas qu'on aimerait jouer avec le groupe un jour, on arrête pas d'en parler ! T'es vraiment sur ta planète !**

Ike se gratte la nuque, embarrassé : lui, la tête ailleurs ? Non jamais de la vie ! Kyle lui explique le chemin avec le maximum de patience dont il peut faire preuve. Il lui propose même de l'accompagner mais Ike refuse en bloc.

 **Kyle: Rentre pas trop tard, t'as école demain.**

Le grand brun se fige, au mot « école » il a la sensation qu'il a zappé quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Merde, Billy ! Il lui avait donné son accord pour qu'ils se voient après les cours et il l'a complétement oublié ! Mais après le passage de Firkle, comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Il retourne dans sa chambre et bataille avec tout son bordel pour retrouver son téléphone. Il a évidement plusieurs messages et des appels manqués. Bizarrement, seuls deux sont de Billy et les autres de Filmore. Il est furax.

 **Filmore: T'es vraiment assez con pour avoir posé un lapin à Billy ?!**

 **Ike: De quoi je me mêle ?**

Il remet son smartphone en poche et s'apprête à sortir quand l'objet vibre à nouveau. Quoi encore ?

 **Filmore: Je me mêle que c'est notre pote et que tu fais n'importe quoi avec lui, tout ça pour cette tarlouze de gothique !**

Ça y est, lui aussi est furieux maintenant, bien joué. Mais ce débile n'arrivera pas à lui gâcher sa soirée.

 **Ike: Si tu t'intéresses autant à Billy, sors avec et fous-moi la paix.**

Il vient de réaliser un effort surhumain pour ne pas l'attaquer en insultes, à l'envoyer se faire foutre, à insulter sa mère comme il adore le faire sur les réseaux sociaux. Il n'a pas de temps à perdre.

 **Filmore: Sauf que c'est toi qu'il veut.**

Filmore est vraiment attardé ou il le fait exprès ? Ça ne se voit pas qu'il veut mettre un terme à cette conversation sans intérêt ?

 **Ike: Uniquement parce que MOI j'assume de préférer les queues.**

Sur ce, il range son téléphone et quitte la maison, laissant derrière-lui cette discussion qui n'a mené à rien. Mais alors à foutrement rien. Il marche un moment puis aperçoit la devanture de la taverne du troll, il a les mains moites. C'est son premier rencard, encore faut-il qu'il s'agisse réellement d'un rendez-vous intime. Firkle est déjà là, certainement à l'attendre, cigarette en bouche. Son regard perdu dans le vide, il ne le voit pas arriver. Ike hésite à comment s'annoncer, c'est finalement un simple « salut » qu'il exécute. Firkle tourne la tête vers lui, l'examine aussitôt du regard.

 **Firkle: T'as fait un effort on dirait.**

 **Ike: J'avais ces fringues depuis longtemps, fallait bien que je les porte un jour.**

Il n'a pas osé lui dire que c'était le premier pas d'une évolution, qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un look affirmé et qu'il n'osait pas se lancer. Ce rendez-vous lui a donné l'impulsion qu'il lui fallait. Le nombre de fois où sa mère s'emportait sur lui car il achetait des vêtements qu'il ne portait finalement jamais, elle va être ravie ! Le jeune gothique écrase au sol sa clope et entre dans le bar, suivi de près par son invité. Le Troll des Tavernes et un lieu à l'ambiance située entre le médiéval et le fantastique. On se croirait dans une autre époque, tout est en bois, les décorations semblent être d'un autre temps. Une gigantesque figurine d'un troll en pagne règne près du comptoir. Firkle y va immédiatement commander à boire, laissant Ike leur choisir une place digne de ce nom. Il trouve une table haute pour deux personnes, avec des tabourets en bois, dont des runes celtiques y sont gravées. La musique n'est pas spécialement celle qu'il écoute, elle est plutôt du genre folk, il a déjà entendu Kenny en écouter. Étant d'origine irlandaise, il adore faire le dingue sur des chansons paillardes en buvant des chopes de bière. Les clients de la taverne sont variés, mais tous ont une apparence atypique. Pas étonnant que Firkle ai choisit cet endroit. L'ébène revient avec deux grands verres rempli d'un breuvage rouge. Ike le remercie et perçoit l'odeur sucrée et fruitée qui s'en dégage. Ce goût lui est inconnu.

 **Ike: C'est quoi ?**

 **Firkle: De l'hypocras.**

 **Ike: C'est super bon.**

Firkle opine du chef. Ils ne se parlent pas beaucoup, les regards suffisent. Jusqu'à ce que le jeune gothique prenne la parole.

 **Firkle: Tu ne regrettes pas ?**

Ike est dubitatif, regretter quoi au juste ?

 **Firkle: Tu as abandonné ton petit conformiste pour être ici.**

Rajoute Firkle, répondant à sa question silencieuse. Ike rigole, c'est pas sympa pour Billy mais il repense à son dernier message envoyé. Il raconte tout à Firkle, ça semble l'amuser lui aussi. Ils se mettent à se foutre de la gueule de Filmore, recommandent un verre d'hypocras. Jusqu'à ce que Ike commette la gaffe de lui dévoiler le contenu de ce fameux dernier message. En gros, il vient de dire à son crush qu'il aime les queues ! Bravo, splendide, parfaite façon d'aborder le sujet de son orientation sexuelle. Ike manque de renverse son verre, Firkle ne dit rien. Il a bien vu à son regard qu'il a très bien compris ce qu'il venait de dire. C'est gênant, vraiment gênant.

 **Ike: Heu... ça ne te choque pas j'espère ?**

Firkle fronce les sourcils, ah cette mimique qu'il aime tant voir chez lui !

 **Firkle: Pfff en quoi je devrais être choqué ? Ces histoires d'hétéro, gay, bi et tout le bordel, ce ne sont rien que des étiquettes inventées par les conformistes.**

Ike soupire de soulagement, il ne manquerait plus qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'un homophobe, il parait que ça peut arriver.

 **Ike: Du coup, tu te dirais attiré par quoi ?**

Après tout, c'est vrai, ce n'est pas une question idiote, s'il n'utilise pas d'étiquettes, comment il s'y retrouve ?

 **Firkle: Par un non-conformiste.**

Il fallait s'y attendre. Mais Ike ne peut s'empêcher de sourire bêtement, Firkle a dit « un » et non pas « une » ! Le gothique le remarque et plonge son regard dans le rouge de sa boisson. La situation est de nouveau embarrassante. Mais bon, deux mecs gays peuvent être potes sans ambiguïté. Même s'il en veut, de l'ambiguïté, et carrément plus que cela d'ailleurs. Ike inspire un grand coup et se lance, il pose sa main sur celle de Firkle. Il lui jette un regard noir.

 **Firkle: Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?**

 **Ike: Je te touche la main.**

Firkle le fixe, il doit le prendre pour un dingue, un parfait imbécile qui se croit tout permis. Pourtant, le gothique le laisse faire.

 **Firkle: Si ça te fait plaisir.**

Ils restent comme ça un moment. Ike n'y croit pas, il caresse la main du mec de ses rêves, il s'attendait surtout à se la prendre dans la gueule mais non ! Quand ils se regardent droit dans les yeux, son cœur s'emballe, et ils finissent par détourner le regard, se rendant compte qu'ils devaient avoir l'air stupides. Ça faisait trop le jeune couple d'amoureux qui se dévore des yeux sans pour autant faire le premier pas.

 **Ike: Au fait, tu as toujours mes baguettes ?**

 **Firkle: O-Ouais. Je...**

Firkle ne trouve pas ses mots, bafouille un peu et Ike fond totalement. Il le trouve si adorable. C'est la première fois qu'il le voit comme ça. Ça change des insultes, des paroles sombres et enragées, voire sarcastiques.

 **Ike: Tu peux les garder !**

Lance Ike avec un clin d'œil. L'ébène lui répond par un merci en rougissant un peu. Ike est à deux doigts de renverser la table et de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser et peut-être plus s'ils n'étaient pas dans un bar. Sans s'en rendre compte, il entremêle ses doigts à ceux de Firkle, qui le regarde faire sans un mot. A nouveau ils se plongent dans le regard de l'autre. Le gothique est absorbé par ses orbes bleues intenses.

 **Firkle: Tes yeux ont la couleur des abysses.**

Ike se sent tout intimidé, c'est un compliment ça ? Il ne lâche pas Firkle des yeux pour autant. C'est comme s'ils étaient en compétition, le premier qui détourne les yeux perd.

 **Firkle: Est-ce que Cthulhu sommeille au plus profond de ton regard... ?**

Ike ne sait que dire face aux étranges murmures de Firkle, il est comme ensorcelé. Ils se sont tus jusqu'au moment où il fallait se résoudre à rentrer. Ike se propose à le raccompagner, comme la dernière fois et Firkle ne marmonne pas que c'est inutile, comme s'il s'était déjà habitué à son caractère têtu. Ike fixe la douce main du gothique sur tout le trajet, la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne lui manque déjà. Il a passé une soirée de dingue, il n'a jamais ressenti de sensations aussi fortes. Pour lui, c'était le rencard parfait, du moins presque parfait, il manque quelque chose. Reste à voir si Firkle en pense la même chose. Ils se retrouvent sur le pas de la porte avec un sentiment de déjà-vu. Ils restent immobiles, comme s'ils ne parvenaient pas à se dire au revoir.

 **Firkle: Bonne nuit, Ike.**

Susurre Firkle dans la nuit, à un jeune homme qui n'en revient pas. Enfin il l'appelle par son prénom ! Ça veut certainement dire qu'il a gagné des points. Il est tellement réjoui qu'il ne remarque pas qu'il va connaître la surprise de sa vie. Firkle dépose ses lèvres contre les siennes, Firkle l'embrasse. C'était inespéré. Ike est si ébahi qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de répondre à son baiser. L'instant fut bref et Firkle se retourne vers la porte rapidement. Ike se ressaisit et ne lui laisse pas l'occasion de le quitter ainsi, il l'attrape par la main et l'attire vers lui avant de s'emparer de sa bouche avec passion. Le jeune gothique pousse un petit gémissement surpris, ne s'attendant pas à ce revirement de situation. La langue de Ike passe le barrage de ses lèvres et vient rejoindre sa jumelle. Ils se sentent pousser des ailes. Ils s'explorent l'un l'autre avec avidité, ils ne s'interrompent que pour se laisser respirer quelques secondes. Ike serre Firkle contre lui, lui caresse les cheveux, respire à fond son parfum qui semble être sucré, c'est sûrement l'hypocras qu'ils ont bu. Firkle lui dépose des baisers sur les lèvres, les joues, sur tout son visage, ils se sont égarés dans leur flamme. Ike lui donne un dernier baiser, à regret.

 **Ike: Rentre vite sinon je ne te lâcherai jamais.**

Le gothique esquisse un sourire avant de quitter ses bras et regagner son chez lui. Ike reste appuyé contre la porte un moment. C'est vraiment arrivé ? C'était magique en tous cas. Il titube presque en prenant le chemin de sa maison. Kyle l'entend rentrer et l'accueille chaleureusement. Il s'est sûrement inquiété, encore.

 **Kyle: Alors ? Ça s'est bien passé ?**

 **Ike: Oh ouais c'était... Orgasmique...**

Ike monte les escaliers, il est sur un nuage et ne remarque par la tête étonnée de son grand frère. Le rouquin s'assied dans le canapé, pensif. Son petit frère avait des marques noires sur la figure, surtout sur la bouche. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il se concentre, reconstitue des souvenirs et...

 **Kyle: Oh bordel ! Je sais qui s'est !**

Il se rue vers sa chambre en montant les escaliers 4 à 4, il faut qu'il le dise à Stan !

*« He is » by Ghost

**« Monstrance Clock » by Ghost

 _A suivre..._

 _Je veux des avis... MAINTENANT ! Hahaha j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir en le lisant que moi en l'écrivant! J'ai écrit ceci pour vous alors que j'ai une conjonctivite! Non mais vous vous en rendez compte ?! :p_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hé hop : un petit chapitre pour bien commencer la semaine! J'espère que vous n'en avez pas marre du lemon!_

La fin de la semaine approche, bientôt le weekend et l'anniversaire de Stan. Cartman a décidé de rester au lit aujourd'hui. Il n'a aucune envie de se farcir toutes ces têtes de cons à l'école. Il a passé une très mauvaise nuit et ne veut voir personne. Pour une fois, il n'a pas eu besoin de mentir à sa mère pour rester à la maison. Il lui a tout raconté à propos de sa rupture avec Heidi et il a une sale mine, sa chère maman a tout de suite compatis et insisté pour qu'il reste se reposer bien au chaud. C'est déjà ça.

Devant l'école, Craig et Token sont les premiers arrivés, ils en profitent pour se fumer une clope en attendant les autres. Tucker affiche un sourire en coin en regardant le black.

 **Craig: T'as bien réussi ton coup avec Clyde, bien joué.**

 **Token: Tu veux dire quoi par-là ?**

Demande Token, perplexe.

 **Craig: Bah tu sais le coup de « je m'inquiète pour Clyde, comment faire pour qu'il aille mieux et tout... T'essayais juste de te le choper en fait !**

Craig semble bien s'amuser, comme s'il avait percé la faille du plan de son ami, alors qu'il est loin du compte.

 **Token: Je me faisais réellement du souci pour lui ! C'est après qu'on s'est... rapproché.**

Le dissident lui marmonne un « mouais mouais » peu convaincu avant de perdre tout intérêt pour leur conversation : Tweek vient tout juste d'arriver. Craig le prend délicatement dans ses bras.

 **Tweek: Hey !**

 **Craig: Salut chéri.**

Token détourne le regard, c'est pas qu'il les a toujours envié depuis toutes ces années mais... en fait si. Lui n'a jamais eu de relation aussi stable et complice. Sortir avec un pote, ça comporte que des avantages quand on y pense. On s'éclate comme d'habitude et quand on est juste à deux on peut devenir plus intime, s'envoyer en l'air sans se prendre la tête. Et surtout, même en restant ensemble, on continue de fréquenter sa bande d'amis. Il attend Clyde avec impatience, espère que sa soirée avec son père s'est bien passée. Ses yeux tombent sur un couple qui se salue avec beaucoup moins de calme que les autres :

 **Stan: KYLE !**

Stan Marsh se précipite en courant vers le rouquin et se jette dans ses bras, manquant de le faire tomber.

 **Kyle: Wah Stan, doucement !**

Kyle le serre contre lui et l'embrasse rapidement, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention, même si Stan l'avait déjà fait en hurlant comme un idiot.

 **Stan: Tu m'as manqué.**

Lui dit doucement son brun au creux de l'oreille. Kyle sourit, lui aussi a trouvé le temps long, ils ont toujours été inséparables, mais là, ça dépasse l'entendement !

 **Kyle: Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.**

Une voix nasillarde s'élève dans leur direction :

 **Craig: Vous, ne nous volez pas la vedette !**

Craig leur désigne son majeur. Impossible à dire s'il est sérieux ou non. De toute façon, ils ne tiennent pas à se donner en spectacle à longueur de journée devant leurs potes, ce serait pas cool pour eux.

Clyde et Butters arrivent ensemble, en papotant gaiement. Le châtain se dirige en premier lieu vers son petit-ami, il ne s'est toujours pas fait à l'idée d'être en couple avec Token, persuadé que cette histoire finira mal pour son petit cœur fragile. Le black est toujours sorti avec des filles, il se contentait de baver sur lui dans son coin et n'avait jamais osé espérer être son mec. Il craque en voyant qu'il lui souriait gentiment. Il a un de ces sourires, c'est pas croyable. Token lui prend la main, Clyde est soulagé qu'il ne commence pas par lui rouler un patin devant tout le monde en guise de bonjour. Lui qui est passionné de tout ce qui concerne la sexualité, il a une collection démentielle de magazines playboy et a visionné une quantité astronomique de films porno, voilà qu'il est gêné à l'idée d'être embrassé. C'est le monde à l'envers !

 **Token: Tu vas bien, mon cœur ?**

Clyde manque de s'étrangler avec sa salive et devient rouge cerise. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?!

 **Clyde: Heu ouais ! Merci.**

 **Token: Tant mieux ! Ça été avec ton père ?**

Donovan retrouve le sourire, Token se montre attentif, c'est dans sa nature. Ça change des autres qui le traitent de bébé pleurnicheur ou de gros, alors qu'il est de corpulence mince, mais ayant peu de confiance en lui, ses amis en profitaient pour le charrier quand ils étaient gosses. Et parfois même encore maintenant.

 **Clyde: Oui, ça se passe beaucoup mieux entre nous. On a parlé de plein de choses, ça fait longtemps que ça ne nous était pas arrivé.**

 **Token: Donc tu ne reviendras pas dormir chez moi en cachette si je comprends bien.**

Le black lui adresse un clin d'œil. Il est heureux pour lui, mais est un peu déçu, quelque part, c'était grâce à sa fugue qu'ils se sont autant rapprochés.

 **Clyde: Mais si !**

S'écrie Clyde avec un peu trop d'empressement. Il s'en rend compte et rougit devant un Token qui rigole doucement.

 **Clyde: Que ça aille mieux ne veut pas dire que je vais me mettre à adorer sa copine alors... Puis je préfère quand même être avec toi.**

Ils se sourient, se regardent intensément. Clyde pourrait presque croire au fait qu'ils sont plus que des amis, que Token ressente la même chose que lui. Mais il ne lui a jamais dit qu'il a des sentiments pour lui, il ne lui a rien promis, ils sont en couple sans vraiment l'être. Toujours est-il que là, maintenant, il a envie de l'embrasser. Il se rapproche un peu plus de lui, fixe ses lèvres avec insistance. Token capte le message et lui dépose un baiser. Il n'est pas assez long à leur goût, mais il est temps de rentrer en classe.

Le professeur n'est pas encore arrivé et les conversations vont bon train, c'est même beaucoup trop bruyant de si bon matin !

 **Butters: Dites les copains, vont savez où est Eric ?**

La voix du jeune Butters est quasiment inaudible dans ce vacarme, Stan, un des seuls à l'avoir entendu, hausse les épaules, il n'en sait foutrement rien. Kenny vérifie s'il a des nouvelles sur son téléphone : rien.

 **Kyle: Il doit faire une indigestion à force de bouffer comme un porc.**

Commente Kyle, bien loin de se soucier pour lui.

 **Tweek: Gah ! C'est peut-être quelque chose de grave ?!**

Tweek commence à sentir l'anxiété monter, à côté de lui, son petit-ami se marre devant son écran.

 **Craig: Cartman a changé son statut de « en couple » à « célibataire ».**

 **Butters: Oh le pauvre !**

La nouvelle choque tout le monde, sa relation avec Heidi durait depuis plusieurs années tout de même. Que s'est-il passé ?

 **Kyle: Il ne la méritait pas de toute façon.**

Kyle s'est toujours demandé ce que Heidi lui trouvait, Cartman était odieux avec elle, si bien qu'il l'a transformée, et ce, dans le sens négatif du terme.

 **Token: Ça explique pourquoi il n'est pas venu.**

 **Clyde: Ouais, il doit bouder dans son coin.**

En allant vérifier l'info de ses propres yeux, Clyde remarque qu'il a une notification. C'est une demande de couple de Token. Il cherche le black du regard, il lui adresse un petit sourire. Le châtain n'arrive pas à refuser et accepte. C'est cette histoire qui a dû lui donner l'idée.

 **Butters: On devrait peut-être aller lui remonter le moral ?**

Propose innocemment Butters. Personne ne lui répond, c'est-à-dire que personne n'a envie de consoler ce fils de pute. C'est un connard qui assume de l'être. Et le connaissant, il n'appréciera pas une visite de courtoisie dans son état.

 **Kenny: Vaut peut-être mieux éviter, Leo. S'il est resté chez lui c'est qu'il a besoin d'être seul.**

Butters marque son accord, Kenny a sûrement raison. Non seulement Kenny est très beau mais en plus il est intelligent et sensible. Attendre sa réponse devient de plus en plus dur. Ça lui parait interminable. Que peut-il faire pour le convaincre de sortir avec lui ?

Ike partage son temps de midi avec ses fidèles amis : Filmore et Billy. Tout se passe comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit. Au début, il était mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de celui à qui il a posé un lapin. Heureusement, Billy n'en a pas touché un mot et n'en semble pas spécialement affecté. Et Filmore, lui, n'est plus en colère. De toute manière, l'ambiance pouvait être morne, cela lui serait bien égal, il est dans état de béatitude total. Sa soirée a été si grandiose qu'il en reste encore extatique. Il n'a pas encore vu le garçon de ses rêves aujourd'hui, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Il se doute bien qu'ils ne vont pas se câliner en public et exposer leur amour à tout le monde, ils devront se montrer discrets. Firkle apparait alors, passe à côté de lui, ne lui adresse aucun regard. Après leur soirée, impossible d'ignorer leur attirance, il doit feindre son désintérêt, ça ne peut être que ça ! Firkle sort de la cantine, probablement pour prendre sa cigarette d'après le repas. Ike se hâte de terminer son assiette et part le rejoindre le plus vite possible. Ses deux potes ne réagirent même plus, c'est qu'ils commencent à avoir l'habitude du comportement étrange du canadien. Comme Ike s'y attendait, le jeune gothique s'est mis à l'écart pour fumer tranquillement. Ike le rejoint, à l'abri des regards et l'embrasse. Il peut sentir le goût de la nicotine sur ses lèvres. Ça ne le dérange pas, ça l'excite un peu même. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire, alors il se contente de le garder contre lui. Au fond, il est rassuré, il avait quand même craint que Firkle se mette à le rejeter, à nier ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, à le fuir. Il est heureux de s'être trompé. Firkle termine sa cigarette et vient se blottir dans ses bras, passant ses mains autours de sa nuque, comme s'il lui confirmait qu'il y a bien quelque chose entre eux deux. Ils passèrent le restant de la pause ainsi, toujours sans un mot, ils se comprenaient sans.

La fin des cours sonne et Stan rentre chez lui sans détour. Il a décidé avec Kyle qu'il passerait la nuit chez lui, du coup, il s'en va prévenir ses parents et prendre des affaires de rechange.

 **Stan: Papa, maman, je vais dormir chez Kyle.**

 **Madame Marsh: D'accord, Stanley, amuse-toi bien !**

Il enfourne en vitesse des vêtements propres dans un sac à dos. Juste quand il s'apprête à ouvrir la porte d'entrée, Randy l'appelle. Il se retourne et voit son père le fixer avec un sourire idiot, un pouce vainqueur en l'air. Stan devient rouge et se casse rapidement, ce que son père peut être con ! C'est son petit-ami qui lui ouvre et l'accueille chaleureusement. Une fois dans le salon, Kyle lui prend la main, l'air sérieux.

 **Kyle: J'aimerai annoncer à mes parents qu'on... Enfin, t'es d'accord ?**

 **Stan: Ouais pas de problème. Les miens le savent déjà, je crois.**

Kyle affiche un petit sourire nerveux, Stan lui dépose un baiser d'encouragement sur la joue.

 **Kyle: Tu sais, c'était déjà pour ça que j'ai renoncé à ma foi. C'est pas facile.**

 **Stan: J'ai pas suivi.**

Avoue Stan en riant un peu.

 **Kyle: Je ne voulais plus être lié au judaïsme parce qu'au fond, j'ai toujours su que je préférais les hommes.**

Stan prend le rouquin dans ses bras, il est touché de cet aveu. Ça n'a pas du être facile à vivre pour son meilleur super pote et amoureux.

 **Stan: Et moi surtout !**

Complète-t-il en blaguant. Kyle rigole doucement, commence à se détendre.

 **Kyle: Et surtout toi.**

Confirme le rouquin en l'embrassant tendrement. Stan se sent tout chose, il avait envie de Kyle mais ce n'est pas le moment. Copuler dans le salon alors que les parents sont dans la cuisine parait peu avenu. Kyle s'avance, il a le trac, Stan sur ses pas. Ses parents sourient en les voyant arriver.

 **Mr Broflovski: Ça va les garçons ?**

Demande monsieur Broflovski, à mille lieux de ressentir le stress de son fils.

 **Kyle: Papa, maman, je dois vous dire quelque chose...**

 **Madame Broflovski: Oui Kyle, qui a-t-il ?**

Sheila, ou madame Broflovski, s'inquiète aussitôt, elle a toujours été hypersensible, ce qui cause parfois des ravages.

 **Kyle: Heu...**

Kyle cherche le regard de Stan, cherchant à être rassuré. Le brun lui offre un sourire réconfortant. Kyle inspire et se lance :

 **Kyle: Stan et moi, nous sommes ensemble. On est ami depuis notre enfance, mais notre relation a évolué.**

 **Madame Broflovski: Quoiquoiquoi ?!**

S'exclame Sheila en bondissant de sa chaise, manquant de renverser le verre de son mari, qui lui reste muet.

 **Kyle: Je l'aime.**

Ajoute simplement Kyle, n'osant affronter le regard de ses parents. Ému, Stan prend sa main dans la sienne. Sheila se précipite sur eux, et contre toute attente, les enlace si fort qu'ils en étoufferaient presque.

 **Madame Broflovski: Oh mes chéris ! Vous êtes si adorables ! Gérald tu te rends compte ?!**

 **Mr Broflovski: Oui chérie, nous pouvons être fiers, nous avons deux garçons gays ! Nous sommes de bons parents !**

Sheila pleurniche de joie et monsieur Broflovski propose d'ouvrir une bouteille de champagne.

 **Kyle: Heu ça ira papa !**

 **Mr Broflovski: D'accord mon fils, d'accord.**

Gérald s'esclaffe, fini par avoir un fou rire. Kyle ne sait plus où se mettre.

 **Mr Broflovski: Je suis désolé, les gars. En fait, moi je le savais déjà !**

 **Madame Broflovski: Gérald ! Mais enfin pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit !**

Rouspète Sheila, les mains sur les hanches. Le paternel choisi de l'ignorer.

 **Mr Broflovski: Randy m'en avait un peu parlé.**

 **Stan: Queuwa ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ?!**

S'exclame Stan, effaré par la connerie de son père.

 **Mr Broflovski: Ah ça, je ne vous dirais rien ! C'est un secret entre Randy et moi !**

Stan soupire, ça pour avoir des secrets, c'est qu'ils en ont ces deux-là !

Kyle le tire par l'avant-bras, il commence à en avoir assez de tout ça.

 **Kyle: Viens Stan, on y va.**

 **Mr Broflovski: Ah Kyle, si vous allez faire vos affaires dans ta chambre, pense bien à fermer la porte à clé, hein ! Ike est en âge d'être intéressé par tout ça et risquerait de se montrer trop curieux !**

Kyle se pince l'arrête du nez, à bout de nerfs, ce que ses parents peuvent lui faire honte parfois. Dans les escaliers, ils peuvent encore les entendre.

 **Madame Broflovski: Oh Gérald, et si nous allions faire un peu de shopping ? Pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité ?**

 **Mr Broflovski: Bonne idée, chérie ! On est parti !**

Stan et Kyle se regardent, interloqués et se mettent à rire.

 **Kyle: Désolé ! On va essayer d'oublier tout ça !**

Ils se retrouvent installés sur le lit du rouquin. Son pc sur les genoux, Kyle entreprend de mener quelques recherches. Avec Stan, ils ont envie d'aller jusqu'au bout cette fois-ci, et autant savoir comment s'y prendre pour que ça se passe le mieux possible.

 **Kyle: Je mets quoi dans la barre de recherche ?**

 **Stan: J'en sais rien moi ! Heu... « première fois entre hommes » ?**

Kyle s'exécute mais hélas, ils ne tombèrent pas vraiment sur des sites proposant de l'information. Internet les guide vers des livres érotiques, ce qui n'est pas négligeable mais ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui. Ou alors il s'agit de tuto en vidéo mais ils n'ont pas spécialement envie qu'un mec leur dise quoi faire, ce serait gênant. Il y aussi des forums avec des discussions foireuses qui ne mènent à rien. Enfin, ils trouvent un site qui a l'air pas trop mal, reste à voir le contenu précis. Ils commencent à lire.

 **Kyle: Il faut du lubrifiant.**

Dit Kyle, les joues légèrement rouges.

 **Stan: Ouais, je suis allé en acheter hier.**

Répond Stan en allant le chercher dans son sac.

 **Kyle: Cool.**

Stan revient se coller contre lui et ils continuent leur lecture. L'ambiance est un peu gênante, mais il faut passer par là. La première fois est souvent sujet d'embarras ou de trac. Une fois qu'ils l'auront fait, ça devrait aller mieux après, enfin, ils espèrent ! Après avoir exploré plusieurs sites, la chaleur commence à grimper. Les yeux de Kyle se posent sur l'entre-jambe de Stan, dont on deviner un renflement conséquent.

 **Kyle: Tu bandes.**

Murmure-t-il, envoûté par ce qu'il voit.

 **Stan: Avec ce qu'on a lu c'est normal.**

Répond Stan, embarrassé, il espère juste qu'il n'est pas le seul à être dans cette situation. Kyle range son ordinateur portable et se positionne au-dessus de lui, enlève son propre t-shirt. Ses yeux émeraudes brillent d'excitation. Stan dégluti et fait de même avant de se retrouver dans les bras de son amour. Kyle dépose des baisers dans son cou, descend près de sa clavicule puis sur son torse. La respiration du brun est déjà saccadée. Il n'en peut plus, il a vraiment trop envie. Il retire ses vêtements avec hâte, le voyant faire, Kyle s'exécute également, tout en profitant de la vue. Stan est terriblement sexy, ses mèches noires taquinent son visage rougi, son corps fin appelle ses caresses, son tatouage démoniaque renforce son côté rebelle mais docile pour lui et rien que pour lui. Ils se masturbent mutuellement en guise d'échauffement jusqu'à ce que la question fatidique soit posée.

 **Kyle: Tu veux être l'actif ou le passif ?**

 **Stan: Je-je préférais que ce soit toi qui me prenne.**

Le brun devient rouge vif, il a en effet toujours imaginé Kyle qui le pénètre, il le trouve plus viril que lui et il est mieux membré aussi...

 **Kyle: Ça me convient très bien.**

Répond Kyle en l'embrassant. En vérité, c'est ce qu'il désirait vraiment, mais il ne voulait pas s'imposer à son petit-ami, savoir ce que lui veut est indispensable, il ne voudrait en aucun cas le forcer. Stan répond à son baiser avec chaleur. Ils échangent un french kiss endiablé. Les mains de l'un se perdent sur le corps de l'autre, se faisant frissonner de plaisir. Le rouquin caresse la cuisse de son compagnon avec douceur, se faufilant progressivement à l'intérieur. Kyle frôle ses testicules avant de se rapprocher de la cavité encore vierge. Stan pousse des petits gémissements excités. Après avoir mis du lubrifiant en suffisance, fait glisser un doigt en lui. Il le fait bouger avec précaution.

 **Kyle: Ça fait quoi ?**

 **Stan: Bizarre.**

Ils se sourient, ce moment peut paraître étrange mais pour eux, il s'agit d'une découverte qu'ils font ensemble. Ils se découvrent eux-mêmes et l'autre à la fois.

 **Kyle: Je vais essayer de trouver ta zone érogène.**

Explique Kyle, concentré sur ce qu'il fait. Il cherche le spot qui fera jouir Stan, palpe à différents endroits. Il sent alors Stan se cambrer.

 **Stan: Ahhh ! Oui, là. Continue !**

Stan comme à s'agiter, ses jambes tremblent et des plaques rouges apparaissent sur son corps. Il l'a trouvé ! Kyle réitère le geste, insiste et accélère. Il sait qu'il est censé le préparer à sa venue mais il ne peut résister aux suppliques de son petit-ami qui prend son pied.

 **Stan: Mmh ! Encore ! Encore, Kyle s'il te plait ! Ahhh !**

Le brun se contracte une dernière fois et éjacule dans un ultime cri. Cet orgasme est unique, il n'avait encore jamais ressenti ça.

 **Kyle: J'ai réussi à t'en donner un !**

S'exclame Kyle, fier de lui. Il parle certainement de l'orgasme anal, obtenu via la stimulation de la prostate. Stan est toujours sous son effet, comme il l'a appris il y a quelques minutes, il est en effet plus long. Il ne remarque pas tout de suite que Kyle n'est pas près de s'arrêter et lui insère un deuxième doigt. Il les bouge en ciseaux, de façon à le rendre un peu moins étroit. Stan ressent à nouveau des vagues de chaleur, c'est vraiment trop bon et a l'impression qu'il pourrait en devenir accroc. Il ne s'imaginait pas être autant réceptif à ce genre de plaisir, c'est sans nul doute parce que c'est Kyle qui le lui procure. Stan regarde avec passion le visage de son petit-ami, il est essoufflé, semble à bout. Il l'attire vers lui et l'embrasse. Il passe ses mains dans sa tignasse de feu et enlève l'élastique qui retient ses cheveux bouclés. Kyle a horreur de les avoir détachés, mais étonnement, il se laisse faire sans broncher. Stan enfile l'élastique autour de son poignet et fixe Kyle avec adoration.

 **Stan: Tu m'excites à mort comme ça.**

Murmure-t-il, la voix déformée par le désir. Kyle sourit, un peu amusé, il déteste se montrer aux autres avec les cheveux en bataille, mais si ça plait à son mec, pourquoi pas. C'est sûrement parce qu'il sait qu'il est le seul à pouvoir le voir comme ça. Stan soulève son bassin et ses jambes se retrouvent à la hauteur des épaules de Kyle. Ils s'échangent un regard entendu. Kyle prend soin de généreusement lubrifier son sexe et fusionne avec Stan. Le brun grimace légèrement mais ne dit rien. C'est bizarre à dire, mais il a la sensation que son cul est fait pour ça, il est fait pour recevoir Kyle. Le rouquin ne résiste pas longtemps pour commencer un mouvement, aussi délicatement qu'il le peut.

 **Kyle: Dis-moi si je te fais mal.**

Il est aussitôt pris d'un tressaillement, le corps de Stan est chaud et étroit, il s'y sent bien, beaucoup trop bien. Il s'agrippe aux jambes de Stan et amplifie ses coups de bassin, son petit-ami se met à crier et ça devient trop pour lui.

 **Kyle: Ahh mmmh ! Je suis... désolé, je vais déjà jouir !**

Stan caresse son dos, les yeux mi-clos.

 **Stan: Vas-y.**

Kyle se libère en lui dans plusieurs râles sonores. Stan desserre ses jambes, les laisse tomber de chaque côté du corps de Kyle. Le rouquin s'allonge sur lui, leurs corps moites sont bouillants et ils sont à bout de souffle.

 **Stan: Je pense qu'on pouvait pas rêver mieux comme première fois.**

Lance Stan avec un immense sourire, il est comblé.

 **Kyle: Ouais, c'était parfait. Par contre tu risques d'avoir mal demain !**

Ils rigolent de bon cœur. Kyle ne s'imaginait pas que le sexe pouvait être aussi bon, aussi magique. Quand il pense qu'à un moment dans sa vie, il croyait que ce n'était pas pour lui, que ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il était bien loin du compte !

 **Stan: Hey, Ky' !**

 **Kyle: Quoi ?**

Demande le rouquin, la voix embrumée, il est encore dans un état second après ce déluge de sensations.

 **Stan: On est plus puceaux !**

Kyle lui assène une tape sur le front, taquin.

 **Kyle: C'est uniquement pour ça que t'as couché avec moi ?!**

Dit-il, faisant semblant d'être offusqué.

 **Stan: Exactement ! D'ailleurs, maintenant que c'est fait, je me casse !**

Stan tente de se lever, joueur, mais Kyle le retient, ils se bagarrent dans le lit, tels des grands gamins. C'est ce que leur complicité permet, même après une séance de sexe intense. Kyle emporte la victoire, Stan se rend et lève les bras.

 **Stan: Je t'aime, Kyle.**

Kyle éclate de rire, il sait comment l'amadouer, le Marsh. Il l'embrassealors, ne lui laissant plus aucune opportunité de s'échapper, même si enréalité, c'est bien la dernière chose dont Stan ait envie. Kyle n'aura jamais à le laisser partir de ses bras.

 _A suivre..._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plut! Cette semaine, je pars plusieurs jours en voyage d'étude à Dijon et j'aurais moins l'occasion d'écrire du coup! Mais on se rattrapera, ne vous en faites pas mes amours ! :3_


	15. Chapter 15

_Un énorme chapitre avec plusieurs lemon ! Mais que demande le peuple ?! Et on a dépassé les 100 pages, je m'en étais même pas rendue compte! C'est la fête!_

Ce soir, Butters est allongé de tout son long sur son lit, contemple le plafond. Pourtant il n'est pas puni, pour une fois. Alors pourquoi se sent-il dépité à ce point ? Il pense alors à Eric, que lui doit aller encore plus mal. Après tout, il ne lui est rien arrivé de spécial, à lui, il se morfond dans sa solitude, c'est tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être mauvais ! Il jalouse le bonheur de ses amis ! Il ira en enfer pour ça. Il devrait être heureux que ses copains soient en couple avec la personne qu'ils aiment. Mais voilà, Butters les envie. Lui, il n'a pas cette chance. Pire, il doit affronter sa frustration chaque jour, en voyant l'homme qui fait battre son cœur qui reste indécis à son sujet. Ils n'en ont plus jamais parlé. Ça veut dire que c'est fichu ça non ? Que ferait le Professeur Chaos ? Il ferait de Mysterion son esclave sexuel, que cela lui plaise ou non ! La petite tête blonde se met à sourire en s'imaginant la scène. Kenny à sa merci, soumis à lui, il pourrait faire ce qu'il veut de son corps nu. Il le toucherait même de partout, jusqu'à le rendre dingue de désir. Il s'amuserait à le frustrer comme Kenny le fait en ce moment avec lui, en guise de vengeance. Le jeune Stotch fantasme sur les douces tortures qu'il lui prodiguerait. Kenny le supplierait d'y mettre fin en le soulageant. Pris dans ses rêveries, son amusement laisse peu à peu place à un autre sentiment : l'excitation. Butters remarque la bosse qui s'est formée dans son short de pyjamas. Il vérifie que la porte de sa chambre est bien fermée puis se déshabille. Ce genre d'incident est de plus en plus fréquent en ce moment. Le blond s'allonge sur le dos, écarte les jambes et commence à se faire du bien. C'est comme si sa main bougeait toute seule sur son sexe, il ne se contrôle plus. Il est particulièrement en chaleur et ses doigts sont déjà humides, mouillés par le liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Butters s'imagine faire l'amour avec Kenny. Le mec de ses rêves le pénétrerait sauvagement, sans retenue aucune, leur plaisir serait bestial. Il sait aussi faire preuve de tendresse, mais cette fois, leur désir est trop fort pour rester raisonnable. Stotch balade sa main libre sur tout son corps, se rapproche d'un territoire inconnu. Sans réfléchir, il enfonce un doigt dans sa cavité encore vierge. Il continue de se masturber avec vigueur et la nouvelle sensation de pénétration rend le tout très jouissif. Les yeux fermés, il se persuade que c'est Kenny qui le touche de cette manière présentement. Il en vient à gémir son nom. Il n'arrive plus à arrêter sa main.

 **Butters: Kenny... Kenny !**

S'il savait que le concerné s'adonne à la même pratique, à cet instant même... McCormick se branle, lui aussi dans sa chambre. Un film porno gay est mis en pause, il a suffisamment excité Kenny pour qu'il ne soit plus d'aucune utilité. Pour le final il a trouvé mieux, des photos d'un jeune blond qu'il s'est mis à côtoyer récemment. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, loin de là. Être en chien fait partie de son caractère, mais c'est encore pire ces derniers temps. Le pire du pire est sa découverte du massage prostatique, les orgasmes que cela procure sont différents, plus longs, plus intenses. Il n'y croyait pas trop la première fois qu'il a essayé, et maintenant, il en est totalement convaincu, il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Il atteint le Nirvana, en symbiose avec Butters. Cela soulage, apaise les tensions devenues ingérables, mais cela reste insuffisant. Il a besoin de baiser, merde ! C'est la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'il est resté sans s'envoyer en l'air durant autant de temps. Quelque chose ne va plus chez lui ? D'autant plus qu'il pourrait coucher avec Butters, il craque sur lui, il lui a dit. Mais Leo veut plus que se faire culbuter, et il est bien trop gentil pour se faire manipuler et jeter une fois que son envie sera assouvie. Dans ce cas, qu'il teste ailleurs, se trouver un gars intéressé ne devrait pas être un problème. Mais non, il n'en a pas la motivation. Kenny donne un coup de poing rageur dans son oreiller, énervé contre lui-même. C'est n'importe quoi !

Enfin le jour J est arrivé : le samedi, ce fameux soir où on peut n'en faire qu'à sa tête, tout oublier le temps de quelques heures, faire l'andouille avec ses potes sans aucune limite. Quand Stan s'est levé, ses parents étaient déjà partis, ils lui ont laissé un petit mot sur la table de la cuisine. Ils lui souhaitent une bonne fête d'anniversaire et en post-scriptum qu'il fallait faire gaffe à ne pas démolir la maison, qu'il est un adulte responsable et doit se conduire comme tel : si dégâts il y a, il devra rembourser de sa poche. Le brun ne se soucie pas trop à ce niveau-là, le nombre d'invités est raisonnable, ça devrait être une soirée calme mais endiablée à la fois. Il englouti un bon repas pour bien entamer la journée et commence les préparatifs. Il a déjà acheté des provisions durant la semaine, ça ne lui prend pas beaucoup de temps. Il regarde la pièce de séjour d'un air satisfait, bon, c'est loin d'être aussi tape-à-l'œil que chez Token, mais c'est plutôt pas mal ! Il saute ensuite sous la douche, prenant ses aises, aujourd'hui il a la salle de bain rien que pour lui, autant en profiter. Il en sort uniquement couvert d'une serviette de bain, ça aussi c'est un privilège d'être seul à la maison. Il manque un arrêt cardiaque en voyant que Kyle était déjà là, patientant dans sa chambre le plus naturellement du monde. C'est vrai qu'il avait laissé la porte ouverte et que son meilleur ami a pour habitude d'entrer sans frapper, mais il ne s'attendait pas à le voir si tôt.

 **Stan: Ky' ? T'es déjà là ?**

 **Kyle: Ouais ! Je suis venu t'aider à tout préparer mais j'ai vu que tu t'en es très bien sorti tout seul.**

Le rouquin lui offre un sourire charmant avant de laisser balader ses yeux sur son corps dénudé et encore humide. Il semble aimer ce qu'il voit. Stan le rejoint sur le lit et lui dépose un baiser sur les lèvres, en guise de bonjour.

 **Kyle: Et aussi, je voulais te donner ton cadeau avant ce soir...**

La main de Kyle se faufile sous le tissu et vient caresser sa cuisse.

 **Stan: Mais j'ai dit à tout le monde qu'il n'y a pas besoin de m'offrir un truc, votre présence suffit, et les bières que vous apportez aussi !**

Ils rigolent un peu avant que le basketteur s'enhardisse.

 **Kyle: Je sais, mais je veux t'offrir quelque chose de spécial.**

Dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou. Stan penche la tête en arrière, il finit par céder et il a une petite idée de la nature du cadeau de son petit-ami, c'est du genre impossible à refuser. Il ôte le t-shirt de Kyle avec impatience, celui-ci se laisse faire avant de se lever et de se séparer de son jean ainsi que de son boxer. Il s'empare alors de la serviette du brun et la jette au sol, elle n'est plus d'aucune utilité désormais, elle gêne même. Kyle se positionne au-dessus de lui, le domine et lui jette un regard malicieux. A quoi pense-t-il au juste ? Le rouquin lui soulève haut les jambes et les place sur ses épaules, de façon à ce que son visage soit à la hauteur de... de ?! Stan n'en croit pas ses yeux, Kyle s'approche dangereusement de son intimité.

 **Stan: Que-qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Il se sent bête de poser la question, ça parait pourtant évident.

 **Kyle:J'ai remarqué l'autre jour que l'article sur l'anulingus t'intéressait pas mal... C'est un de tes fantasmes, pas vrai ?**

Stan rougit violemment, son meilleur ami le connait décidément par cœur. Comment a-t-il fait pour voir que cela l'excitait lorsqu'ils ont lu ça l'autre jour ?

 **Stan: Heu ouais mais... ça ne te dégoute pas de faire ça ?**

 **Kyle: Pas du tout, et puis, tu viens de prendre ta douche, il n'y a rien de sale à faire ça.**

Le brun acquiesce, se cambre sous la main de Kyle qui le titille.

 **Stan: D'accord. Mais si on aime pas on arrête direct !**

 **Kyle: Personnellement, je pense que je vais adorer !**

Murmure Kyle en le fixant d'un regard gourmand. Il s'attaque alors à ses fesses, les lèche, les mordille un peu, s'occupe ensuite de ses testicules. Son petit-ami gémit déjà sous ses assauts. Il atteint sa zone secrète, y dépose un baiser et joue avec sa langue, la faisant bouger en arc de cercle. Stan pousse un petit cri, la sensation est étrange car unique mais surtout très excitante. Il se cramponne aux draps en sentant la langue de Kyle le pénétrer doucement. Kyle lui dévore son trou, comme affamé. Stan est essoufflé à force de gémir, il est en feu, il a besoin de jouir.

 **Stan: Ahhh... Kyle, s'il te plait... !**

Son petit-ami s'arrête, lui laisse un bref moment de répit, le temps de s'enduire le sexe de lubrifiant et entre lui dans un long gémissement. Kyle se montre plus impatient, plus sauvage que durant leur première fois. Il lui donne des coups de bassins vifs et prononcés. Leur besoin d'atteindre l'orgasme est urgent. Leurs cris se confondent dans la pièce dont la température a grimpé en flèche.

 **Stan: Mmmmh ! C'est trop bon ! Ahhh !**

Stan est le premier à jouir, ayant déjà été fortement stimulé par les soins de la langue de Kyle. Ce dernier le rejoint rapidement. Ils récupèrent leur souffle et ne se quittent pas des yeux. Kyle se retire et s'allonge à côté de Stan. Ils se regardent toujours, un sourire de béatitude au visage.

 **Kyle: Bon anniversaire, Stan.**

 **Stan: Merci... C'est le meilleur cadeau qu'on m'ait fait.**

Ils s'esclaffent et la main de Kyle se pose sur les fesses du brun.

 **Kyle: En plus, tu as vraiment bon goût.**

 **Stan: Putain, Kyle !**

Stan s'empourpre à nouveau sous les rires de son petit-ami, amusé de sa gêne. Comment peut-il dire des trucs comme ça, et sérieusement en plus ?! Remarque, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle...

Les invités se préparent pour cette soirée qui s'annonce épique, tout le monde se montre enthousiaste à l'idée de tous se retrouver pour fêter le 19e printemps de Stanley Marsh. Enfin, presque tout le monde. Pete, occupé à se changer dans la chambre de Michael, se lamente à quel point ça craint. Il va devoir présenter ses excuses à Raven pour son poing dans la gueule. Il l'a mérité quand même, il a osé embrasser leur leader ! SON Michael ! Et après il se retrouvait dans les bras de Broflovski, tout à coup, il n'est plus une menace. S'excuser c'est pas son fort, d'ailleurs, a-t-il déjà seulement demandé pardon à quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Mais bref, Raven fait partie de leur bande, ça reste un bon pote et il faut bien remettre les choses en place. Ça lui apprendra à être jaloux comme un con. Dans ses pensées, il ne remarque pas Michael entrer. Le grand gothique est aussitôt captivé par ce qu'il voit, Pete dos à lui, sans sa chemise. Il peut observer sa nuque, son dos, ses fesses parfaitement moulées dans ce jean noir façon slim. Ne se rend-il pas compte à quel point il est bandant ? Michael a l'impression de devenir dingue, de perdre la raison. Pete, tel un incube, l'ensorcèle et ne le lui laisse de la place dans son esprit que pour la luxure. Il le rejoint à grand pas et l'enlace, ses mains viennent caresser son torse, ses tétons, il dépose des baisers dans son cou. Il peut sentir Pete frémir, certainement surpris par ce désir soudain. Le gothique à la mèche rouge sent que son partenaire se montre pressant, il peut aussi sentir son érection contre lui. Il se laisserait bien succomber à son toucher mais ce n'est pas le moment. Ils doivent bientôt se rendre chez Raven et Firkle devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre afin qu'ils s'y rendent ensemble.

 **Pete: On n'a pas le temps pour ça.**

A cela, Michael jure et s'écarte de lui, tente de faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais son état d'excitation reste flagrant.

 **Pete: Bon... je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça.**

Annonce Pete, en intimant Michael de s'assoir dans son fauteuil favori, la place du chef. Il s'agenouille et libère le membre tendu à l'extrême de son compagnon. Il le porte à sa bouche et commence à le flatter de sa langue. Michael gémit aussitôt et penche la tête en arrière. Pete le goûte avec délectation, s'occupe de son sexe avec minutie. Il insiste sur le bout, le grand gothique laisse s'échapper un cri rauque, Pete se surprend à gémir lui aussi, excité de lui procurer tant d'effet. Il prend alors son érection en bouche, débute des suçons, il y va petit à petit, fait durer le plaisir. La main de Michael se perd dans ses cheveux, lui fait la demande muette d'y aller plus fort, plus profondément. Pete accélère, il le suce passionnément, le sexe de son amant ne cesse de gonfler sous sa langue. Les cris de Michael sont de plus en plus fréquents, de plus en plus saccadés.

 **Michael: Oh putain ! Aaaghhh !**

Pete reçoit le fruit du plaisir de son amant dans sa bouche mais aussi sur son visage, du sperme se répand même sur son torse. Il ne regrette pas d'être torse-nu pour le coup. Son regard se perd sur Michael, qui est parcouru des méandres de l'orgasme. Il est magnifique. Ce serait vraiment classe de pouvoir immortaliser ce moment dans une esquisse. Pete est en totale fascination. Michael se penche vers lui et l'embrasse, sans se préoccuper du fait qu'il vient de lui faire une fellation.

 **Michael: Tu es exceptionnel.**

Lui susurre Michael entre deux baisers. S'il savait ô combien ses mots le rendent heureux, être unique à ses yeux, c'est de dont il a toujours rêvé.

 **Pete: Je t'aime.**

A cela, les deux gothiques eurent un sursaut.

 **Pete: Je... c'est sorti tout seul ! Fais pas attention, ça craint, c'est pas gothique !**

Le pauvre est aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Il se relève précipitamment et entreprend d'enfiler un t-shirt, pour une soirée il abandonne la chemise. Mais c'est sans compter sur le fait que son leader le poursuit et le rattrape. Il caresse sa joue de sa main, se noie dans son regard.

 **Michael: Si, c'est gothique, notre relation est bien plus forte que celles des conformistes, notre lien est indestructible, nos âmes ne font qu'une. Et donc... pour résumer... « je t'aime » convient bien. Même si c'est encore plus fort que ça, de la signification qu'on les autres pour ces mots. Je t'aime.**

Pete boit ses paroles, bouché bée, ce qu'il peut être classe ! Tout ce qu'il dit est envoûtant, chaque mot est maîtrisé. Ce mec est à tomber en somme ! Pete se jette dans ses bras et l'embrasse, encore et encore. Il peut entendre les battements de son cœur en résonance avec celui de Michael. Minute, il perçoit un autre son. Des bruits de pas. Il doit s'agir de Firkle. Ils se décident à descendre et constate que oui, le plus jeune est là.

 **Michael: Tu es là depuis longtemps ?**

Demande Michael, d'une voix qui se veut naturelle, du style : rien de compromettant ne s'est produit ici.

 **Firkle: Nan je viens d'arriver. Pourquoi ?**

 **Michael: Pour rien.**

Pete sort les clés de sa caisse de la poche de son fameux jean noir, qui lui va si bien d'après Michael, décidé à mettre les voiles.

 **Pete: Prêts à y aller ?**

L'inspecteur daigne enfin quitter son refuge, il est temps de se remettre au boulot. A force de rester dans son lit à se morfondre, la tristesse et la déception ont laissé place à de la hargne. Il s'est désintéressé de Heidi dans le but de sauver South Park de l'invasion yaoi, il ne doit pas abandonner, leur relation ne doit pas avoir été sacrifiée en vain. Il a fait exprès d'arriver en retard chez Stan, histoire de se fondre dans la foule, de ne pas être harcelé de questions au sujet de sa rupture. Il a besoin de tout sauf ça, d'autant plus qu'Heidi l'a remplacé et ce serait encore plus la honte d'avouer un truc pareil. Le premier qui lui en parle, il lui latte les couilles. Il n'est pas encore minuit, les gens devraient être suffisamment imbibés d'alcool mais pas au point d'être bourrés, ce qui est idéal pour enquêter sur eux. Une fois entré, il constate qu'il n'y a pas tant de monde que ça, comme il s'y attendait. Il salue l'hôte pour la forme, qui est tout sourire, c'est si génial que ça de fêter ses 19 ans ? Cartman prend une bière, il prendra quelque chose de plus fort plus tard, il en a grandement besoin. Il irait bien piquer le whisky des gothiques quand ils partiront dehors s'en griller une. Il se met contre le mur, observe en silence dans la mi obscurité. Butters danse comme une tarlouze, Kenny boit un cocktail improvisé comme il a l'art de les faire, Tweek savoure une bière que Craig lui a déniché, une à la couleur sombre, aromatisée au café. Jusqu'ici, rien d'anormal, rien à ne se mettre sous la dent. Bon bah, en attendant, il pourrait demander à Kenny de lui préparer un de ses breuvages faits maison...

Butters continue de se déhancher, à vrai dire, c'est bien le seul. Avant, quand les filles étaient encore là, ils dansaient ensemble et c'était rigolo. Ses copains sont bien trop sérieux quand ils n'ont pas encore assez bu ! Il aperçoit Clyde et l'invite à le rejoindre.

 **Butters: Hey Clyde, viens danser !**

Le châtain arrive à sa hauteur, avec une moue gênée, la dernière fois qu'il a bougé au rythme de la musique, il avait abusé sur la boisson et il n'en est pas vraiment fier. Il gesticule un peu, beaucoup plus timide que la dernière fois, la vodka mélangée à des boissons énergisantes avait fait des ravages ce soir-là... Pas étonnant qu'il avait la bougeotte. Le blond lui, n'a pas besoin d'alcool pour faire le petit fou, il n'a jamais été complexé et a toujours adoré la danse, et ça, depuis tout petit. Il est même très doué, il a le sens du rythme.

 **Butters: Tu sais, t'es vraiment trop mignon avec Token ! Ça se voit que vous êtes très amoureux tous les deux !**

S'exclame Butters d'un ton enjoué. Clyde devient rouge vif, s'il savait ! Il est certainement le seul à être « très amoureux ». Il a l'impression que leur couple n'est qu'une façade, un peu comme Tweek et Craig avant qu'ils se décident à l'être « pour de vrai ».

 **Clyde: Tu crois ? Je veux dire, il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il est amoureux.**

 **Butters: Peut-être, mais il suffit de voir comment il te regarde pour le savoir.**

Lui répond Stotch en désignant le black qui se tient non loin derrière Clyde. Donovan se retourne et croise le sourire de Token. Celui-ci l'invite d'un geste de la main à le rejoindre.

 **Butters: Waw, tu lui manques déjà on dirait ! Va vite le retrouver !**

Butters le pousse doucement dans sa direction avant de reprendre ses pas de danse, il ne s'arrête donc jamais ? Clyde se poste près de son petit-ami, qui l'enlace tout aussi vite. Clyde s'amuse à jouer avec le bandeau qui retient ses longues dreads, il a toujours rêvé de faire ça. Ses cheveux le fascine, leur texture est unique. Token rigole un peu et vient l'embrasser. Le baiser gagne rapidement en profondeur, l'ambiance de la soirée aidant, le black semble particulièrement enivré. La langue de Token danse avec la sienne, elles se cherchent, se caressent, qui aurait cru qu'un simple baiser puisse autant bouleverser ? Token fait glisser ses mains sur les fesses de Clyde, rapproche ses lèvres de son oreille et lui mordille le lobe. Le châtain laisse échapper un gémissement, heureusement, personne ne l'a entendu avec la musique qui retenti dans toute la maison.

 **Token: J'ai envie de toi.**

Lui murmure Token d'une voix enrouée de désir. Clyde sursaute légèrement et se décale des bras du black. Il ne sait pas expliquer pourquoi, mais ça l'effraie. Vu son succès lamentable auprès de la gent féminine, Token doit se douter qu'il est encore puceau, alors qu'il ne pense qu'à ça, c'est la honte ! Bon, il n'est peut-être pas un obsédé comme Kenny mais quand même ! Il a l'air d'un pervers désespéré !

 **Clyde: Euh Tok', je... ça va trop vite.**

Il est soulagé d'un poids d'être parvenu à lui dire, mais il se sent aussi ridicule, il fuit, la queue entre les jambes. Il ne laisse pas à Token le temps de répondre, il est déjà parti à la recherche de Butters. Craig et Tweek ne comprendraient pas, eux, ils sont épanouis et baisent comme des lapins. Le petit blond n'est plus occupé à se remuer au fil de la musique, il doit faire une pause, être complètement ko. Il le retrouve en effet assis sur un fauteuil, un verre de cidre à la main, car ça a le goût du jus de pomme, et c'est bon le jus de pomme.

 **Butters: Tu es déjà revenu ?**

Lui demande-t-il avec un petit sourire. Clyde préfère omettre l'épisode de sa fuite et de sa trouille de perdre son pucelage. C'est trop étrange, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour coucher avec une jolie fille, et maintenant qu'il a l'occasion de s'envoyer en l'air, il se débine. Seulement voilà, ce n'est pas une fille random, c'est Token, un ami très proche, un ami dont il est tombé sous le charme. C'est peut-être à cause de ses sentiments qu'il n'ose pas ?

 **Butters: Vu le câlin que vous vous faisiez je croyais vraiment que vous alliez finir dans une chambre !**

Butters rigole aux éclats, l'entendre parler ainsi, ce n'est pas banal, le cidre doit y être pour quelque chose. En réalité, personne ne connait la facette sombre et perverse de professeur Chaos une fois la nuit venue. Être le gentil Butters, c'est parfois lassant et il garde ça pour la journée. Clyde ne répond rien, ça le gêne beaucoup trop, d'autant plus que sentir Token aussi excité l'a troublé plus qu'il ne le voudrait, et il ne parle même pas du fait qu'il ait caressé son cul de cette manière !

 **Butters: Tu as tellement de chance ! Moi aussi j'aimerais avoir un mec...**

Le blond perd son fidèle sourire, son visage, habituellement rayonnant, perd de ses couleurs.

 **Butters: Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux d'un garçon... c'est génial mais douloureux à la fois.**

Clyde acquiesce, il ne connait que trop bien ce sentiment. Il part se reprendre de quoi boire et continue sa soirée en compagnie de Butters, l'heure est aux confidences, c'est parfois une option qui se présente lors des fêtes. Clyde est curieux de savoir pour qui son ami craque, Butters est tellement fleur bleue qu'il pourrait s'agir de n'importe qui ! Il espère juste que leur situation s'améliore. Ils trinquent à l'amour, en faisant vœux d'y trouver le bonheur.

Kyle observe le déroulement de la fête, ravi, tout le monde passe un bon moment, à sa façon. Les gothiques sont plus souvent sur la terrasse qu'à l'intérieur, mais au moins, ils ont la décence de fumer dehors. Cartman est insupportable, comme toujours, il dit avoir besoin de concentration et que personne n'a le droit de les lui briser. Kyle jette plusieurs fois des coups d'œil en direction de son petit frère, ce n'est pas qu'il le surveille, mais il ne doit pas trop boire, il est responsable de sa santé ! Bon, il doit aussi avouer qu'il est curieux de le voir face à son crush, qui est également présent à la soirée. Il ne les a pas encore vu ensemble, mais ça finira bien par arriver. Il lui donne une tape sur l'épaule, avec un sourire amical.

 **Kyle: Ike, je sais avec qui tu as eu rendez-vous l'autre soir.**

Le brun écarquille grand les yeux, comment a-t-il deviné ?

 **Ike: Mais...**

 **Kyle: Tu avais des traces de rouge à lèvre noir sur le visage... et je ne connais pas beaucoup de mec qui en porte, j'en connais qu'un d'ailleurs.**

Ike rougit un peu, il ne s'en était pas aperçu, il avait trop la tête dans les nuages après cette fantastique soirée. Un sourire rêveur se dessine sur ses lèvres.

 **Kyle: Promets-moi de faire attention, je suis sérieux.**

 **Ike: Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est un gothique ? Je dois te rappeler qui est ton mec ?**

Kyle est surpris de la vive réaction de son petit frère, vaut mieux éviter de le fâcher, c'est une vraie crapule quand il a les nerfs ! Il doit beaucoup tenir au jeune gothique.

 **Kyle: Touché. Mais fais pas de conneries, genre te mettre à fumer pour l'impressionner ou...**

 **Ike: Tu me prends pour un attardé ou quoi ?! Firkle ne se limite pas à ça !**

Le rouquin a conscience de sa maladresse, mais il s'inquiète pour lui, c'est tout. Il ne s'y prend peut-être pas comme il le faudrait, mais il fait de son mieux. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il lui y arrivait quoi que ce soit.

 **Kyle: Je t'avertis juste que ça ne doit pas être quelqu'un de facile. Il est sombre, il passe son temps à être malheureux.**

Mince. Il n'aurait pas du dire ça. Ike le foudroie du regard. Tous aux abris !

 **Ike: Firkle est quelqu'un de bien, il a une lueur en lui, je le sais ! C'est un artiste sensible et talentueux ! Et puis... je l'aime pour ce qu'il est, je ne compte pas le faire changer.**

Kyle a la larme à l'œil, quand est-ce que son petit frère est-il devenu aussi mature ? Il le prend dans ses bras, ému.

 **Kyle: Pardon, j'ai été con de te dire ça. Je vous souhaite d'être heureux ensemble, vraiment.**

La colère de Ike retombe, son grand frère est un des seuls humains sur cette planète à posséder ce don, le don de le calmer rapidement, de le raisonner en douceur. Ike quitte son étreinte après un moment, s'en va à la recherche de son dulciné. Kyle le regarde partir avec émotion.

 **Kyle: Stan ? J'ai besoin d'un câlin là...**

Ike se retrouve sur la terrasse où les trois gothiques fument allégrement. Il croise le regard de Firkle, qui reste de marbre. Il n'a certainement pas envie de se donner en spectacle face à sa bande, c'est bien normal. Pete et Michael le fixent, regardent Firkle puis le fixent à nouveau. Ils s'échangent un regard entendu et se décident à rentrer, les laissant seuls. Firkle se jette alors directement dans ses bras et l'embrasse. Ike bondi de joie intérieurement et répond à son baiser avec plaisir. Une sonnerie de téléphone interrompt leur moment. Ike soupire, qui est ce con qui ose l'importuner dans un moment pareil ? Il jure en voyant le nom de Filmore s'afficher, s'il ne décroche pas il va le harceler durant des heures. Il s'excuse auprès du gothique qui hausse les épaules. Celui-ci se blotti contre lui tout en lui laissant la liberté de répondre à l'appel. Ike meurt d'envie de lui hurler qu'il est vraiment mignon mais il se prendrait certainement un poing en pleine figure.

 **Filmore: Mec ! Tu devineras jamais !**

 **Ike: Un stégosaure viole un cadavre de t-rex.**

Répond Ike dans un sarcasme évident. Il est néanmoins attendri en entendant le rire de Firkle. C'est plutôt amusant qu'ils aient le même humour, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre contre toute attente.

 **Filmore: Je sors avec Billy et je viens de me le faire !**

Ce mec est stupide, bordel ! Il vient de coucher avec un pote et l'appelle direct pour le lui annoncer ?! Il n'a rien de mieux à faire, genre la tendresse post-sexe ?

 **Ike: Alléluia. C'est bon, t'as fini ?**

Il avait bien envie de lui répondre que lui, justement, allait se faire quelqu'un lui aussi. Il jette un regard à Firkle et s'empourpre légèrement, ce serait putain de merveilleux.

 **Filmore: T'as déjà baisé avec ton gothique ? C'est comment au lit avec lui ?**

Filmore se foutrait-il de sa gueule ? Y'a pas si longtemps monsieur disait n'avoir rien contre les homos mais que c'était pas pour lui, loin de là. Il a bien vite changé d'avis sur la question !

 **Ike: Je te laisse, une orgie est sur le point de commencer. Salut !**

Ike raccroche rapidement, croisant les doigts pour que Firkle n'ai pas entendu les questions débiles de son pote tout aussi débile. Le jeune gothique n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, toujours accroché à lui, un peu comme un koala dans son arbre. Le canadien remarque qu'il frissonne, pas étonnant, il est déjà tard, il commence à faire frais dehors.

 **Ike: Tiens, t'as l'air d'avoir froid.**

Dit-il en retirant sa veste.

 **Firkle: Je n'ai jamais froid.**

Répond sèchement Firkle. Cependant, il laisse Ike le couvrir et murmure un faible merci avant de joindre sa main à celle du canadien.

 **Ike: On pourrait prendre une photo ensemble...**

Suggère Ike avec précaution, il adorerait avoir un cliché de Firkle et lui. Le gothique affiche une grimace.

 **Firkle: Putain, nan, pas de selfie !**

Il regarde alors Ike, avec son expression toujours aussi sympa, amicale envers lui alors qu'il ne la mérite pas. Ce mec est étrange ! Firkle soupire et capitule.

 **Firkle: Bon d'accord, au point où en est ma vie de toute façon...**

Et pourtant, on peut voir un sourire enjoué sur leur première photo. Faite que Ike garde ça pour lui, personne ne l'a jamais vu avec cette bête tête réjouie. Le mieux serait de la supprimer non ? C'est plus prudent. Finalement il demande à Ike qu'il la lui envoie. C'est presque pareil en fin de compte. Mais il la conserve uniquement pour se rappeler de ne plus jamais faire de selfies stupides, oui, c'est uniquement pour cette raison.

Kyle est dans la cuisine, face à la porte fenêtre, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de regarder Ike en compagnie de l'élu de son cœur. Le tableau est plus touchant qu'il ne se l'imaginait. Ce qu'ils ont l'air d'être heureux, c'est dingue ! Il s'éloigne, il ne s'agit pas de se faire surprendre à les espionner de la sorte, ça se passerait très mal pour lui sinon. La fureur d'un troll et d'un gothique, ça doit faire des ravages ! Il se grouille à retourner au cœur de la fête et percute Kenny, qui parait être dans une phase de l'alcool triste.

 **Kenny: Je te cherchais, j'ai besoin de toi.**

Le rouquin y répond un « queuwa ? » très expressif, c'est qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de voir son ami dans cet état. En général, la boisson le rend encore plus porté sur la chose, si c'est possible de l'être du moins.

 **Kenny: On peut parler en privé ?**

Kyle n'envisage rien de bon mais accepte, il se voit mal refuser son aide à Kenny, un de ses amis de toujours. Finalement, il se retrouve à nouveau dans la cuisine, mais pour une raison plus avouable cette fois-ci.

 **Kenny: Je ne suis plus moi-même, Kyle.**

Explique Kenny dans un souffle.

 **Kyle: T'es bourré ?**

Demande Kyle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Vu la tête que son ami affiche, ce n'est pas drôle, il doit être sérieux. Kenny et le mot sérieux dans la même phrase, c'est plutôt atypique.

 **Kenny: Ça fait des semaines que j'ai plus baisé !**

Kyle lève les yeux au ciel, si ce n'est que ça ! Pas de quoi en faire un drame, lui-même vient seulement de perdre sa virginité.

 **Kyle: T'es tombé malade ?**

 **Kenny: Je crois pas. Tout fonctionne encore très bien.**

Répond le blond en désignant son entre-jambe. Kyle s'en offusque légèrement et croise les bras.

 **Kyle: Quoi alors ?**

 **Kenny: Tu ne vas jamais me croire, mais tant pis, il faut que je le dise à quelqu'un !**

Cette fois, Kyle commence à se préoccuper de l'histoire de Kenny avec attention. Ça parait urgent d'un coup.

 **Kenny: Voilà... Butters m'a proposé qu'on couche ensemble. Mais j'ai refusé... j'ai pas pu. Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive ! Je me branle tous les jours en pensant à lui et quand je le vois, je me comporte comme un con !**

Kyle ne parvient pas à assimiler toutes ces informations, il bug l'espace d'un instant.

 **Kyle: Queuwa ? Butters ?! C'est lui qui a... mais ?! Alors que je te disais de pas jouer avec lui... Je suis sur le cul, putain !**

 **Kenny: Aide-moi, Kyle, il m'a dit qu'il a envie de sortir avec moi, je deviens dingue !**

Kenny le secoue par les épaules, sa mélancolie a laissé place à de la panique, il ressemblerait presque à Tweek.

 **Kyle: Calme-toi, mec ! Ça parait évident, t'es amoureux. C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas coucher avec lui juste une fois.**

 **Kenny: MERDE !**

Crie-t-il, effaré.

 **Kenny: T'en es sûr ? J'ai jamais ressenti ça ! Je sais pas quoi faire ! Je serai pas à la hauteur !**

 **Kyle: Kenny, t'es un mec génial, je suis sûr que Butters le sait. L'amour est le plus beau sentiment en ce monde, faut pas le fuir comme ça.**

Kenny soupire, il est complètement largué. Lui, amoureux ? C'est possible ça ? Il n'a toujours songé qu'au sexe, se mettre en couple est trop prise de tête, d'autant plus avec sa malédiction. Ses morts répétitives sont lourdes, il n'a aucune envie de blesser quelqu'un en les lui faisant subir. Et il reste Kenneth McCormick, le mec le plus pauvre de South Park, bon un peu moins qu'il y a quelques années mais quand même. Qui voudrait de lui comme petit-ami, sérieusement ? Un coup d'un soir, ça va, mais s'engager c'est une toute autre histoire.

 **Kyle: C'est en quelque sorte grâce à toi que je suis avec Stan, alors tu peux compter sur moi si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, Kenny.**

Le grand blond ne comprend pas vraiment où Kyle veut en venir mais le remercie. Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus. Il a toujours offert son savoir à ses potes, il est temps d'inverser la balance. Il connait tout sur tout sur les joies du sexe, sur l'amour par contre il n'en est rien.

 **Kyle: J'ai une idée ! J'ai un match de basket la semaine prochaine, tu n'as qu'à inviter Butters à venir le voir avec toi!**

 **Kenny: C'est pas con. Au pire si je me plante, ça ne fera pas trop bizarre.**

 **Kyle: Tu ne vas pas te planter ! En plus, Stan sera là, tu seras pas tout seul à affronter le terrible Butters !**

Répond Kyle en se moquant gentiment. Kenny est reconnaissant, heureusement, on peut toujours compter sur le rouquin en cas de pépin. D'habitude il l'aide plutôt pour des révisions, c'est vrai, la seule matière où il excelle est l'anatomie...

 **Kenny: J'ai trop peur qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.**

Ajoute-t-il d'une petite voix. Kyle sourit, attendri par la réaction de son ami. Kenny amoureux, comme quoi tout peut arriver.

 **Kyle: C'est pour ça qu'il faut te lancer, et vite !**

Le motive Kyle avec un clin d'œil. Kenny acquiesce, après cette conversation riche en émotions, il a besoin d'un verre !

 _A suivre..._

 _Un petit follow c'est de l'amour! Une review c'est un bisou! On avance bien dans cette fic, c'est trooop bien! Et j'ai déjà plein d'autres projets pour d'autres fic, c'est à croire que je veux écrire du SP toute ma vie! Surtout que je suis ouvertes aux suggestions de couples, de thèmes d'histoires, bref de tout! N'hésitez surtout pas, je garde toujours dans un coin de ma petite tête ce que vous me dites =)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Voici pour bien commencer la semaine un chapitre... savoureux. Enfin, j'espère qu'il le sera pour vous aussi! Il y a peu, j'ai appris qu'on pouvait aussi nommer nos scènes favorites "Ram Ram" au lieu de "Lemon", vous le saviez ? Comme quoi on en apprend tous les jours ^^_

Stan a vu partir Kyle et Kenny dans la cuisine, il serait bien allé les rejoindre mais ils ont sûrement besoin de parler seul à seul. C'est frustrant de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe, et peut-être qu'il se sent un peu jaloux ? Il a totalement confiance en eux, mais à s'y méprendre on pourrait croire qu'ils sont partis faire des choses, comme Michael et Pete à la dernière soirée. En parlant du loup, le gothique à la mèche rouge le rejoint, profitant certainement qu'il soit seul. Rien qu'à le revoir il a la sensation d'à nouveau ressentir une douleur à la lèvre qu'il a écorché. Il ne lui en veut pas spécialement, il était désespéré et a agi stupidement, il l'a mérité. S'il savait qu'ils étaient ensemble, Michael et lui, il ne l'aurait certainement pas embrassé par surprise. Mais est-ce qu'ils sont vraiment ensemble ? Vu la réaction de Pete ça parait plausible.

 **Pete: Raven.**

Cette fois, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir lui foutre sur la gueule, c'est déjà ça.

 **Stan: Excuses acceptées.**

Répond simplement Stan avec un sourire, c'est sa fête et il n'a aucune envie de se prendre la tête avec le bassiste ce soir. Pete parait surpris puis remet sa mèche en place, c'était plus facile que ce qu'il pensait.

 **Stan: Et je m'excuse aussi. Je savais pas pour Michael et toi.**

Pete détourne le regard, embarrassé. Il sous-entend quoi par « Michael et lui » ? Raven se met à rire.

 **Stan: Tu l'aimes, ça crève les yeux en fait.**

 **Pete: L'amour est une invention des conformistes.**

Le gothique se braque immédiatement et se renfrogne, stupide Raven ! Qu'il aille plutôt bécoter Broflovski ! Pete est alors capturé par des grands bras et est embrassé fougueusement. Michael est venu le retrouver et l'embrasse devant tout le monde ! Il le hait ! Il n'a pas trouvé plus con à faire ?!

 **?: Hey merde ! Les gothiques sont encore bourrés !**

S'écrie Cartman, qui est plutôt mal placé pour dire ça, vu comment il ne marche plus droit. Les deux ténébreux ne se séparent pas pour autant et lui adressent en synchro un doigt d'honneur.

 **Cartman: Mais... HEY ! Respectez mon autorité !**

Ils ne se décollent toujours pas.

 **Cartman: Allez-y, prenez la chambre de Stan tant que vous y êtes !**

 **Stan: Pas question !**

Répond le concerné. Stan tire Cartman par la manche, l'éloigne du couple qui n'en a décidément rien à foutre de ce qui se passe autour d'eux.

 **Cartman: Putain mais lâche-moi, enculé !**

Kyle, alerté par les cris du gros porc, y met son grain de sel.

 **Kyle: Encore à te faire remarquer, gros cul ?**

 **Cartman: Je t'emmerde sale juif ! Sans déconner, je commence à en avoir marre de vos histoires de tafioles !**

Cartman est rouge de colère, il fulmine, il hurle, son visage est marqué de fureur, mais aussi de détresse.

 **Stan: Vieux, si tu continues je te fous dehors. Pas question que tu gâches ma soirée !**

L'inspecteur repousse violemment son hôte, qui est heureusement réceptionné par le rouquin.

 **Cartman; Bordel mais regardez-vous ! Vous croyez vivre le parfait amour, mais c'est le virus qui provoque ça, c'est du faux ! Il n'existe rien entre vous deux ! RIEN !**

 **Stan: Ta gueule, Cartman !**

 **Cartman: Quand vous serez décontaminés tout sera fini, et vous vous rendrez compte à quel point vous avez été cons ! Vous le regretterez !**

 **Kyle: T'y connais quoi à l'amour ? Je peux savoir ? C'est pas toi qui vient de te faire larguer ?**

Cette fois s'en est trop, Cartman se casse et rentre à sa maison en hurlant de rage. Il bouscule tout le monde en direction de la sortie. Le pauvre Butters se trouve sur son chemin, Cartman se défoule sur lui et le met au sol d'un coup bien placé. Il s'en prend à plus faible que lui, peu importe, ils lui ont tous bien cassé les couilles ces enfoirés ! Il jubile en voyant le petit blond par terre, tétanisé. Il perd bien vite son sourire mesquin en se prenant un choc dans le ventre. Ce connard de Kenny vient de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Cartman se tord de douleur, incapable de riposter. McCormick s'apprête à réitérer son geste, mais Butters le stoppe de la voix, le suppliant de s'arrêter.

 **Butters: Kenny ! Non ! S'il te plait ne fais pas ça !**

Le grand blond cède aux yeux larmoyants de Stotch et abandonne Cartman à son sort. Il a besoin d'une clope, histoire de se calmer les nerfs. L'inspecteur s'aperçoit que l'ensemble des invités vient d'assister à la scène, putain de merde. Il s'enfuit presque de la maison des Marsh, penaud.

Plusieurs jours plus tard...

Kyle est dans les vestiaires en compagnie de son équipe. Il revêt sa tenue de sport aux couleurs des vaches de South Park et jette un œil à Ike, lui aussi est un joueur talentueux. Son petit frère lui adresse un pouce vainqueur, confiant. Kyle veut absolument donner le meilleur de lui-même, Stan sera là pour le voir en action. Kenny et Butters aussi, si son ami a eu le courage de l'y inviter du moins.

Stan s'installe dans les gradins en compagnie des deux blonds, Butters est tout enjoué à l'idée d'assister à un match de basket, même si ce n'est pas une rencontre exceptionnelle, il s'agit d'une partie amicale. Kenny est beaucoup plus silencieux que d'habitude, il a quasiment retrouvé le tic de son enfance à se dissimuler sous sa capuche, on ne comprend plus trop ce qu'il dit en fait.

 **Butters: Il n'y a pas de pom pom girl ?**

 **Stan: Bah non les filles sont toutes parties.**

 **Butters: Ah oui c'est vrai.**

Stan s'attendait à ce que Kenny lui sorte une vanne du style à prendre leur place pour encourager Kyle, mais il ne dit rien. Il est trop sage pour que ce soit normal. Kyle lui a touché deux mots à propos de sa situation, il avait du mal à y croire, c'était dur à réaliser. Mais là, impossible de nier que son comportement est différent, Butters doit y être pour quelque chose. Le match va commencer d'une minute à l'autre, la tension est palpable. Un dernier spectateur débarque et se trouve une place dans les derniers rangs. Stan n'en croit pas ses yeux : Firkle, ici ? C'est bien le dernier endroit où il l'imaginerait être. Lui qui déteste les sportifs populaires, ça ne fait pas beaucoup de sens. Un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, c'est mignon, il vient sûrement pour Ike. Bon ok, il a failli s'étrangler avec sa propre salive quand Kyle lui a révélé leur secret, mais finalement c'est cool pour eux. Il n'a jamais évoqué le sujet avec le jeune gothique, il se ramasserait ses foudres et surtout, il n'est pas censé être au courant. Si leur relation perdure, ils finiront bien par en parler à leur entourage. Il s'imagine déjà la tête des parents Broflovski en voyant le mec de leur cher petit Ike ! Les basketteurs entrent enfin sur le terrain, aussitôt son regard se pose sur son petit-ami. Kyle est énergique, plus motivé que jamais. C'est un peu con à dire, mais son maillot de sport vert est parfaitement assorti à ses yeux. Il est super beau. Stan est en pâmoison devant Kyle, Kenny est crispé, ne sachant comment faire le premier pas, seul Butters exclame son enthousiasme et ses encouragements entre eux deux.

 **Commentateur: Les deux frères Broflovski ont l'air particulièrement en forme aujourd'hui !**

Déclare le commentateur dans son micro, apparemment content d'être là, à défaut d'avoir les pom pom girls, le centre sportif comporte un employé motivé. Stan ne quitte pas Kyle des yeux, il s'en sort bien, ils vont gagner, c'est sûr !

Kenny ne suit le match que d'un œil, l'autre rivé sur le petit blond. Qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour se déclarer ?! Pourquoi il n'y arrive pas ? C'est pourtant simple ! Le trac lui serre l'estomac et ses mains sont moites. Stotch est captivé par le spectacle qui se déroule devant lui, il ne remarque pas son regard insistant, il ne ressent pas le tourment de McCormick. Kenny dégluti avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Il a l'impression d'être un collégien maladroit qui tente un rapprochement cliché dans une salle de cinéma auprès de son amoureuse. Butters se retourne vers lui, rougit un peu et maintient son regard. Les nuances de leurs yeux bleus se mélangent. C'est le bon moment. Kenny se lance et dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Butters dépose sa main sur sa joue et répond à son baiser. Enfin. C'est un rêve qui se réalise !

 **Stan: OUUUUUAIIIIIIS ! T'ES LE MEILLEUR, KYLE !**

S'écrie Stan en se levant et acclamant le rouquin de toute ses forces. Les gens applaudissent, se lèvent et chantonnent, quel match ! Seul un duo ne partage pas l'euphorie générale, ils sont dans leur monde, rien qu'à deux, ils en sont venus à oublier ce qui les entoure.

Les gradins se vident peu à peu, Firkle en profite pour s'éclipser. Pourquoi est-il venu au juste ? C'est ridicule ! Plus tôt il sera parti et mieux ce sera. Mais déguerpir ainsi est trop simple, le destin a décidé de ne pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. On le retient par la main. Il soupire et se retourne vers Ike, encore essoufflé, Ike en short et en débardeur. Firkle en vient à avoir aussi chaud que lui.

 **Ike: Tu es vraiment venu me voir ?! Je suis trop content !**

Le canadien l'enlace avec joie, le serrant fort. Qu'il n'en fasse pas trop, on pourrait les voir !

 **Firkle: Tu sens la sueur.**

Ike s'excuse en rigolant, ne desserrant pas son étreinte pour autant, sans trop savoir pourquoi le gothique se met à rire aussi. La bonne humeur de Ike est contagieuse.

 **Ike: Je vais devoir aller me doucher. On se voit ce soir pour fêter notre victoire ?**

Il est tellement heureux que Firkle n'a pas le courage de refuser, enfin, pour être honnête c'est surtout qu'il a envie de le voir lui aussi.

 **Firkle: D'accord. Je passerais te chercher chez toi.**

Ike lui offre un sourire ravageur et déposer un bref baiser sur ses lèvres. Firkle fronce les sourcils, feignant la colère afin de masquer ses rougeurs et son émoi.

 **Firkle: Pas devant tout le monde ! Misère !**

 **Ike: Personne nous a vu, et puis j'ai pas pu résister !**

Sur ce, Ike s'encourt vers les vestiaires.

Stan attend dehors en compagnie de Kenny et Butters, qui se tiennent désormais par la main. Il a loupé un épisode là ? Peu importe, Kenny a réussi ! Lui aussi est sorti victorieux de cette après-midi. Le brun patiente que Kyle ait terminé de se changer, il a hâte de le féliciter, il a tout simplement été incroyable. Le temps passe, les autres membres de l'équipe partent tour à tour, où est-il ? Butters et Kenny finissent par mettre les voiles eux aussi, ayant sûrement envie de célébrer leur nouvelle relation rien que tous les deux. Stan se retrouve seul, pas de signe de Kyle. Et s'il avait fait un malaise après l'effort ?! Un surplus d'adrénaline peut être dangereux ! Son téléphone vibre dans sa poche. Il souffle de soulagement en voyant que c'est un message du rouquin.

 **Kyle: Rejoins-moi dans les vestiaires.**

Stan hausse un sourcil, lui, dans les vestiaires, alors qu'il n'est pas un joueur ? Bon, ok, les autres doivent être tous partis vu l'heure qu'il est. Il ne devrait pas avoir d'ennui.

Effectivement, il ne reste que Kyle dans la pièce. Stan n'a pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que son petit-ami se jette sur lui. Ils se lancent dans un baiser enflammé. Stan caresse les cheveux roux encore mouillés après la douche, il adore voir sa tignasse au naturel, sauvage. Kyle s'attaque à sa boucle de ceinture devant la mine déconcertée du brun.

 **Kyle: Stan... j'ai envie.**

Ils ne sont pas tout à fait dans le lieu approprié pour ça. D'accord ils sont seuls mais n'importe qui pourrait revenir. D'un côté, c'est hyper excitant. Kyle ne l'a sans doute pas fait venir pour simplement discuter. Une érection colossale se devine à travers son short. Stan a bavé sur lui durant tout le match, c'est pourquoi il s'embrase rapidement. Et Kyle mérite d'être récompensé pour sa victoire... Il le laisse le dévêtir. Le rouquin le fait reculer de plusieurs pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il percute un banc. Kyle le fait s'allonger et ramène ses jambes contre son torse. Il abaisse son short de sport et son boxer, positionne son sexe dur contre les fesses de son mec. Il n'a pas de lubrifiant sous la main et se contente de son gel douche. En préparant Stan, il s'aperçoit que son corps devient de plus en plus réceptif au fil qu'ils s'adonnent aux plaisirs de la chair ensemble. Il s'enfonce en lui plus facilement, il est prêt à l'accueillir plus rapidement aussi. C'est tant mieux car il ne tient plus. Il ignore si sa libido débordante est le résultat de sa montée d'adrénaline durant le sport, mais une chose est sûre, son besoin de ne faire plus qu'un avec Stan est urgent. Kyle pénètre Stan en frémissant, la chaleur de son intimité lui manquait. Être en lui est la meilleure sensation au monde. Le brun s'agrippe au banc comme il peut, il se retient de crier trop fort, par crainte de se faire repérer. Kyle est chaud comme jamais et lui fait perdre la tête, il donne des grands coups de reins, placés juste là où il faut. Vu comment le rouquin est déchaîné, il à l'intuition que leur rapport ne durera pas longtemps, peu importe, c'est trop bon. Kyle atteint le rythme le plus rapide qu'il pouvait, il ne se contrôlait plus et gémissait à tout va.

 **Kyle: Ahhh... Je vais venir ! Ahhhhhh !**

Stan se mordille la lèvre en sentant Kyle se répandre en lui. Il était à deux doigts d'éjaculer lui aussi. Sa frustration est vite calmée par la main de Kyle qui vient l'achever. Il jouit en se cambrant au possible, tache son t-shirt par la même occasion. Le rouquin ne lui avait retiré que le bas, bien trop pressé pour s'attarder sur le haut. Les amants se rhabillent ensuite, il faut bien partir à un moment, se faire enfermer dans le bâtiment pour la nuit n'est pas une option très tentante.

 **Kyle: Désolé si je t'ai brusqué. Je sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris.**

Lance Kyle, légèrement embarrassé. Lui-même ne s'est pas reconnu dans son ardeur, il carrément sauté sur Stan sans prévenir.

 **Stan: C'était génial.**

Le rassure le brun en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. C'est bras dessus bras dessous qu'ils quittèrent les vestiaires. Personne ne pourrait deviner ce qu'il vient de s'y produire, en tous cas, le jeune couple ne l'oubliera jamais.

Durant ce temps, Kenny et Butters ont marché jusqu'aux abords de la mare de Stark. Le soir est tombé, l'herbe est déjà fraîche quand ils s'y déposent. Butters se blottit tout contre Kenny. Le moment qu'il attend depuis si longtemps est enfin arrivé : Kenny a répondu à sa demande, et positivement ! Il est officiellement son petit-ami. Il fixe le grand blond de ses grands yeux bleus émerveillés. Son mec est trop canon ! Et c'est le sien maintenant ! Kenny tourne la tête vers lui, se sentant observer de manière insistante. Il pose son front contre celui de Butters. Ce simple contact est agréable, leurs yeux bleus se noient mutuellement dans ceux de l'autre.

 **Butters: Je suis trop heureux !**

S'exclame Butters avec un grand sourire.

 **Kenny: Moi aussi.**

Répond le grand blond, partageant son enthousiasme. C'est vrai ça, il est heureux. Depuis combien de temps il n'a pas ressenti ça ? A force de mourir et de revenir parmi les vivants, la lassitude s'était emparée de lui. Et depuis le lien qui s'est tissé avec Stotch, ça lui était carrément sorti de la tête. Hé ouais, sa malédiction d'être immortel s'était comme envolée. D'ailleurs, il n'est pas mort depuis longtemps, il a même battu son record de jours passés sans mourir. Oui, à force de décéder, il s'est mis à les compter. Si ça pouvait continuer dans cette lancée, ce serait super, il ne tient pas à s'éteindre en présence de son petit-ami, il devrait alors attendre de ressusciter le lendemain et il perdrait l'occasion de le voir. La nuit est bel et bien là, les étoiles se montrent enfin et scintillent, se reflètent sur la surface de l'eau. C'est plutôt romantique. Kenny n'a pas du tout l'habitude d'être dans ce genre d'ambiance, mais il doit reconnaître que ça lui plait. C'est plus sympa que de baiser dans une ruelle entre deux boîtes de nuit. C'est bizarre de sa part de penser ça, avant ça l'aurait excité rien que s'imaginer cette scène, et là, ça lui est d'un ennui. Être ici avec son petit blond est tellement plus attrayant. Il tuerait pour son sourire. Merde, est-ce qu'on peut mourir de bonheur ?

 **Butters: Oh ! Une étoile filante ! Youpie ! Il faut faire un vœu !**

Kenny sourit, une chose est sûre, il a gardé son âme d'enfant. Contrairement à lui, son innocence n'a pas fait long feu chez lui. Il est peut-être même né en étant un pervers, qui sait ? Ok, un vœu, ça parait facile dans un instant pareil. **« Je fais le vœu d'être à tes côtés pour toujours »**. Il vient alors chercher les lèvres de Leopold et l'embrasse avec tendresse et chaleur. Ses lèvres sont douces, ont un goût sucré, il a la sensation qu'il ne lasserait jamais de cette saveur. A sa grande surprise, c'est Butters qui approfondi le baiser en y mettant la langue. Ils se laissent tomber dans l'herbe, se découvrent enfin l'un l'autre. **« Je fais le vœu que notre bonheur ne s'arrête jamais »**.

Ike est assis dans le canapé du salon, essayant de s'occuper tant bien que mal en attendant Firkle. Il est tellement impatient qu'il ne parvient à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Kyle n'est toujours pas rentré, qu'est-ce qu'il peut lui prendre autant de temps ? Peu importe, ça ne l'empêchera pas de partir se promener avec le gothique. C'est fou ce que le temps peut paraître long dans des moments comme ça. En parcourant son téléphone, il tombe sur la photo qu'il a prise avec le mec de ses rêves. Ike la contemple plusieurs minutes d'affilées, fasciné par leur promiscuité et surtout par son sourire. Si rare, si précieux. Il sent son cœur se gonfler d'amour pour lui. Il est sorti de ses rêveries par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Il croise les doigts pour que ça ne soit pas Kyle, qui aurait oublié ses clés ou une connerie du genre. Par chance, c'est bien son petit Firkle qui est là. Ike l'enlace directement et lui donne un baiser. Il a conscience qu'il doit certainement se comporter de façon étouffante vis-à-vis du gothique, mais il n'arrive pas à se contrôler quand il est face à lui. Le grand brun vient chercher la main de l'anticonformiste et l'invite à le suivre.

 **Ike: A moi de t'emmener quelque part !**

Firkle se contente de répondre un « hmm » peu concerné, difficile de savoir s'il s'agit encore d'une de ces facettes pour dissimuler son véritable ressenti. En tous cas, il marche aux côtés de Ike sans broncher. La nuit leur permet de se tenir la main sans être vus. La nuit est le meilleur moment de la journée, la lune est le plus beau des astres. Le gothique est dans un état de plénitude. Mais il fronce aussitôt les sourcils en voyant où leurs pas les avaient menés. La plaine de jeu ? Sans déconner ?!

 **Ike: C'est ici qu'on passait toutes notre après-midi quand on était petits.**

 **Firkle: Parle pour toi.**

Il est vrai qu'il fréquentait les gothkids depuis déjà longtemps, depuis ses 5 ans et demi environs. Jouer avec les gamins de sont âge, c'était pas son truc.

 **Ike: Tu nous as pourtant rejoint dans notre quête du bâton de la vérité !**

Lui répond Ike avec un sourire taquin. Firkle s'offusque quelque peu, évitant son regard. Le canadien rigole et s'empare à nouveau de sa main et l'entraîne cette fois en courant. Ce grand dadais commence à escalader, grimpe à l'échelle de la construction de vrai-faux bateau et se retrouve tout en haut de la vigie. Il fait signe au gothique de le rejoindre. Celui-ci lève les yeux au ciel, ce qu'il ne faut pas faire quand même ! Une fois qu'il a gagné les hauteurs, il peut constater à quel point la vue est grandiose vue d'ici. Ike est assis, appuyé contre la grande rambarde en bois.

 **Ike: Pas mal hein ?**

 **Firkle: J'avoue.**

Fou de joie, Ike se lève et prend place à ses côtés. Il se met alors à hurler comme un dingue vers le ciel.

 **Ike: JE SUIS LE ROI DES PIRATES !**

 **Firkle: JE SUIS DEATH LE DESTRUCTEUR DES MONDES !**

Ike ne s'attendait franchement pas à ce que Firkle le suive dans son délire. Il éclate de rire, en chœur avec le gothique. Ils mettent du temps à s'en remettre, ils s'écroulent à même le plancher de la vigie, essoufflés.

 **Firkle: Ce jeu était nul, il n'y avait même pas de vrais morts.**

Annonce le gothique d'un ton qui se veut plus sérieux, même si un sourire reste affiché sur son visage.

 **Ike: C'est vrai, mais on a quand même foutu une sacrée raclée à Clyde et son armée. Tu te battais super bien.**

Après ce compliment, Ike tente une approche et pose sa main sur la jambe de Firkle, qui devient rouge.

 **Firkle: Si tu veux je te montrerai comment absorber l'âme humaine.**

 **Ike: Ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu as pris la mienne.**

Le gothique se décide à enfin tourner la tête vers lui et de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Serait-il séduit ? Probablement, car il l'embrasse la seconde d'après. Ils échangent un baiser profond, avec la langue. La température monte progressivement, au fil de leurs caresses. Leurs bouches se séparent le temps de reprendre un peu d'air. Ike constate que le visage de Firkle est rougi, ses pupilles sont dilatées, une expression nouvelle sur le visage. Il doit sûrement être dans le même état. A s'embrasser comme ça, ils ont éveillé quelque chose en eux. Ike faufile avec hésitation sa main son le t-shirt de Firkle, lui frôle le bas du dos.

 **Ike: Je...**

Commence le canadien, sans trouver les mots.

 **Firkle: Tu...**

Le gothique ne fait pas mieux que lui.

 **Ike: Est-ce que... tu as déjà fait l'amour ?**

Firkle est pris d'un léger sursaut. Cette question est affreusement embarrassante. Surtout que cela lui évoque la fameuse scène à laquelle il a assisté sans le vouloir. Ce moment entre Michael et Pete. Pete agenouillé devant lui, Michael la tête penchée en arrière et qui gémit. Fallait être stupide pour ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Et puis ce moment gênant où tout le monde fait comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé. Depuis ça le hante, mais pas dans le sens négatif du terme. Ça lui a donné envie d'essayer, enfin encore plus qu'avant.

 **Firkle: Non. Et toi ?**

Ike passe une main dans ses cheveux, devient un peu rouge lui aussi. Il rigole nerveusement.

 **Ike: Non plus. Mais j'ai toujours su que c'est avec un mec que je veux le faire. J'en suis certain depuis que j'ai surpris sans le faire exprès mon frère avec son mec.**

Firkle écoute attentivement sa révélation, troublé. Merde, pourquoi il ressent toutes ces choses dans son corps ?! Il revient à la charge en s'emparant à nouveau des lèvres de Ike. Ce dernier continue de découvrir le contact de sa peau, explore son dos, puis passe devant, caressant son torse, son ventre. Il peut sentir le corps de Firkle se contracter. Les mains du gothique passent dans ses cheveux, descendent dans son cou. Ils apprennent à connaître le corps de l'autre, se découvrent avec sensualité. Leurs respirations s'accélèrent. Ike entend pour la première fois le son du plaisir de son partenaire en venant poser sa main sur sa virilité. Il peut sentir qu'il lui fait de l'effet. Il réagit de la même manière lorsque Firkle opère le même geste sur lui. Ils échangent un regard intense avant de s'attaquer à la ceinture de l'autre. Ike est le premier à toucher le fin tissus de son compagnon, il est un peu mouillé, tellement le gothique est excité. Fébrile, il exerce quelques pressions sur son sexe à travers son boxer. Firkle l'imite, ils se chauffent mutuellement, c'est diablement bon.

 **Firkle: Tu les as vu faire quoi ?**

Demande Firkle avec une voix légèrement rauque. Ike ressent une vague de chaleur intense dans le bas ventre, le désir augmente encore.

 **Ike: Mon frère le touchait, comme ça.**

Dit-il en passant sa main en dessous du boxer du ténébreux. Il titille son membre tendu et chaud, Firkle pousse un petit cri. Ike lui laisse un moment de répit le temps qu'il puisse accéder à sa nudité lui aussi. Se sentir contre sa main, si douce, si délicate, ça le rend fou. C'est totalement différent de l'effet que la sienne lui procure, c'est bien meilleur d'être touché par quelqu'un d'autre. Firkle parait partager son avis car est secoué de légers tremblements, se mordille la lèvre et gémit. Chacun libère le sexe de l'autre de l'emprise des vêtements, l'air frais apportant une stimulation supplémentaire.

 **Firkle: Moi aussi j'ai vu mon frère avec son mec.**

Murmure Firkle, continuant le jeu jusqu'au bout. Ça les excitait follement, et leur permettait de franchir un certain cap qu'ils n'auraient peut-être pas osé franchir sans.

 **Ike: Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ?**

Ike ponctue sa question en accélérant la vitesse de ses va-et-vient, lui-même sent qu'il est sur le point d'atteindre sa limite.

 **Firkle: Ahh ! Son mec le suçait... mmmh !**

Firkle penche la tête en arrière, répétant sans en avoir conscience un geste qu'il a vu quelque part auparavant. Il augmente également la cadence, mais rapidement il peine à poursuivre, il est en pleine jouissance.

 **Firkle et Ike: Ahhhh ! Ah ! Ahh !**

Ils éjaculent ensemble, chacun dans la main de l'autre. Ils se fixent, observent leurs expressions métamorphosées par l'orgasme. Ils remettent de l'ordre à leur tenue, s'échangent un sourire timide.

 **Ike: On devrait peut-être rentrer, il commence à se faire tard.**

 **Firkle: Ouais... tu me raccompagnes chez moi ?**

Ike lui répond par un signe positif de la tête avant de l'aider à se relever et l'embrasse. Ce lieu vient d'être marqué par d'autres souvenirs, beaucoup moins enfantins que les précédents. Dans l'obscurité, Ike peu percevoir les joues rougies de Firkle, son sourire apaisé, la lueur dans ses yeux, son trait d'eye-liner qui a légèrement coulé. Quand le moment vient de lui dire au revoir, c'est à contre-cœur qu'il lui lâche la main. Heureusement, le gothique le console d'un dernier baiser avant de rejoindre sa maison. Ike regagne également son chez lui, manquant de se heurter à chaque poteaux électriques et arbres qu'il croisait, tant son esprit est peuplé des images de Firkle. Ce mec à le goût d'un doux rêve.

 _A suivre..._

 _Ce dernier événement m'inspire de la tendresse et du chocolat... Héhé. Au passage, je suis allée à une convention hier, la Made In Asia, et j'ai encore craqué pour des mangas yaoi en masse, je suis incorrigible ! J'espère qu'ils me donneront encore plus d'inspiration ! :3 A très vite les copain-ine-s !_


	17. Chapter 17

_J'ai écrit ceci sur l'espace de deux soirées ! J'espère que ce sera correcte, j'étais trop impatiente de le poster haha. Bonne lecture! (Oui pas de lemon pour ce chapitre mais ça viendra... :p)_

Plusieurs jours plus tard...

Cartman se retrouve seul lors de la pause de midi aujourd'hui, comme tous les jours depuis sa crise lors de l'anniversaire de Stan. Non pas qu'il est rejeté, il se met à l'écart de lui-même. Il a besoin de calme pour réfléchir. Pourquoi a-t-il l'impression que quelque chose lui échappe ? Sa vie tranquille lui file entre les doigts. Même ses amis on complétement changé. Et Heidi... mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Elle le regrettera, c'est sûr ! Personne ne remplace Eric Cartman aussi facilement. Malgré qu'il traverse une période difficile de sa vie, il doit se montrer fier : il est un des seuls à ne pas avoir été contaminé par le virulent virus. Cette épidémie a emporté tous ses proches, mais il parviendra à les sauver, c'est la mission qu'il s'est donnée. Il retournera près de ses potes quand il aura la solution pour les guérir, en attendant, il opte pour la solitude.

Lesdits potes partagent tous ensemble la même table. L'ambiance est au beau fixe, parlant encore du super anniversaire de Stan, de la victoire au basket de Kyle et du nouveau couple que forme Butters et Kenny. Tout le monde en a été fort surpris, mis à part Stan et Kyle qui étaient déjà au courant. Kenny qui se stabilise ? Butters lui a jeté un sort ? Comment s'y est-il pris pour le dompter ? Craig apporte les boissons, étonnement serviable pour une fois. Il dépose un grand gobelet de café à son petit-ami, ayant pris la même chose pour lui.

 **Tweek: Gah ! Tout va bien ? Tu en bois autant que moi aujourd'hui !**

 **Craig: Ouais, j'ai besoin de me réveiller c'est tout.**

Répond simplement l'ébène. Tout marche comme prévu, Tweek ne devinera jamais le plan qu'il met à exécution. Un sourire en coin se dessine sur ses lèvres, ce qui n'échappe pas au blond qui l'observe en penchant la tête, légèrement anxieux.

De son côté, Clyde est nerveux lui aussi. Sa situation avec Token n'a guère évolué depuis la dernière soirée. Il accepte les câlins et quelques baisers, mais fuit lorsque cela va trop loin à son goût. Il a bien sûr essayé d'expliquer au black qu'il ne sent pas prêt, mais il ne parvient pas à se dévoiler. Personne ici ne sait qu'il est encore puceau et ce serait trop la honte de l'avouer à son mec. Butters, pour lui, tout s'est arrangé. Il ne sait pas la chance qu'il a ! Au moins, l'un d'eux deux est heureux, c'est ce qui compte.

Après le repas, Token sort fumer une cigarette, invitant le châtain à l'accompagner. C'est le moment dont ils profitent pour passer du temps en intimité, seul à seul. Token s'apprête à le prendre dans ses bras, mais c'est plus fort que lui, Clyde sursaute et s'écarte, comme effrayé. Le black se renfrogne, il commence vraiment à se demander ce que ça signifie. Il doit encore s'être planté quelque part. Qu'a-t-il foiré cette fois ?

 **Token: J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?**

 **Clyde: Quoi ? Non non pas du tout. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?**

Clyde ment très mal, il devient rouge et fait semblant de regarder ailleurs. Sa nervosité le trahi.

 **Token: Tu m'évites, tu t'éloignes dès que j'essaie de te toucher.**

Token parait peiné, ça fend le cœur de Donovan qui est pris au piège. Il doit se jeter à l'eau et lui expliquer pourquoi son comportement est distant.

 **Token: Tu n'as plus envie qu'on soit ensemble ?**

Clyde en reste figé. Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Il se trompe, il aime avoir des contacts privilégiés avec lui. Il est fou de lui et il le sait très bien !

 **Token: Je suis désolé, je fais tout pour que ça se passe bien entre nous mais... je suis complètement nul pour les trucs romantiques ou pour séduire quelqu'un.**

Cette blessure d'abandon s'ouvre à nouveau, quand est-ce qu'elle va se décider à cicatriser ? Clyde n'est pas une nana qui profite de lui, il doute sérieusement qu'il en a pour son argent ou son apparence. Et malgré ça il risque de le perdre, pourtant il se donne à fond pour son bonheur. Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez lui ?

 **Clyde: Tok ! Stop !**

Le châtain se met à crier, se retient de ne pas laisser les larmes déborder de ses yeux.

 **Clyde: Je suis encore puceau ! Et je suis terrorisé ! T'y es pour rien, t'es parfait, t'as rien à te reprocher !**

Clyde est rouge comme jamais, il n'y a pourtant aucune gêne à être vierge, mais son attrait pour le sexe fait que ça lui semble inconcevable de l'être encore à son âge. Il s'imaginait s'envoyer en l'air tous les soirs une fois au lycée, ça n'a pas vraiment été le cas, loin de là même. Token soupir de soulagement.

 **Token: Quoi c'est juste ça ? J'attendrai sans problème que tu te sentes prêt, tu peux avoir confiance en moi, tu le sais.**

Token caresse la joue de Clyde avec tendresse. Un énorme poids se soulève des épaules de Donovan, il se blotti alors dans les bras de son petit-ami. Il tombe un peu plus amoureux de lui chaque jour, c'est dangereux, mais il ne peut rien faire contre ça.

 **Token: J'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus de moi.**

Murmure Token en le serrant contre lui. Clyde ferme les yeux, pourquoi dit-il ça ? Il est le seul à avoir des sentiments, et son ami a accepté de sortir avec lui plus par pitié qu'autre chose. En quoi ça lui ferait mal qu'il ne veuille plus de lui ? Il aurait la paix au moins. A se poser toutes ces questions, il ne s'aperçoit pas qu'un torrent de larmes dévale sur ses joues. Token s'écarte et constate son chagrin avec inquiétude.

 **Token: Clyde ? Dis-moi ce qui se passe.**

Il sort un paquet de mouchoirs de sa veste et le tend à son compagnon. La honte, il a tellement l'habitude de le voir pleurer et de le consoler qu'il se ballade toujours avec de quoi éponger ses larmes. Malgré son embarras, le châtain accepte avec reconnaissance. Mais lorsqu'il veut ouvrir la bouche pour déballer tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur, le sanglot s'empare à nouveau de lui. Sa gorge se noue, impossible de prononcer un seul mot. Token panique, que faire ? Cette fois la technique de Craig ne fonctionne pas ! Il ne peut que regarder Clyde se décomposer sans rien faire, impuissant. Non, il ne supporte pas de le voir ainsi ! C'est une véritable torture. Il souffre lui aussi rien qu'à le voir dans cet état.

 **Token: Mon cœur, s'il te plait, ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça.**

Il fait pire que mieux, Clyde ne se remet toujours pas, sanglote peut-être même encore plus fort. C'est horrible de savoir qu'il est à l'origine de ses pleurs. Il faut que ça s'arrête.

 **Clyde: Je suis désolé... je peux pas... je peux plus !**

Clyde s'encourt dans la direction opposée, mais Token le rattrape quasi instantanément, c'est qu'il comme à avoir l'habitude de ce genre de réaction chez le châtain. Le plus petit se débat, s'obstine à ne pas le regarder en face.

 **Clyde: Je peux pas rester avec toi ! Ça fait trop mal !**

Token se décompose, alors c'est fini ? Non, impossible ! Pas comme ça ! En aucun cas il ne veut perdre son petit-ami!

 **Token: Pourquoi ?**

Il a mal. Il le fait souffrir ? Mais pourquoi ? Il veut qu'il soit heureux justement. Tout ce qu'il désire, c'est de rendre sa vie un peu plus douce après toutes les épreuves qu'il a traversé. Clyde est le seul à ne pas le rabaisser sous prétexte que c'est un gosse de riche et black qui plus est. C'était souvent sujet de moqueries ou bien de convoitises. Clyde, lui, est différent. Il est la perle rare. Donovan perd patience, il ne pleure plus, il est désormais furieux.

 **Clyde: Putain mais tu te rends pas comptes ?! Tu sais que je suis amoureux de toi et t'en as rien à foutre ! Pour toi notre relation est juste un jeu ! Ça fait trop mal !**

 **Token: Mais... je n'ai jamais dit que je faisais semblant. Tu crois vraiment que je me préoccuperais autant de toi si je ne ressentais rien ?!**

La colère de Clyde baisse d'un cran, il est comme vidé. Il ne comprend strictement rien à ce qui leur arrive. Il veut juste rentrer chez lui, se coucher dans son lit et ne plus voir personne.

 **Clyde: Tu n'as jamais dit non plus que tu m'aimais.**

 **Token: C'est pas pour ça que je n'ai pas de sentiments. C'est difficile... t'es le premier mec avec qui je sors. Et ma vie sentimentale n'est pas vraiment une réussite.**

 **Clyde: Tu rigoles ? T'avais toutes les nanas rien que pour toi !**

 **Token: Ça veut rien dire. Personne n'était jamais tombé amoureux de moi et je n'avais jamais aimé non plus avant...**

 **Clyde: Avant quoi ?**

 **Token: Avant toi, crétin !**

Sur le visage de Clyde passe un défilé de plusieurs émotions : l'incompréhension, la surprise, la joie et finalement l'extase. Il se rue sur les lèvres de Token, le dévore de baisers.

 **Clyde: Alors tu m'aimes ? Tu m'aimes vraiment ? Dis-moi que tu m'aimes ! Je t'aime !**

Token est surpris par les assauts de Clyde mais aussi super heureux à la fois. Il ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Il répond entre plusieurs baisers avec difficulté tant son petit-ami l'embrasse avec passion.

 **Token: Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime !**

 **?: Pfff plus guimauve tu meurs.**

 **?: Ouais, ça dégouline de partout.**

Commentent les gothiques, dont leur coin pour fumer est envahi de ces deux amoureux transis. Cependant, ils gardent leurs commentaires pour eux. Par respect. Enfin, c'est surtout que si quelqu'un les dérangeait dans leurs instants privés de la sorte, ils seraient fous de rage alors autant ne pas faire subir ça à d'autres. Ils jouent en quelque sorte dans la même team.

 **Pete: Promets-moi de ne pas me laisser devenir aussi débile.**

 **Michael: Aucun risque, toi, tu souffres avec dignité, tu te mets pas à chialer comme un gosse.**

 **Pete: On s'embrasse de manière plus classe aussi, nan ?**

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, Pete attrape Michael par le col de sa veste et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ravi de l'initiative, le grand gothique ne se fait pas prier pour répondre à son baiser avec ardeur. Contrairement à Clyde et Token, le romantisme des gothiques laisse place à un appétit sexuel brûlant.

 **Michael: Vivement le crépuscule.**

Susurre Michael en caressant le bas du dos de son compagnon, résistant pour ne pas faire glisser ses mains plus bas, son regard est empli de luxure. Pete le fixe avec envie, attendre la fin de la journée pour se retrouver sera ardu, mais le plaisir n'en sera que meilleur.

 **?: KEVIN !**

Le jeune geek manque de faire un arrêt cardiaque, même avec son casque sur les oreilles, il entend quelqu'un hurler dans sa chambre. Ce n'est pas le genre de ses parents et il n'attendait personne pourtant. Il retire son attirail de gaming et se retourne vers la porte : c'est Cartman qui fait son come-back.

 **Kevin: Heu salut. Ça faisait longtemps.**

Cartman a beau avoir demandé son aide l'autre jour, depuis, il ne lui a plus jamais adressé la parole. Ils se croisaient pourtant en cours, mais celui-ci l'ignorait. Il n'a certainement pas envie d'être vu en sa compagnie. Il a toujours eu un comportement étrange vis-à-vis de lui. Pourtant il s'entend bien avec les autres, il a déjà plusieurs fois passé des après-midis entiers avec Clyde et le reste de la bande à jouer aux jeux vidéo. Cartman est l'exception qui confirme la règle faut croire.

 **Cartman: Mouais et tu sais pourquoi ?**

L'inspecteur affiche un regard noir, il convulse et une effroyable grimace s'étire sur ses lèvres. Kevin se fait tout petit sur sa chaise de bureau.

 **Cartman: Tu m'as porté la poisse ! A cause de toi Heidi m'a quitté !**

L'otaku remet en place ses lunettes, dubitatif.

 **Kevin: Je n'ai rien fait du tout.**

 **Cartman: Juste quand je t'ai parlé d'elle, elle me plaque pour un autre ! Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas !**

 **Kevin: C'est uniquement dû au hasard, je n'ai plus aucun contact avec elle.**

Cartman soupire et s'assied sur le lit de Kevin, sans même lui demander son avis.

 **Kevin: Je sais que c'est dur de se faire larguer et ensuite remplacer. On ne peut rien y faire, même si ça parait injuste.**

L'inspecteur lui lance un rire mauvais.

 **Cartman: Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais d'abord ? Puceau !**

Kevin lui tourne le dos, fixe son écran, ignore ses piques. Heureux les simples d'esprits.

 **Kevin: Je suis sorti longtemps avec Rebecca.**

 **Cartman: Qui ?**

 **Kevin: On l'appelle Red. Elle m'a quitté par surprise. Pour une fille.**

Cartman éclate de rire, être largué pour une gonzesse, sérieusement ?!

 **Kevin: Elle est tombée amoureuse de la gothique.**

Cette fois, l'inspecteur se stoppe net, retrouvant sa mauvaise humeur.

 **Cartman: Je hais les gothiques, tous pd comme des phoques !**

 **Kevin: Je ne déteste pas Henrietta, elle rend Red heureuse. Je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle de toute façon.**

 **Cartman: T'es vraiment qu'une lopette !**

 **Kevin: Et toi ?**

 **Cartman: Quoi moi ?**

 **Kevin: Tu aimais Heidi ?**

Un silence lourd se fait. Le programme Cartman a rencontré une erreur. Redémarrage.

 **Cartman: Je... Nan. Nan je crois pas.**

 **Kevin: Alors pourquoi être venu ici ?**

L'inspecteur retrouve le sourire et sa motivation. Avec tout ça, il avait bien failli oublier sa mission !

 **Cartman: Oh mais je ne suis pas là pour ça.**

Kevin ne le suit plus, déconcerté. Ce mec est une véritable énigme. Ses propos n'ont aucun sens. Ce qui sort de sa bouche n'a aucune logique. Il ne perd pourtant pas patience, il est même intrigué.

 **Cartman: Tu as du nouveau pour moi, associé ?**

 **Kevin: Heu... tu parles de ton affaire « l'invasion yaoi » ?**

 **Cartman: Bah ouais évidemment, de quoi d'autre ?!**

Le geek lui fait signe de s'approcher de l'écran.

 **Kevin: J'ai continué les recherches. J'ai trouvé la véritable origine du yaoi.**

Cartman est enthousiaste, jubile et demande à en savoir plus. On dirait presque un gosse capricieux, mais passons.

 **Kevin: Ça a commencé avec les samouraïs. Les dirigeants disaient qu'il n'y avait rien de plus redoutable que le lien de deux hommes amoureux. Ils se battraient de toutes leurs forces pour protéger l'autre.**

 **Cartman: Waw... c'est presque badass, mais ça reste une histoire de gays.**

 **Kevin: Oui. Du coup, tout était mis en place pour rapprocher les hommes entre eux, ils formaient des duos et n'avaient pas le droit de fréquenter des femmes. Ainsi, ils seraient dans les conditions optimales pour la guerre.**

L'inspecteur est pris d'une illumination. Bon sang, mais oui ! L'heure est encore plus grave qu'il ne le croyait !

 **Cartman: Kevin... mon dieu ! Voila le terrible danger qui menace la ville : la guerre !**

Le pauvre en perd ses lunettes, secoué vivement par Cartman qui perd les pédales.

 **Cartman: C'est un complot du gouvernement ! Il a répandu le virus yaoi afin que les hommes deviennent comme les samouraïs pour faire face à l'ennemi ! On doit prévenir tout le monde !**

Cartman se rue vers la porte, mais le geek est plus rapide et se poste devant, bloquant ainsi le passage.

 **Cartman: Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!**

 **Kevin: Je ne te laisserais pas partir ! C'est n'importe quoi !**

L'inspecteur recule, comme soudain effrayé.

 **Cartman: Nan... tu étais avec eux depuis le début... Et moi qui te faisais confiance ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, Kevin ?! Bordel de merde !**

Kevin inspire profondément, ses délires vont trop loin. Il est grand temps que quelqu'un le secoue, lui fasse ouvrir les yeux.

 **Kevin: Arrête ça, Eric. Tu sais très bien que la guerre ne va pas éclater, qu'il n'y aura pas de samouraïs et qu'il n'y a pas d'invasion yaoi. Tout ça, c'est toi qui l'a créé. Tu es dépassé de voir tes amis grandir et tomber amoureux, de dire au revoir aux filles et à Heidi, qui maintenant refait sa vie ailleurs. Tu as inventé tout ça pour te protéger car c'était trop dur à affronter.**

 **Cartman: J'ai pas besoin de ta psychologie à deux balles ! Je...**

A la grande surprise du geek, Cartman se laisse tomber au sol et sanglote. Kevin hausse un sourcil, est-ce de la comédie ? Ce serait un grand classique de Cartman, il est connu pour être un manipulateur. Mais ces larmes qui coulent, cette détresse qui émane de lui... ce n'est pas possible de faire semblant à ce point... si ?

 **Cartman: Putain j'ai la trouille ! J'ai vraiment trop la trouille sans déconner !**

Kevin s'agenouille à ses côtés, le nombre de fois qu'il s'est dit que sa bonté le perdra. Il n'a toujours pas appris la leçon.

 **Cartman: Voir les autres se mettre en couple, ça me renvoyait tout le temps en pleine gueule ce que j'ai toujours refoulé.**

Le geek opine du chef, il avait bien deviné. Une homosexualité refoulée, ça fait du sens. En fait, maintenant que ça a éclaté au grand jour, ça parait évident, presque trop simple. Voir Cartman dans cet état est perturbant, ce qu'il vient de révéler l'est encore plus. Derrière ce masque du roi des connards se dissimule un cœur sensible ? C'est cliché.

 **Kevin: Je garderai ton secret. Et je ne te rejetterai pas, je suis mal placé pour faire ça.**

Cartman relève la tête, son visage est rougi par les pleurs, c'est déstabilisant de constater cela.

 **Cartman: Tu veux dire quoi par-là ?**

 **Kevin: A ton avis, comment je m'y connais autant en yaoi ?**

L'inspecteur, qui a maintenant rendu son tablier, est bouche bée.

 **Cartman: QUOI ?! NAAAAAN ! Je croyais que t'étais pas contaminé ! ... Je veux dire, je pensais pas que tu l'étais.**

Kevin se met à rigoler devant la tête qu'il tire.

 **Cartman: Putain je me sens con maintenant !**

 **Kevin: Tu viens seulement de t'en apercevoir ?**

Cartman est pris d'un fou rire.

 **Cartman: Enfoiré !**

C'est étrange, il se sent soulagé, il n'est plus en colère, il est juste apaisé. Comme s'il avait rendu le costume de l'inspecteur en même temps que le déguisement qui le cachait de la vérité, de l'évidence qui lui faisait tant peur. Il peut souffler maintenant, c'est bon, ça va mieux, il peut être lui-même. Ce qui est quand même dingue c'est que c'est grâce à ce nerd, cet intello, ce binoclard. Cartman lui adresse un sourire franc, ce qui est beaucoup plus insolite qu'un « merci » de sa part. Kevin fait de même, content d'avoir mis les choses au clair, il va sûrement monter d'un niveau ! Un défi pareil, ça doit valoir son lot de points d'expérience ! Cartman se relève alors et prend le chemin de la sortie, se raclant la gorge. Ça devenait trop bizarre.

 **Cartman: Bon bah euh... On se revoit aux cours. Salut, maître Jedi-samouraï et tout ce que tu veux.**

 **Kevin: Salut Eric.**

 _A suivre..._

 _Je ne vous cache pas qu'on a dépassé les 100 pages, nous en sommes à 130 plus ou moins et tout doucement la fin approche. J'ai bien dit doucement, pas de panique, ne pleurez pas! Et puis comme j'en ai déjà parlé, le plan pour des prochaines fanfics de SP sont prêts! Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi de si tôt! Niark niark niark!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hé oui, comme je l'avais promis il y a peu, me voila de retour! Et avec plusieurs lemon pour le prix d'un, parce que c'est ça qu'on aime !_

Craig marche dans les rues de la ville, le ciel s'obscurcit doucement. Les lumières s'allument peu à peu. Son pas est rapide, il sait très bien où il va : au Tweak Bros Coffee. A l'heure qu'il est, son petit-ami doit bientôt avoir fini son service. Il entre dans le café et ne voit pas le blond, il est sûrement dans la réserve, exactement comme il l'avait prédit. Il salue brièvement les parents Tweak et passe la porte. Il tombe sur Tweek occupé à retirer son tablier, pris dans ses pensées, il sursaute en voyant Craig arriver.

 **Tweek: GAH ! C-Craig ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **Craig: Je me suis dit que tu aimerais me voir après ton boulot.**

Les joues du blond se colorent, oui, bien sûr que ça lui fait plaisir. Il vient se blottir dans les bras de Craig. A sa grande surprise, il est secoué de quelques spasmes, mais étonnement, ce ne sont pas les siens.

 **Tweek: GAH! T-tu trembles ?!**

 **Craig: Ça doit être le café. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'en boire aujourd'hui.**

Susurre le brun d'une voix chaude. Tweek frémis, pourquoi est-ce qu'il trouve ça terriblement excitant ? Parce que les deux choses auxquelles il est accro sont réunies ? Craig et le café. Craig au goût café. Il a même l'impression qu'il en est parfumé. Pris d'une pulsion subite, Tweek embrasse Craig à pleine bouche, sa langue venant rejoindre sa jumelle avec empressement. Il peut sentir l'arôme envoutant du breuvage. Comme à chaque fois qu'il échange un french kiss avec son petit-ami, son désir grimpe en flèche et il perd le contrôle. Craig le constate avec amusement, Tweek le dévore littéralement.

 **Craig: Mes lèvres goûtent le café ?**

Demande-t-il, même s'il connait déjà la réponse. Tweek lui répond d'un gémissement envouté, il lui lèche maintenant le cou avec envie.

 **Craig: Tu veux vérifier si je goûte le café de partout ?**

Il insiste exprès sur « _partout_ », ce qui ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination. Le blond comprend où il veut en venir et s'agenouille aussitôt. Tweek défait à toute hâte sa ceinture et les boutons de son jean, impatient. Il sait que c'est risqué, que quelqu'un pourrait entrer dans la réserve à tout moment et les surprendre dans cette situation embarrassante. Mais peu importe, il ne peut pas résister, d'ailleurs, c'est même assez excitant. Cette excitation est visiblement partagée vu la bosse qui déforme le boxer du brun. Tweek libère son sexe avec de le taquiner de sa langue. Craig gémit instantanément.

 **Craig: Ah ! Putain, Tweek !**

Le blond lape le liquide pré éjaculatoire, effectivement, il peu y reconnaître la saveur caractéristique du café. Il devrait continuer pour en être sûr... Il prend le membre du brun dans sa bouche et début un mouvement de va-et-vient, les mains de Craig s'agrippe à ses cheveux. Il aime voir qu'il fait de l'effet à son mec, qu'il prend son pied quand il lui fait du bien. Tweek se régale, met tout son cœur dans cette fellation et les cris rauques de Craig le motivent seulement à s'appliquer avec ferveur. Son sexe continue de se gonfler dans sa bouche, il va atteindre le point culminant, Tweek peut le sentir. Il accélère alors la cadence, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de résister à l'orgasme plus longtemps.

 **Craig: Chéri, je viens ! Aghhh !**

Tweek gémit de plaisir à attendre Craig jouir. Il reçoit avec gourmandise son sperme, il reconnait ce parfum : le café. Le café mêlé au goût unique de Craig. C'est l'extase ! Il pompe de sa main son compagnon, afin de ne pas en perdre une seule goûte. Le brun revient sur Terre, encore secoué tant la jouissance a été intense. C'était la meilleure pipe de sa vie, y'a pas à dire. Son plan a fonctionné. Il voulait éveiller l'appétit de Tweek en engloutissant une grande quantité de café pour l'appâter afin qu'il lui fasse une gâterie. Comme ça, c'était source de plaisir pour eux deux. Quel plan de génie!

 **Craig: Tu sais maintenant pourquoi j'ai bu autant d'expressos.**

Dit-il avec un demi sourire. Tweek rigole et se relève.

 **Tweek: J'apprécie l'intention ! Mais tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça pour me donner envie de te tailler une pipe.**

La sincérité du blond fait rougir légèrement Tucker. L'entendre utiliser ce langage est déstabilisant mais aussi... bandant. Il sent d'ailleurs une vague de désir le submerger à nouveau. Il redevient dur et ça ne passe pas inaperçu aux yeux de Tweek qui dégluti péniblement. Craig se jette sur lui et entreprend de retirer son pantalon.

 **Tweek: GAH ! Tu comptes quand même pas le faire ici ?!**

 **Craig: Si.**

Le blond pousse un cri quand la main de Craig part à l'assaut de sa virilité. En quelques caresses, iI renonce, il veut faire l'amour, et maintenant !

 **Craig: Vu l'endroit, on va se dépêcher.**

Annonce Craig d'un ton à moitié amusé moitié désireux. Il débarrasse Tweek du bas de ses vêtements et le plaque contre le mur. Il le soulève et le blond enlace ses jambes autours de sa taille. Craig sort de sa poche ce qui ressemble à un préservatif, c'est en réalité une portion de lubrifiant individuelle. Pratique, peut s'emmener partout pour s'envoyer en l'air où on veut. Il se félicite d'avoir pensé à s'en procurer. Il déchire de ses dents l'emballage et récolte le liquide sur ses doigts. Il prépare son petit-ami à sa venue, qui comme à devenir plus détendu au fur et à mesure qu'il le pénètre. On dit toujours que ce sont les premières fois les plus compliquées et que ça devient plus facile ensuite. Personnellement, Craig a constaté le changement au bout de leur quatrième fois. Il entre en Tweek dans un râle de plaisir, tandis que son blond crie de soulagement, son impatience était trop grande. Se retrouver à faire l'amour dans ce lieu où il a bossé des tas et tas d'heures en solitaire grisait follement Tweek qui se sent déjà non loin de l'orgasme. Cette position permet à sa zone érogène d'être stimulée pleinement. Il s'agrippe aux épaules de Craig de toutes ses forces.

 **Tweek: Craiiiig ! Plus... plus fort !**

Celui-ci augmente la cadence, cela les amène aux portes de la jouissance.

 **Tweek: GAH ! C'est trop bon ! Ohhhhh !**

Tweek est le premier à se libérer, il se répand sur son propre t-shirt, baptise celui de Craig par la même occasion. Mais honnêtement, il s'en fiche complètement. Craig atteint son paroxysme rapidement après lui, ses cris beaucoup plus expressifs que d'ordinaire. Avoir deux orgasmes d'une telle puissance en si peu de temps l'a épuisé. Il n'avait encore jamais ressenti cette sensation, c'est comme s'il se déconnectait de son corps durant un court laps de temps. Il gémit longuement, il a l'impression que ses jambes vont le lâcher. Il redépose Tweek et s'appuie contre lui, essaie de reprendre son souffle.

 **Tweek: Bébé ? Tu vas bien ?**

S'inquiète Tweek en lui prenant la main. Craig hoche la tête, oui ça va, c'était juste putain d'intense ! Et ils ont sûrement alerté tout le café mais oui, tout va bien, très bien même.

 **Craig: Depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça, toi ?**

 **Tweek: GAH ! Pardon ! Oh non j'ai vraiment dit ça ?!**

Craig éclate de rire et pose son front contre celui de son petit-ami.

 **Craig: Tu peux le refaire quand tu veux, du moment que ça reste entre toi et moi.**

Ils se sourient avant de remettre de l'ordre à leur tenue. Reste à sortir d'ici et se confronter aux regards des clients et des parents de Tweek. Ce n'est qu'un moment gênant à passer...

Pendant ce temps, Pete Thelman grimpe dans sa voiture et s'allume une dernière clope avant de démarrer. Il entend la portière d'à côté s'ouvrir, Michael prend place également. Ils échangent un bref regard, ouais, cette journée de cours était longue. La prochaine fois, ils reprendront leur bonne vieille habitude de sécher. Le gothique à la mèche rouge jette son mégot par la fenêtre et allume le moteur. Michael regarde le paysage défiler, le trajet lui semble plus long que d'ordinaire, du moins, il lui parait différent. Ils arrivent aux abords de la marre de Stark, passent par des petites routes et atteignent la forêt. Pete se gare sur les bas-côtés, tapote nerveusement le volant et se décide à sortir. Le grand ténébreux le suit sans vraiment se poser de question. Pete est appuyé contre le devant du véhicule, fume une cigarette en fixant le ciel. Michael fait de même. Ce soir est particulièrement étrange, une ambiance mystérieuse règne parmi ces bois. Les étoiles brillent à peine comparées à la lueur étincelante de la pleine lune. Dans le silence nocturne, les gothiques se rapprochent pour finalement être enlacés. Ils abandonnent leur tabac pour la bouche de l'autre. Le contact s'enflamme rapidement, leur impatience les trahis. Pete prend la main de Michael et le guide vers la porte arrière de la voiture. Le grand brun dégluti, ah ouais, carrément, ils en sont là. Troublé mais aussi terriblement excité, il prend place sur un siège, aussitôt assaillit par Pete qui le chevauche. Celui-ci l'embrasse fougueusement et défait de lui-même la boucle de sa ceinture. Le plus jeune retire le bas, devant le regard extatique de Michael, qui se dépêche de faire de même. Pete est sur ses genoux, se frotte contre lui en gémissant. Il se retourne, farfouillant après quelque chose : du lubrifiant. Il déchire l'emballage de ses dents et se prépare à la pénétration. Michael est à bout de souffle, peine à comprendre ce qui lui arrive tant cette scène est attrayante. Il a une envie dévorante d'être en Pete. Il trésaille en sentant la main de ce dernier le branler, lubrifiant son membre tendu. Pete se soulève alors légèrement au-dessus de lui, et s'empale doucement sur le sexe de Michael. Ils poussent ensemble un grand cri de plaisir à être ainsi réunis, enfin. Pete entame des mouvements saccadés, aidé par le plus grand qui lui maintien les hanches. Prendre ainsi le contrôle l'enivre et l'angle de pénétration est optimal pour le stimuler comme il faut. Il bouge rapidement, ce faisant du bien ainsi qu'à Michael qui ne cesse de gémir. Il ne sait plus où donner de la tête, voir Pete ainsi au-dessus de lui dépasse ses fantasmes les plus torrides. Pete se colle un peu plus contre lui, cherchant davantage le contact de sa peau. Michael l'enlace, en profite pour masturber son amant qui étouffe un cri dans ses cheveux bouclés. Leur rapport gagne toujours un peu plus en intensité, ils s'apprêtent à franchir la limite.

 **Michael: Je viens !**

Michael essayait tant bien que mal de contenir ses cris, voulant conserver son côté digne, son caractère sombre et lunatique, mais c'est impossible quand il se retrouve seul avec lui, surtout dans un moment pareil.

 **Pete: M-Moi aussi ! Michael ! Ahhh !**

Pete gicle dans sa main tandis qu'il reçoit sa semence en lui. Il adore le sentir jouir en lui, c'est l'apothéose de leur fusion. Ils restent encore quelques instants l'un contre l'autre avant de se rhabiller. Pete constate avec soulagement que les sièges arrière n'ont pas souffert de leurs ébats.

 **Pete: On rentre chez nous ?**

Michael affiche un demi-sourire.

 **Michael: Chez nous ?**

 **Pete: Je veux dire chez toi.**

Rectifie Pete en rougissant quelque peu. Il sursaute presque en entendant Michael rire avant que ce dernier ne l'embrasse tendrement. Sur le trajet du retour, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, depuis qu'il a acquis cette bagnole, il a toujours rêvé d'y baiser à l'intérieur. Et pour ne rien gâcher, c'était avec Michael. C'est quoi qu'il ressent là ? Le bonheur ? C'est pas gothique d'être heureux, si ? Il jette un regard à son leader qui affiche la même mine réjouie. Bon, peut-être que si finalement.

Les jours passent, les arbres sont bientôt entièrement dénudés de leur feuillage et la température diminue peu à peu. Les jours raccourcissent et ce n'est pas facile à vivre pour tout le monde, surtout pour Kenny, qui est affalé sur son banc, à moitié endormi. Il peut sentir le regard bienveillant de son petit-ami, il a l'impression d'être éclairé par un rayon de soleil. Il est heureux avec Butters, ne s'impatiente pas de n'être resté qu'au stade des baisers et des caresses encore prudes. Bien sûr, il meurt d'envie de sauter le pas, mais ce n'est plus sa priorité comme autrefois, il attend le bon moment. Il veut que cela soit un beau souvenir pour son blond, et surtout qu'il ne soit pas pris de remord. La première fois est un événement important, l'immortel a déjà regretté la sienne plus d'une fois, un simple coup d'un soir, rapide, avec une quasi inconnue. D'ailleurs, il ne se souvient même pas de son nom. Il est réveillé par la vibration de son téléphone, peut-être un pote qui a remarqué sa somnolence et qui veut le sortir d'un mauvais pas ? Non, c'est une invitation pour le prochain concert du groupe de Craig. Il répond par l'affirmative, il ne peut en aucun cas rater ça, il y ira avec Butters. Il hausse un sourcil en voyant un message de Stan, qui lui propose de venir le voir jouer avec son groupe. Le même soir, le même lieu, seule l'heure change. Non, ça ne se peut pas ! Les deux groupes rivaux vont jouer dans la même soirée ! Ça promet d'être endiablé ! Ça risque d'être bien drôle et Kenny jubile. Il lève les yeux au ciel quand il reçoit encore un autre texto, pourrait-on le laisse tranquille deux minutes ?! Il veut dormir là ! D'accord il est beau gosse et populaire mais quand même, les stars ont besoin de répit de temps en temps ! Il pense s'être à nouveau rendormi quand il en voit le contenu : Cartman qui s'excuse ? Il rêve ou quoi ?!

 **Cartman: Kenny, je suis désolé de t'avoir rejeté. L'homosexualité n'est pas une maladie répandue par les asiatiques, j'ai compris la leçon. Amitiés, Eric.**

Le grand blond hurle de rire, ce qui vaut un silence abasourdi dans la classe. Le prof lui demande de se calmer, visiblement perturbé par le comportement étrange de McCormick. Oui mais bon, il y a de quoi ! Il se hâte de prévenir les autres dès que la pause est déclarée.

 **Kenny: Vous devriez voir le message que j'ai reçu du gros lard !**

Dit-il en riant et exhibant son téléphone devant les yeux de ses amis.

 **Kyle: Je sais, j'ai reçu la même chose.**

 **Stan: Ouais moi aussi.** **Il a dû l'envoyer à tout le monde. Enfin à tout ceux qu'il a emmerdé avec son histoire.**

 **Kenny: Donc tout le monde.**

Ils rigolent et firent signe à l'ancien inspecteur de les rejoindre. Il semble que tout soit revenu dans l'ordre.

 **Cartman: J'vous aime les mecs !**

En fin de journée, Kenny rentre seul à son appartement, déçu. Butters n'a pas pu rentrer avec lui. Ce n'est pas qu'il est puni mais c'est tout comme, ses parents sont d'une humeur noire en ce moment. Le petit blond n'ose pas leur annoncer qu'il est en couple avec un garçon, et puis, ce n'est pas n'importe lequel. C'est un héritier des McCormick, et ils n'ont pas spécialement bonne réputation. Kenny s'en rend compte avec amertume, mais il ne peut rien y faire mise à part attendre que l'orage passe. Butters est le souffre-douleur de ses parents, une fois qu'ils seront calmés, il pourra à nouveau le voir et le câliner. Ce qu'il aimerait l'avoir rien que pour lui, son petit ange. C'est le surnom que Kenny lui donne depuis qu'il a pris conscience du fait qu'il ne meurt plus depuis qu'ils se fréquentent. Butters le protège du mauvais sort, peut-être par sa pureté ou son immense gentillesse. Dans tous les cas, ça fait un bien fou de ne plus se sentir oppressé par l'idée de mourir. Il se demandait toujours comment ça allait se finir ce coup-ci, ce sera quoi aujourd'hui ? Décapité, une balle en pleine tête ou la noyade à moins que ce soit par l'électrocution ? Il écrit un message à son petit-ami retenu prisonnier.

 **Kenny: Tu me manques mon ange.**

Heu ?! Il a vraiment envoyé ça ? C'était comme instinctif et ça l'étonne de lui-même, il n'a jamais été du genre fleur bleue. Kenny se gratte la nuque, dubitatif, bon bah c'est trop tard de toute façon, c'est fait, c'est fait. Il s'installe devant son ordinateur, cherchant de quoi passer la soirée : un bon petit porno fera l'affaire.

Token rentre de la répétition, satisfait et enjoué : ils allaient pouvoir se produire au Troll des tavernes dans très peu de temps ! Toute le bande est motivée et ils se donnent à fond dans les préparatifs. Le fait d'apprendre que les gothiques jouent le même jour qu'eux les avaient déstabilisés sur le moment même, mais après coup, cela leur a seulement donné de l'énergie à revendre. On verra bien qui le public acclamera le plus. Bien qu'il n'y ait aucun suspens, Token et son groupe sont les meilleurs ! En sortant les clés de sa poche, il pense à Clyde. Il lui en a offert un double récemment. Comme ses parents sont toujours en vadrouille, il n'y a aucun souci à ce que son petit-ami vienne le rejoindre quand ils le veulent. En songeant au châtain, il se sent tout chose. Depuis leur déclaration, ils sont beaucoup plus ouverts et tactiles l'un envers l'autre. Token est accro à lui, c'est sûr. Il se sent idiot de ne pas l'avoir réalisé plus tôt. Il entre dans sa chambre afin de ranger sa basse, mais ce qu'il voit le laisse figé sur place : le jeune homme de ses pensées est là, allongé sur son lit, entièrement nu. Il s'étire comme un chat et lui sourit. Token salive presque devant ce spectacle, le corps de Clyde est un véritable appel au sexe. Il en reste bouche bée, perd ses mots. Clyde lui fait signe de la main de le rejoindre. Token s'empresse de le retrouver. Le châtain se redresse sur les genoux et entreprend de retirer son t-shirt. Ses joues s'empourprent face à ce torse musclé si viril. Il y dépose des baisers avec envie tout en s'attaquant au jean de Token qui en vacille presque. Clyde est fou d'impatience de découvrir le corps de l'homme qu'il aime. Il est encore nerveux au sujet de la première fois mais le désir et la hâte surpassent son trac. Il a désormais totalement confiance en son petit-ami et en l'amour qu'il porte pour lui. Il s'amuse à frôler son sexe à travers le sous-vêtement, le faisant languir.

 **Token: Ahh... arrête ça... ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai plus fait l'amour en plus.**

 **Clyde: Et moi je ne l'ai encore jamais fait.**

Insiste Clyde en exerçant une pression sur son érection. Token gémit. Il se doute que celui-ci aura envie de se venger, et ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire. Il met fin à son supplice et fait glisser son boxer jusqu'au sol. La vue de son membre dressé lui donne des chaleurs.

 **Clyde: Alors le mythe sur les blacks est vrai... !**

Gêné, Token lève les yeux au ciel et ébouriffe les cheveux du châtain. Ce dernier s'en plaint comme un enfant avant d'être plaqué sur le lit, allongé sur le dos, à la merci de Token. Le black le caresse de partout, particulièrement tout le long de ses jambes, s'attarde sur ses cuisses. Il croise son regard, l'expression sérieuse.

 **Token: Tu es sûr ?**

 **Clyde: Oui !**

Répond Clyde avec un charmant sourire. Token s'allonge progressivement sur lui, vient poser ses mains sur son torse, sur ses tétons, sur son ventre, il cherche les zones sensibles qui ne demandent qu'à être caressées. Leur respiration devient saccadée, les battements de leur cœur les étourdissent. Clyde laisse échapper un petit cri en sentant le sexe de Token se frotter contre le sien. Le black entame un mouvement et le contact s'enflamme rapidement. Clyde n'en peut plus, cette sensation est juste incroyable et le fait de savoir que cette pratique ne peut exister qu'entre deux hommes l'excite au plus haut point. Token le fait alors se retourner sur le ventre, laissant libre accès à ses fesses et son intimité. Clyde frémi sous son doigté, ses grandes mains lui procurent un bien fou.

 **Token: Je vais commencer par te préparer. Dis-moi si je te fais mal.**

Clyde est envoûté par la voix chaude et rauque de Token, lui aussi marqué par le désir. Il est heureux de lui faire de l'effet, autant que lui, lui en fait. Il se crispe en sentant un doigt s'introduire dans cet espace dont il ne connait pas encore ses secrets. Heureusement, Token se montre doux et attentif, il prend le temps qu'il faut, jusqu'au moment où cette vague de plaisir indescriptible le submerge. Il n'avait encore jamais ressenti cette forme de plaisir, il supplierait presque Token de continuer mais il ne veut pas s'en arrêter là. Son compagnon est visiblement du même avis, vu qu'il retire ses doigts. Clyde pousse un gémissement de protestation qui est bien vite contrecarré par un cri aigu. Token s'enfonce peu à peu en lui. Il serre les dents, s'agrippe aux draps, ça fait quand même mal ! On dit souvent que les filles peuvent avoir mal lors de la première fois, apparemment, c'est le cas aussi pour les mecs ! Clyde sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais s'efforce de ne pas les laisser déborder, pas maintenant. Il tremble un peu et se contracte. Token s'en aperçoit et le caresse avec douceur.

 **Token: Tu peux pleurer tu sais, c'est pas grave.**

Token dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux et Clyde se relâche aussitôt. Quelques larmes coulent, et sa douleur s'estompe. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un lui dit qu'il peut pleurer, d'habitude on le secoue ou on le sermonne. On se moque de lui en l'appelant le pleurnichard ou le bébé de service. Ce n'est pas le cas de Token. Celui-ci attrape sa main, entremêle ses doigts aux siens. Le corps de Clyde se détend, bercé par toute cette tendresse.

 **Clyde: Vas-y, fais-moi l'amour, Tok.**

Clyde l'entend gémir, bouleversé par ses mots terriblement chauds. Token débute un va-et-vient langoureux, le rythme est doux, sensuel. En aucun cas il ne veut se montrer brutal et faire mal à son petit-ami. Il apprend à le connaître, à repérer ce qui lui fait du bien. Les gémissements de Clyde deviennent plus forts et plus répétés. C'est sûrement lorsqu'il insiste à cet endroit...

 **Clyde: Ah ! Oui !**

Oui, c'est bien là. Token continue de stimuler cette zone érogène tout en embrassant la nuque de Clyde, il sent la jouissance s'emparer de lui. Il enfoui son visage dans les cheveux châtains, à bout de souffle.

 **Token: Ahh ! Je vais... ! Ahhh !**

Entendre Token crier son plaisir est ce qui achève Clyde également. L'orgasme est si intense qu'il en a les larmes aux yeux. Tout son corps est secoué, devient encore plus chaud. Token a du mal à se résigner à le lâcher mais fini par se retirer et s'allonge à ses côtés. Clyde vient immédiatement se blottir contre lui et cache son visage dans son cou. Token reconnait cette respiration caractéristique : Clyde pleure.

 **Token: Ça ne va pas ? J'y suis allé trop fort ?**

Demande-t-il, réellement inquiet. Clyde sort de sa cachette et lui sourit.

 **Clyde: Non non... c'est de bonheur.**

Token sourit lui aussi, sent ses joues chauffer. Il se demande si Clyde pouvait le voir. Le châtain essuie ses larmes d'un revers de la main, honteux.

 **Clyde: Désolé, j'arrive pas à contrôler ça...**

A cela, Token plonge son regard dans le sien, avec une lueur de détermination dans les yeux.

 **Token: Ta sensibilité est ta force, c'est elle qui te rend si unique. Ne l'oublie jamais.**

Sur ces mots, il l'embrasse avec fougue. Clyde répond à son baiser passionné, y transmettant ton son amour pour le black. Il est persuadé que c'est cette personne qui le rendra heureux tout le long de sa vie. **« T'en fais pas maman, je vais bien maintenant. Grâce à lui. »**.

 _A suivre..._

 _J'espère que ça valait le coup pour vous d'attendre! Quelle scène vous avez préféré dans ce chapitre ? Dites-moi tout!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Salut vous ! Hé oui je suis ressuscitée ! Le Travail de fin d'études me tue, mais j'en vois le bout tout doucement ! Donc voila, j'ai une excuse en or massif pour justifier mon absence =p J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre! Bonne lecture ^^_

Un jeune homme blond court dans les rues de South Park, dans la nuit. Il n'aurait jamais osé partir de chez lui si tard d'ordinaire, mais aujourd'hui, il n'a pas pu en faire autrement. Il s'est enfuit de chez lui après avoir hurlé, après avoir quitté sa position de dominé face à ses géniteurs. Un peu comme si le temps de l'Impunissable était revenu. Mais cette fois, c'est pour de bon, il ne reviendra plus en arrière. Il est adulte désormais, il a le droit de voler de ses propres ailes et surtout, d'aimer qui il veut. Sa mère le pensait encore bicurieux, son père lui cachait son homosexualité comme il lui cachait la sienne. Cette famille était une bombe à retardement. Une gifle s'est perdue, des révélations aussi. « J'aime Kenny McCormick ! » et sa mère a crié. Son père lui ordonne de se calmer, essaie de la résonner, ce n'est pas si grave que leur fils ait choisi un mauvais parti, ils auraient préféré que Butters sorte avec un garçon comme Token par exemple, c'est beaucoup plus intéressant pour eux. Ils ne seront pas riches aujourd'hui, ce sera pour une prochaine fois ! Sa mère lui demande si, au moins, il se protège, car ce jeune homme doit être porteur de plein de maladies. Cette fois c'est le jeune blond qui hurle, fou de rage qu'on dénigre à ce point son petit-ami. Il dit qu'il part le rejoindre, qu'il reviendrait les voir de temps en temps, mais qu'il en a marre d'être ainsi persécuté. Les parents se taisent, plus aucuns mots ne sortent de leur bouche. Leur fils n'est plus le vilain petit garçon, il a grandi, il s'est libéré de leur emprise. Sur qui ils allaient se défouler maintenant ? ... Et s'ils adoptaient un petit chien ?

Butters frappe plusieurs fois à la porte de Kenny, essoufflé. Il a agi sur un coup de tête, si ça se trouve, Kenny n'est même pas chez lui. Il attend quelques minutes, qui lui paraissent interminables et enfin, la porte s'ouvre sur le grand blond, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer orange. Butters devient rouge cerise mais se fait force pour expliquer le pourquoi du comment il est là. Kenny l'invite à rentrer et l'enlace aussitôt, trop content de le retrouver pour s'apercevoir de son trouble. Butters s'enfouit dans le cou de son petit-ami, il pensait ressentir le besoin de pleurer, mais ce n'est pas le cas. En fait, il est juste soulagé d'un poids, il se sent libre, enfin.

 **Butters: Kenny, je suis parti de chez moi. Je peux rester ici ?**

 **Kenny: Tu es ici chez toi, tu le sais bien.**

Butters lui raconte tout : les cris d'hystérique de sa mère, la stupidité de son père et surtout, son courage, tout ce qu'il portait sur le cœur a été avoué, il est ensuite parti comme un prince, fier et libre. Le Paladin Butters s'est en allé rejoindre sa Princesse Kenny. La « princesse » connue pour son sens indéniable de l'hospitalité, lui propose de prendre une douche tandis qu'elle leur préparerait un repas. Butters accepte avec plaisir, avoir couru ainsi comme un démené l'a fait transpirer, sans parler de sa confrontation qui lui a donné des sueurs froides. Il profite des jets d'eau chaude un moment, mais il n'ose pas abuser de la gentillesse de son petit-ami et n'y reste pas trop longtemps. Il se rend compte qu'il n'a rien emporté avec lui, il n'a même pas de pyjama. Tant pis, il met juste une serviette autour de sa taille et demanderait quelques vêtements à emprunter à Kenny. Ce n'est certainement pas lui qui va s'en plaindre. Le grand blond lui refile un t-shirt et un short, un peu trop grands pour lui, le résultat est adorable. Il doit se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il propose à son invité surprise des pâtes bolognaises, ce n'est pas un grand chef mais il a appris à se débrouiller et s'en sort beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il cuisine avec Butters. Tout à coup, le regard de Stotch se fait triste, il pense à sa famille. Malgré tout, il tient à ses parents, il ne pourra jamais les haïr, même s'ils sont loin d'être parfaits.

 **Butters: Tu crois qu'ils m'aiment toujours ?**

Demande-t-il d'une petite voix.

 **Kenny: Bien sûr, comment est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas t'aimer ?**

Répond Kenny d'un ton chaleureux, prêt à consoler son rayon de soleil. Il a toujours eu le besoin de prendre soin de quelqu'un, de jouer le rôle de protecteur. Avant, sa protégée était sa petite sœur, Karen. Elle lui manque tant, il espère sincèrement que tout se passe bien pour elle au pensionnat. Il n'en doute pas, elle a de la ressource, c'est la nana la plus solide qu'il connait ! Butters n'a pas l'air convaincu, il a hélas failli à sa tâche.

 **Butters: Personne ne m'aime.**

Kenny quitte la table précipitamment, manque de renverser sa chaise, mais peu importe. Il s'agenouille et vient enlacer son petit-ami.

 **Kenny: C'est faux ! Ne dis plus jamais ça ! Et si tu le penses encore, je serai toujours là pour te prouver le contraire !**

 **Butters: Kenny...**

 **Kenny: Je t'aime, Leo.**

Butters se mordille la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer, c'est la plus belle chose qu'on ne lui ait jamais dite. Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi heureux. Il a l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé.

 **Butters: Je t'aime aussi, Kenny !**

Le petit blond répond à son étreinte si vivement qu'ils se retrouvent à même le sol. Butters est allongé de tout son long sur Kenny, qui dégluti et bafouille. La situation est embarrassante tant elle est sujette à confusion.

 **Butters: Je t'aime si fort.**

Lance Butters dans un souffle avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Kenny est surpris de son initiative mais se laisse faire avec plaisir. C'est la première fois qu'il se fait embrasser de cette manière, à la fois incroyablement tendre et passionnée. Il en a des vertiges. La langue autrefois timide du petit blond vient à la rencontre de celle du plus grand. Elles dansent ensemble de façon fougueuse et habile, comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. Les deux jeunes hommes poussent des soupirs de satisfaction et de désir. Des mains baladeuses se faufilent sous le t-shirt de Butters et viennent caresser ses côtes, son ventre, son torse, son dos. Le corps de Butters se contracte, il la sensation que sa peau devient brûlante là où les mains de Kenny sont passées. Elles continuent leur exploration en descendant, viennent agripper ses fesses fermes et rebondies. Butters se plaque davantage contre son petit-ami, collant son érection contre la sienne. Ils gémissent d'impatience.

 **Butters: On-on le fait ?**

Propose Stotch avec une légère appréhension.

 **Kenny: Oui. Allons dans ma chambre.**

Butters se lève, laissant Kenny se remettre sur pieds. Il est alors décollé du sol, soulevé dans les bras de Kenny qui lui offre un sourire taquin. Il le porte ainsi jusqu'au lit et l'y dépose délicatement. Il le rejoint et l'embrasse tendrement.

 **Kenny: Je veux tout faire pour que ce soit parfait pour toi.**

Les joues de Butters se colorent, attendri par l'attention que son petit-ami lui donne. Kenny continue de l'embrasser, lui dépose des baisers dans le cou, descend jusqu'à son torse et s'occupe d'un de ses tétons qui commence déjà à pointer. Butters gémit et se retient de rire, ça chatouille mais c'est aussi très agréable. Pendant ce temps, la main de Kenny lui caresse le ventre, les hanches, l'intérieur des cuisses, partout, avant de venir se poser sur son sexe tendu. Butters laisse échapper un petit cri. Il en pousse davantage lorsque Kenny débute un mouvement de bas en haut.

 **Kenny: C'est bon ?**

Demande l'immortel d'une voix suave.

 **Butters: Mmmh ! Ouiiii !**

Kenny sourit devant la réaction de son protégé, il se cambre, gémit et s'offre complètement à lui, en toute confiance. Il dégage de la pureté mais aussi une sensualité folle. Un véritable volcan se cachait sous cette soi-disant innocence ! Kenny lui soulève la jambe droite et se colle tout contre son blond. Il continue de l'embrasser avec fièvre tandis que ses doigts préalablement lubrifiés partent à la rencontre de sa cavité encore vierge. Il y insère son majeur sans difficulté, Butters l'accueille d'un « mmh ! » excité. Kenny remarque que ça a l'air de lui plaire et y met un deuxième doigt qui est tout aussi bien accepté.

 **Kenny: Tu t'es déjà touché là ?**

 **Butters: Oui, très souvent. Ohhh !**

Butters prend son pied en toute allégresse devant un Kenny hébété. Il ne s'imaginait pas son petit ange se masturber et se pénétrer à ses heures perdues. C'est vraiment bandant. Par conséquent, il n'a aucun mal à y ajouter un troisième doigt. Butters gémit de plus belle et bouge de ses hanches, afin se faire du bien sur ses doigts. Kenny n'en revient pas de ce qu'il voit, c'est comme si ses fantasmes les plus chers se réalisaient devant ses yeux. Il pourrait jouir rien qu'en contemplant cette scène. La suite le pousse alors à bout :

 **Butters: Mmmh ! Kenny ! Baise-moi !**

Le visage de l'immortel devient rouge vif, c'est bon, il craque ! Il fait basculer doucement Butters sur le côté, celui-ci enroule sa jambe autour de son bassin tandis que Kenny se positionne à l'entrée des plaisirs. Leur visage sont presque collés l'un à l'autre, si bien que leurs souffles se mélangent, la tension sexuelle est palpable. Kenny entre en Butters avec précaution, il est aussitôt assailli d'une sensation divine qui le fait gémir. C'est chaud, étroit, et surtout très doux. Une fois entièrement en lui, le petit blond se met à crier.

 **Butters: Ahhh ! Ouiiiii !**

Il griffe par mégarde le dos de Kenny tant le plaisir est soudain et intense. Il n'a presque ressenti aucune douleur, il faut croire que son cul est fait pour ça. Kenny bouge en douceur, prend le temps que le corps de Butters s'habitue à cette nouvelle présence. Au fil des manifestations de plaisir de son petit-ami, il accélère. Il sent son propre plaisir décoller, Butters ne cesse de gémir son nom. Il ne va plus tenir très longtemps. C'est la première fois qu'il atteint l'orgasme aussi rapidement, mais c'est peut-être aussi parce que c'est la première fois qu'il prend autant son pied.

 **Kenny: Ahh ! Putain ! Léo, je peux plus... Ahhh !**

 **Butters: Vas-y ! Ahh ! Jouis en moi ! Kenny !**

Kenny se déverse en Butters dans un râle sonore. Il se retire et ferme les yeux. C'était tout simplement incroyable ! Cent fois meilleur qu'avec une fille. Il ne sait pas dire si c'est parce qu'il a couché avec un mec ou si s'est dû aux bienfaits de l'amour. Une chose est sûre, c'est que Butters est un sacré bon coup ! Il s'en souviendra toute sa vie. Il sent d'ailleurs son petit-ami s'agiter. Il a à peine le temps de rouvrir les yeux que son blond se retrouve au-dessus de lui, un sourire adorable au visage. Adorable et aussi... séducteur ? Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Kenny soit à nouveau excité. Butters s'allonge sur lui et écarte les jambes de chaque côté de son corps, ses fesses à la hauteur de son membre dressé. Butters s'y frotte, arrachant un gémissement à Kenny.

 **Butters: Kenny... j'ai encore envie.**

Murmure Butters d'une voix chaude et sexy. Le grand blond se mord la lèvre, hyper chaud. Son petit-ami a le don de le mettre dans un état qui dépasse l'entendement. Ses mains se posent sur le dos de Butters, le maintenant avec délicatesse tandis que ce dernier descend sur son sexe, qui entre en lui avec facilité. Ils ne se retiennent pas de crier, cette nouvelle pénétration est encore plus intense que la première, ils perdent le contrôle et le rythme devient saccadé.

 **Kenny: Waw Léo, t'adores le sexe ! Comme moi ! Ohh !**

Butters bouge sur Kenny avec souplesse tandis que celui-ci agrémente le tout de quelques coups de bassins. Ils se transportent rapidement aux portes de l'orgasme.

 **Kenny: Merde ! Je vais encore jouir ! Ahh !**

Kenny, qui ne se connaissait pas si sensible, est surpris d'à nouveau accéder au Nirvana. Butters se répand sur son ventre dans de longs cris d'extase. Ils sont exténués, Butters libère son emprise et s'écroule sur le lit, une expression de bienheureux au visage.

 **Butters: Youhou ! J'ai réussi à te donner deux orgasmes ! C'est trop bien !**

 **Kenny: C'est vrai, t'es le premier à réussir cet exploit !**

Lui répond Kenny en rigolant. Butters lui apporte tellement : de la joie, de la sérénité, de la tendresse, du bonheur, de l'amour. Avec lui, il se sent exister. Oui putain, il existe ! Cette sensation de faire partie de ce monde qui s'est évaporée à force de décéder est revenue ! Elle est réapparue dans les bras de son ange.

 **Kenny: Avec toi, je me sens... vraiment là... dans le monde réel.**

Prononce-t-il avec sérieux, ému. Butters lui jette un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire mais sourit chaleureusement.

 **Butters: Heu moi aussi ! Et puis je suis enfin un adulte maintenant ! J'ai tenu tête à mes parents et je ne suis plus puceau !**

Termine le petit blond avec un geste de victoire. Kenny secoue la tête et s'esclaffe, comment fait-il pour être aussi mignon en enfantin après ce qu'ils venaient de faire ?

Le jour du concert arrive finalement assez vite, chacun étant particulièrement bien occupé. Il fallait tout doucement commencer à réviser pour les examens à venir et les nouvelles relations qui se sont créent réclament pas mal de leur temps. Les joueurs du premier groupe à passer sur scène ont la chance de pouvoir entrer au Troll des Tavernes avant son ouverture officielle, histoire d'avoir le temps de se préparer pour le show. La scène est assez exigüe, mais ils ne s'en plaignent pas spécialement, ils ne sont pas du genre à courir partout pendant leur performance. Leur musique est plutôt atmosphérique. Stan installe les câblages de sa guitare de façon méticuleuse, tout doit être à sa place, tout doit être parfait pour le concert. Au moindre faux pas, Michael lui arracherait la tête. Mettre son leader en rogne n'est certainement pas la chose à faire. Et puis il a surtout envie d'impressionner ses amis qui viennent le voir. Surtout Kyle, il doit lui en mettre plein la vue. Lui aussi est guitariste alors ça met une certaine pression, une bonne compétitivité. Chaque note sera pour lui. D'ailleurs, Kyle et lui se sont échangés leur médiator, ça lui servira de porte bonheur. Firkle achève d'installer la batterie à l'arrière, ce qui demande plus de temps, Stan file lui donner un coup de main. Le jeune gothique sait qu'il sait à propos de Ike, mais ils n'en parlent pas. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Ils sont bien ainsi, à garder leur relation discrète, ils n'en ont pas encore parlé à leurs parents respectifs mais ça viendra probablement avec le temps, rien ne presse. Firkle a quant à lui les baguettes de Ike, il ne les lui a toujours pas rendues, il n'y parvient pas. Ce serait comme briser un certain rituel entre eux. Il compte les utiliser ce soir pour une dernière fois avant de les remettre dans les mains de Ike. Tout semble fin prêt, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre.

Les premières personnes débarquent dans le bar, à vrai dire, ce ne sont que des têtes connues. C'est bien normal, ils ne sont pas encore très populaires et South Park reste une petite ville de montagne pas hyper peuplée. Mais il faut bien commencer par quelque part. Les deux frères Broflovski sont aux premières loges, tout devant la scène, ils sont peut-être bien les seuls à être impatients de la performance de leur compagnon respectif. Craig lui, a surtout hâte de voir ce que leurs « rivaux » ont dans le ventre, bien que leurs chansons parlent plutôt de tripes.

 **Tweek: Gah ! J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de monde ! Je n'aime pas me sentir oppressé.**

 **Craig: Prend plutôt une bière, Tweek.**

Lui répond-il en lui tendant un verre. Le caféiné le remercie et la boit presque d'une traite.

 **Token: Vas-y quand même doucement.**

L'averti Token, en tant que membre le plus raisonnable de leur bande. Clyde est parti rejoindre Butters et les papotages vont bon train, ce qui amène Kenny à les rejoindre. Ils sont presque sûrs que ça les concerne vu l'animation de la discussion. Ils pensent même à intégrer Cartman dans la conversation, celui-ci fait mine d'être dégouté mais s'amuse finalement avec eux. Depuis que l'invasion yaoi est terminée, l'inspecteur à la retraite a retrouvé le sourire, enfin, à condition qu'on ne parle plus d'Heidi dans le périmètre. Il prétend que c'est grâce à « Cupidon Eric » que tout va mieux. Butters et Clyde n'ont pas la moindre idée de qui il s'agit mais bref, ils se montrent contents pour lui. Cartman se met même à irradier de bonheur, enfin à sa manière, donc hurle, quand son invité fait son apparition à l'entrée du bar.

 **Cartman: Bordel de merde ! Tu t'es décidé à venir, sans déconner !**

Il bouscule au passage le blond et le châtain, qui ont comme tout à coup cessé d'exister, ils ne s'en vexent néanmoins pas le moins du monde. Cartman accueille vivement le nouveau venu, qui est un peu mal à l'aise, pas du tout habitué à ce genre d'ambiance.

 **?: Heu, salutations Eric, paix et...**

 **Cartman: Prospérité sur ton peuple, je connais ouais.**

L'interrompt Cartman. Il donne une légère tape sur l'épaule de Kevin qui remet ses lunettes en place, plutôt embarrassé mais plutôt content d'être là aussi. Bon, ça change des mondes virtuels, mais cet endroit est plaisant également. Il aime bien la statue du troll. Cartman lui ramène un verre de bière en l'avertissant cependant :

 **Cartman: Si tu n'en veux pas, je comprendrais.**

 **Kevin: Nan ça va merci, je prends.**

Kevin se met à rire devant la tête incrédule de Eric.

 **Kevin: Tu crois vraiment que je ne bois que de la limonade à mes soirées gaming ?**

 **Cartman: Ouais heu nan je... je suis con.**

 **Kevin: Affirmatif.**

Ça pourrait ressembler à une critique, et pourtant tous les deux se sourient, sans animosité aucune. Ils ont développé une façon de communiquer qui est la leur, et elle est plus facile à comprendre que du vulcain.

Les lumières s'éteignent et se rallument soudain, c'est le signal qui annonce le début de concert. Tweek tremble de nervosité tandis que le public acclame le groupe qui entre en scène.

 **Tweek: Gah ! Ils font un peu peur quand même !**

S'inquiète-t-il au son de la voix gutturale de Michael.

 **Craig: Relax chéri, ils n'ont pas prévu de faire un sacrifice humain aujourd'hui.**

Le bond pousse un petit cri de panique avant que Craig le fasse taire en riant, il est si impressionnable qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de le taquiner un peu.

Au moment du solo de Stan, Kyle se délecte de le voir jouer dans une certaine transe. Il assure, il est classe, Kyle éprouve de la fierté. Cet excellent guitariste, c'est son mec ! Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de musique qu'il écoute, mais il sait reconnaître le talent de Stan et apprécie la performance des gothiques. Il jette un œil à Ike qui lui, est totalement transporté par ce sombre lyrisme, le rouquin se demande si Firkle a à ce point déteint sur son frère ou si celui-ci a toujours été ainsi. En tous cas, c'est assez drôle de le voir comme ça. Lui aussi doit être fasciné par son homme sur scène, même si le batteur, comme bien souvent en retrait, est plus difficile à voir. Kenny est particulièrement fan du show lui aussi, il a toujours aimé ce qui est sombre, c'est sa personnalité de Mysterion qui lui vaut cet attrait. Tout ce qui parle de la mort l'intéresse, allez savoir pourquoi...

La setlist touche à sa fin, il ne reste plus qu'une nouveauté pour conclure ces morceaux sordides. La batterie et la guitare se taise, le début n'est composé que de la voix grave du chanteur. Le chant est peu à peu rejoint par une pesante ligne de basse. C'est le duo atypique de Pete et Michael. L'atmosphère change, un calme olympien se fait, les yeux sont rivés sur les deux musiciens. Le moment est solennel. Pour la première fois le public peut entendre la voix du gothique à la mèche rouge. Il chante en fixant Michael droit dans les yeux.

 ** _Pete: "Breed my flame, have no fear or weakness_**

 ** _I welcome you in my hole of desire_**

 ** _Have me now, Prince, have me here_**

 ** _Your beg still whispers in my ear."_**

Michael reprend, ne rompant à aucun moment cet échange intense de regard.

 ** _Michael: "Daylight has broken into a strange nostalgia_**

 ** _Night tired candles seem like two lovers_**

 ** _Melt in a embrace of conspiracy_**

 ** _Between us there is this strange chemistry_**

 ** _but would you die for me?_**

 ** _would you die for what I've longed to be? » 1)_**

La chanson ainsi que le concert se terminent. Les applaudissements retentissent. Le chanteur peut lire le mot « oui » sur les lèvres du bassiste. Il lui sourit et se retient de l'embrasser devant les spectateurs, il garde cela pour plus tard. Les musiciens quittent la scène et se retrouvent un moment dans les loges improvisées du Troll des Tavernes. Ils sont satisfaits de leur performance mais ne s'exclament pas spécialement, ils sont encore imprégnés de la noirceur langoureuse de leur musique. Stan et Firkle sont les premiers à sortir et se diriger vers le bar où les autres les attendent, laissant Pete et Michael s'échanger de longs et passionnés baisers. Firkle est aussitôt accueilli par Ike qui bondit presque d'excitation tant le show lui a plu, il est dans un état extatique et le jeune gothique s'efforce à le calmer, alors que lui-même ressent une joie identique. Il pose alors dans les mains de son petit-ami les fidèles baguettes avec un petit sourire. Ike les serre avec enthousiasme.

 **Ike: Impossible que je me plante avec ça !**

 **Firkle: Tu réussiras. T'as intérêt.**

L'averti Firkle avec un ton faussement autoritaire. Ike rigole et lui dépose un rapide baiser sur les lèvres. Le couple rougit violemment en constatant avoir été repéré par Kyle et Stan, qui venaient tout juste de se retrouver également. Ils rient gentiment, attendris par ce tableau et vont se chercher à boire, leur laissant ainsi de l'intimité.

 **Kyle: C'est moi qui offre !**

S'exclame Kyle dans la direction de Stan. Celui-ci accepte avec plaisir, jouer pendant 45 minutes, ça donne soif ! Ils s'asseyent sur les tabourets en face du comptoir, ils ont le temps de se poser un peu avant que le rouquin ne doive rejoindre la scène.

 **Kyle: Tu étais impressionnant là-bas.**

Dit Kyle avec un sourire admiratif, Stan marmonne un « merci », légèrement gêné.

 **Stan: Je joue moins bien que toi.**

 **Kyle: Comment tu peux dire ça ? Notre style n'est pas comparable.**

 **Stan: Tu as peut-être raison.**

 **Kyle: J'ai toujours raison !**

 **Stan: N'en fais pas trop !**

Ils éclatent de rire et terminent leur boisson. Il temps pour Kyle de se préparer à grimper sur les planches. Il embrasse rapidement Stan avant de rejoindre les loges. Il est soulagé de voir Pete et Michael se diriger vers la sortie, probablement pour aller fumer. Vu comment ils se sont bouffés du regard sur scène, il avait trop peur de les surprendre dans une situation compromettante ! Craig est déjà dans la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres. Kyle ne mentionne pas sa surprise, ça suffirait à le renfrogner. Le brun sourit en lisant un petit mot d'encouragement que Tweek lui a écrit, scotché avec du papier collant sur son micro. Impossible de le rater comme ça.

« _Déchire tout, Super Craig ! Je crois en toi, t'es le meilleur._ »

 **Craig: Ahhhh ! Je suis tellement gay pour ce mec !**

S'écrie le chanteur, se croyant certainement seul. Il se retourne et fronce les sourcils en s'apercevant de la présence du guitariste. Il grogne un « quoi ? » et lui adresse un doigt d'honneur. Kyle rigole et hausse les épaules. Il rejoint la scène où Token accorde sa basse en papotant avec « son fan numéro 1 » qui n'est autre que Clyde.

 **Clyde: Tok ! Tok ! Regarde !**

Le châtain ouvre grand sa fidèle veste rouge et montre un t-shirt avec écrit en toutes grandes lettres « _Token Black rules !_ ». Le black hurle de rire, hallucinant du fait que Clyde se soit acheté un t-shirt personnalisé pour l'occasion. Il ne sait pas dire s'il est stupide ou adorable, peut-être un peu des deux.

Stan et Tweek font également partie de la caste des groupies, suivis de près par Kenny et Butters.

 **Tweek: Gah ! C'est trop de pression, les gars ! Je veux être tout devant pour voir Craig mais ce sera trop agité !**

 **Clyde: On te protègera si ça se bouscule !**

Déclare fièrement Clyde en bombant le torse, personne ne prend sa dose d'héroïsme au sérieux, néanmoins le blond le remercie. Le concert commence enfin, et ça démarre plutôt fort. Le groupe se démène sur scène et le public entre en furie. Pourtant, Tweek résiste, il garde sa place aux premières loges devant Craig avec une certaine hargne. Kenny pogote gentiment avec Butters, et Stan et Clyde font des bonds au rythme du son effréné. On peut dire que c'est l'éclate. Seules quelques personnes restent calmes, accoudées au bar, regardent le show d'un œil distrait. Les gothiques observent en silence, le public les trouve bon, tant mieux pour eux. Ils préfèrent largement leur performance. Le temps passe cependant plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient cru, c'est que ce son n'est pas si pénible que ça finalement. La voix nasillarde de Craig annonce le dernier morceau.

 **Craig: On va terminer sur une reprise, c'est la première fois qu'on la joue. On la dédie à plusieurs personnes qui sont ici ce soir, elles se reconnaîtront.**

La chanson parait plus calme que les autres, certaines personnes de la foule lèvent un briquet dans les airs, d'autres se rapprochent, bras dessus bras dessous. L'atmosphère est totalement changée. Craig s'agenouille non loin de son petit-ami et commence les premiers couplets.

 _ **Craig: "I could stay awake just to hear you breathing**_

 _ **Watch you smile while you are sleeping**_

 _ **While you're far away dreaming."**_

Tweek glapi et devient rouge, c'est attendrissant mais aussi incroyablement gênant. Il est presque soulagé quand Token reprend, il a une voix canon lui aussi.

 _ **Token: "I could spend my life in this sweet surrender**_

 _ **I could stay lost in this moment forever**_

 _ **Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure."**_

Le Black adresse ensuite un clin d'œil à son fan numéro un qui a des étoiles dans les yeux et se retient de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Kenny blotti Butters contre lui, profitant de l'ambiance romantique pour le câliner un peu. Cartman est mal à l'aise et toussote un peu, jetant un regard à Kevin qui nettoie ses lunettes, comme pour capter son attention ailleurs. Il est alors sidéré d'entendre que le juif se met à chanter lui aussi, c'est pas possible, ils vont tous s'y mettre ces cons ! En plus, il a déjà un solo de guitare dans cette chanson, tsss il veut vraiment qu'on le remarque. Que Stan le remarque. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça de toute façon. Cartman se surprend à sourire en pensant au couple que forme ses amis, ouais ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre c'est sûr. Cupidon Eric a bien bossé sur ce coup-là.

 _ **Kyle: "I don't want to miss one smile**_

 _ **I don't want to miss one kiss**_

 _ **I just want to be with you."**_

Stan est évidemment en train de fondre devant cette déclaration. Les gothiques secouent la tête, ce que c'est pourrave ! C'est bien une vision de l'amour de conformiste ! Leur morceau, ça c'était du sentimental, du vrai.

 **Pete: Ça craint.**

 **Michael: J'allais le dire.**

Le plus petit d'entre eux ne partage pour une fois pas leur avis, trop attentif pour ne pas louper le passage où Ike chanterait. Chaque membre a son tour dans cette chanson, enfin, c'est ce que ça laisse sous-entendre.

 _ **Ike: " I just want to hold you close**_

 _ **Feel your heart so close to mine**_

 _ **And just stay here in this moment**_

 _ **For all the rest of time."2)**_

Firkle sourit, ce n'est pas le genre de texte qu'il cautionne mais, c'est plutôt touchant. A cet instant, il a envie d'être dans les bras de Ike, comme il lui dit dans ses paroles.

Le show se termine et des baisers sont échangés de tout côté, ce slow a toujours eu du succès. Même si cette reprise est assez atypique, il faut bien l'avouer. Les artistes se retrouvent dans les loges, se félicitent et rigolent, tout content du concert et de l'accueil que leur a offert le public.

 **?: Tok ! Toooook !**

Un Clyde sauvage apparait et bondi sur le bassiste. Ce dernier le réceptionne en riant, le sermonne gentiment.

 **Token: T'as pas le droit d'être là, les loges sont réservées aux artistes.**

Le châtain l'embrasse pour toute réponse sous le regard amusé des autres membres du groupe. Chacun est impatient de voir si le dernier morceau a fait le même effet sur la personne si spéciale à leur cœur. Craig est le premier à rejoindre son petit-ami, qui tremble d'émotion.

 **Tweek: C-c'est vrai ?!**

 **Craig: Hmm ?**

 **Tweek: Tu m'observes dans mon sommeil ?! Gah !**

Craig ricane devant la stupéfaction du petit blond.

 **Craig: Hé ouais ! C'est rare quand tu fermes l'œil alors j'en profite.**

 **Tweek: GAH !**

 **Craig: Ne me fais pas le coup de ne plus oser dormir hein, je te connais.**

Tweek explose de rire et passe ses bras autour du cou de Craig. C'est vrai, il le connait bien, trop même. Il se sent heureux, il a eu l'impression de rêver quand son petit-ami a chanté pour lui. Car c'est bien ce qu'il a fait, non ?

Kyle est le dernier à sortir, en compagnie de son petit frère qui a dû changer de t-shirt tellement il s'est donné à la batterie. La musique peut faire transpirer parfois, surtout quand on s'appelle Ike Broflovski. Le rouquin lui donne une tape sur l'épaule, le congratule. C'est dans ce genre de moment où toutes formes de tensions entre eux deux disparaissent. Ils entendent alors une voix faussement aiguë, poussée à l'extrême.

 **?: Hiiiii ! C'est le guitariste ! Il est trop sexyyyy !**

Kyle hurle de rire en s'apercevant qu'il s'agit de Stan.

 **Kyle: Putain t'es trop con !**

Ils se percutent dans un câlin mouvementé, s'ébouriffent mutuellement les cheveux. C'est le genre de geste que deux amis d'enfance et amants à la fois peuvent s'offrir. Ike, pas gêné le moins du monde, analyse les moindres de leurs faits et gestes. Il ne demande qu'à apprendre. Il a conscience d'être encore maladroit dans sa relation, n'a pas de repère. Ça ne doit pas être si différent, après tout, son frère sort avec un gothique lui aussi. Ce penchant doit être de famille ! Il les laisse cependant après quelques minutes, ne voulant pas s'imposer. Il doit se débrouiller seul avec Firkle, Kyle ne sera pas là pour le conseiller pendant le moment fatidique. Heureusement d'ailleurs ! Il n'a aucun mal à retrouver son petit-ami, qui visiblement le cherchait lui aussi. Il l'accompagne fumer une cigarette. Ils se fixent, sans prononcer un seul mot. Ils n'en ont pas toujours besoin pour se comprendre, ils savent s'apprécier aussi dans le silence. Pourtant, le gothique le brise, tout en écrasant le mégot sous la semelle de sa chaussure.

 **Firkle: Mes parents ne sont pas chez moi ce soir, ils passent le weekend à Denver...**

Ike s'empresse de lui répondre qu'il passerait la nuit avec lui, qu'il ne laisserait pas seul. C'est l'occasion rêvée. Il a un peu le trac, c'est sûr, mais ce soir, c'est le grand soir. Le soir dont il a toujours rêvé. Tout est mis adéquatement en place pour que ce soit parfait. Et Firkle l'invite pour une nuit où ils ne seront que tout les deux... C'est trop beau ! Il craint que ça soit trop beau pour être vrai justement. Mais les lèvres de Firkle sur les siennes lui rappellent qu'il est bien éveillé et que tout cela est bien réel.

 _A suivre..._

 _Je suis une grande fan de concerts, et vous ? Plus sérieusement, ressentez-vous le besoin que je traduise les paroles ? Car ce sont des éléments importants pour comprendre tout ce qu'il se passe ^^ Dites-moi, je suis à votre entière disposition, huhu =p_

1)An Erotic Alchemy - Moonspell

2)I Don't Want to miss a Thing - Aerosmith


	20. Chapter 20

_Oui, vous avez bien lu, c'est le dernier chapitre! Je voulais avant toute chose vous remercier du fond du cœur pour avoir lu ma fanfiction jusque ici , jusqu'au bout waw ! C'est un moment d'émotions pour moi et j'espère que la fin ne vous décevra pas. Je l'ai imaginée ainsi depuis longtemps, je suis arrivée à ce que je voulais, maintenant, rien ne dit que ça plaira, c'est comme ça ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bons moments au fil de la progression de cette histoire, moi, en tous cas, j'ai adoré l'écrire et j'ai adoré avoir vos retours. J'ai tellement adoré que je vais continuer! Bonne lecture!_

Le jeune Brofloski envoie rapidement un message à son frère pour le prévenir qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir et s'élance en compagnie de Firkle vers la maison de ce dernier. Ike se retrouve dans la chambre de Firkle, assis sur le lit avec la boule au ventre. Le gothique est dans la salle de bain, lui a suggéré de se mettre à l'aise en l'attendant. Il a le trac mais il est aussi super impatient, cette sensation est bizarre. Il se sépare de ses chaussures, n'ose pas spécialement retirer autre chose pour le moment. Il observe la déco pour patienter : des posters de groupe de metal gothique, des bougies, des dessins assez glauques, des tas et des tas de bouquins, un paquet de clopes qui traîne, à part ça s'est plutôt bien rangé pour une piaule de mec. Il entend le bruit caractéristique d'une porte qui s'ouvre et qui se referme ensuite. Firkle le rejoint, uniquement vêtu d'un short noir. Ike approuve la vue de son corps qui embrase le sien. Il constate après coup que c'est la première fois qu'il le voit sans son maquillage. Il est drôlement mignon au naturel. Firkle s'approche d'une démarche féline et jette un œil à sa tenue.

 **Firkle: Tu tiens à rester habillé ?**

Ike s'écrie que non et entreprend d'ôter ses vêtements à toute vitesse. Il hésite fortement à retirer également son sous-vêtement. Il se sent observé par Firkle, qui se lèche les lèvres d'envie et d'excitation. Ce geste incroyablement érotique met Ike dans tous ses états. Le regard du gothique s'appuie sur son entre-jambe, bien sûr, il voit bien l'effet qu'il lui fait ! Finalement, garder son boxer ne sert plus à rien. Ike se retrouve entièrement nu, Firkle le suit. Tous les deux se dévorent des yeux. Ike se retrouve allongé sur le lit, Firkle le chevauchant, un sourire en coin aux lèvres. Le canadien s'attendait à tout sauf à ça ! Voir son petit-ami aussi entreprenant le rend dingue ! Il doit se retenir de crier quand la main du gothique se saisi de son membre dressé. Firkle le branle avec impatience. De sa main libre, il vient prendre la sienne, porte ses doigts à son visage. Ike devient rouge quand Firkle se met à les lui lécher, tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Il mime ensuite une fellation, la respiration du plus grand devient saccadée. Il n'est pas au bout de ses peines, le gothique est bien décidé à gentiment le malmener. Il mène sa main en dessous de lui, Firkle se soulève, positionne l'entrée de son intimité contre son majeur. Ike dégluti, il a compris le message. Il insère doucement son plus long doigt en Firkle qui laisse échapper un couinement. Seigneur, c'est beaucoup trop excitant pour lui, Ike est à bout, il n'a jamais eu autant de désir, jamais eu autant envie de faire l'amour. Firkle remue des hanches, fait en sorte de bien ressentir la présence de Ike en lui. Il y a maintenant plusieurs doigts qui sont à la recherche de sa zone sensible. Firkle souffle un « encore » quand elle est découverte. Ils se chauffent ainsi jusqu'à leur extrême limite. Essoufflés ils se regardent passionnément. Firkle s'allonge aux côtés de Ike, pose sa tête sur son torse chaud. Ike le renverse sous lui et l'embrasse. Ils sont prêts. Enfin, pas encore tout à fait. Il reste quelque chose de très important aux yeux de Broflovski. Il caresse le fin visage du jeune gothique, sa main s'arrête sur sa joue. Son cœur bat tellement qu'il craint de ne plus pouvoir parler.

 **Ike: ... Georgie... je t'aime.**

Firkle devient cramoisi et détourne la tête un instant, comme pris au dépourvu. Presque personne ne l'appelle par son prénom et encore moins pour lui dire ça ! Il inspire un bon coup, c'est pas facile, c'est même très difficile, mais il doit y passer lui aussi.

 **Firkle: ... Je t'aime aussi... Ike.**

Ce fut ardu mais la récompense n'a pas de prix, le sourire sincère et terriblement heureux de Ike le touche en plein dans son âme. Firkle l'attire encore plus contre lui, vient chercher ses lèvres, ouvre les jambes et sent Ike prendre place entre ses cuisses. Cette sensation est divine, Firkle se surprend à adorer ce contact aussi intime. Il grimace cependant quand Ike entreprend de le pénétrer. Peu importe, il ne craint pas la douleur physique. Il se cramponne aux épaules de Ike qui peu à peu s'empare de lui. Le canadien pousse un cri de plaisir une fois entièrement entré en lui. Ils attendent que les corps s'habituent l'un à l'autre en s'embrassant et se caressant. Firkle se détend et ressent l'excitation monter en flèche à nouveau.

 **Firkle: Tu peux bouger.**

 **Ike: Je peux pas.**

Répond Ike d'une voix mal assurée. Le gothique lève un sourcil interrogateur.

 **Firkle: Comment ça ?**

 **Ike: Je vais jouir tout de suite si je bouge.**

En vérité, rien qu'être en Firkle est tellement bon, même immobile, qu'il devait déjà retenir son plaisir. Il est surpris de voir le gothique sourire et de l'intimer à y aller, qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour ça. Ike débute des mouvements lents, serre les dents, essaie de se contenir. Putain, pourquoi c'est aussi bon ?! Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit à ce point-là, aussi incontrôlable. Les ongles de Firkle se plantent dans son dos, celui-ci gémit de plus en plus fort. S'il continue de faire ça, il ne va pas tenir c'est certain. Tant pis, il donne le tout pour le tout et donne des coups de bassin plus prononcés, ce qui leur arrache des cris sonores.

 **Ike: Ahhh ! Je vais... !**

 **Firkle: T'arrête pas ! Ahhh ! I-Ike ! Ahhh !**

Ike n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il a réussi, il a réussi à donner un orgasme à Firkle. Il est magnifique comme ça. Par contre il venait de jouir en lui, le gothique ne s'en préoccupe pas plus que ça. Ils se lovent l'un contre l'autre, caressent les cheveux de l'autre, s'endorment peu à peu.

 **Ike: Tu ne fumes pas ?**

Demande Ike d'une voix légèrement ensommeillée, le stéréotype veut que le fumeur apprécie la cigarette post-sexe après tout, ça ne le dérange pas.

 **Firkle: Nan. Je suis bien là.**

Les yeux du gothique se ferment, il s'endort, le sourire aux lèvres. On dirait un ange. Il le truciderait pour avoir osé penser ça de lui. Ike dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux d'ébène et gagne le sommeil lui aussi, avec un sentiment de bonheur indescriptible sur le cœur. 

Le jour se lève, le peuple dort encore à poing fermé, exténué après cette soirée de concerts et de réjouissances. Pourtant, un petit blond ouvre les yeux, refrène un bâillement afin de ne pas réveiller le jeune homme avec qui il partage son lit. Le grand blond est allongé sur le dos, il est dans un sommeil profond. Ses traits sont détendus, il a l'air si apaisé. Butters le contemple avec amour, le sourire aux lèvres. Jamais il ne se lasserait de cette vue. Bien que... Une idée coquine lui traverse l'esprit... Avec précaution, il descend dans le lit, se faufile sous la couverture en toute discrétion. Il ne faut surtout pas le réveiller ! Il constate avec délice que Kenny est entièrement nu, les pyjamas, ça n'a jamais été son truc. Ça rend les choses plus faciles pour le jeune Stotch. Il arrive à la hauteur du sexe de son amant, qui se redresse légèrement. Est-il en train de faire un rêve érotique ? Rêve-t-il de lui ? Butters frôle son membre du bout des doigts. Il est toujours endormi. Il se rapproche encore, dépose un baiser sur le bout avec malice. Cette fois, il frissonne, mais n'est pas encore éveillé. Le blond donne quelques coups de langue avisé, il entend un gémissement étouffé, mais Kenny dort encore. Il ne tient plus : il place son sexe dans sa bouche et débute des vas-et-viens affamés. La respiration du plus grand s'accélère soudain et un gémissement plus prononcé s'échappe de sa bouche. Kenny ouvre les yeux, secoué par l'apparition soudaine d'un profond plaisir. Il se cambre et ne se retient pas de crier. Il soulève la couverture et tombe sur un Léopold occupé à lui faire du bien. Celui-ci lui adresse un petit sourire avant de continuer à le sucer avidement. Kenny a l'impression d'être encore au pays des songes. Il n'en revient pas, c'est le pied ! Il a toujours eu le fantasme d'avoir une gâterie matinale pour émerger de son sommeil. Il n'en a jamais parlé à Butters et pourtant ce dernier le comble totalement !

 **Kenny: Ahh ! Léo ! Oh putain ouais...c'est génial !**

Encouragé par ses mots, Butters y met encore plus d'ardeur. Kenny lui caresse les cheveux, les tire un peu, emporté dans les vagues de plaisir de plus en plus intenses.

 **Kenny: Ahhh...Ouais comme ça ! Je viens ! Hmmm !**

Butters accueille son orgasme comme il peut, il ne parvient pas à tout avaler tant l'éjaculation est puissante. Son visage en hérite de quelques traces, mais ça ne le dérange pas, il est heureux d'avoir offert du plaisir à son petit-ami. Kenny affiche un sourire béat de satisfaction, il est encore tout chose après cet assaut érotique. Butters lui rend son sourire, se love tout contre lui. Ils pourraient rester ainsi toute la journée, c'est le weekend après tout... Mais l'estomac de McCormick ne partage pas le même avis et se manifeste dans un grand gargouillis. Les deux blonds éclatent de rire et Butters quitte aussitôt le lit, dynamique de bon matin.

 **Butters: Je vais nous faire un bon petit-déjeuner !**

S'exclame-t-il en s'encourant vers la cuisine, il est tellement pressé qu'il ne prend pas le temps d'enfiler quelques vêtements. Peu importe, ce n'est pas Kenny qui s'en plaindre ! Butters ne lui a même pas demandé de lui rendre la pareille, il est satisfait de lui avoir donné du plaisir et ne demande rien en retour. C'est du Butters tout craché, un vrai ange ce mec ! Il reste là un moment à sourire avant de prendre le courage de se lever lui aussi. Quand il rejoint Butters dans la cuisine, il a eu très peur que son cœur ne cesse de battre et qu'il crève à nouveau, comme avant, quand c'était habituel. Son petit-ami a enfilé son tablier de cuisine adoré, toujours nu en dessous. Kenny pensait réellement qu'il allait se mettre à saigner du nez comme dans les mangas. Le petit blond, inconscient de son trouble, lui fait coucou et lui annonce qu'il préparait des pancakes. En voilà une bonne nouvelle...

Cette fois, on y est, le dernier jour de beau temps dans la petite ville de montagne du Colorado. Peu de temps après, les citoyens retrouveront la neige et les intempéries pour le reste de l'année entière. La tradition chez les étudiants, enfin ceux que nous connaissons le mieux, est de se faire un dernier pique-nique aux abords de la marre de Stark, bien sûr, il est principalement composé de bière et de nourriture qui n'est pas spécialement saine. Chacun y apporte ce qu'il veut. Et s'il y a quelque chose que Clyde Donovan adore manger, c'est les tacos ! Il y voue un véritable culte, et sa recette est la meilleure du monde, de l'univers même ! Il s'apprête à se mettre à l'ouvrage quand il s'aperçoit qu'il n'est pas dans sa cuisine, et que celle où il se trouve et si grande qu'il est un peu perdu. Ils sont rangés où les ustensiles ? Il allait demander conseil auprès de Token, en l'appelant à l'aide en hurlant, comme si sa vie en dépendait, oui sa vie dépend des tacos. Sans tacos, il se décompose et meurt. Et il n'exagère même pas ! A sa grande surprise, c'est Token qui l'appelle avant lui. Il lui demande de le rejoindre, on dirait que sa voix provient de la salle de bain, celle à côté de sa chambre. Il a comme élu domicile ici pour finir et ça arrange tout le monde. Enfin, surtout Token et lui. Il rejoint le black qui est uniquement vêtu d'un boxer mauve foncé, Clyde dégluti et rougit, mais en aucun cas il ne doit oublier sa mission.

 **Clyde: Tu peux m'expliquer où est quoi dans ta cuisine gigantesque ?**

Token secoue la tête et rigole un peu.

 **Token: Tu tiens vraiment à faire ça maintenant ? On a le temps, j'ai fait couler un bain...**

 **Clyde: Oui ! C'est important !**

Le châtain croise les bras, têtu. Il ressemble un peu à un gamin comme ça. Token s'approche de lui, ôte son t-shirt, fait glisser son short, habit d'intérieur de prédilection de Clyde, ainsi que son boxer. Ce dernier se retrouve nu sans qu'il n'ait son mot à dire. Il proteste mais Token se met dans sa tenue d'Adam également et le prend par la main, le guidant vers la baignoire.

 **Clyde: Maiiis Toooook, les tacos !**

 **Token: On les fera ensemble après si tu veux.**

 **Clyde: C'est vrai ?!**

Aussitôt le châtain s'émerveille, cuisiner son repas préféré avec son mec préféré va devenir son activité préférée, c'est obligé ! Il pousse un profond soupire de bien être en pénétrant dans l'eau chaude. Token le rejoint derrière lui, en profite pour le blottir contre lui. Il s'avère que cette baignoire a une option de bain à remous, les vagues et les bulles sont parfaites. Clyde penche la tête en arrière, se posant contre le torse de son petit-ami. Il ferme les yeux, son adrénaline tombe à zéro. Il doit être au paradis en ce moment. Token dépose des baisers dans sa nuque, lui caresse gentiment le ventre. Le châtain se laisse aller à gémir, profondément apaisé. Bien que l'apaisement fasse place rapidement à d'autres émotions. Et ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant quand la main de Token descend plus bas. Le black commence à la masturber, Clyde ignore si c'est l'effet de l'eau chaude ou des vagues, mais la sensation est intense, divine. Il peut sentir dans son dos que Token partage son émoi. Il fait soudain beaucoup trop chaud, Donovan est à bout, il bouillonne et un cri échappe au contrôle de ses lèvres. Son petit-ami ne l'épargne pas et accélère la cadence, s'en est trop.

 **Clyde: Ahh... Tok ! Je-je vais salir l'eau !**

 **Token: T'en fais pas, profite.**

Le souffle de la voix de Token près de son oreille l'achève dans un long frisson. Il a à peine le temps de s'en remettre qu'il est soulevé par son amant, qui le positionne au-dessus de lui. Clyde capte le message et écarte les jambes. Token n'a aucun mal à entrer en lui, avec tout ce plaisir et le corps détendu, il ne présente aucune résistance à la pénétration. C'est la première fois qu'ils font l'amour de cette manière, sans qu'ils soient face à face, c'est peu ordinaire mais bon. Token le maintient et donne des mouvements de bassins tandis que Clyde remue des hanches. L'angle de pénétration lui permet de voir des étoiles, sa zone la plus érogène est grandement stimulée par le membre dressé de son petit-ami. Token s'agrippe plus fermement, il gémit de plus en plus fort pour finalement finir dans un cri rauque. Clyde se plaint d'un ton taquin qu'il va devoir se laver à nouveau.

 **Token : Ça t'a plu ?**

Demande alors Token, plus sérieusement. Clyde sort de l'eau et attrape en vitesse une serviette au passage.

 **Clyde: Et comment ! D'ailleurs, c'est peut-être bien meilleur que les tacos...**

Nous voici en début d'après-midi. Les jeunes hommes de South Park se sont donnés rendez-vous non loin de l'eau. Chacun vante ce qu'il a ramené : une pâtisserie qui vaut le détour, des bières spéciales, des tacos, du café en suffisance ou même uniquement le fait d'être là, c'est déjà bien selon Cartman. Il est d'une humeur exécrable, il trépigne et ne s'est pas jeté en premier sur la nourriture. Ça cache quelque chose.

 **Kyle: T'es malade, gros lard ?**

Le questionne Kyle avec un sourire sarcastique.

 **Cartman: Ta gueule Kyle, c'est pas à toi que je veux parler.**

Le rouquin hausse les épaules, franchement il n'en a rien à foutre. Il retourne discuter près des autres, frôle, au passage, de sa main les fesses de Stan, qui s'empourpre mais continue de faire semblant de rien. Il aperçoit son frère qui est légèrement en retrait, son petit gothique à côté de lui. Ça se voit qu'ils veulent rester discrets mais leur rapprochement est cependant trop évident, ils sont quasiment l'un contre l'autre. Puis un membre des gothiques qui se lie avec quelqu'un, ça ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu. Les deux autres de la bande des ténébreux sont carrément bien plus loin, difficile de dire qu'ils sont venus pour passer du temps avec le groupe.

 **Pete: Tu me rappelles ce qu'on est venu faire ici ?**

 **Michael: On est là uniquement parce que Firkle nous l'a demandé.**

Pete remet en place sa mèche et affiche un air blasé.

 **Pete: Ouais, et là il est parti bécoter son putain de conformiste.**

Michael se rapproche dangereusement de lui, il a visiblement une idée derrière la tête.

 **Michael: Hé bien nous n'avons qu'à nous « bécoter » aussi dans ce cas.**

Le plus grand sourit devant la tête décontenancée du rouge, ce dernier se met à rire.

 **Pete: Ouais, ça fera passer le temps...**

Sur ce, il s'agrippe au cou de Michael et vient chercher ses lèvres.

 **Butters: En fait, les gothiques c'est des romantiques. Ils se font tout plein de bisous.**

Commente Butters d'une voix angélique voire naïve. Kenny manque de s'étrangler avec sa bière. « Romantiques » ? Où a-t-il été chercher ça ? Il attrape le petit blond et le rapproche de lui.

 **Kenny: Si tu le dis.**

Son intonation dit clairement que « lui aussi peut être romantique, d'abord ! » Butters rit de bon cœur et continue d'observer ses amis profiter d'un de ces derniers moments ensoleillés avant l'hiver. Tout le monde a l'air si heureux, il adore voir ça ! Il s'aperçoit alors qu'un couple ne répond plus à l'appel.

 **Butters: Oh mais, où sont passés Tweek et Craig ?**

 **Kenny: Ils font des bébés !**

Lui répond l'immortel avec un sourire vicieux.

 **Butters: Ah bon ? Tu crois ?**

 **Clyde: Rassure-moi, tu sais que deux mecs savent pas avoir de gosse, pas vrai ?**

Clyde et Token viennent s'assoir à leur côté. Le châtain est devenu un ami proche de Butters au fil de ces derniers temps et il sait ô combien il peut se montrer niais parfois.

 **Butters: Oui bien sûr, mais on peut quand même baiser.**

Kenny éclate de rire devant les mines choquées des deux autres. Hé oui, ça arrive à Butters de parler comme ça ! Surpris, hein ?

 **Clyde: Mais pour finir, ils sont partis baiser, c'est ça ?**

Tweek et Craig se promènent main dans la main, comme ils ont pour habitude de faire, jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt.

 **Tweek:** **Gah ! Tu m'emmènes où là ? Les autres vont se demander ce qu'on fait !**

 **Craig: On les emmerde.**

Le blond acquiesce avec nervosité, mais ça ne lui dit pas où ils vont et ce que compte faire Craig.

 **Craig: Il doit être par ici.**

 **Tweek: Quoi ? Gah ! Qui-qui ça ?!**

Le regard du brun va dans tous les sens, les sourcils froncés, il est concentré. Où est-il ? Il ne devrait pas être loin. Ça remonte à des années mais il est sûr de pouvoir le retrouver. Il s'écrie quand il entre dans son champ de vision et court dans sa direction.

 **Craig: LA BAS!**

Le pauvre caféiné sursaute et crie à son tour, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?! Il suit son petit-ami, anxieux. Ils s'arrêtent en face d'un arbre. Leur arbre.

 **Tweek: Craig...**

 **Craig: Ouais, c'est ici qu'on a gravé nos initiales quand on était petits.**

Tweek le contemple avec des yeux émerveillés. Cet arbre a gardé pour eux un souvenir précieux. Il se rappelle avoir paniqué quand Craig a brandi son couteau-suisse pour marquer le végétal, il avait trop peur qu'il se blesse avec la lame acérée. Il pose sa main contre le tronc, redessine le contour des lettres de ses doigts. La main de son petit-ami se pose sur la sienne, leur regard se croient.

 **Craig: On en a fait du chemin depuis...**

 **Tweek: Ah ! Oui... Je suis content de voir que ça ne s'est pas effacé.**

Pris de nostalgie et d'un florilège d'émotions, ils s'enlacent. Cet arbre représente une promesse, un symbole de lien indestructible, d'un amour éternel peut-être. Craig murmure qu'il est probablement temps de rejoindre les autres. Ils jettent un dernier regard reconnaissant au grand végétal et s'en vont, toujours main dans la main. 

Leur retour est très vite remarqué et acclamé, Tweek panique et explique qu'il n'y a rien eu de sexuel tandis que Craig les laisse parler, indifférent. Les conversations fusent, les rires aussi. Le groupe est agité. Pourtant, Cartman reste assis, calme. Il est en attente. Le reste du monde l'importe peu à présent. Il n'y a plus que lui qui compte. Il l'a toujours trouvé con avec son délire sur les sabres lasers et autres trucs du genre, il trouve toujours ça con d'ailleurs, mais il l'aime bien quand même. Il l'aime tout court en fait. Il espère juste que Cupidon Eric a pas trop fait de la merde en choisissant Kevin.

 **? : Tu me reçois Eric ? Tu as besoin d'une mise à jour ?**

Il est là ! Vraiment là, pour de vrai ! Il ne l'a même pas vu arriver tellement il était occupé à penser. A moins que ce soit un ninja en plus d'être un geek...

 **Cartman: Kevin ! Bordel t'en as mis du temps ! J'ai trop la dalle !**

Comme d'habitude, le jeune nerd ne s'attarde pas sur les cris odieux de Cartman et sourit.

 **Kevin: Tu pouvais commencer à manger sans moi.**

 **Cartman: NAN !**

Kevin rigole et s'assied, lui demande de ne pas le tuer tout de suite car il n'a pas de pierre de résurrection sur lui. A la place, il a apporté des victuailles. Il les sort de son sac fièrement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un butin amassé au fil d'une aventure épique. Les yeux de Cartman se mettent à briller : des Cheesy Poofs, des Snacky Cakes et même des Chips-A-Ho ! Oh et il y aussi des Coo-Coo Chips !

 **Cartman: Putain sans déconner ! J'arrive pas à le croire !**

Cartman ressemble à un enfant dans un magasin de bonbons. Stoley le fixe avec un petit sourire attendri.

 **Kevin: Tout est pour toi.**

 **Cartman: Queuwa ?! Tout ?! Tout ça ?!**

Kevin lui fait signe que oui et Cartman exulte de joie. Il a vraiment bien fait de l'attendre finalement. Il commence à déballer un sachet de cookies et en dévore joyeusement, c'est trop trop bon !

 **Cartman: Tu sais quoi Kevin ? T'es vraiment le meilleur !**

Il marque une pause, gêné.

 **Cartman: Euh je veux dire, pas juste parce que t'as apporté ma bouffe préférée quoi... mais aussi... enfin tout ce qu'on a vécu quoi tu vois...**

 **Kevin: Toi aussi t'es le meilleur, Eric !**

Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? Il en perd l'appétit tout à coup. Cartman laisse sa main qui tient un cookie en suspend et fixe Kevin d'un air ahuri. Le brun rigole doucement et vient retirer des miettes de biscuit restées sur sa bouche. Ça devient beaucoup trop bizarre ! Et puis BOOM ! Le monde entier a explosé, comme si une météorite venait de s'écraser sur la Terre, comme celle qui a marqué la fin du temps des dinosaures. Kevin l'embrasse. Et comme il ne le repousse pas, ferme les yeux et se sent super heureux, ça veut vouloir dire qu'il l'embrasse aussi. Des regards curieux se posent sur eux, mais ils s'en fichent, ils sont trop bien là, comme ça. Ils entendent des murmures tout autour, qu'ils aillent se faire mettre !

 **Stan et Kyle: Putain...**

Jurent Kyle et Stan en même temps, bouche bée. Butters applaudit joyeusement et tout le reste du groupe garde le silence, en état de choc. C'est bien réel ce qu'ils voient ? Cartman se fait embrasser ? Quelqu'un est arrivé à aimer ce connard ? Et c'est un mec en plus ! Après toute cette histoire ?! Se fouterait-il de leur gueule ?!

 **Kyle: Euh vous savez...**

Commence Kyle, comme pour détourner l'attention de tout le monde, il se sentait mal pour eux à être observés comme s'ils étaient des bêtes curieuses.

 **Kyle: Je crois que Cartman a appris un truc ces derniers mois, je crois même qu'on a tous ici appris un truc : grandir et voir les autres grandir aussi, ça peut faire peur. On a tous changé tout en restant les mêmes et on peut s'apercevoir qu'on tient à quelqu'un d'une façon qu'on aurait jamais pu imaginer avant. Ça prend la tête et c'est pas toujours facile à vivre. Mais au fond, cette personne si importante pour nous, on s'en fiche que ce soit un mec, on l'apprécie pour ce qu'il est en entier, même avec ses défauts. En fait, c'est ça l'amour, et c'est le plus beau sentiment au monde.**

Stan écoute son discours, les yeux brillants. Ce qu'il dit est beau et vrai aussi. Il applaudi, suivi rapidement des autres. Certains ont les larmes aux yeux, Clyde, lui, pleure de vive voix.

 **Stan: Et l'amour, tout le monde y a droit, même Cartman.**

 **Kenny: Ouais, même si c'est un enfoiré.**

Tout le monde ne peut qu'approuver et les rires reprennent, l'ambiance se retrouve enjouée. Le nouveau couple a bien sûr entendu ce qu'il s'est dit, mais les jeunes hommes ont-ils vraiment envie d'y réagir ? Cartman décide que non, sourit à Kevin et se lève en criant, les bras tendus vers le ciel.

 **Cartman: Putain, être gay ça troue le cul !**

 _Fin !_

 _C'est sur les mots de Cartman que s'achève cette aventure! J'ai hâte de découvrir vos impressions! Et surtout, dites-moi quel est votre couple favori, je meurs d'envie de le savoir ! Comme je disais plus tôt, je vais continuer dans mon délire de South Park! J'ai déjà des idées et je vais, je l'espère, rapidement commencer la rédaction d'une nouvelle fanfiction. J'espère vous retrouver nombreux pour cette nouvelle histoire ! Je vous remercie encore d'avoir lu ma fanfiction, de m'avoir supporté moi et ma bêtise x) A très bientôt !_


End file.
